It Has to Be You
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: AUish Kouga has demanded that Kagome marry him. Not wanting to Kagome does the only thing she can think of she runs away and lands her self right in the arms of Kouga's enemy InuKag
1. running away

don't Inu Yasha

:Inu Yasha: Damn right this woman doesn't own me

:Echoe: frowns I think that I already said that please Read and Review

Echoe Shayne

**2-23-07 edit complete don't worry no extensive changes have been made to the story just editing for readability, added a few things here in there that I thought would give more depth to the characters especially Kouga. You don't have to reread but there was enough stuff added to make it enjoyable. Aka a little bit of fluff ^.^ let me know what you think.**

**Running Away **

Kagome sat in the parlor of her house looking out the window. The glass had just been cleaned, it was smooth and streak free. She could almost imagine it wasn't there, reaching out she rested her hand against the cool pane letting her fingers slide down it ruining the perfect finish.

Bowing her head she wished that she could be anywhere but here. For the moment the house was quite, that wouldn't last for long though. People had been coming and going all day. Frankly she was tired of it. It wasn't the people that bothered her so much. To tell the truth she liked to visit with people it was just the reason they were coming that had her all in a huff. She knew this had been coming; in fact she should have been more then prepared for it. Frowning as her eyes drifted shut she could hear the muffled sound of her mother voice in the next room. What was she supposed to do just sit here and take it? Go with what ever decision her mother came up with? Even though they where deciding the rest of her life. She was supposed to sit there and just accept whatever they decided?

There was a loud sound from the other room snapping to attention she turned to face the door her eyes widening as she could hear shouting.

"What does she think she's doing?" Kouga she knew that voice well and it appeared he was none to happy with the news her mother had just told him.

Cringing she looked down. Ok, so maybe she hadn't been all that silent with her opinion. The thought caused a small smile to play at the corners of her mouth. It was her life after all. She wasn't about to just sit back and play by someone else's rules. She may have been well behaved about most things but in this matter she was not about to let anyone push her into anything. If acting out came with consequences then she would be willing to pay them. The door to the room burst open revealing Kouga. From the set of his jaw and the glint in his bright blue eyes she could tell this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I come on behalf of the great emperor Naraku "

Of course looking at him she could tell that, everything about him screamed it right down to the green uniform marking him as a soldier to the great Naraku. Kouga had not come here as a friend to their family today but rather for business. Why did he have to remind her? People had been coming all day because today she was supposed to pick out a suitor to marry. Just like that, pick someone out like it was easiest thing in the world to do.

Suitor after suitor and been paraded before her. How was she supposed to chose? It wasn't just her mother's idea, it wasn't even Kouga's he had just been sent here to over see it. She knew that the entire marriage was the rules of the court and as upstanding members of the kingdom they were bound to uphold them.

"You can't be causing problems like this you have reached marriageable age. Your father is gone and you must be married as soon as possible to insure your loyalty." Narrowing his eyes he crossed the room taking in the raven haired woman that sat in front of the window. She was glaring at him, her brown eyes fixed upon him with a look of pure defiance, which he had to admit he admired though he would never say it out loud.

"I did not like any of the blundering idiots that were sent here. What do I care? What the emperor thinks is none of my concern." She stopped short, feeling a sting across her face. It was so sudden she had never really expected him to hit her. Her hand going to her throbbing cheek she couldn't help the tears that pooled into her eyes.

"Watch what you say little girl you are speaking treason and I don't want...' he paused almost as if he didn't know what he was going to say next. ' Marry me! Be my woman."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock her hand dropping from her cheek. Had he just asked what she thought he had? '_Marry me ! Be my_ _Woman'_ the words ran through her head once again. Looking at him she half expected him to lapse into laughter , but no such thing happened. He was serious and he was waiting for an answer. She knew Kouga way better then she had known any of the other young men she had seen today. Maybe it would be for the best if she did marry him. Yet she still couldn't do it because she knew one very important thing. She did not love Kouga. She refused to settle for anything less than spending the rest of her life with the man that she loved.

Kouga looked at the tears as they poured down her cheeks, and the red tinge where his hand had left its mark. He could feel bad for what he had done but she was speaking treason, if anyone found out about it then she would receive far worse then what he had just done.

"Don't cry you know if you don't marry me you will just have to marry somebody else. So you might as well say yes. You have known me for a while and that's better than what you're going to get out of all the others."

"If I just keep saying no then they will give up." She bowed her head letting it rest against her chest. She wanted the words to be true, but they sounded naive and false even to her own ears.

"You know they won't." Kouga said his voice softening just a little as he looked at the woman's obvious despair.

"Yes, I know." Of course she knew they wouldn't give up. That was why she felt so alone, so defeated right now. She had been pushed into a corner and she hated it.

"I will return in the morning and when I do you will have an answer for me." With that he turned to leave the room. Kagome watched as he left the room. He wasn't going to take no for an answer she knew that for certain. Unlike her Kouga had already made up his mind.

Burring her face in her hands she let the tears come. It was the sound of the door clicking closed that pulled her back to reality wiping at her face she looked up to see her mother walking across the room. Her expression was serious. Her face calm and cool despite her daughters obvious distress.

Sitting down next to Kagome she took in her sorry condition quietly before she spoke. "You must be reasonable Kagome." Reaching her hand up, she covered her daughters cheek with her tender touch.

"Mom…' the word escaped her throat in almost a choked cry 'I can't, I can't do this… please. I don't want to get married just because someone says that I have to. You must understand. I want something more than just to pick someone out. I want someone I care for someone I love. Like you and my father."

The older woman frowned as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You don't want a marriage like the one that I had it would break your heart. You must choose. You are seventeen now. Without a man of loyalty in the house we could be thrown out."

"You're just going to sit there and tell me what mom? To give up my life so we can continue to live in this house. If that is all that you want then why don't you." she had been about to say then why don't you get married again but she knew that was something that her mother would never do. "Did you ever think that it was because Dad was in that army was the reason he died? If he hadn't been then everything would be fine right now. What about Sota are you going to let them control his life too, Mom?"

"Kagome I'm only trying to do what's right for you and for our family. I don't want to see anyone I love hurt anymore."

"But what about me, Mom? Is it selfish that I want more? Please don't make me do this. You can talk to them right?" there was a desperation in her voice that she didn't like the sound of. Kagome frowned all of her life she had done what she was told. She had learned countless of pointless things she had done everything her mother asked.

"It wont be that bad lots people have this kind of marriage in time you will grow to care for the man you marry and he will take care of you. I heard what Kouga offered and I think you should take him up on his offer." Even as she said the words she could see the color drain from her daughters face. Biting her lip she faltered. Kagome wasn't the one being selfish this time, no this was all her this time. In the end though this situation might save Kagome from some of the hurt and pain a person felt when someone that they really loved died

For once, Kagome saw her mother usually calm face falter and behind the mask was the saddest person in the world.

"Oh, Mom. I know that's what you're doing. I will think about it I will think about his offer Mom if only for you, I will."

"That is all that I can ask. Now why don't you try and get some rest."

She hated what they where doing to her daughter. She knew that this would be the last time she saw her smile if she married a man that she didn't love. She could picture her now with those lifeless eyes looking up at her because she had lost all of her dreams. How could she do this to her own daughter? But the alternative. She had loved her husband very much and when he had died part of her had died with him. That was something that she didn't want for her daughter, either.

__________-

As darkness fell Kagome sat on her bed looking down at her hands. She had been over and over the situation in her head. The only way she could avoid it was to leave. Reaching for the small bag she had packed she stood up walking to the window and opening it feeling the cool night air on her face before turning back to look at her room one last time. "I'm sorry Mom. You may think that it's the right thing to give up my life, but I can't do that. I know that everything will turn out fine for you when I'm gone. After all you are the great Captain Hirugashi's wife and that still means something." With that she slipped out the window pulling her dark cloak tighter around herself.

~*~*~* else where in the city

Yasha took in a deep breath taking in the various smells of the city. He had some looking around to do. Naraku was moving troops to this village for a reason over the past couple days. They had been gathering, what he couldn't understand was the way they were coming in, very small groups sometime two or three, sometimes even one. What was even more unusual was they never met together. He was determined to know what was going on here. The city tonight was dead as it was most nights because of the heavily enforced curfew. The only people that were allowed out after dark were those wearing the seal of the emperor and those on imperil business. Naraku's army the thought brought a frown to his face, the army rewarded for only two things loyalty and cruelty. Crouched in the shadows, he tried to make a plan of action which, was kind of hard considering he didn't even know what exactly it was that he was looking for.

Shouting was what drew his attention. Where most people in this situation may try to skirt around or avoid the conflict Yasha invited it. Moving in the direction of the noise he decided that this might be just what he looking for. As he drew closer he took up position to watch the soldiers. There were four of them, _'they probably travel that way so it's easier to gang up on people'_ he thought briefly, keeping his eyes fixed on their movements.

"You come back here." One of soldier shouted. Following the direction the soldier was looking Yasha turned his head. Who were they trying the catch? Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement as someone dashed through the shadows. Whoever it was they were doing a poor job if their objective was to not get caught. Then again if their job was to draw as much attention to themselves by acting suspicious after curfew then they were doing an excellent job. He highly doubt the later was the case which meant it was probably just some poor fool who had been caught out after curfew, or foolish enough to travel about after dark without getting caught. The people in the army may be idiots, but they certainly knew enough to catch someone that was being careless. He wondered what someone was doing out now when they knew what would happen to if they where caught out after curfew. From his position on the roof he could see that the person was about to make the wrong decision, if they turned to their right they would be heading into a dead end. The person obviously didn't know the city well. The soldiers appeared to know the city well enough though as they would have already over taken the person, instead they were subtly herding them into a dead end. Moving quickly he ran across the roof tops that were close together in this part of the city.

Jumping down he landed deftly on the balls of his feet in front of the cloaked figure. They had poor control of their reactions as they smashed into him before falling to a heap on the ground. Their light warm floral scent lingered in the air catching him by surprise. '_A woman' _ the body that had crashed into his had been slight it stature which he had already known from watching but he had expected a young inexperienced youth. They were afraid of him, afraid of the situation, the smell of fear was wrapped around her in a thick cloud almost choking out her natural scent.

Kagome reeled back as someone landed in front of her. Trying to stop she found she had no control of her body as she smacked into them. Falling down she scrambled back some her eyes instantly going to the figure before her. A scream caught in her throat. It would be unwise to scream, as she was already drawing too much attention to herself. Though in her quick assessment of the person she was somewhat relieved as he was not wearing the color of the emperor nor did he have the crest of the spider displayed. Instead they were wearing a dark cloak their face obscured in the shadows of their hood.

"What do you think you're doing running around like an idiot, girl?" A harsh voice barked at her.

"There they are. There's two of them yelled a voice behind her."

Cursing under his breath Yasha reached out taking the girls hand and pulling her quickly to her feet he would finish this conversation but right now was not the time. As he pulled her behind him it became painfully obvious that she would never be able to keep up with him. Tugging on her arms he pulled her in front of him as he scooped her into his arms not missing a beat, he ran for all he was worth.

Kagome had been surprised by his quick movements. He had hoisted her into his arms and was carried her like she weighed nothing. They were also moving faster then she would have thought possible for someone who was carrying the weight of two people. To do this he had to be incredibly strong and there was only one way she could think that he would have the strength he needed to do this. '_youkai' _panic flooded though her body as it suddenly occurred to her she knew nothing of the man carrying her. What if he was more dangerous than the soldiers back there on the street? What if he had only saved her so that he could hurt her himself?

Amused Yasha felt the woman in his arms stiffen no doubt she had just realized what kind of situation she was in. "Calm down I wouldn't go through all the trouble if I was going to hurt you any way." Those simple words seemed to be enough for who ever it was that he was carrying as she relaxed in his grip.

Kagome's brief panic was held in check by the mans words, it wasn't so much the words themselves but rather the feeling of sincerity that was behind them.

"I'll keep you safe." His voice was calm. They were fleeing for their lives yet he gave off the air of being in complete control. This she decided was soothing, her body sensing that she was no longer in danger let go of the adrenaline that had been propelling her forward. With the adrenaline gone her body felt loose and oddly enough comfortable. Whether she had fainted or fallen to sleep she never knew as her body took a break from reality and she slipped into unconsciousness her head lulling against the mans shoulder.

________-

After glancing around one more time to make sure that he had lost his pursuers he opened the door to Sango's hut. Entering he shut the door behind him shifting the weight of the limp girl in his arms. From the sound of her breathing she was in a deep sleep. How she could have fallen asleep during that he had no clue. Yet she had it had been soon after he had reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her that he would keep her face. Looking down he was briefly awed by her innocence, the awe gave way to annoyance. Frowning he marveled at how similar innocence and stupidity were. She had taken a complete stranger at their word. What if he had lied? It was the sound of someone entering the room that drew attention away from the woman in his arms. Sango stood there an inquisitive expression on her face.

"What do you have here Yasha?" Sango asked her eyes fixed on the hooded figure that Yasha had cradled in his arms.

He didn't quite know what he had here? There hadn't been time to ask, trouble as far as her was concerned not able to think of words to describe is baggage he used the obvious "A woman," he grunted as he continued to stand there wondering if maybe he should drop her just to wake her up.

"A woman?" Sango asked in confusion

Yasha could have almost growled at her response. "That's what I said isn't it. Do you have somewhere for me to put her or should I just drop her here?"

"The bedroom in the back would be fine." Taking a deep breath she followed him back there where he practically threw the body on the bed.

Both of them watched expecting the woman to wake up but instead she turned over burring her face deeper into the hood of her dark cloak.

"Typical woman. Never does what you want her to when you want her to do it."

"Don't acts as if you know so much about women. Who is she?"

"How am I supposed to know. Just some stupid woman if you ask me. Wondering around like a fool after curfew. If you ask me she has a death wish."

"That maybe true." Sango reached forward to grab the girl's hood but felt Yasha's hand on her wrist.

"A person always has a reason for hiding their face. I don't think that she would appreciate it."

Turning to look at Yasha she was not surprised that his own hood was still pulled up. She would have thought that like her, his curiosity would have been reeking havoc. "Sometimes you surprise me. You're right though if that were me I sure wouldn't want two people I didn't know ogling me in my sleep."

Clenching her eyes shut tighter Kagome tried to drive away the voices that were threatening to pull her away from her wonderful dream. She was flying. Flying away from all the responsibilities she had. Away from everything that had been bothering her and she felt safe. Everything was going to turn out fine. It was one of those dreams where you know you were dreaming. This knowledge only made her savor the dream more. When she woke up she would only have to face reality again. Maybe that's why she was determined not to wake up.

"Well for the night she's fine. In the morning I'm going to get answers from that woman whether or not she wants to give them."

"And in the meantime?" Sango asked looking at him. She was not entirely sure that it was a good idea to have a stranger in the house. It could be dangerous even if she did seem harmless.

"I brought her here, so I'll go ahead and watch her so you can get some sleep' taking in her slight form on the bed he knew that appearances could be deceiving. 'Just because I brought her here doesn't mean that I trust her. We take no chances till we know more about her." Though he said that he already knew he had taken a big chance in bringing her here. Still he hadn't wanted the soldiers to get a hold of her. He would defy Naraku in any way that he could even if it was small.

"No. Heaven forbid that you trust anyone." Though she said the words she had to admit that she wasn't ready to put her trust in a complete stranger. These were dangerous times, if you put your trust in the wrong place then it could cost you your life.

"You have to do what you have to, to stay alive." Pulling up a chair he sat by the bed bowing his head.

_________-

"What do you mean that she's gone?" his voice was cold and calculating as he paced the room his anger and frustration grew. Mrs Higurashi provided him with no answers just stood there calmly.

"Its just as I said. When I went to wake her this morning she was gone. If I had anymore information the that I would give it you" Lady Higurashi stared at the young man that was pacing her living room 'young' the word struck her as funny as he was a youkai and hadn't changed at all in the last ten years she had known him. Captain Kouga. In all the time that she had known him she had never known him to lose his temper like this at least not in front of her. She had been the one who had forced Kagome to make this rash decision. She knew how adverse Kagome had been to the idea of marrying yet she was still there pushing her into it. Though Lady Higurashi had to admit, if her daughter was forced into a marriage Kouga wouldn't have been that bad of choice.

Kouga could barely control his anger. The entire situation had irked him Kagome pulling this disappearing act had just pushed him over the edge. He hated the assignment he had been given this time. It was simple and clear. Make sure that the eldest daughter of the Higurashi family was given in marriage as a pledge of loyalty and present them to the great court. It only made sense that he would be given the task of carrying this out as he had been assigned to watch over the family since the death of Captain Higurashi.

He hadn't counted on how attached he would become to them. Especially their daughter. When he had been given his most recent task he hadn't taken into consideration what it would be like to have countless suitors paraded in front of her. Though he had been angry with her for the trouble she was causing he had been secretly pleased that she had turned them all down. He had been so close "Can I trust people to do anything? You can't even take care of my soon to be woman."

At his words Lady Higurashi had to do her best to stifle a smile. Yes if her daughter had to be married Kouga was not a bad choice at all. She had seen it over the years. When he had first arrived here Kagome had been so young and he had treated her with the care of an older brother but as the years waxed on and Kagome grew into a young woman the relationship changed at least on Kougas part. Her daughter may have been too blind to see, but she knew perfectly well the Captain was in love with her daughter.

"She can't have gone very far." Her mother said trying to sooth the angry man. _'if only he would have just told her. Maybe some of this mess could have been avoided'_

"I want her found and I want her found now!" he yelled to the soldiers that were standing behind him. _'Where have you gotten away to you little fool'_ He should have known better. He knew what Kagome was like. She was opposed to this marriage and nothing neither her nor anyone could say would change her mind. So she had taken matters into her own hands and just made the situation a hundred times worse. He should have taken her with him last night.

"Yes, sir." The small group of men scrambled to the door. The last thing that they wanted was to make the Captain angry. They would rather poke a sleeping bear then anger their Captain, at least with the bear there would be a chance of getting away. Rushing out the door they couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl when she was found. It was never a wise idea to anger their Captain. Still they couldn't help but wonder one thing. What did this Kagome Higurashi look like? If they knew that, it would make finding the nuisance of a girl much easier.

________-

Kagome yawned rolling over in the bed, laying there blissfully in the state between dreaming and waking. It didn't last long before reality came crashing down around her. Kouga was coming for her today, what was she still doing in bed? Last nights events ran through her mind. She remember leaving her house and trying to get away from the soldiers that had been out on the streets. Someone had saved her, bolting to a sitting position she franticly tried to untangle her legs from the sheets as they had become tangled. What if she needed to make a quick getaway.

Seeing her panicked movements Yasha subconsciously pulled at the hood of his cloak making sure it was in place. The last thing that he needed this morning was a screaming woman. Clearing his throat her attention swung in his direction.

Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat , she turned to look at the man who the sound had come from. It was the man that had saved her last night. Of that she was sure, well as sure as she could be. His face was still hidden in the folds of his hood as he kept his head positioned in such a way to not allow her to see anything but the outline of his features. She had the urge to reach up and pull the hood back but instead clenched the sheets she had been messing with earlier in her hands.

Taking a deep breath to gain a little courage she spoke "What am I doing here? and Who are you?"

Her voice sounded snobbish to him. _'she must be a spoiled brat' _While she had been sleeping he had taken in the fine cut of her cloak, as well as what he could see of the dress underneath it. To his chagrin, her hood had stayed in place throughout the night. Why was she outside at night? Didn't she know how dangerous that was? If he hadn't been there, she would have been dead by now.

"Quiet, woman. Didn't you know princess, the first thing you should be saying to me is thank you? And as far as your concerned I'll be the one asking the questions. Who are you? What were you doing out on the streets last night after curfew?"

"Curfew?" did he mean after dark? Instantly she was on alert how did he knew that she was forbidden from being out after dark?

The change in her voice as she said the word started him. She sounded confused about the idea of curfew. Surely she had heard of it before hadn't she, yet she had said it like it was a new thing to her. That was impossible though wasn't it? Everyone knew what curfew was. She had to be lying frowning he wasn't about to let her play him for the fool. What didn't set well with him though was the genuineness that he heard in that simple word.

"Yes. That's what I said, wench. Don't pretend that you don't know what it is? Now tell me who you are and what you where doing. If I find out it was something bad, then you're going to be sorry."

"I don't tell strangers anything. I haven't even seen your face. How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I can say the same for you." Where did this cheeky chic get off thinking that she could openly argue with him?

`It was true her hood had stayed in place while she slept but who was to say that he hadn't looked at her then pulled it back up. Kagome knew she was being difficult, but the man had hit a nerve she didn't want anyone to see her face. It was unlikely that he knew who she was but she couldn't be too careful

"I wish to keep my secret till I am out of this place." She said looking down at her hands.

"I can kick you out right now and remedy that. Then you won't have to worry about any secret. You sure are nice to someone you owe your life to, aren't you?" he threw the last words at her out of frustration. His first evaluation of her had been correct 'trouble'

As his last words sunk in she couldn't help but feel ashamed of her behavior. She did owe this man at least a thank you. Briefly she thought of how safe she had felt last night after he had rescued her. What would have happened to her if he hadn't come along when he did? Would the guards have even believed her if she told them who she was? After all last night it had not been common knowledge that the Higurashis daughter had gone missing. Even if they had known, would they have believed her? She didn't even want to think of some of the things that they could have done to her. Members of the imperial army were cruel. Which brought her back to her currant situation, Kouga no doubt probably had people already scouring the city for her. She had to leave now she was putting this man in danger and he had already risked himself for her.

He could sense her discomfort and for the first time wondered if she had another reason to be running from the soldiers other then the fact that she had broke curfew.

This time when she spoke her voice was gentle and clear none of the panic or snobbery that he had heard earlier was there "You're right. I am sorry for being so rude. I am truly grateful to you but I must be going now."

"And where would you be going? To tell people what you saw here?" It was her sudden hurry to leave that set him on edge, making him act out of defense.

His gruff words caught her off guard. What did he mean what she saw here. Looking around the room she tried to find anything she might find significant. Nothing just four nondescript blank walls. "What I saw here? I'm sorry but I don't even know where I am. Besides I don't even know what I could possibly tell someone. That a strange guy saved me and now he won't even tell me his name much less show me his face."

"You can call me Yasha if you wish."

"Yasha." she let the name rolled off her tongue as she looked at the cloaked man.

"Yes, that would be my name." Turning his head to the door he could hear the heavy clanking sound of a group of fully armored soldiers. Raising from his seat he moved closer to the door.

Seeing him stand and turn his attention away from her she was confused just seconds ago he had been content to argue with her. "where are you going?" but instead of answering or even turning back to face her he held out his hand with his index finger pointed in the air a signal for her to be quite. As if to make sure that she got it the gesture was followed by a low sushing sound.

'_Claws'_ He's got claws. She thought as she stared at the hand meant to silence her. Tipping his fingers she could see the sharp yet delicate looking claws. What was going on? Opening her mouth to ask just that she didn't get the chance as a loud pounding came from the other room she was interrupted by a loud pounding.

"Imperial soldiers open the door right now."

She had been right. Kouga already has them out looking for her. If they found here now then this man would be in trouble. Fear was overcoming her better judgment. She had to leave and she had to leave now. Aside from the fact that she could be caught here her very presence was placing people in danger.

She heard the door open and someone else speaking. They hadn't been alone in the house after all she thought as she listened to the woman who was now talking to soldiers.

_________-

Sango stared at the soldiers doing her best to stay calm, and appear afraid as she knew this was how a normal person would act if they were to be confronted by members of the royal army. The truth was she had to restrain herself from dragging them in and kicking the crap out of them. It was an impulse that she could not act upon though. To do so would attach to much attention and they had already had to good of a look at her face.

"Hello. How may I help you this morning?" she said keeping her head down to avoid eye contact.

"We are looking for a woman that disappeared last night. Have you seen anyone strange in the area?" The soldiers looked at the pretty woman wishing that they had time to go in. If they faltered from their mission they would have to face Kouga's raff."

"No, I haven't"

"Can we come in?"

"Why yes. How rude of me not to offer." Stepping aside she allowed them to walk into her house.

"Are you alone?" One of the soldiers asked eyeing her a little too close for comfort. What could she say? If she said she was alone it would surely lead to trouble but then she couldn't risk telling them about the other occupants in the room down the hall.

Kagome slipped off the bed. She didn't like the sound of the soldiers' voices. They could hurt the woman in the house. Would she be willing to give up her freedom for the sake of the woman in the living room? Her freedom for a woman that she had never even met before. 'She's in there talking to them to save you" a voice said in the back of her mind. Making up her mind she took a step in the direction of the door.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye Yasha saw that the stupid girl was about to walk into the next room. Reaching out he wrapped his hand around waist pulling her back against him. He was thankful that she had enough brains not to scream.

"What do you think that your doing." He hissed close to her ear.

"I can't leave her alone in there with them. What are they going to do to her?"

Hearing her reply he loosened his grip a little bit. She couldn't be all that bad, if not a little stupid.

"Sango Knows how to take care of herself. She'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With his reassurance she relaxed her eyes focused on the rough wooden door in front of her. Holding her breath she tried to take in the conversation from the other room. She would just have trust in the man standing behind her with that thought she took light comfort in warmth his body offered before training her full attention back on the situation at hand.

_________-

Sango looked at the two men standing in front of her they need an answer as she knew their patience with this conversation would soon begin to wane. As if on que the stockier of the two stepped forward as if his presence was supposed to scare her. Playing her part she took a timid step back.

"Why do you hesitate to answer?" the stocky on barked in a gruff voice.

Pausing she counted to five before answering even though she already knew the answer she was going to give them"I am alone, sir."

"What are you afraid little girl? That we're going to hurt you? Maybe you should be afraid." The stocky one spoke up again, as the other one stood there watching her answer delighting in her false fear. Sango instantly knew if it came to blows the quieter of the two would be the more dangerous of the two.

_________-

Yashas muscles tightened as heard how the soldier was talking to Sango. Unfortunately one of his arms, was still wrapped around the girls midsection. Maybe she had been right. Yasha had to fight the urge to run in the other room himself. Which, was silly he had just reprimanded the girl from trying to do the exact same thing. Even so he was thankful the girl was between him and the door. He had to have faith that Sango knew how to take care of herself. So he would wait and see how she handled this. '_Don't disappoint me Sango.'_

Kagome drew in a breath as Yasha's arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him. She knew the reaction was due how the conversation was progressing in the other room. Despite the seriousness of the situation she lost her ability to focus. No male had ever been allowed to be this close to her. Over the last couple years Kouga had grown bold in attempts to tease her but not even he would have dared to hold her like this. A blush raising to her cheeks she looked down forcing the thought away she brought her attention back to the other room. She was still all together too aware of his arm at her waist.

________-

It the quite one that ended up being her reprieve. "We don't have time for this. What would happen if the Captain found out that we were entraining ourselves instead of doing our job?"

"Then we'll just have to make sure that he doesn't find out," said the soldier as he took a step toward Sango.

"He knows everything," the other one said. Her eyes going to him she did her best to look startled. It appeared that he was the one in control here. The man was manipulative as she could tell from the he used their captain as leverage. No doubt their Captain would be upset, but she suspected that it was him who was tired of their situation and wanted to get on with their job.

This made the stocky man laugh "Who are you kidding? He doesn't even know where to find a little girl."

"You do what you want, but I'm leaving and if he finds out you'll be the only one that has to answer to him. Consider what he did to the last person that disobeyed him."

"You know you're right," the man said shuttering at the memory "You know I can almost feel sorry for this wench he's looking for. What is he going to do to her when she's found?"

Sango watched as the men backed out of the room as if they had forgotten that she was there. It was strange. They had been focused on her and just like that, they were rushing out the door. She knew that the quite one had used the captain as a bargaining chip but one thing was apparent. They where frightened. They were both frightened of their Captain.

_________-

Yasha looked down at the hood that was still covering the woman's face. Who was this woman? And why were the soldiers looking for her in such widespread force. Turning her around he stared at her a second. Her head was still bent down so even this close all he had a view of was the top of her hood. They had just risked a lot for her and he was going to see her face. Before he could, the door flew open and Sango was standing there watching them.

The sight of Sango standing there brought back all his frustration "Ok, you're going to give me answers today. I'm not going to take some crap about how you're keeping your little secret. My friend put her life in danger for you. You're going to tell me everything that I want to know."

"You are right. I do owe you as explanation." She turned to the woman standing in the door. Moving to take a step she found that she was still being restrained by the mans hand. Placing her hand on his she gently pushed it away.

Yasha was started to feel her soft hand as it brushed his. It was only then, he realized one of his arms was still about her waist restraining her. Pulling back quickly shock from her touch he watched as she took a step toward Sango. Reaching out she took both of Sangos hands in hers. "I truly am sorry that I put you in danger Sango san."

"The little fool almost gave us all the death sentence by rushing out there."

Sango realized that this girl must have thought she would somehow help if she had went out there. For that, she suddenly felt a swell of pride for this woman that she had never met.

"I thank you with all my heart." Sango said squeezing her hands a little before releasing them.

Kagome smiled in response though she knew that her face was still hidden. She owed these people more then she could ever repay. Yasha has asked what her name was and she would give them that, as well as anything else that they may ask.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome."

'Higurashi' the name spread through him stirring up anger that he had thought long forgotten.

Well that's it for now heheh


	2. Your who

Did I mention that I love reviews

::Inu Yasha: This stupid woman still saying that she doesn't own me we know that she doesn't

:Echoe: I said that

:Inu Yasha: yeah that you love review why don't you just get on your knees and beg.

:Echoe: Glares : I'm the author :positions hands over the key board: I could make you beg

:Inu Yasha: I'll be quite ::mumbles: In your dreams

:Echoe: I heard that u.u

Echoe Shayne

**Your who?**

~*~*~ toll village~*~*~*

There was an intake of breath as she said the name.

"Higurashi?" The sound came from the man behind her more of a hiss then an actual word, Seeing Sango's eyes widen she pivoted on the balls of her feet to turn.

Sango's eyes widening her attention snapped away from the girl in front of her at the hissing sound coming from the man behind her. She knew what was going to happen but it was too late now. Yasha was in motion before she could even move there was a rush of air and the girl that had been standing between the two of them was no longer there.

Kagome would have screamed if she had the sense, no more like she would have screamed if she had the time. Her head hit the wall to the right of the door as she suddenly found herself pressed against the rough wood her breath left her lungs as her back hit. Yasha, or the cloaked man as she thought of him was in front of her. Struggling to draw in a breath she looked up at him. The sun was shining into the window at his back which only served the make the shadow the hood cast around his face deeper. She was at the disadvantage in every way. Finally managing to draw in a normal breath she thought about screaming but who would come to save her? Definitely not, the soldiers who had just left. Besides who knew she might even be dead before they arrived to even see what the screaming was about, that was is they even bothered to come and see what the screaming was about. His grip was firm on her shoulder but not painful. Thinking back to his up raised hand when he had silenced her a few minutes ago coupled with the strength he had displayed, She knew that if he chose he could make his grip very painful.

"Higurashi," he hissed again. Some of his senses coming back to him. He had acted out of instinct. Part of him was in denial he did not want to admit that the girl was a Higurashi. The darker part of him wished that she was so he could rip her to shreds right where she stood. _'that's not like you' _ She had seamed so nice, she had been willing to rush into the other room and turn herself in to save Sango. Now it appeared the only reason she had been so ready to do so was because she was one of them.

Kagome did not understand Yasha's reaction. There had to be someone kind of mistake somewhere. Even as she thought it she knew it was a vain hope just grasping at straws. Still she was taken back at the way he had said her name. Low and venomous like it hurt him to say it. "That's my name you don't have to say it like it's a bad word."

Yasha frowned as he gazed at the outline of the girls face. She was doing a good job at keeping her head tilted away from the direct light. His breath was coming in quick pants as he fought for control. He had to regain it control was important when he lost control people got hurt, mistakes could be made. He had to make sure "Captain Higurashi." He bit the name out waiting to see what her reply would be maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Her name was a bad word it was the foulest name that anyone could have.

She knew how she answered this question was important. It appeared to her though she was in a tough spot whether she lied or told the truth. Something told her if she tried to lie both the people in the room would know it immediately "He was my father."

Father. This wench was the Higurashi's daughter? Gritting his teeth together he pressed on her shoulder hearing her wince a little under the pressure. "So you are a spy you little wench. You know what we do to spies"

Kagome frowned she had never really handled pressure good her first reaction was to try and lighten the mood. _ 'hopefully you give them a hug and send them on their way. But since I'm not a spy we don't have to worry about what you do to spies right?' _thankfully that wasn't what tumbled out of her mouth."I am not a spy and even if I was, why would I want to spy on you?" Why was he so paranoid about spies? Who was this man anyway?

"we totcher them for information then they spend the rest of their life in a little cell. Sometimes depending on how they answered that might not be very long."

"It's a good thing that I'm not a spy then because I would hate it if you had to do that to me. You had seamed like such nice people. Well up until a minute ago that is."

He could almost laugh. Key word there was almost. She was a good actress he would give her that. The false honesty in her voice angered him, still there was doubt in the back of his mind that kept his hand stayed. It was more then doubts it was all his instincts were telling him that it wasn't false honesty. Against his better judgment he believed her.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. You're completely clueless. So why did you run away? Your mommy wouldn't let you have a new pair of shoes?"

"It's none of your business why I ran away." The words rolled of her tongue before she could stop them. Cringing inwardly she waited to see how Yasha would respond.

"I'll make it my business. Now you're going to tell me or things are going to get very uncomfortable for you."

Kagome knew very well that he could. She knew that right now she was completely at his mercy. Still she didn't like the thought of being pushed around. She had spent her entire life being pushed around, told what to do. "I don't take idle threats."

"You better believe. If their coming from me. When I make threats their anything but idle. Now speak."

Taking several deep breath she fought to calm her self. If all she did was stand there and argue she didn't think Yashas patience would stretch much further.

"It doesn't matter why I left… but I can't go back there. I brought dishonor on my families name. Once people find out that I defied the rules I will be punished. You can't make me go back there.' She knew the easiest way for them to deal with her was to hand her back over to any of the guards that were combing the city for her. From there she could be punished accordingly. 'Please don't make me go back there."

'Please don't make me go back there' the words stuck with him for some reason stoking his temper. He wanted to find fault with her. He want her to lie to him, he wanted her to give him an excuse to hate. "And why not, won't you miss your dolls?" Yasha asked him impatience showing in the hottieness of his question.

From the tone of his question she knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't about to take the bait. Whatever problem he seamed to have it wasn't with her personally but rather with her father. "Why do you hate Captain Higurashi so much?"

In response his hands tightened on her shoulders again turning her face to the side she bit at her bottom lip. "You are never to mention that name in my presence again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The answer had came without thought as if on reflex

Sango stepped toward the two cloaked figures. Something had to be done as things could get out of hand quickly if they weren't careful. Her job for the moment was to try and calm the down. Turning her attention to Yasha she spoke "You needn't be so rude. Either way it did sound like she is in some trouble."

"Yeah and that's her problem to deal with not mine." He bit the words out but to tell the truth once had decided that he believed her he knew he was going to at least help her to get out of the city. If he didn't she was as good as caught.

So she was just going to keep hitting a dead end there turning her attention to the woman she decided to try a different approach "Who exactly is looking for you?" Sango asked knowing that she would get more of a response out of the woman if only because if she didn't answer then Yasha would prod her till she did.

"A man named Kouga." She could tell them that much without giving away her secret.

"You mean that Captain Kouga is looking for you? This just keeps getting better and better." '_Does someone up there hate me?_' he thought. If one good thing came out of this he at least had something Kouga wanted and from the looks of things he wanted her bad. Too bad he had too much honor to use her to his advantage. Kouga was not someone to be trifled with, he played hard and for keeps. If the captain had a search going for this girl after one day, then Yasha had to admit that his earlier notions about her just getting a slap on the wrist and then sent home, was out the window. If he knew Kouga, and he did, he knew Kouga would do something drastic to instill obedience, girl or not. Her punishment would be severe.

Briefly he entertained the idea of turning her over to the man. He could never do that maybe if it had been someone else, anyone but Kouga. Then again if she had been anyone other than the Higurashis daughter he wouldn't have even thought of handing her back over. _'the Higurashi's daughter is not the Higurashi' _if he could just keep reminding himself that then everything would be alright. Cursing under his breath, he let her go taking a step back.

"I'll help you get to the next city. You should be able to hide there. Once we're there you're no longer my problem. You got that?"

Taken back by his words Kagome tried to figure out what was up with him? He had gone from being boiling mad to willing to help her out. Had she missed something? Maybe that wasn't what he was saying at all and her brain was just filling things in because she couldn't handle the truth. "You will?"

"I said that I would. Didn't I?' once again he took in her outfit. The cloak she was wearing was made of fine wool, the black was crisp and un faded, which meant that if someone knew what they were looking for she would be easy to pick out in a crowd. "Sango see if you have anything else for her to wear. I doubt that anything that she has on is inconspicuous."

How was she not inconspicuous. He was wearing a cloak she was wearing one too although the cut of hers was slightly more polished then his. In that she realized was where she stood out. If she wanted to be inconspicuous as he had put it then she had to fit in. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"

"This." Inu Yasha said motioning to what he had on. "No matter what, I won't fit in. Besides they're not looking for a man. Pausing, he took a second to take in her cloaked figure before continuing. "Before we go, I will see your face." _Being Hirugashi's daughter she must be as ugly as sin and she's afraid to show her face, _he thought waiting to see what she would do.

That was fair enough. She could do that biting her lip she reached up her fingers closing round the material.

He didn't know what he had expected, but he definitely hadn't expected this. Her small hand pulled back the hood and sent waves of raven hair cascading down around her face. Her skin was pale and creamy looking. Taking in her features individually there was nothing spectacular about them but together she was something that he could only describe as angelic. _'the word really isn't fair' _ Right then he was thankful that he had worked so long to keep his emotions under control or he might have blurted out something dumb. Like maybe tell her that she was beautiful. Her looks put him guard, he knew woman like her. Woman who used their beauty as a weapon to get an advantage. He for one was not about to fall so easily.

Waiting to see what she would do she did nothing but stand there her head still bowed slightly biting her bottom lip. She looked uncertain and unconfident with her self which didn't fully fit her image, though it didn't ring false to him. Her soulful chestnut colored eyes were looking at them, asking no, not asking more like pleading for acceptance.

_________-

A little weary of her soon to be traveling partner and very confused, Kagome followed Sango into the back room. Sitting on the bed she watched as Sango pulled clothes out of the small closet . Kagome had always been a curious little girl. She always wanted to know what was going on, but growing up in her home the information that had reached her had been limited and calculated. She had been encouraged to think a certain way to act a certain way.

At the moment which most interested her was Yasha's reaction to her fathers name. "Why does Yasha hate my father so much?" Her eyes trained on the girl across the room. She watched her stop moving and stare at the dress that she had in her hands.

Sango froze. "He has his reasons. It's not my place to tell you."

"I don't see why you."

It was then that a curious thought struck her. Before she could quench the words they had tumbled out of her mouth.

"Kagome what do you really know about your father?"

"Not much I'm afraid he died when I was still young, and what I hear about him is limited to that of those that hold him in high opinion." That was partly why she wanted to know more about Yasha's reaction. People always tried to keep her in the dark. People always tried to fill her with stories about how her father had been a great man, but that didn't quite fit the image that she had of him from her childhood.

Sango turned toward the girl. She was no longer looking in her direction but rather at her hands that were folded in her lap. In that moment she saw something. Kagome had lived her life like a bird in a cage. "If Yasha ever wants you to know then he will tell you himself… But then again he might not either way." she paused what could she tell her.

Seeing the woman's discomfort she quickly spoke. "That's alright I understand that you can't tell me."

Sango smiled at the girls willingness to drop the subject. No doubt it had been because she had sensed her own uncomfortableness about the subject. The idea warmed her heart and she suddenly wished she could spend more time with this young lady. If only to see who she would become now that she was free of her cage "Maybe next time I see you."

Kagomes heart beat sped up at the comment _'next time' _"How do you know you'll see me again?"

"I don't. It's just a feeling that I have."

________-

When the two girls stepped back into the room, Yasha eyes saw that Kagome was now wearing a plain dark blue dress. Her fine cloak had been replaced by an older, faded black one so it wouldn't stand out. Her hair had been pulled back into a thick braid. Turning his attention back to Sango he nodded.

"Good job. It will do."

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked looking at a still cloaked figure in front of her. She had showed him what she looked like, but it was obvious that he was not about to do her the same favor.

"Now."

"Now?" She looked out the window seeing the sun streaming in.

Following her gaze Yasha explained himself to her quickly. There wasn't time to stand here and argue "They will think that you'll wait for the cover of dark to try and leave the city. So at night the potroal around the city will be more heavy. Right now their focus is probably on the city itself so we must be leaving."

"Yes only a fool would try to sneak around in the daylight."

"You're right. We're not going to be sneaking, were going to just walk right out."

"You're crazy." She was going to trust her life to a mad man.

"I may be, but I'm still alive. Last night you proved to me that you can't take care of yourself. So you're going to do what I say."

She hated to admit it but he was right. If he hadn't been there, what would have happened? They hadn't known who she was then. She had just been a person that had been breaking curfew. She dared not think what could have happened to her.

"You're right. I will do as you say. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"You'd be dead or." he paused looking at her, "much worse."

Sensing that the tension was about to raise again Sango jumped in. "Take care of yourself." It was a natural interruption as it was something she had said to Yasha countless times. Pausing, she looked over to the girl. She was uncomfortable her eyes kept darting back and forth between the two of them. This wasn't a bad person she could tell. Either that or her perception had been knocked way out of whack. She could feel her warm hands that had grabbed hers less then an hour ago. . _"I truly am sorry that I put you in danger Sango san."_ The words rang in her ears. No, she had been right. This was not a bad person. "Kagome, take care of yourself," Sango said as she walked up taking the girls hands just as Kagome had done.

Acceptance. Looking up, Kagome smiled at the other girl

"Thank you Sango san."

Yasha watched curiously at the exchange between the two girls. It appeared to him that Sango had already accepted her as there had been something different in the way she had been treating her since they had walked out of the back room. "Hurry, we haven't got all day." Yasha said as he turned to the door.

___________-

The streets were crowed with people. Struggling to keep up with Yasha she bumped into yet another person. Mumbling and apology she tried to avoid the people that were weaving about her on all sides. In frustration she noticed her partner had no problem navigating his way through the crush of people

"_she can't even walk through a crowd' _in his peripheral vision he could see her bump into yet another person. If she kept this up she was going to draw more attention to them then he wanted. "Can't you even keep up?"

Nodding Kagome bit her bottom lip stealing her resolve to do a better job at keeping up. If there hadn't been so many people she would have had and easier time but as it is the crowd moved about her threatening to carry her away much like a strong current in a river. Focusing on Yasha's back she stumbled as two little kids ran past her chasing each other in the moment. Her eyes following them for the briefest moment she reached up pulling her hood back into place as it had slipped back a little when she had stumbled before turning back to her situation at hand.

Yasha had dodged the kids that were running recklessly through the crowd though pausing he saw Kagome had no such luck as one of them practically ran into her, as she stumbled to move out of there way her hood had slip back. He watched her eyes follow them. He had expected her to be frustrated or maybe even angry, she had almost been knocked over by the careless children but when she turned she had the slightest smile on her face her eyes briefly following the children till they disappeared back into the mass of people. Knowing she was soon turn her attention back to following him he continued on his way trying to figure out why she had reacted that way.

Kagome panicked a little as she looked up and Yasha was not immediately visible quickening her pace she saw him ahead of her as two people parted going in opposite directions. Her attention focused strait ahead she didn't notice someone to her right and bumped into them.

"I guess you can't," he said as he paused to wait for her as her voice reached his ears with another mumbled apology. This action surprised him. Every now and them he would hear her muttering a sorry and glance back to see her head inclined to someone. Most people in this kind of crowed didn't care if you bumped into them. Unless it was a pretty bad knock it was assumed that you just went about your way. Not her she was full of sorrys and excuse me's. It wasn't what he expected he had thought she could be cross and irritated with the people, but it appeared the only thing she was irritated with was herself as she struggled to keep up.

" what am I a baby sitter?" he muttered while waiting for the fifth time for her catch up with him again, though even to himself he had to admit he had just said it to break away from his own thoughts. She appeared to be having trouble bumping into another person. Reaching out, he took her hand in his pulling her along behind him. She was going to learn to keep up.

Kagome was startled as Yasha's warm hand closed around hers. He pulled her forward till she was no more then a pace behind him. His hand was callused and rough against hers. But he did not show his impatience by force as his grip was firm but not painful. Yasha moved through the crowd with grace and speed and to her surprise so did she. '_why hadn't he just done this earlier?' _if he had then they would have been able to save some time. _'because you're a Higurashi' _ The sound of a mans voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey you stop right there."

She didn't think that they were talking to her yet the phrase was enough to make her blood run cold. Her hand pulling at Yasha's she fought the urge to look back.

Yasha slowed waiting for the girl that was just behind him to catch up. When she did he spoke in a low voice "Don't look back. You never look back,"

Nodding she turned slightly to look up at the man who was walking beside her. His words had done the trick in quenching her desire to turn and look for the origin of the voice.

Yasha had already taken in the fact that there were several groups of soldiers patrolling the square stopping people. Not wanting Kagome "If they're not talking to you then it's none of your business. We only stop if they address us directly"

As if on que they heard and other man demanding to know a girls name "Hey you there girl what's your name."

With out even thinking about it Kagome moved closer to Yasha.

"Damn," Yasha said picking up the pace a little. What the hell had the girl done any way? Whatever she had done sure had Kouga in an uproar. People weren't just out casually looking for her. They were combing the entire city for her.

It was alright. They were in a crowd. She felt a little safer here than she would have if they were out in the open. That was why panic started to set in as the crowd thinned and they headed away from the busy streets.

"Where are we going? Why aren't we back there?"

"We want to leave town as soon as possible not linger here in the square where they're going to be looking at every girl that they see."

It made sense when she thought about it. The soldiers had been back there. What about here? If someone stopped them here, then they would be dead.

Yasha could feel the girls unease. "You can trust me. I will get you there safe. You have my word," Yasha said, his voice picking up a reassuring tone.

The tone of his voice served to sooth her nerves if only a little. It reminded her of the night before when he had been carrying her though the city. His voice was calm and sure, strong. Still doubt clung to her like a wet blanket. It was her doubt that escaped her lips if only in hopes, Yasha would quell them with more reassuring words."That really makes me feel safe."

"It should. It's not something to be taken lightly. If you knew me then you would know that."

'_but I don't know you'_ her mind screamed. You did save me, then again, you pinned me against a wall this morning hissing my name at me and telling me never to use it again in your presence. Did a person really run so hot and cold? Yet she had to trust him. There was no other choice. If he wanted to hand her over then he could have done it. All he would have had to do was to yell over to one of the soldiers that had been in the street. Yes, she could trust him. If only to get her to the next city, she could trust him.

They were almost out of the city. She had never been outside this city. The truth was she had never been in it that much either. Usually she saw things from behind the window pane.

Someone was following them. Looking down at the girl next to him he knew she had no clue. Cursing his bad luck he waited for the man following them to him to make his move. If it had just been a few more minutes they could have made it to the main road.

"Hey, you. Stop there," a loud voice yelled from behind them.

Yasha frowned. There was only one, that much he knew. If he had to, he could take him out. If it came to that then he would. Kagome's hand was trembling in his. She better not do something stupid. I have half the mind to just hand her over. He didn't have time to be frustrated. Right now there were more important things to worry about.

Why was he stopping? They should be running. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he had changed his mind. There was pressure on her hand as he squeezed it tighter for a brief second. Looking up at him she could see that his attention was focused on the soldier who had come up behind them. Panic had frozen her in place, his hand squeezed hers again briefly. This time she returned the gesture her hand wrapped around his like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

"Turn around and remove your hood. Don't make me ask twice."

Not that he had any intention to he would play his hand and see where it got him. Turning Yasha pulled Kagome closer to him. Her brain had obviously checked out for the moment.

"Remove your hood." That got though he haze of thoughts quickly removing her own hood she turned her attention to Yasha. He was going to take off his hood she had been dying to see who that rich voice belonged to. What would her savior and tormentor look like? His hand reached up pulling the heavy material back. Long hair, white hair fell down his back. His hair caught the light gleaming silver in places. His eyes flashed toward her for a second before returning back to the ground. Gold, honeyed and warm, dangerous they were all those things at once. His jaw line was firm and stubborn his mouth set in a strait line conveying no emotion.

She was staring at him he could practically feel her eyes roving over his face_. Well take it in wench stare at the monster why don't you_. She had grown up under the Youkai rule and people had worse appearances than him. Still he moved his ears waiting to see if she would say anything. The last thing he needed right now was for her to say something stupid in front of this man. She better have some sense.

A slight movement captured her attention 'ears he has ears' her eyes taking in the furry little triangles that sat nestled in his hair. She wondered briefly what they would feel like to touch as her palms suddenly itched with anticipation.

"Who is this girl? Why is she with you? What's her name?" the man yelled staring at the two people before him.

'Name of… Kagome. Kagome, what the hell. It's a song for crying out loud. He had heard it a few times when he had been younger how exactly did it go? Quickly her ran through the lyrics trying to find a name. Birds? No, not birds. Cage? No. When does the bird come out? In the morning at dawn. That was it.

"Kongyou," he said turning to look at Kagome for a second.

"Kongyou," the man said to himself as if not believing him." Well what is she doing with you?"

"I'm taking her to Ember for my friend."

"Why couldn't your friend accompany her himself?"

There it was the guard had given him and opening by assuming that his friend was a man "SHE wanted a man to take her so she would be sure that she got there safe." He said putting extra emphasis on the word she.

"Oh... What's her name?"

"Sango."

The soldier looked at the two for a few more seconds. It sounded like he was telling the truth. Turning his attention to the girl he focused on her face. She had black hair and brown eyes that fit the description of the girl that their Captain was looking for but then again almost every other girl in the city fit that description. He had said that she was beautiful and the girl standing here certainly was that. But Kouga had said that most likely she would he traveling alone. His eyes traveling down to the girls body he was disappointed as her cloak served to shield her body from his view. She was also holding onto the mans hand. This girl wasn't alone she ran with mutts.

Yasha didn't like the way the soldier was eyeing Kagome. His eyes roved her body in a greedy way. Pulling her a little closer to him he wanted there to be no doubt in the soldiers mind that if her tried something with her it would come to blows.

The action didn't go un noticed by the guard. Scoffing in disgust he met eyes with the man. "Get the hell out of my sight. If I had the time I would beat you for wasting it."

Yasha looked down again smiling slightly when he saw Kagome do the same thing, as they turned to go about their way.

"Kongyou what was that all about?" Kagome asked her eyes going once more to the man next to her. He hadn't pulled up his hood and she took in his profile including the ears at the top of his head that moved about like her was listening everything around him the thought made her smile.

She was looking at him again. He didn't like it didn't she know that he was not an object to be stared at? "You really are stupid, aren't you? Do you want me to give them your real name."

He was mad about something she could tell from the tone of voice and the way that he had bit out the question. Running over everything she had done in the last few minutes she could think of nothing she had done to offend him. So she carried on ignoring his irritation "Well no, that's not what I meant. What I meant is where did you get the name?"

"From that stupid song, the Kagome song. You're lucky you didn't end up being called bird or cage. Both of them went through my head."

"In the morning?" she asked puzzled wondering how he had managed to get that name out of the song.

"At dawn. You know when does the bird gets let out? Never mind. I'm through trying to explain things to you."

They had not managed to avoid the soldiers but they were still ok. Yasha had kept his promise. He had kept her safe. "We could have both been caught you know?"

It was true they could have both been caught. "Yes that's always a possibility. If we had ran then they would have known who you where and we'd still be running."

"I guess that's true I'm glade it didn't come to that. Are we really going to Ember?"

"Yeah."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"It would have taken me five days, but with you slowing me down, I'm guessing eight maybe more."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm slowing you down," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should be," Yasha said while still staring straight ahead. It was going to be a long trip.

Please Review

The name Kongyou is kind of explained in the story it's from the Kagome song. Or at least the version of it that Inu Yasha knows. It means in the morning (at dawn). That's it for now.


	3. I know your not

Hi hi sorry it took so long to update but school and work have been keeping me busy

:Inu : Aren't you going to say that you don't own me wench?

:Echoe: Well yeah but I thought that everyone knew that

:Inu: and they damn well better

Echoe Shayne

**I Know you're Not**

How far were they going to walk? Not wanting to complain after the big deal that had been made earlier about her slowing him down, she took a deep breath with more determination then ever that she wasn't going to slow him down.

"So what's in Ember?" Kagome asked curious why he would pick there to take her.

"Nothing that special it's a lot like most of the cities around here these days." He shrugged to show that the subject that she had chosen bored him. One place was as good as another just as long as it wasn't the city they had just left then everything would be fine.

Like most of the cities right. What did that mean?"I haven't been out that much." she said somewhat embarrassed to admit she had no idea what he had meant by his earlier comment.

"Oh is that so? Walking outside is to vulgar an activity for someone like you?"

"No, it's just that they never really let me go outside."

He paused for a second hearing the sorrow that slipped into her voice. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was looking down at the ground and he had the sudden urge to make her smile. Smile like she had when she had been talking to Sango or when she had been watching the children run through the market. A frown just appeared so unnatural on her face. Pushing the thought away he continued to look at her.

"Oh and whys that? Afraid that someone would take you away? Like anyone would want you. So far I only see that you've been nothing but trouble." He had meant the last part to sound teasing but even to his own ears it sounded kind of harsh.

"My father was the one. He said the outside world was a dangerous place and that it was better to stay inside where they could keep me safe he was."

His sudden bout of wanting to cheer her up was quenched at the mention of the girls father."Cut the crap. I don't want to hear about your father. If people knew that you were his daughter you had a right to be afraid. Not many people liked him. In fact the only reason someone as clueless as you is still alive is probably because they were afraid of what he would have done to them."

'Not many people liked him' that was new to her all her life she had only been exposed to people who had revered him who had put him on a pedestal "Look I know that you don't," she stopped in mid sentence as he turned around to face her.

'_doesn't she get it?' _what he felt for that man went far beyond just not liking him. "What? Don't like him? No, I hate him and I hate everything that has to do with him. In fact I can't wait till we get to Ember so I can dump you." He hadn't meant for the last part to come out he had been reminding himself all day that this girl was not her father. In everything she did she proved that from her apologies and kind eyes. Still he couldn't help the hurtful feeling from pouring out.

Why did these words hurt so much? She felt like crying but she wouldn't. Her pride wouldn't let herself cry before this man.

"You can hate him all you want. It doesn't mean anything to me I hardly knew him." That was all she was going to say. She wasn't about to tell him her father had always been ashamed his first child was a girl. She wasn't going to tell him the one thing she wanted most in the world was for someone to love her for what she was and not because it was an obligation. She loved her mother to no end but it was always there. She saw her mother looking at her, when she didn't think that she was watching. No, that was none of his business. She would stand there and listen to what he had to say because that was what she had spent her whole life doing. Well no more, everything had changed that night. Could it have only been last night? Yes, it was last night everything had changed when she had been chased through the streets and saved by this stubborn man that she was now obligated to.

Yasha just stood there watching the changing emotions in her eyes.

*~*~* Back in Tol Village *~*~

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kouga shouted watching the men before him cringe at his raised voice.

"Well she's not here we've looked every where Captain and she's just not here."

"Then you can't have looked everywhere because if you had then you would have already found her. How hard can it be to find one girl? Now I want her found by the time that I get back and if she's not found then heads will roll and I mean that literally."

"When you get back? Where do you have to go?"

"I have been called to witness an execution in Ember and I leave within the hour."

"Yes she will be found before your return." the soldier said trying to sound confidant.

"Good."

*~*~* Road to Ember *~*~

She looked up into his eyes. Why couldn't he understand?

"You're going to tell me everything starting with why you ran away." He didn't know how it was that she had been able to avoid that subject. It always seemed that she found a way around it. But right now with no interruptions he would get the answers he wanted from her.

She had been avoiding this subject all day. She hadn't wanted to tell them that she was running away because she hadn't wanted to get married. Yasha already had formed the opinion that she was a spoiled little brat and telling him this sounded a little too much like oh I'm running away because I couldn't get my way. He would be right of course because that was exactly what she had been doing.

Though she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, might as well just tell him and get it out in the open.

"Because they wished to have me married as a pledge of loyalty to Naraku and I had no intention of marrying any of the idiots that they sent. So Kouga said that I should marry him. He stormed out saying that he would be back to get my answer in the morning but."

It all started to make sense now and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. This was strange seeing as he always had such good control until it came to being angry.

"And you knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer."

She was stunned, she had been a snappy come back. "Yes, so I did the only thing that I could think of, I left. I have no intention of marrying anyone or standing in the shadow of the spider."

He believed her. If he couldn't believe her now then he could never believe her. She spoke with such passion. No, she wouldn't stand in the Emperor's shadow. Of that he was sure. With that information he had to look at her in a different light. She was strong, maybe not physically but standing up for what you wanted and being unwilling to bend when you thought something was important. Those things were strength too.

Looking at her now he realized she had probably been told what to do her entire life. Bits of their conversation before came back to his mind. _'no its just that they never really let me go outside.' _ I'm willing to bet money that she snuck out then she had the chance to. They had tried to mold her and make her fit. He had had contact with many families like the one she was from they were all cut from the same mold had the same ideas pressed upon them. Yet here was this young woman standing before him. She had refused to be broken and now she was finally strong enough to get away.

She looked up. His gold eyes holding hers. There was something there. Something in those eyes that she couldn't quite understand, but she wanted to understand. She wanted him to understand her.

"Despite what you think, I may be my Father's daughter, but I am not my father."

"I know." It was true he did know. He had been reminding himself just that. She was not her father, and though he had been reminding himself that all day it wasn't till he had acknowledged it out loud that he knew how sure he really was. If he had thought otherwise he never would agreed to take her to Ember. Whether that meant handing her over to Kouga or not. He would not have done it if he thought that she was anything like the cruel hearted man he had known as Captain Higurashi.

"You do?" Her voice was soft almost in audible. She was afraid, afraid to give him a chance to take back what he had just said. At the same time she had to give him that chance, she had to be sure.

"Yeah, now let's get going. I don't have all day to stand here and talk." With that he began walking again.

With a smile Kagome ran to catch up with him slowing her pace to match his when she reached his side.

"Thank you, Yasha."

He wouldn't admit it, but those two words meant a lot to him. Yet he couldn't fathom why they would. Instead he hid what he was thinking like always.

"Feh."

Evening was drawing near and she felt like her feet where made of rock as the day had worn on they had only gotten heavier and heavier. She was not going to be the one to say that they needed to stop. What he had said about her slowing them down was still cutting in to her, and she was not about to prove him right.

Frowning Yasha listened to the sound of Kagome walking her feet were dragging and her steps were irregular, and it had only gotten worse over the last hour. They hadn't made it as far as he wanted. He had also figured that they would be able to travel into the night. There was a half moon in the sky tonight and that would have given them enough light. Turning his head to look at the girl it looked like she was ready to drop right here.

"We stop here for the night."

"But .. " she was betrayed as her mouth opened in a yawn.

"See, point taken. Now you better go to sleep because tomorrow you're not going to get off as easy as you did today."

"You mean it could be worse than today?"

"Yeah." Though he had to give her some credit though she had slowed him down quite a bit she hadn't complained once. Turning off the well worn path they were soon surrounded by tick trees. Walking for a few minutes Yasha stopped turning back to the road to make sure someone passing by would not be able to see them.

"Oh. Thanks for taking it easy on me." She paused looking around for herself it was dark, darker then it had been from the road. The moonlight shone down in shafts that made the place appear both erie and beautiful. She had never been in the woods at night before and it was a little scary. "Is it safe here?"

Her unease was apparent as he watched her wide eyes darting about as if someone or something was going to jump out of the shadows at any moment "Don't worry. I'll be right here and nothings going to happen to you."

His words as always were reassuring to her. How did he manage to do that? Smiling slightly she laid down it was a warm night and for that she was thankful wadding up her hood and pulling it to the side she used it as a make shift pillow it was actually easier to fall asleep then she had thought it would be as exhaustion soon over took her and she slipped into oblivion.

Yasha watched as Kagome drifted off to sleep. Sitting down next to her he took in the odd situation. Here he was helping the Higurashis daughter. No just helping her right now he was sitting here watching her like he was her own personal guard or something. Looking at her she wasn't anything like he had thought she would be. It appeared the only thing that he had gotten right about her was she was beautiful. Though she did have a rather hot temper, but it only came out when she was provoked. Too bad for him he often tried to push her buttons.

Higrashi Kagome was not what he and expected and that was both pleasing and frustrating. He would find out more about her of that he was sure and if by some chance this was all a really good act she would be sure to slip up sometime on their way to ember. For right now he would be content just to sit here and watch her as she slept to make sure that nothing happened.

Opening her eyes to the dim light, she turned on her side seeing Yasha sitting there with his back to her. Beyond him starched the forest, that seamed like it had been turned into a magical place. Last night where there had been only shadows and dreariness there was now shafts of sunlight that looked like she could touch them. Looking up the sun shone through the leaves making it look like fine emerald stained glass.

When she brought her attention back to Yasha she found that he was staring at her. His honey gold eyes holding an expression she didn't understand.

"Did you sleep?"

"A little." The fact was he hadn't slept. He had sat there over half the night watching her. "Get up. It's time to go."

Yawning, Kagome got to her feet rubbing her eyes lightly to wipe any sleep that may have lingered there.

"I'm ready," she said in between yawns, her hand going to cover her mouth.

"You sure don't look ready. It doesn't matter now. Let's get going."

After walking half a day in silence, Kagome looked over at the man walking next to her. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything so it was up to her. She asked a question that had been plaguing her mind since they started walking yesterday.

"When we get there, you're not just going to leave me are you?"

"Welcome to the real world. It's about time that you've seen what it's like." Why was he being so mean to her? He just couldn't seem to control himself when he was around her and that could be dangerous for the both of them. The sooner that he was rid of her the better. So why then did some part of him wonder if she was going to be ok if he just left her alone. Feh. Why should he care in the first place?

"Oh I see.. well in case I forget when you're abandoning me, thanks for saving my life and taking me to Ember. It really means a lot to me. "

Her voice sounded deflated and instantly he felt bad. This woman! Where did she get off thinking that? Ah to hell with it. When the time came he would leave her because being with him was dangerous.

Thanks for reading not much excitement right now I know but it gets better ^.^ Please review


	4. More than your worth

hi hi Wow two days in a row I don't own nope me not owning

Echoe Shayne ^.^

**More than your worth **

*~*~* The road to Ember *~*~*

Kagome had lots of time to think. She had learned very quickly that the man next to her wasn't much for conversation. So the only thing there was to entertain her was he own thoughts. Thoughts which more often then not drifted to the strange man, she now traveled with. What was she going to do when they reached Ember? Was he really going to leave her? Of course he was. She couldn't picture a man like him dragging along a woman. Looking down at her feet as she walked she frowned. She didn't know how to do much except for little chores that could be done around the house she could always hire herself out as a servant. She didn't like the thought, but what waited for her if she went back was worse.

She would never marry Kouga. Kouga… she had known him the better part of her life. One day her mother had come in telling her rather calmly that he father was never going to come home again, but that a nice man would be coming to check up on their family to make sure they were alright. That man had turned out to be Kouga he was another captain in the emperors army and had the same air about him her father had. He had been strict with them. Her brother had born the brunt of most of it. Kouga had ordered special trainers in who put her brother through hours of exercises and drills.

Kouga in and of himself was not a bad guy she knew that. He had a sense of humor though he rarely showed it. Above all Kouga followed orders. She had once asked him why he did the things he did. He had said something about orders and that it was an honor he had been given. Under his orders she had watched her brother turn from a carefree boy to a cold young man, all the time under the guise that this was what her father would have wanted for him had he been alive. The sad thing was it was the truth. Still she couldn't help but blame Kouga.

Kouga had his good points too but those were rare though he had always been kind to her had always helped her up when she fell bandaging her cuts and scrapes that she got when she was up to too much mischief.

She would not marry Kouga she would not have a marriage where she came second to duty, she would rather die first. Knowing Kouga, he probably thought the same thing now that he had laid claim to her. She was his.

Yasha watched the girl next to him. Her expression was somber and serious like she was deep in thought. Her eyes could hide nothing. What was she thinking about, Looking out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she walked next to him. She looked so serious. Not that he cared what was bothering her. In fact it meant she was going to be quiet. As someone who traveled alone most of the time he was accustomed to silence, but this silence was uneasy and he longed to break it.

*~*~* Tol Village*~*~*

Sango frowned. Something had happened. The word was out that Kouga had left to witness an execution. That would mean he would be out on the road and he unlike those stupid guards knew what she looked like. She's a Higurashi of course they would be out looking for her and if they found her they found Yasha and that couldn't be allowed to happen. Kagome didn't mean to, yet she was putting them all in danger. What about Kagome. With the size of man hunt out for her she wouldn't be let off the hook. What they would do to her was frightening to think about. The only soothing thought was that Kagome was with Yasha and he would take care of her.

*~*~* The Road to Ember *~*~*

"I could be there by now if you weren't with me." There was something driving him, pushing him toward Ember. His instincts told him that something big was happening there. Over the years he had learned to trust his instincts. After all most of the time they were the reason that he was still alive. Right now they were telling him that he had to hurry. The girl next to him sensed it too because she hadn't complained once about them picking up the pace and he was thankful for that.

What was going on? They had picked up the pace. When he had spoken she had heard the urgency in his voice. His urgency could not be questioned the need was great she could feel it pouring off him. The need to get to Ember as fast as he could and she could almost feel bad for slowing him down. Almost, after all they were going there to get rid of her. Still her feet moved faster carrying her on. What ever it was driving him on proved to be contagous and she could soon feel her own urgency to get there.

She has good instincts too. He thought as he reached out his hand to steady her as she stumbled trying to keep up with him. He could almost feel her urgency and he was thankful for it.

Pain. Her ankle hurt from when she had stumbled but she couldn't let something like that slow her down She had to keep up. Putting her foot down she winced a little and tried to hide it. But she should have known better then to try and hide something from the man next to her. Kagome had the feeling that he saw everything, that he knew everything.

Yasha watched the stubborn woman next to him. Right now that was the only word he could think to describe her. He had expected her to start complaining and telling him they needed to stop and take care of her ankle. As he could tell from her expression walking had become a rather painful chore to her. "You stupid wench your just going to hurt yourself more if you walk around with your ankle hurt like that."

Calling her a stupid wench? He was the one that was dragging her through the wilderness. Plus she was only trying to keep up with him. Her defenses kicked in and she spat out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I thought that you would have liked to see a Higurashi in pain."

He was amused that she actually had the nerve to talk back to him especially after seeing is face. Not many people dared doing something that might put them on his bad side. Then again she didn't know much about him, because if she did, then he doubted she would speak so openly to him.

"A Higurashi yes but your Kongyou now and you better get used to it. It's your name now," he paused looking at her. "If you want to stay alive that is?"

Kongyou, yes that was her name, the name that he had given the soldiers who had been looking for her. '_Kongyou' _the name sounded foreign to her how was she supposed to adjust to it. Yasha had stolen her name. If she gave him the opportunity what else would he take from her?

"Kongyou," She whispered the name.

Turning his head to the side he watched her wince every time she stepped down with her right foot. That was going to be a problem. If she didn't get off her foot it was just going to get worse, but he couldn't stop.

Yasha had stopped next to her. Confused at the sudden stop she turned toward him feeling his arms wrap around her as she was hoisted up against him bridal style. What was he doing it wasn't like he could carry her around like this for any length of time.

"Don't look so startled. It's not my fault that you're so clumsy you hurt yourself. "

"Put me down! I know how to walk." She fidgeted a little but it was no good he didn't release her but instead picked up his pace.

"And let you hurt that Ankle more then it already is I don't think so. Besides this way, I don't have time to wait for you."

"And why the sudden hurry?" She was very interested in his answer, what was it that was creating this feeling.

"I don't know why. I just know that we need to get there as fast as we can." It was true he couldn't explain to her why he felt the need to hurry he just knew that they had to get there as soon as they could.

"Don't you mean you want to get rid of me as soon as possible?"

"No it's not just that, it's something else." With that the urgency calmed him again and he was running.

~*~*~* Ember the next day*~*~*

Kouga frowned as he as he crashed into the building. His brow covered with sweat. The men that had been lazing about instantly started to scramble to their feet.

"This is despicable I demand respect." His eyes flashed as he looked at the men form a makeshift line before him. "I am called here and you are not prepared for my arrival? That is an insult that I am not about to take. Who is in charge here?" The men's faces had changed and they appeared afraid. That was good. He wasn't about to accept the disrespect these fools where showing him.

"I am sir," said a man taking a step away from the rest.

His eyes narrowed on the man. He was little older then the rest of the people here. All eyes were focused on him as he closed the distance and moved to stand in front of the other man his hand reaching out and clasping the front of the other man's shirt.

"What's your name? I want to hear it before you die."

"You can't do that." His voice determined.

Who did this man think he was? To defy him openly before all these men. Any chance that he had to survive was now gone. There was no way hat he would let the man get away with humiliating him.

"What's my name?" Kouga asked his voice loud and clear there was no doubt that everyone could hear him. That was good because he was about to make an example out of this fool.

The soldier looked at the man in front of him he had settled into a calm that was more freighting then when he had come barging in here. What was his name? of course he knew his name.

"Name Kouga rank Captain."

"That's right. I don't know your name. You know what that means? It means as far as this army goes your expendable. Now tell me you think I can't kill you. I am a Captain in the order of Emperor Naraku. I am part of an army where cruelty is praised and rewarded. No one will miss someone like you. If asked, I will simply have to say that I am cleaning up the garbage, getting ride of someone that is not fit to be in this army.

The man's face was changing his eyes no longer looked so defiant. He no longer appeared so sure of himself. That was good.

"You're afraid. That's good. You should be." Turning his head he looked at the other men that were standing in the room.

~*~*Outside of Ember~*~*

As Yasha approached Ember, it was getting dark. He wanted to slip in without being noticed. Pulling the girls sleeping form closer to him he tried to pull her into the cloak with him. Slowing his pace he crept toward the sleeping town. Thankful curfew had not started yet, he wouldn't appear so out of place if someone saw him hurrying through the streets. Ember, he was finally here. The pull that he had felt before was no longer as urgent but it was still there. Picking up his pace he stopped at the door reaching out his hand he knocked impatiently waiting for the door to open. After a few seconds the door opened and he stepped in.

"You're here. I never thought that you would make it in time." In time for what there had been a reason that he was in a hurry what had happened? "In time?"

"Tomorrow there's going to be an execution and Kouga has been called into witness it. They aren't taking any chance this time and."

"Who is it?" Yasha asked his mind searching for a name.

"Hojo."

"what was that idiot doing?" He liked Hojo, he really did but that boy got into the worst situations. When it came to common sense Hojo was clearly lacking something.

"He was caught out after curfew a few days ago after a meeting and he was picked up."

"A few day ago? Why I wasn't I told of this? Why wasn't I told you could have gotten word to me." His impatience was showing in his voice.

"You were going to be told. A messenger was sent to get you. You were still supposed to be in Sango's village and I open the door to find you here."

"You should have seen to it personally that I was notified of this." Yasha said not able to hold back the anger in his voice.

"I sent someone. Even with that, there was no way to know that you would make it in time. If you didn't then I was going to try and rescue him myself so I needed to be here. Not that I am ungrateful that you're here, but why are you here? I thought that you wanted to find out why people were flocking to Tol Village."

"Stuff came up and I had to leave sooner then I wanted to. I did find out what was going on there though." It was suitors sent to Kagome. He couldn't tell him that, not when Kagome was right here under his cloak with him.

"Well, what was it?"

"Nothing that concerns us. They were paying their respect to Higurashi's widow," he spat the word out like it had a fowl taste.

The sound of her name made it through her sleep fogged mind. She moaned a little in her sleep before realizing that they had stopped and someone was talking. What if they had been stopped for a check? Holding her breath she tried not to move. She was hoping that the other person hadn't noticed the sound that she had made a few seconds ago.

Hearing a sound, Miroku actually looked at Yashas his hands. They were under his cloak almost like he was carrying something.

Yasha could tell she was afraid her body was held rigid against him and the soft sounds of her breathing had stopped.

"Miroku this is Kongyou." He said pulling back his cloak and setting her gently on the ground, keeping his hand on her elbow. Not letting the frown that crossed her face when her feet touched the ground go unnoticed.

"Kongyou? How dare you keep such a beautiful woman a secret from me." His eyes took in the woman as he crossed the room. Large chestnut colored eyes were focused on him. Reaching out he took her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He smiled at the smooth texture while he raised his eyes to look through his lashes at the now startled young woman. "Hello fair lady."

"Hello." Kagome said still unsure about the man holding her hand. She didn't quite like the way he was looking at her. Something in his gaze spoke of danger, it made her feel uncomfortable. Something about the way that he was looking at her was almost sensuous like he would just as soon take her out and devour her. _'Letch'_

"It's alright Kongyou. This is Miroku," Yasha said seeing that the girl was still uneasy. To tell the truth the way Miroku was looking at her was making him uneasy. When it came to behaving himself around the ladies Mioku was a real dog in every sense of the word.

Miroku loved the startled expression on her face, and the light pink tinge of her cheeks. Where had Yasha found this one? He was going to enjoy making her blush. Letting his thumb stoke her hand lightly he straitened back up not releasing her hand. The slight intake of breath caused a smile to break out on his face.

Yasha had heard Kagome gasp. Looking at Miroku he saw his face crack into a wide smile. Normaly he enjoyed the show. Miroku had been beat down in front of him countless times because he had trouble controlling himself. This time it bothered him though he looked at their joined hands and had the urge to swat Miroku's filthy one away.

Mirokus filthy hand? The thought surprised him shouldn't he be thinking of the Higurashi as the one with the filthy hands? Shouldn't he be wanting to save his friend from the unknowing association with her? Maybe that was it maybe he just wanted to keep his friend from unknowingly displaying his affection for a Higuarashi. If that was the case… he didn't even want to think about it.

Without warning her hand pulled back from his turning over and slapping it away rather forcefully. Startled he looked up as she had taken a step back from him. She had already been close to Yasha to begin with but now her back was practically pushed up against him. For a moment he almost thought that she was going to turn to him and ask for help but instead her chocolate colored he were set on him. Eyes that were ablaze with anger. He could almost be afraid if she hadn't looked so slight in build. Then again he didn't know anything about her.

"Do you know anything about me Miroku san? Do you know who I am?" At those words she became aware once more of the man behind her as she could feel his entire body tense at her words. Yes Yasha knew who she was. He knew who she was and it angered and repulsed him. Yet he still helped her he was still kind to her. Suddenly it struck her at a big heart he must have.

Though now was not the time to think of that she had to think of the man standing in front of her.

"do you know why I am here? Or anything about me other then my name?"

Miroku was taken back at her words what was her point? "No I do not."

"Then you will agree with me when I say that we are relatively strangers?"

"Yes I would have to agree with you Kongyou dono."

"Good and since you are not familiar with me I see no reason for you to treat me in such a despicable way. So touch me and look at me like that again letch and I will make you regret it. Is that clear."

"Crystal Kongyou dono." Bowing his head slightly he couldn't help but feel ashamed at his actions. Ashamed and very grateful, he had not done his customary greeting. Though the way he felt right now he almost wished he had gotten a beating rather then the tongue lashing she had given him.

Yasha's eyes shifted away from a very startled looking Miroku down to Kagome whos back was still pressed against him. He felt some of his tension leave. For a second there he had thought she was going to do something incredibly stupid like tell Miroku who she really was. No she had just handed Miroku the worst beating he had seen the poor man get and she hadn't even raised a hand against him. He had been called worse of course. Most often while he was getting pounded into the ground by an angry woman.

Placing his hand on Kagomes shoulder he moved forward taking her with him as he walked past Miroku. The threat was a bluff, she had no way of harming Miroku of that he was pretty sure. Still her words had sounded sincere he had no doubt, she would find a way to make the man regret his actions if he let his hands wander.

Leaning down so that his face was next to her he whispered knowing it would bother Miroku that he couldn't hear "If the pervert tries anything.' Yashas eyes narrowed fixing on Miroku as he spoke. It surprised him how angry he was at the thought of Miroku trying anything with the young woman in front of him. 'let me know."

Miroku took in the scene before him Yasha still had his hood up. Even so he could feel the heat of the mans gaze. As he moved a little the hard glint of Yasha's caught his attention. Kongyou dono was clearly off limits to his roving hands.

Kagome relaxed at his words. If anything happened to her Yasha would take care of her. It was funny he was the same man that just days ago had her held against a wall ready to rip her to sheds, and she felt completely safe in his care. Leaning back a little her back came into contact with his chest again and she stood there waiting to see how the rest of the night would unfold.

"Sorry Kongyou dono. Allow me to start over." Crossing the room he extended his hand to her in a gesture of greeting. "Miroku, at your service my lady."

Eyeing him wearily she looked at his hand. Before reaching for it, his large hand closed over hers and she was startled by the warmth she felt behind his greeting. It hadn't been there a moment ago. Shifting her eyes to his deep blue ones she took in his remorseful expression.

"I really do have a problem when it comes to controlling myself when I'm around beautiful young ladies. But I really will try to control myself when I'm around you. It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet the real you too Miroku san."

Yasha looked at Kagome. She was quick to forgive the letcherous man. Though he knew that neither one of them would soon forget what had taken place. Had she heard what Miroku had said about Kouga being here? No. Looking at her face he knew that she hadn't. This put a kink in his plans. He couldn't just leave her here after all. Not with Kouga here at least.

Miroku looked over to Yasha noticing he was looking at the woman standing next to him. His hand was even still casually resting on her shoulder. Who was this woman and why was she with him? He knew that Yasha wouldn't drag someone around him for no reason. That left one big question. What was going on?

Yasha realizing that his friend was looking at him turned his attention away from Kagome back to the matter at hand. "Give her a room where she can sleep."

Before Kagome could pretest she found herself ushered into a small room containing two beds. Sitting down on one of them she stared at the closed door. This was nothing more then a them wanting her out of their hair she knew.

_____-

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Miroku hissed.

"She's Sango's cousin and I brought her here because she's in some trouble." He knew hat if he wanted to, Miroku could call him a liar. Miroku knew everything there was to know about Sango and there was no way she had a cousin Miroku didn't know about just laying around.

Miroku frowned. _'Sangos cousin?' _though a flash of Kongyou's angry expression flashed through his face. On that front they could defiantly be related. They both had a knack for putting him in his place. He could believe that much, that was of course if he didn't know what it was an out right lie. It just brought more question about the woman's identity. Still if Yasha wanted to protect her, he was certain there was a good reason.

It was a lie and he knew that Miroku knew it, but was way too smart to say anything.

"I understand. Now lets get down to business. It won't be easy to get Hojo out if we go tonight."

"You're right. If a witness hadn't been called in, I would disagree. He's already been held captive for several days Because Kouga is here, security must have been tightened. He's not one to take chances."

" So we'll wait. Security may have been tightened but when they transport him they won't be able to watch him like they would if he were in a building. We well get him then."

"No. He'll be expecting that."

"So when?" asked a very confused Miroku

~*~*~ Ember: Jail ~*~*~

The soldier looked at the man who was laying passed out on the ground. He had taken quite the beating earlier in the day. "Do you really think that someone will come for him? He's been here a couple days already."

"If He is really a member of the rebels then they will come for him. They wouldn't allow one of their own to be persecuted." Kouga said confidence ringing in his voice.

"And if no one comes," the guard answered not seeing how the captain could sound so sure of himself.

"Either way this man will hang. They will come when we are transporting him thinking that it's safer and that our guard will be down. That will be their mistake.

~*~*~ Else Where in Ember *~*~

Yasha walked into the room looking at Kagome who was lying on the bed. Her face was streaked with tears. It appeared that she had cried herself to sleep though the expression on her face now was a peaceful one. Reaching his hand out he touched her tear streaked cheeks with a frown.

"You are turning out to be quite a bother but one that I can not relieve myself of just yet."

Please Review ^.^

Well I did it I updated ::frowns:: tough I don't think that anyone was reading it because I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but thanks to the people that reviewed for the other chapters. Please Review


	5. Kagome

Hi hi

Oh yeah I don't own inu

Echoe Shayne

**Kagome**

Closing the door Yasha looked up to see Miroku was standing there watching him.

"Well?"

"Let her sleep. We will go in the morning before they start transporting him. We need to get him before he's out in the open. Kouga, despite everything, isn't stupid and he will be expecting us to come."

"What about the girl?" Miroku said his eyes shifting to the door Yasha had just walked out of.

"Tomorrow I will take her to Kaede's and she should be safe there."

"Are you just going to leave her?" He just didn't understand why Yasha had brought this woman in the first place. There had to be a reason Yasha didn't just decide to do something on a whim. There was always a reason. Maybe Yasha had finally fallen victim to the wiles of a woman...well if that was the case he had certainly chosen a very fiery pretty one. Yasha would need someone who could hold her own against him if not in fighting skill at least in temper. He was going enjoy rubbing in this new bit of information.

"Of course I'm going to leave her. I can't wait to get rid of her. She's a bother."

"Oh." There went that idea. For a second there he actually sounded like he hated her. So what was she doing with him? Who was she? He knew that she wasn't Sango's cousin. At least he thought that she wasn't. He did know everything about Sango and as far as he knew she didn't have cousin that he had never heard about.

Yasha sunk to the floor, if he was going to get any rest he had to get it in now. Breathing a sigh he tried to makes sense of the situation he was in. A Higurashi was asleep in the other room and he wasn't doing anything about it. He was even hiding her identity from his friend. Heck he had carried her half way here.

She was nothing like her father. What was that the millionth time he had gone over this in his head. No she was nothing like that wretched man he could see it plainly in her eyes every time she looked at him. Her eyes were warm and caring they held an innocence in them that practically beamed. How long could she stay like that?

Till now she had been protected. She may have lived a very sheltered life but that just kept her away from the pain. She had run away from it all, she would have to face reality and reality was cruel. How could someone like her take care of themselves? If he hadn't been there he couldn't count how many times she would have been caught by now. If he hadn't been there the first night who was to say that she would even be alive right now. He wanted to shield her from it all.

*~*~*~Jail House Ember~*~*

"So you're the prisoner. You mean they called me here for you? You're nothing but a little boy."

"You're one to talk. You just pretend to be a man." Hojo said looking up at the man towering over him.

"Silence! You will answer when you are expected to."

Oh did he have to speak so loud. His head was pounding and this idiot comes into the room and starts yelling at him that he was a little boy. If I could move I would show him who's a little boy. Looking down at the ground that was covered with dirt and straw he frowned. He had been here for a few days. Were they going to come? He had to have faith he couldn't give up hope. They would come. they would come.

"What's wrong? Look at me. Not at the ground." Kouga barked at the man sitting on the ground.

"I would but I seem to be having trouble holding up my head."

"Then let me help you." Drawing back his foot he smiled as he felt his boot come in contact with the boys flesh.

Hojos head flew back hitting the wall behind him hard. Warm liquid ran down his face as pain exploded outward from where the mans foot had connected. His nose was broken but he wasn't about to give the man towering over him the satisfaction of even seeing his raise his hand to wipe away the blood. Instead he glared at the man knowing it would push his buttons, if they wanted to use him for bait then they needed him alive.

Much to Kouga's annoyance he watched the mans lips curl up in a little half smile. "Why are you so calm? Is it because you know that someone is coming for you? I hope they do. You know that? I'm waiting I'm waiting for them."

_If more people get captured it will be all my fault. _The though filled him with shame. He was in here because he had been careless both with his words and with his actions. He had said the wrong thing and witness had been called in to see his execution carried out. Captain Kouga he knew the name. The man in front of him had a reputation for being cruel. _'and he's using you' _

Maybe it would be better if no one came for him, he didn't want to think of someone else getting caught or even dying just because of him. Maybe it would be better if he died right here then they would lose their bait.

"I hate to disappoint you but no one will come for me. I'm not important."

"Is that so? Then why are you so calm? Tomorrow you will be hung as a betrayer of our lord Naraku."

"I do not fear death. I would rather die that continue to live under Naraku's rule." He had been expecting it the hard object connected with his face again. This time delivering him into the sweet abyss of nothingness.

~*~*~* Ember Miroku's House *~*~*

"Wake up you have to go."

Kagome frowned as she was rudely awakened by someone shaking her. _'you have to go' _ those words made their way through her sleep fogged mind. This was it what she had been waiting for. You would have thought if their as the last time she was goingto be seeing him he would have woken her up a little more gently.

"Hurry up we have to go." He was getting impatient he didn't have time to wait for this little girl to get up they had to move now every second wasted was a second they couldn't get back.

Sitting up she took in his angry expression though, she knew he was mad at her she could also tell that wasn't the only thing bothering him. The urgency was back, the pushing feeling, they were running out of time. She had no idea what was causing it but looking in Yashas flashing golden eyes she knew he did.

"Hurry your ass up. I don't have time to wait for you and I'm not leaving you here without anyone, you would just find some way to get into trouble. So get up right now or I'm going to drag you out the door."

She wanted to know what it was after all it had been the driving factor in their break neck pace. But she knew Yasha was not in the mood to give her any kind of explanation. Not wanting to upset him even more then he already was she scrambled to her feet trying not to notice when a sharp pain shot up her leg when she touched the floor.

For a brief second he watched pain flash across her features before she masked them with a half smile. Looking down at her foot worry crept in for a brief second, before disappearing. He had more important things to worry about right now.

Looking around the sky was alight in vibrant blue, the kinda blue the filled the sky just before the sun came up. Where were they going? Yasha hadn't wanted to leave her alone, and she doubted he was going to take her with him wherever it was he was going to in such a hurry.

"Where am I going?" she asked knowing that she was the only one going there.

"I'm taking you to Kaede's. You'll be safe there."

"Safe?"

"As in if you stay there then you'll be ok." He answered looking over his shoulder at her. That wasn't what she wanted to hear he knew but there wasn't time to explain.

Hurrying she followed him out the door to see that Miroku was standing there waiting for them. Miroku wore the same expression Yasha had worn on his face earlier. She wasn't going to get any more information out of him then she had gotten out of Yasha.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and get anyone else?" Miroku asked seeing the two come out of the back.

"No I'm going alone. The last thing I need is for another idiot to get themselves caught."

"And what am I? I'm going with you I would hardly call that alone" Miroku asked raising one of his eyes brows.

"Well you happen to be an Idiot I trust."

"And here I thought that you didn't trust anyone." He muttered under his breath as they headed to the door.

________-

Yasha paused for a brief second turning to look at Kagome as they walked through the town on their way to lady Kaedes. He couldn't very well tell her that Kouga was here. She had been trying so hard to get away from him and here he was, didn't know how she would react. All he knew was that if he wanted her to be safe then she had to go to Kaedes.

It was different, so early in the morning. People were already milling around on the streets but it wasn't anything like the uncomfortable masses of people they had walked through when they had been in Toll. Looking around, she felt a little uncomfortable. Why shouldn't she feel uncomfortable after all she had just ran away from her home and she was here to start a new life? What was she going to do? She hadn't thought this far ahead. Where was she going to go? Worried, she unintentionally drew closer to Yasha.

_________-

Kaede opened the door to see Yasha and Miroku standing there.

"What are you doing here? You don't have that much time." Their presence here troubled her had something gone wrong? Taking in their cloaked figures she shifted her gazeback and forth between the two men.

"I know that we don't but first we have something to do. Can you watch someone for me?" Yasha spoke in hurried tone, he expected her to say yes.

Watch someone? It was then that she saw someone was standing behind Yasha. All that she could see was small fingers holding onto Yasha's cloak. It was an unusual sight since when did Yasha let anyone get that close to him?

Looking over his shoulder he frowned at the way that Kagome was leaning against him. What could she be afraid of like he would let anyone hurt her? Then again she didn't know anybody. Reaching his hand out, Yasha grabbed her shoulder gently pulling her in front of him yet still maintaining the closeness if only to ease her frazzled nerves. There wasn't time to calm her down if she decided she wanted to make a scene.

"Can you watch this for me please? I have something to do and I really don't want to leave her alone. You have no idea how much trouble she can get herself into."

"Who is this?" Kaede asked curious who was this woman that Yasha let get so close.

"It's Sango's cousin." Miroku said before turning away from them. Out the window he could see that the sun was getting higher and pretty soon everything would begin. They had to move quickly if they wanted to get there in time.

Kagome looked at the older woman. She seamed nice enough and if they where trusting her to watch over her then she should be alright.

"What's your name dear?" Kaede said trying to put the younger woman at ease.

My name? Yes I have a new name. Not knowing what Miroku or Kaede would do if she said her real name she quickly gave them the name that Yasha had given her.

"Kongyou."

"What a lovely name. Well why don't you come in the back with me and we'll get everything in order and let these two do what they have to."

"Alright." What else could she do she was obviously being left. With a frown she watched as Yasha and Miroku turn away from her. Taking a step forward, she stopped staring at their backs.

"Yasha…" She didn't know what to say. He was leaving her and it made her feel vulnerable. In the short time she had been with him she had come to think if she got into trouble then he would be there to get her out of it. But now he was walking out on her.

Hearing his name he stopped turning a little to see that Kagome had taken a step toward them. Her eyes pleading with him. Smiling he could see, she wasn'tjust worried about herself she was also worried about him.

"Be careful." She didn't know why she had said it but it seemed right. He seemed to understand because he nodded his head ever so slightly before turning to leave again.

Kaede watched with a small smile on her face. This was interesting. Just who was this girl that Yasha had brought her to watch?

_____-

Be careful. The words where still ringing through his head as he and Miroku set themselves up outside the holding house.

"We have to get in now. You're going to cause a diversion for me. We'll be able to blend into the crowds if we can get as far as the inner city market.

"And from there?"

"From there we take our chances and leave when we get the opportunity."

_________-

"Kongyou is it?" Kaede asked

"Yes that would be it."

"How is that you come to be traveling with Yasha."

"He is bringing me here because Sango asked him to." At least that was the reason Yasha wanted everyone to believe. The real reason that she had been with him is because he wanted to dump her here. Looking at Lady Kaede it wouldn't bad to stay here. But she couldn't help but think if she did stay here she would be nothing but aburden to the older woman. Most of all her pride didn't want to settle with just staying because this was where she had been left. _I can do things on my own._ I'm not as helpless as he thinks I am.

__________-

The guards seamed pretty sure of them selves they didn't think this much precaution needed to be taken. But Kouga had demanded it and they all feared him.

Yasha took in the two guards standing on either side of the door. "You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right. We have to make this quick. An unknown number of guards are still inside."

Not saying anything, Miroku nodded and moved into position. He knew that he had to keep his focus to keep up with Yasha.

"Go."

Yasha moved silently and quickly closing the distance between him and the guard in no time. His sword already drawn, he brought it down putting the guard out of commission before he even had time to yell. Just as quickly he was moving through the door, Miroku was not that far behind. As he entered, about five men stopped what they where doing and stared at the two men that had just walked into the room.

What was that commotion? Hojo forced her head up to look around him. He didn't see anything. Maybe they had come. He wanted to yell out but his throat was so dry. He didn't even think that he would be able to talk if he wanted to. The door to his cell burst open.

Kouga frowned as he heard the commotion heading in the direction of the cells. What was going on here? Had they come? Before he suspected they would. How? did they have spies among his men? They wouldn't dare they knew what he would do to them. Running into the room he saw that the floor was littered with men. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a swirl of red. But it was gone. Hurrying to the window he saw yet another swish of fabric but not the person. He knew that they would be headed to the main market thinking that they could lose him there.

What did they do to Hojo? He wasn't exactly the lightest person but right now he was just dead weight. His face was bruised and he could smell the dried blood on him. Slipping into the group of people he frowned. Kouga was in pursuit, he would waste no time of that he knew for sure.

Red, the color flashed through his mind. He was looking for red. So the red death, the Shinkushikyou had come to save one of his own. He would enjoy this he had wanted the Shinkushikyou in his custody for a long time. Looking up he saw them. Three heads moving among the mass. They carry the wounded one and he slows them down. That will be their downfall.

Yasha cursed under his breath. Hojo was out cold and there was no way that they could make it look like he was walking. While he was carrying him he would be dead in the water. Yasha turned his head a little to look over his shoulder. Kouga was there pushing his way through the crowd already people were trying to scurry out of his way.

He had to run for it. Glancing over at Miroku he caught his eye nodding. This was where they split up. Cursing under his breath he saw eight other men move into place behind Kouga. The rest of the men that had been summoned to help with the transport his mind told him.

"Yasha." Miroku said. He was trying not to say it too loud. He was hoping not to draw anymore attention to himself then he had to. Shifting his eyes to look at the men behind him, he frowned. There wasn't that many people left between them.

"I know, don't stare at them."

Surveying the crowd he tried to make up his mind as to what rout he would take. It was then that he saw her. Kagome was standing a little off to his right, between him and Kouga. Anger beginning to bubble up he cursed under his breath. What was the little idiot doing here? He had to get her attention quickly. His eyes darting up, he saw that Kouga had stopped his pursuit his eyes locked on the Kagome.

"Miroku I'm going to need a diversion." Turning his attention to his companion he fallowed Yashas gaze to Kouga. It appeared that the man who was pursuing them had changed his course. This in its self was a good thing so what did Yasha need a diversion for? His eyes shifting in the direction Kouga was heading he saw Kongyou standing there frozen in place.

What was the commotion? Maybe if she just stood here whatever it was would just go on by her. She wished she was just little bit taller so she could see what was going on. Looking though the crowd she saw a man standing there. He was wearing a red cloak and it appeared he was holding someone up. _Yasha? _the hood was pulled up so she couldn't see his face still there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. Just like she didn't have to see his face to know, he was very mad at her right now. As she was watching his attention shifted. Following his gaze, she looked in the direction that the noise was coming from.

What she saw was frightening Kouga was there pushing his way through the crowd of people and he was looking right at her. Panic rose so thick she could taste it. She wanted to run she wanted to get as far away from him as possible but her limbs weren't listening to her all she could do was stand there and stare as he got closer to her.

She was in trouble. She was going to get yelled at either way she knew. Looking back and forth for a few seconds she didn't know which would be worse. Kouga could be bad. She didn't know Yasha as well. She knew that because she had disobeyed something he had said she was just asking for punishment. She would take Yasha's punishment over becoming Kouga's bride any day.

"Kagome." Kouga yelled. She just stood there staring at him her eyes wide. Just wait till he his hands on her. He hadn't expected her to be here, but Kagome was always full of surprises.

What was wrong with her. She was staring at the angry man who was now violently pushing people out of his way to get to her. Maybe he should just let Kouga have her. She was the perfect distraction. If they wanted to get away they could do so now and Kouga wouldn't even notice till it was too late. It would teach her, she would know better the next time he told her to do something. Though is he left her now there would be no next time.

"Kongyou!" He yelled but she wasn't focused. Kongyou didn't register as her name. Biting his lip he shook his head. There was only one way he was going to get her attention. "Kagome!"

Someone else was yelling her name. Turning her head in the other direction she shook herself a little. She had to get out of here. Suddenly her body could work again and she took a step in the other direction toward Yasha.

What who else knew her here? Kouga stopped for a second searching for the source of the voice only to find that it was the two people that he had been perusing before. Quickly focusing back on Kagome he saw that she was headed toward the man. He had to get to her now. Moving forward he began throwing people out of his way.

She had to move. Pushing her way though the crowd, she frowned as her foot hit the ground wrong and the pain that had been there yesterday erupted again coursing up her leg like fire.

"Now Miroku!"

What the hell was going on? Where had that wind come from? Shielding his eyes for a second, Kouga turned his head losing sight of Kagome. When he looked back, there were just a lot of confused looking people. Neither of his prey were anywhere in sight. One thought was buzzing in his mind; she chose the Sinkushikyou who ever he was. Did she know him or is any stranger better then me? The question baffled him.

_____________-

What had happened? Looking at Miroku she was confused he was obviously human and yet he had made it windy. It hadn't been an ordinary wind either when she had been standing in it there had been an odd feeling like the wind was pulling at her trying to pull her in. Into what she didn't know but the feeling had been very unpleasant. Miroku had her cradled in his arms and they were following Yasha at a quick pace.

She didn't like what was going on. They needed cover a lot of ground and quickly. People would be in pursuit of them soon enough. Kouga wouldn't want them to get away. She was happy Yasha had been where he had. Really he had saved her again but in return she had dragged both him and Miroku into this mess. If it hadn't been for her then they wouldn't be getting chased.

They didn't head back in the direction Kaedes but rather out of town. Soon they were traveling through the forested country the lay beyond the city. Her attention was focused on Yasha they had slowed a little without warning he stopped dead in his tracks. He laid down what he had been carrying. It was just as he had though in the market. It was a person but it wasn't moving and appeared to be covered with blood. Maybe it was a dead body. Yasha strode toward her. He wasn't bothering to keep his face in the shadows of his hood and she knew it was for her benefit. He was angry. As she looked at him she was thankful Miroku was still holding her. Because if he had been supporting her she might have shrank back under Yashas glare.

Yasha didn't know what to say to her. She had disobeyed him, disobedience was something he would not stand for. Taking another step closer to her and Miroku the frown on his face deepened. What did she think she was doing?

"You should be afraid right now."

"I know." She bowed her head.

"When I tell you to do something you do it! I don't want no ifs, ands, or buts about it. What I say is the law."

Cringing Kagome tried to shut out the sound of Yasha's irritated voice.

"I just wanted to. And I never knew he was here if I had then.."

"Then what? That's no excuse."

Miroku didn't want to stand there. He had been the brunt of Yasha's anger before and it wasn't all together pleasant.

Kagome slid to the ground as Miroku tried to get away from her as fast as possible and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm going to tend to Hojo while you umm." Miroku looked back andforth between the two of them before turning away.

Her breath hitching in he throat as she had shifted her weight. It had been the wrong idea. Pin and needles ran up her leg stemming from her ankle it was enough to make her knee buckle. It threw her off balance and there wasn't enough time to shift her weight to her other leg again. Instead she closed her eyes preparing for the impact. Strong arms closed around her supporting her weight easily.

"And just look at that you go and hurt yourself." Kneeling down he lowered the two of them to the ground. "Let me take a look at it then." His voice sounded rough and she was a little reluctant to let him look at her ankle but knew that no matter what she said that he was going to any way so she just nodded.

With a frown he pulled up the hem of her dress and was met by the sight of her purpling ankle. It was a little swollen and he wondered how it was that she had even been able to walk on it. Adrenalin could do wonderful things when it had to. But too bad, her running on it had probably only done her more harm. _Serves her right._ I need her to be able to move. Reaching out his hand he took her ankle in his hand.

"This is going to hurt I have to press down to see if the bones broken."

He felt her hesitate. Yasha looked up catching her eyes before she gave a curt nod.

Squeezing her eyes shut her hand reached out gathering the material of his cloak in her tight grip while bowing her head forward and resting it against his other shoulder.

Hojo was ok. He was just a little worse for wear and probably a little weak. His legs were good. Most of the damage had been done to his midsection and face. When he woke he should be able to walk fine. Focusing his attention back to Yasha and Kongyou he was surprised. He would have thought that Yasha would be yelling at her right now but instead they were both on the ground and he was cradling her against him. Well that was what it looked like at first glance. Rather it appeared she was leaning against him and he was looking at her leg? Was she hurt?

Biting down on her lip she felt the slight pressure as his hand closed around her ankle. He was just touching her ankle and it already hurt. Then he quickly clasped his hand down on her ankle. It must have only been a few seconds but it felt like an hour to her. Her hand clasped down harder on his shoulder and she felt wetness on her cheeks.

He had expected her to scream but she didn't. Instead she had just gripped his cloak more. A slight salty smell reached him causing him to instantly turn to look at her face. Her eyes were pressed shut and tears were coursing down her cheeks. Then he did something remanisant of the night before only this time she wasn't asleep. Still he wasn't able to stop himself. His hand went the side of her face while his thumb made a sweeping motion wiping away the tears letting his thumb linger there against the softness of her skin for a brief second before he senses came back to him and he pulled away.

"Is it over?"

He smiled as she first opened one eye as if to look around and make sure that he wasn't lying

Kagome looked around quickly before setting on Yasha. He was smiling? Shouldn't hebe yelling wasn't he mad at her? He was smiling at her? Shouldn't he be yelling?

"Unfortunately I don't think that you'll be able to use it for a couple of days and we need to be moving. "

"I thought that you where going to leave me," Kagome said not able to look him in the eyes. She couldn't explain the ach that had settled into her chest at those words. Yash could be mad at her all he wanted. She just didn't want him to leave her. He was the only familiar thing in this new world.

"That was the plan but now I seem to be stuck with you a little while longer at least." It had been the plan to leave her there. She would be safe Kaede, He had been sure if he had left her there, she would have been well taken care of. After all Lady Kaede had taken good care of him.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I mean it's my fault. If it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have to worry about Kouga chasing you and I am so sorry. I should have stayed in one place like you told me too. Yasha felt the urge to laugh but Miroku beat him to it. Turning he frowned, freezing Miroku with just one look.

Miroku stopped laughing but it was just so funny she thought the entire reason they were getting chased was her fault? "Do you even know where this man came from? We broke him out of jail. He was set to be executed today. Captain Kouga was here as a witness."

Her eyes darted to the man that was lying on the ground.

"Is he alright?" she asked somewhat alarmed. She shouldn't be taking up their time. The man probably needed them far more than she did right now

"Yeah he'll be fine it's mainly just his face. They never touched his legs so he'll be able to walk and that's a lot more then I can say for you, by the looks of things," Miroku said nodding toward her leg as he looked down at the nasty bruise.

Looking down she was embarrassed. Executed. She knew that people got into trouble. She also knew something else. People were punished by death all the time. The only difference was that public executions were held in reserve for two things. The first being treason committed by anyone within the army or within the court. The second was anyone suspected of rebel involvement. The men around her were obviously not part of the army or the royal court.

Looking back and forth between the two men it made sense why hadn't she put everything together sooner. They were part of the resistance. It also made sense why Yasha and Sango had helped her. After all not just anyone would help her. It was then that she realized she was still putting them in danger, maybe more now than before because Kouga knew she was with them. She was drawing Kouga to them and if they really were rebels that was defiantly not something they wanted. She was a big risk to both Yasha and Miroku more than she had realized. Lunging forward she threw her arms around his neck burring her face in his hair.

"Thank you."

He was shocked. What was she doing? For a second he stared into space before wrapping his arms lightly around her. Miroku lifted an eyebrow. Was this the same Yasha? He had never seen him act like this. First he had looked up to see them in a tender scene as Yasha examined her ankle now they were hugging.

Who the hell was this girl? Both Yasha and Kouga had been trying to get a hold of her. Who was Kongyou? He knew for sure that she wasn't Sango's long lost cousin. But Kouga was after her. That in its self spoke volumes. What was it they had been yelling at her? Kagome her real name was Kagome. So why did Yasha lie to me? She must be important. When Kouga had seen her he had stopped his pursuit and turned toward her. What had she done? Was it something bad?

"We'll wait here for a little while. Kouga will have to get some men together before he comes." Miroku said calmly but when Yasha turned to look at him he realized he had over stepped his bounds and he was about to hear about it.

"Never let yourself get so comfortable. We leave now. I will take no chances."

"But what about them?"

"You carry Kongyou and I will take Hojo till he wakes up."

And so they walked with no idea where they where going, just away. It felt different to be carried by Miroku. He didn't have any problems handling her weight but still she didn't feel at ease. Though she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would have.

Yasha looked back as they moved along. Miroku was holding Kagome against him how could he trust that pervert with her. Not that it was any of his business. Not that Miroku knew anything. Yasha didn't know what Miroku would do if he knew the truth behind the situation Yasha had gotten himself into. Why did this woman have to be so stubborn and how did I end up with her? Maybe it was fate that I carry her around. Maybe it was atonement for all the bad things he had done. That could be it. The point was they needed to get somewhere fast.

They would be looking everywhere for him. Not just him also her. Kagome being with him had narrowed the search. Now instead of having to find two people in two different places here they were both conveniently together. It was like here you go Kouga we decided to make things easier for you. How about a two for one deal.

When the word got out where she was then all the people that were looking for her would switch to looking for him. That was not good he had never wanted this to happen he wanted to leave her with Lady Kaede. Which amazed him how had she gotten away from her? It was impossible to get something past that woman even he had problems sometimes. Lady Kaede was just too perceptive for her own good sometimes. But this girl didn't seem to have a problem. She had slipped away from her like it had been nothing. Was there something about her? Or was she just that slippery?

Maybe she could be hiding something from him but what good would that do her? Maybe she was a spy. That could be it. A spy it was a logical conclusion, but one that didn't sit well with him. The way she looked at him with those eyes, the way that she had taken Sango's hands, it all amounted to one thing. She was either a really good spy or she was innocent. Then there was also the fact that she was a Higurashi. The name didn't speak to well in her favor but she didn't conduct herself like her father had. One day he found himself thinking that he would like to meet her mother. The idea shocked him. Meet Higurashi's widow that would be a laugh.

So she was now with the rebel group. That made a lot of sense yet no sense at all. She had wanted to get away from Kouga and here she found herself right in the middle of everything.

________-

Kouga frowned pushing himself and the men behind him on. They had to be somewhere. They couldn't have covered so much ground so fast especially carrying two people that would slow them down. So the question was where could they be hiding and what was Kagome doing with the Shinkushikyou of all people? This man Kouga despised yet he had never seen his face, the red death. Now he had Kagome. Who knew what he would do to her. Did he even know who she was? That could be a problem. What if he found out that she was Captain Higurashi's daughter? He was a rebel. If he found out he would kill her. Kagome probably had no idea what she was getting herself into.

___________-

They will think that we'll try and make it to the nearest town so we have to keep going.

Hojo frowned. What the hell was happening? Is this what it felt like to be dead? No they had rescued him hadn't they? Opening his eyes he saw that it was getting dark and that was he was being carried. Looking up he saw that it was Yasha. Why had he come? It was trap. How had they gotten away?

"We have to move. Kouga was there." His voice came out horse and cracked

"I know, everything's going to be ok. Do you think you can walk we have some food. You're probably starving." That would be the best course of action now that Hojo was awake they could stop for a little while just long enough to get some food down him.

"Five minutes," Yasha said taking out what little food he had and giving it to Hojo.

Hojo's mind was still a little fuzzy and it took him a few minutes to realize that there were other people there. First he saw Miroku. Then there was a sound that caught his attention and he turned to look and saw a woman. A very beautiful woman with long black hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was beyond words. Who was she? He had to know.

"Who are you?"

"Ka. Kongyou." She watched to see if he noticed she had made a mistake but he didn't show any signs of knowing. Instead he smiled and introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you. Hojo. I only wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"So do I." Not only is she beautiful, she has wonderful manners. After they finished eating Hojo sprang to his feet. His legs were a little weak. After all the time that he had spent off his feet it felt good to move them. The little food they had went a long way. He was still hungry but that was a given. Turning he reached out his hand and watched the girl wince as he helped her to her feet. Reaching out his hand he steadied her as she swayed a little. To his surprise he saw that Yasha reached out his hand and pulled her to him and into his arms. Her dress slid up a little and he could see the dark bruise on one of her ankles. Before he could say anything about it, Yasha was walking again. Despite the fact that he was the one carrying the extra weight they had to struggle to keep up with him.

This was more comfortable. Taking a deep breath she let her head rest against the wall of Yasha chest and tried to think that she wasn't a bother. She was actually kind of sleepy it had been along day and now that there was food in her stomach and she felt safe it was almost to much for her.

"Oh no you don't think your going to get off so easy. We have to talk about how stupid you are."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it when you're messing with people's lives."

"I know it doesn't and I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"I don't know if you can." He said looking straight ahead because he knew if he looked down at her that he would crack and forgive her.

"I can try."

"You can but it won't make any difference. You have to listen to me."

"It's not like."

"It's not like what? When I say something I expect for people to listen and that goes for everyone not just you."

"I understand." She said it like a small child. Like she had when she used to get in trouble for doing something stupid that she knew was wrong. Her father and mother always asked the same question do you understand?

"I don't think that you do."

"What if we hadn't been there? Where would you be? Kouga would have took you. What if we had been caught? Because of you people could have died. I and Miroku could have been dead by now. Instead of one execution there could have easily been three. It was a trap. They were waiting for us. We weren't supposed to get out of there. He didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that she had put them all in danger or the fact that she had put herself in danger. He would just have to figure it out later.

"I'm sorry my foolishness put you all in danger, I will never disobey you again."

^.^ that's all for now


	6. my word is the law

Hi Hi Sorry for the long wait heheh my bad. Stress school working on my other stories good news to anyone reading The thing's I do for you I almost have a the next chapter of it done ^.^

Here is some vocab that I used in the last chapter I am using it again in this one so if you were wondering what it meant hers the diff

shinku,= Crimson shikyou=death Shinkushikyou=crimson death

:inu: tell them you don't own me and get it over with

:echoe: I don't own him

Echoe Shayne

**My word is the Law**

*~*~* Tol village ~*~*

Sango looked out the small window. Even though it was after curfew, the streets where filled with soldiers. Something had happened. She was guessing that it had started around midnight. Now the entire place was a buzz. What disturbed her though was the fact that they were leaving. Something had happened. Something major. Pulling herself further back into the shadows she frowned. What could have happened? It had to be something big enough to merit the mobilization Kouga's unit. The only thing she could think was something had happened to Yasha. Maybe something had happened to Kagome. Closing her eyes she bowed her head.

"Please let them be alright." Sango whispered into the darkness knowing the only one who would hear those words was herself.

*~*~Road to Demro *~*~*

Miroku watched the two walk up ahead of him. It appeared that the woman was asleep. He felt like sleeping himself. Days like this one were always tiring. Glancing to his right, he saw that Hojo looked like he was about to tip over. The only one that didn't look affected by the days events was Yasha. How long could he keep this up? He had put such a big responsibility on his shoulders. He was still a man and one day everything was going to catch up with him. People who stood by him thought that he was a person to be respected and even feared. People stood by him because they saw him as a leader. Miroku was different sure he saw all those things too. Yasha was his friend and he would be by him till the end even if it meant his own life. Yasha knew it too. So why couldn't he tell him about this, this girl?

The sky was getting light. They had been walking all night. Even now he didn't dare rest. Except for a few minutes here and there, only because he feared that Hojo would collapse from exhaustion. The last thing that he needed was another person that couldn't carry their own weight. It was bad enough that he had to carry around this girl. What was he going to do with her? He couldn't just leave her somewhere by herself. She couldn't take care of herself. He couldn't keep her with him. But at least here he knew where she was and he could do something if he needed to. Hell since when did he care about something like this? It was her fault. She was a Higurashi and he was not only letting her stay with him but he was carrying her around.

"Yasha, can we stop for a little while?" Of all the people with him he hadn't been Miroku to be the first one to ask to stop. Pausing a little he turned his head, Miroku may have been the one to ask but he could see that it wasn't for his benefit but rather Hojos.

"Ok, then we move farther away from the road than we already are. The last thing I need, is scouts coming up on us. Kouga didn't leave that long after us but he will be slowed down by the men that follow."

Hojo collapsed to the ground. Not really caring just knowing that he had to get in his rest while he could. Miroku glanced at him and then approached Yasha.

"I'm only going to ask you this one more time.''

"Feh like I believe you? You don't know when to stop. Don't even bother. You're not going to get a different answer from me." In fact he was surprised that it had taken his friend this long to get nosy.

"Then that's all that I needed to know." With that he turned his back Yasha and found a place to sleep himself."

Seeing that the other three people of his party where asleep Yasha allowed himself to sit down. Scanning the surrounding area one last time to see if he could hear anyone approaching he closed his eyes.

*~*~* Kien Naraku's palace ~*~*

A young man stood in the middle of a large room. His dark robes matched his ebony hair. Turning to face the windows, covering one side of the room he surveyed the town that lay beyond and the bustling courtyard below. The sun would be coming over the horizon soon but as they were on the east side of the castle the room was still swathed in shadow.

"Kouga let the Shinkushikyou escape." His cold voice echoed through the vast room.

At his words another man stepped forward out of the shadows. This man was the polar opposite. Where one was dark the other was light.

"Yes my Lord it appears that he let the Shinkushikyou got away." Sessohomaru said bowing his head slightly in reverence to the other man.

"That's a shame I want him caught. I can't let people who a threat to my empire, walk freely in it. He gives those pathetic humans hope. Hope that I want crushed. They will never go free I will not allow it. Nor will I tolerate Kouga if cant control himself." He knew of course that was the way that it would be he would have to die before that happened.

Shessohomaru knew that what the emperor was saying was true. The Shinkushikyou was a symbol of hope to the people. He slipped in and out of the shadows causing a disturbance where ever he went. What he wouldn't give to be the one to bring him down, to do that he would first have to take care of Kouga "Shall I go my lord?"

Naruku turned his head a little at the sound in Sesshomarus voice. The Lord of the Western lands was never one to show emotion. Yet he could tell he was eager to be sent out. "No not yet I want to see what he will do. It may be the Shinkushikyou will take care of him if he fails."

"Yes I shall await your orders then." With that Sessohomaro turned heading to the massive double doors on the other side of the room.

Sessohomaro paused out side the large doors. So he was not being sent today. "One day Shinkushikyou."

~*~* The road to Demro~*~*

"time to get up." Yasha barked out.

"Geeze Yasha do you even need sleep?" Miroku grumbled at hearing Yasha voice so alert.

"There will be plenty of time to sleep when we get there"

"Sure there will but how long will we be there before you go and drag us off again?"

"You don't have to go anywhere."

"True but you know that I wont let you go by your self for long you're too risky." It was true his friend took risks, and when he was alone the risks were bigger. So when he had the chance he would follow him tagging along just like he always had.

"You have to be willing to take risks sometimes to get results. Now get up."

_'Kagome' turning around she could hear someone calling her name but she didn't know who it was nor could she see anyone_.

_"What do you want?" Kagome yelled looking around her_

_"So you are the keeper of the Sikon jewel?"_

"Hey wench what's wrong with you? Wake up." Yasha snapped at the woman that was twitching in her sleep.

Her eyes snapped open. It was bright. Ducking forward, she buried her face into the softness of someone's shirt. Her dream she needed to remember it. The feeling was pressing, it was important that she remembered. Even as the thought came to her she couldn't grasp what it had been about.

"I need to remember." She had been talking to herself. That was why she was surprised when Yasha answered her.

"What is it that you need to remember?"

"My dreams."

"Your dreams?" That only proved how sheltered she was. He couldn't remember the last time that he had had a dream let alone one that he wanted to remember. He had only nightmares and even those were far and few between.

"There was something important about this dream." Even though she couldn't remember exactly what it had been about the feeling that it was something important had yet to leave her.

"Sure there is." Shaking his head he wondered what there was that could be important about a childish dream.

He didn't believe her, she could tell by his voice. It wasn't like she had suspected he would anyway. It was just she had hoped he would've proved her wrong. It turned out the hope had been to much as the scowl on his face told her that he could care less.

Well see if she cared. It didn't mater to her one bit if he believed her or not. She wished she could avoid him then she wouldn't have to put up with his comments. If only she didn't have to be toted around like a baby. But she already knew where that argument went. It ended up with her just feeling worse and having to accept his help.

Looking back, she could see that Miroku was looking down at the ground. The other Man Hojo was looking at her.

Hojo smiled when he saw that she was looking at him and was rewarded by having her smile back at him. She had a beautiful smile. She was an enigma to him. He could see no reason as to why she would be traveling with Yasha. Yet here she was. At a half run he closed the distance between himself and the two of them.

"Don't you think that we should find somewhere for Kongyou to stay? I mean it's dangerous to have her come with us." Hojo said his attention focused on Kagome.

"He already tried that but I seem to keep turning up."  
Hojo's eyes widened with surprise as he looked at the raven haired beauty. So she was feisty, Then again she would have to be. Wouldn't she?

"Feh what she means is she has away of always being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yasha said his voice oozing with irritation. Taking in Hojos expression though the feeling was lost on the clueless man his full attention was turned to Kagome.

"Really I have that problem too. Maybe we can be in the wrong place at the wrong time together sometimes."

Why did the sound of her laugher annoy him? Was it because she was laughing at that idiot Hojo? No, that wasn't it. It was just because now wasn't the time to be laughing it was the time to be serious.

Covering her mouth Kagome subconsciously pushed herself closer to Yasha. _'Maybe it wasn't that bad. Let her laugh while she can'_

*~*~* Ember *~*~*

Sango looked around her as she moved down the street. The street was empty of people but that was to be expected seeing as it was past curfew. She had traveled all day to get here. They had been headed in this direction and if Yasha was going to leave Kagome with anyone he would leave her with Kaede. Rushing forward she raised her hand to knock but the door was already opening. Kaede was standing there waiting for her.

"I thought that you would have come a lot earlier then this."

"I was going to but I had some stuff to take care of first."

Stepping in she surveyed the room. No one. Kaede was alone. She had been sure this was where Yasha would have left Kagome so where was the girl?

Kaede watched the other girl closely, she was obviously looking for the other girl. "If you're looking for the girl she's not here."

"She's not here? Then where?" confused she focused her full attention back on the older woman. She had been here or else Kaede would not know she was looking for someone other than Yasha.

"They took her with them, I believe, or else she would have ended up back here by now."

"Took her with them? What was going on?"

Sango sat listening as the older woman told her about how Miroku and Yasha had went to save Hojo. _'So that was why the people had started to leave the_ _city_' Kouga must have seen her, not only seen her but saw, she now how connections to the rebellion. Catching her would not have been a top priority. Catching the ShinKushikyou would be, Yashas presence would be enough for Kouga to mobilize his men. She had jumped to conclusions in assuming that the enemy now knew they traveled together. But if Kouga did now know, why would Yasha be foolish enough to take her with him when they were on the run?

Kaede, despite her appearance would have had no trouble taking care of the girl. Kaede had a knack for knowing what was going on especially in her own house. Yet Kagome was not here it only meant one thing

"How did she get away from you?"

"I don't know how to explain but there's something about that girl. I couldn't feel her. I could when she first got here. When she wanted to leave it was like she was gone."

Sango didn't quite understand what the old woman meant. The girl could hide herself even from Kaede?

"I don't understand what do you mean?"

Kaede studied the younger woman that stood in front of her. No she didn't understand. This was a concept that was hard to grasp. Sango's sense of perception was sharp it had been honed from a young age. But she did not deal with the flow of energy she did not reach out and feel where someone was by the very life force that surrounded them.

"Do you remember when you were children and your parents used to send you here for me to watch you?"

"Yes."

"Remember how we used to play hide n' seek? I could always find you no matter where you were."

"Yes I remember it used to make me so mad too. The only one that you had trouble finding was Yasha."

"I could always find you because no matter where you were I could feel you. No matter what you were doing or how you tried to hide yourself, your body let me know where you were."

"Ah so you cheated." There had always been something about Lady Kaede she didn't quite understand. More than anything she knew she didn't understand because Kaede herself hadn't wanted her to. Sango could remember hiding under the bed and having Kaede come in and knowing that it was her. She had always called her name like there wasn't a possibility of it being someone else.

"And this girl is different?"

"Yes when I try to reach I hit a wall."

'Like Yasha. She had once asked how it was that Kaede had trouble finding him even if he hid in some of the same spots the other kids had used before. Yasha doesn't want to be found. At the time it hadn't made sense when they played hide n go seek no one wanted to be found so what made Yasha different?

"She didn't want you to know where she was going."

"No she most certainly did not want me to know where she was going, but I don't think she had any clue she was blocking me, or even that I had been aware of her in the first place."

Was there something about Kagome that made her different? She was not a hanyou so her ability to mask herself from Kaede couldn't be explained away simply as she had with Yasha. So she was out there with them.

"I have something I wish you to give Yasha when you catch up with him again. Be sure he gets it. It is very important."

Reaching into her robes Kaede pulled out a folded piece of paper. Sango took the paper looking at it only briefly before tucking it up her sleeve.

"I should be going as soon as possible."

"Be careful child, Kouga left before you. Make sure you are catching up with the right people."

"I will not catch up to anyone. I know better. Yasha and the others will travel fast."

Kaede sat in silence looking at the door that had closed shutting her off from the rest of the world. Her thoughts drifting to the dark haired girl, with her shining clear eyes.

"Yasha take care of the girl for she will prove dearer to you then you think."

*~*~*Road to Demro ~*~*~*

"I feel like a baby having to be carried around every where." Kagome said in irritation. She had been nothing but a bother to them and it was grating on her nerves. She wanted to be helpful to them but there was nothing she could do.

"That's because you are a baby and you have to be carried around or you'll hurt yourself." Yasha said in response to Kagomes words. He could feel her irritation and knew the emotion extended from her lack of being able to do anything but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"I don't think that she would." Hojo piped up putting a smile on his face even though something as simple as that hurt. Putting his hand to his jaw he wondered just how bad his face must look.

"You don't know her that well."

"And neither do you so don't go around assuming stuff about me." Kagome snapped, angry that Yasha would act like he was the authority on her.

"I don't have to assume the fact that I'm carrying you across the country is proof enough for me."

"Well just let me down then."

"Already tried that, remember?"

Yes of course she remembered yesterday she had tried the same thing and it had only ended with her getting a few steps before sinking to her knees. The man was just making her so mad that she could endure any kind of pain.

"I said let me down right now."

"Fine with me." He knew that it was mean and regretted it the second that he moved his arms away sending the small girl plummeting to the ground.

Kagome looked up at him from the ground how dare he. She would teach him. Turning on her side she acted like she was about to get up but instead she rolled at his feet.

Really she thinks that I don't know what she's doing. Side stepping her he smiled. The cocky little grin on her face told him that she wasn't through. Then he felt the slight pressure on his ankle. His eyes widened a little. She had no training. He could tell by the way that she moved. Yet still she had known what to do almost like she could read his moves. Reaching his hand out, he helped her up. He tried not to notice her intake of breath as she tried to put weight on her ankle. 'Hojo would help her. He seemed more than willing to help her. So why didn't he just walk ahead and let him? 'Because I don't want him to touch her' it was that simple and the little voice in the back of his head seemed to enjoy reminding him of this fact.

Really it wasn't that bad. Well it wasn't as bad as it had been the day before.

"Woman you are just too stubborn for your own good."

"You're one to talk. You expect people to follow your orders. If you ask me you're just full of yourself."

"People are supposed to follow my orders and since you are traveling with me you should too if you know what's good for you."

"I am not a thing and I don't have to do what you tell me too." All of a sudden what she had said the other day came rushing back to her. '_I will never disobey you again.'_ Still she didn't want to be told what to do she couldn't do.

Miroku had moved up to stand behind her ready to put his hand out and warn her. Talking back to Yasha wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Don't you even dare touch me Miroku I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it from you too."

"You are behaving like a spoiled brat and that is something that I will not tolerate. If you had bothered to pay attention you would notice that everything I do, all the rules that I make are for others safety." Yasha all but snapped at her in irritation.

Kagome, do you always have to stick your foot in your mouth? It appeared she did, Yasha only tried to help her, everything that he had told her to do had been for her benefit and her she was behaving like a child. When she had been left behind it was so, Kouga wouldn't be aware of where she was. She thought he was being unfair to Hojo in pushing them on like this without rest but the truth was it was just so the soldiers wouldn't catch up with them. When he carried her around and she felt like a baby it was only because he didn't want her to get hurt any more. Yasha was harsh in his mannar and that kept her from really paying attention to just how much he cared about the people around him,

Biting her lip she knew she owed him an apology, but before she could say anything he turned from her like he could careless what she had to say. Watching as he walked away from her she suddenly wished he was next to her.

Miroku looked up and extended his arm. "It would be my pleasure to walk with you Ms. Kongyou."

Looking at his arm for a few seconds before she took it she frowned. Yasha had let her off. He could have stood there and waited for her to apologize but he didn't. She was the one at fault she was the one who should be apologizing. Instead he had turned away from her like nothing had happened. She should have been thankful she didn't really want to argue with him anymore. Should have been, but instead she felt a little insecure. Was she really so easy to shrug off?

"You shouldn't make him lose his temper." Miroku said without even bothering to look down at the girl next to him. Instead he was focused on his friend up ahead. It wasn't like him to let someone get away with talking to him like Kongyou had. Then again she didn't really appear to be thinking about her words

"I don't mean too."

"He knows that you don't. That's why he lets you get away with it. But he won't be so gracious forever."

Hojo felt left out as he walked in between the two small groups. Why couldn't he have thought to offer his arm to Kongyou? It was too late to worry about that now.

"Miroku why do you. Listen to him?"

"Like he said he always thinks of others before he acts. No matter the consequence to himself. I have known him almost all my life."

"Was he always like, you know, this?"

"He was forced to grow up. I can't remember him much before he acted like this."

"What happened? "

Miroku sighed as he looked down at the woman on his arm.

"that story is not mine to tell." Her eyes caught his and he saw a glint of emotion there it wasn't something that he could describe. The only thing that he knew was that it wasn't pity. But it was almost sad."

"You're just like him. You hide it well but I can tell. I can see the same sadness in your eyes that I see in his."

Mirokus head snapped up at those words. Kongyou wasn't looking at him but rather at the ground. _Yasha sad? _Of course he was sad but how could she tell that Yasha worked so hard to hide how he felt. He took everything and buried it deep down away from the word. Hiding all his hurt under harsh aloofness. Yasha walked in pain everyday of his. His eyes widening he wondered again who this girl could be.

"And him you should find somewhere for him." Looking up she nodded at the dark haired boy.

"Hojo has had it hard too and he truly believes in this cause."

"He is nothing but a child that will follow you blindly." Miroku stopped turning to face her fully. How could she speak as if she had known them all for years? How could someone who complained and acted like a child herself most of the time be so mature at the same time. How was it that she could speak these words and still have innocence shining in those brown depths?

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. There was something calming about being around her. It may have been greedy but he was happy she was traveling with them.

"You know I can see why Yasha chose to protect you."

Startled, Kagome turned but Miroku was no longer looking at her instead he was staring strait ahead.

"I feel more like a stone around his neck than anything else. I really don't mean to be such a bother. I just… it frustrates me so much. I can't help with anything."

"I'd say your more like a precious gem then a stone, and I'd be willing to wear you around my neck any day."

Looking at grinning man out of the corner of her eyes she smiled.

"watch your mouth."

"You could do something more then watch my mouth my lady."

Rolling her eyes she chose to ignore him.

_____-

Kagome bit her bottom lip. The longer they walked the worse her ankle felt. What had started out as a dull ach was now a stabbing pain every time she stepped down.

Miroku had noticed that her ankle was bothering her more now. The slight limp she had was more pronounced and her lip was drawn into her mouth.

"Would you like me to help you Kongyou?"

"No I wouldn't want to be a bother to you."

"What kind of man would I be if I let a pretty lady like you, suffer in pain?" Shifting her eyes to the ground she felt her cheeks flush at his words. Before she could answer she felt herself being pulled into his arms and she had to admit that it felt good to be carried.

Her hand on his shoulder she could see that his hand was wrapped with beads and bound in cloth. After a few minutes she couldn't restrain herself she had to ask.

"Is that how you did it?"

She was looking at his hand so she knew that he had done it and not Yasha before. "Yeah that's how I did it." He couldn't help the bitterness that snuck into his tone as he spoke.

"How?" feeling his arms tighten around her a little she paused. "Never mind I over stepped my bounds. Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure to help you and should you ever need me, know that I will be there for you always my lady."

"I do not wish you to trouble yourself because of me. I am too much of a bother already."

"A beautiful woman is never a bother."

"You don't have to say such things about me. I know that I am not much to look at."

"Who ever told you that?"

Pausing for a second she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him. "My father."

"Well where is that fool I will beat some sense into him for saying such things to you much less letting you roam the country side." There was genuine heat in his voice as he spoke and Kagome was touched by it.

"He's dead."

Yasha stopped dead in his tracks as Kagomes last word caught the air and carried to his ears. 'He's dead.' Her voice was filled with remorse and sadness. He wished that he hadn't been so harsh on her that he hadn't walked away from her. Why was he worrying about something like this? He had more important things to worry about. But right now that girl was plaguing his thoughts.

"Miroku you shouldn't have to bare my burden."

"She is not a burden." Miroku said knowing very well that Kongyou probably took his words to heart even though it didn't currently show on her face.

There they went again talking like she wasn't there. She wouldn't say anything about it. Not this time.

Yasha surveyed the seen before him. Kagome was cradled in Miroku's arms. She wasn't complaining or begging for Miroku to let her down. She looked rather content to be pressed against him. Why wouldn't she be he had been listening to their conversation and all the man did was try and impress her. Yasha had Kinda hoped she would put him in his place again but instead she had stayed silent.

"I wish to make it to Demro before night fall."

Miroku and Hojo nodded while Kagome had no idea of where it was that they where going.

"So I will take her, I will be able to travel a lot faster then either of you would be with her."

__________-

Kouga was frustrated they should have seen a sign of them somewhere. It waslike they had disappeared with out a trace.

"Kouga we can't continue on like this." One of the men said coming up to walk next to him.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that most of them men where lagging behind. That's what he gets for not bringing his own men. He knew the other man was right they would not make it much farther without some rest.

"Ten minutes."

The group of people heard their leader bark a command.

At first they stood at attention wondering if their tired minds had been playing tricks on them. Only to be put at ease when their captain sat down himself.

Kouga stared at the dirt on the ground. There should have been some sign of them. They were just missing it. They traveled with an injured man and a woman. 'Kagome' who knows what they've done to her. She had fallen into the hands of the enemy and there was no one there to protect her. He wasn't there to protect her. Did she really fear him so if she would rush to them instead of him. Did she know them? Had it just been someone she had thought could help her? Either way she was in danger with them from both sides now. With that thought he pushed himself to his feet. Before something terrible happened to her he would make sure that she was home and safe with him.

________-

Kagome frowned as Yasha put her on his back piggy back style. The next thing she knew she was moving at high speed. Resting her head on his shoulder she couldn't help but smile, this was kind of fun. Not that she would ever tell him. His long silvery hair blew into her face tickling her cheeks. They were moving too fast to carry on a conversation, which was just as well. Kagome had no idea what she would have said to him. What would she say to Yasha. He thought she was a spoiled brat and he couldn't wait to get rid of her. That was just fine with her.

"Yasha."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, but she had to say it.

"I know you don't care but thank you."

'Thank you.' Did she think that would make up for everything? It wouldn't but it didn't hurt. News had probably gotten back to Naraku by now. What would he do? Would more people be dispatched or would he wait to see what Kouga would do.

*~*~ Naraku's Palace Kien ~*~*

"The Tetsusaiga." Naraku mused to himself, "I wonder if it does exist." "The legendary sword."

Sesshomaru for the second time that day entered the massive room at the call of his lord. Opening the same massive doors he saw Naraku was standing in much the same spot that he had been when he had left.

"What have you called me here for my lord?"

"You are very powerful."

Sesshomaru shifted a little. What was he getting at? "Even now the power of our people is diminishing. Your father was also very powerful but it did not save him, as it has not saved many. Time is the destroyer of all things."

'Where was he going with this? Looking at him he wondered what he meant.

"That is why I want your opinion; I believe that you have good intuition.' Plus his intuition told him that Sesshomaru knew something.

"Tell what you think about the Tetsusaiga"

"Whether I think it's real or not? I think there is a possibility that it might be."

"Are you telling me that one of my own could have betrayed me and created that sword?"

"It's not about whether you were betrayed or not." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Yes your right of course. But I want you to find out as much as I can about it. Even now the humans probably search desperately for it. Jaken will help you."

"I will do as you wish"

"Good now leave me."

Jaken had been watching the exchange of words as he surveyed his new master. The current Lord of the Western lands was stiff and cold. He had an air of arrogance around him. Stepped forward he crossed the room making is way to his master "I am here to do your bidding lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched the little green toad looking man making his way across the dark marble floor. He was wearing maroon robes with the Kien crest displayed on one shoulder. His knurled looking hand was wrapped around a wooden staff with two heads carved into the top.

"Good you can start by telling me everything that you know about the Tetsusaiga. The small green toad looking man sat down before he started to talk.

"The Tetsusaiga is legendary sword. It is said that it will be forged by a faithful follower of Naraku in a moment of pure love. The power of the sword can kill a hundred Youkai with one swing of its mighty blade. It is also said the sword only has one true master who can wield its greatness and they will be the one that will bring the Empire of the Spider down in the 995th year during the seventy- fifth Emperors rule. Until that time comes it will remain in the hands of its unknowing protector till it's true master claims it."

As he saw that the little toad had paused he put his hand to his mouth in thoughtful manor.

"When is the 995th year?" Sesshomaru asked in a cool voice

"This is 994th year of the Spider. In six months the 995th year dawns."

"So if there is any truth to the legend then the sword had already been made for who knows how long. Someone that has no idea of the power that they hold is in possession of it. I see now why our lord would start to worry about this sword. I will find this sword and claim it as my own and when the time comes I will use it to slay the person who seeks it."

Reviews would be nice ^.^


	7. I know one way

Hi Hi

hi

I'm back. I feel really bad for making you wait so long. U.u I hope that you enjoy this part.

Hehehe not that many people like this story. e.e but I would like to that the people that have made it this far ::huggles:: thankies

any way enough of me and on with the story.

I don't own Inu

Echoe Shayne ^.^

**I know one way**

~*~*~* Demro ~*~*~*

Kagome smiled looking over at Yasha. They were still moving and somehow she liked this. She found herself wishing she could move this fast but she knew that was something she would never be able to do. She felt so free if she could fly it must feel something like this, tilting her head back she closed her eyes letting the wind rush past her face. She had to wonder did he enjoy it? With the thought others started flooding her mind. What had happened? What had made him grow up so fast? She couldn't understand what he was going through; her life up till now had been so sheltered. That was why she got so mad when he called her a baby, because she was.

"We're almost there." He said it quietly but he knew Kagome had heard him.

It was past night fall when they crept into the city. Everything was foreign to Kagome but looking at Yasha and Miroku they appeared to know where they where going. They stopped before a small run down looking house. After a few moments the door was opened and a man stepped aside so that they could enter.

"Yasha, what brings you here?" the burly looking man that opened the door asked.

"I need a place to stay for a few days till I can make some arrangements."

"Of course you know that this house is always open to you." The man looked up seeing Hojo he called out. "Vianna go get some water for this man to use to wash, and get something for them all to eat. I'm sure that they're all hungry."

Not long after Kagome watched as a woman made her way into the room with a basin of water. Oh if she could only just wash off her face she would be in heaven. But looking over at Hojo she felt guilty she didn't need it as badly as he did. They had something about getting them all food. At that very thought her stomach rumbled.

"Who is this young woman?" the man said his untrusting eyes boring into her like he thought that she had no right to be there.

Yasha frowned at the way that Takai was looking at Kagome. He knew that the man had a right to be leery of strangers, but this one traveled with him and disrespect to someone under his protection was disrespect for him.

"Kongyou is under my protection Takai." He said his eyes focused on the man that stood there in front of him.

Takai turned his attention from the girl to Yasha. So the girl was under his protection. Instantly he realized his mistake.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Kongyou." He said nodding slightly. Not wanting to give Yasha a reason to be upset with him. Still he was leary of the young woman that now traveled with them.

________-

Kagome sat on the bed in the back. It felt good to have some food in her real food, not just the dried meat and crackers they had been living off for the last couple of days. Looking up the door opened as Yasha walked into the room something cradled in his hands.

"Ok let's see it."

She knew instantly what he meant and pulled her legs up to her. Feeling the bed giving under his weight she looked up. His mouth was set in a strait line as his golden eyes bored into her. There would be no escape.

"Don't make me do this the hard way."

Knowing he meant it she stretched out her leg sliding the hem of her dress up. Yasha frowned, why had he been stupid enough to let her walk on it today? It hadn't helped anything the swelling looked worse, and the entire ankle was covered with a purplish black bruise. Maybe he had been wrong before maybe it was broken. Taking the long strip of cloth he reached for her leg. He paused when she spoke.

"The arrangement that your making, it's for me isn't it?"

Yasha's attention snapped to the girls face. Her head was bowed and he couldn't see her eyes because her bangs had slid down to hide them.

"Yes."

"Oh I see." She didn't know why she was so disappointed after all she knew this was the arrangement from the beginning. Yasha was only supossed to get her to the next town and she would have been safe there if she had stayed where he put. So why did she feel like he was abandoning her?

"As long as you're with me you're not safe." He knew it was true; he put people around him in danger. He would not put her in danger if he didn't have to. Reaching down he began wrapping her ankle, trying not to notice the sharp intake of breath as he touched her tender ankle.

What was he doing? What good would wrapping something around her ankle do? But to her surprise when he was done it felt a lot better. Not get up and jump around better, but defiantly better then it had been before. Averting her eyes she looked down at the blanket that she had clenched in her fist. She didn't want to look at him, because she didn't know what would come out of her mouth. He had done so much for her that she didn't want to insult him.

"Tomorrow I'll take you somewhere so that you can take a bath." That got the reaction that he wanted from her. He had seen the way she had been looking at the water they had brought in for Hojo to wash with. He had half expected her to start complaining that she wanted some too. Instead she had just looked down at her hands like she had been ashamed the thought had even crossed her mind.

"You mean it?" she had to ask to make sure that she was hearing right. The thought of a bath excited her she hadn't been able to take one since she left home and she was feeling grimy.

"Yeah you're starting to smell, I have to do something about it." Her eyes narrowed at him and he caught the pillow that she had sent hurdling at his head with ease.

With a smirk he left the room pausing out side the door. He was going to miss her but he wasn't about to put her in the danger that came with being around him. Looking up he saw that Miroku was standing there waiting for him.

Nodding they headed into a near by room.

"How is she?" he was curious about Kongyous ankle but he was even more curious to see how his friend would answer the question.

"She's fine."

"Are you really just going to leave her?" he had to ask. He couldn't believe Yasha could just walk away from her. There was something about the way the way he treated her. But even the way that he treated her was inconsistant. Sometimes he treated her like she was something precious, other times he treated her like she was nothing more then a burden.

"It was my intention to leave her back in Ember. She ruined that with her stupid notions. This time though it will be for good."

Miroku couldn't bring himself to understand. There was something about that girl something that he couldn't put his finger on but he knew she was important. He had the feeling Yasha knew it too. "There's something about her."

"Yes I must admit that there is. That is precisely why she must be kept safe. As long as she's around me then I put her in danger." He felt guilty for this fact but it was true. Even more unstelling was the fact that he didn't want to let her go.

What Yasha was saying was true Miroku had learned a long time ago, by traveling with him he assumed certain risks. "Then I will take responsibility for her." He saw his friends eyes narrow at him. He knew him well enough to read that expression. It meant that he didn't like the idea one bit.

"What I say is final."

"But." he was about to protest but he knew that it was useless Yasha had made up his mind. Once that was done there was no room for argument. Bowing his head in defeat he nodded.

Seeing him nod Yasha left the room he didn't like this new development. He saw Hojo leaning back in a chair in the main room. He knew if Hojo found out what he had planned for Kongyou, then the man would make the same offer. Hell he would probably offer to stay here with her. It should have pleased him that someone would watch her when he wasn't there but he didn't want Hojo to do it. He had seen the way he looked at her and he didn't like it.

_______-

Kagome woke the next morning to someone shaking her gently opening her eyes she looked up into the golden eyes staring down at her. Smiling slightly before, closing her eyes again.

"If you want to take a bath then you'll wake up right now."

His word had the desired effect as her eyes snapped open and she bolted up to a sitting position. Not fully awake those he unfocused eyes turned toward him and he had to resist smiling at her dishevaled appearance.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Turning she threw her legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand. Her foot was just a little tender this morning but she wasn't about to let that bother her.

Stopping in the door she turned back and looked at him. "So are you coming or not?"

Shaking his head he watched as she started down the hall before walking after her.

~*~*~*~* Ances city~*~*~*

Kouga paused looking at the people rush away from him. He was making his rounds through the slave district of Ances city pausing he looked at the man standing next to him.

"I want you to take half the men and search the city. I am looking for a girl she will be traveling with at least two others. One of the men's faces will be badly bruised. I will take the rest of the men head up to Demro."

"Are you sure that it's wise to split our forces?" turning he focused on the man. Reaching out he grabbed the front of his shirt pulling.

"You will do as I say and not question me. Now I said half the men will go to me to Demro. I want you to check out the town and then follow. I don't have time to put up with your shit do you understand?" With that he tossed him against the ground motioning for certain men to follow him out of the small group.

Turning Kouga took off at a near run 'he didn't have time to waste he had the feeling they weren't in this place. No they wouldn't be foolish enough to stop here, but he had left half the men because he wasn't about to over step himself. Picking up his pace he frowned as the men behind him struggled to keep up. 'Kagome.' He had to hurry the longer he took the longer she would be with those people. If they found out who she really was, then all hell would break loose and he wasn't about to let that happen. Not to his woman.

~*~*~*~* Demro*~*~*~

Kagome smiled looking the fresh gentley flowing water. She could already imagine the coolness of it against her skin. Smiling she turned to look at Yasha.

"Here"

Looking down Kagome saw a small cake of soap in his extended hand.

Yasha had never expected for her to get so excited over some soap. When she had realized what he was giving her, her smiled had widened and he eyes had lit up and she had muttered a soft thankyou like it had been one of the best things someone had ever given her. The reaction was a bit much for such a small thing still he liked when she smiled. He also found that he liked her smile even more when he knew he had been the cause of it.

"I will wait." With those words he turned his back to her.

"You won't peek?" she eyed his back that was now tuned on her, his flowing white hair contrasting greatly against the drab black of his cloak.

"What! Who would want to look at you?" he had the urge to turn around right then though he would never admit it. Pulling the hood up over his head he remained with his back to her. Crossing his arms over his chest he bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

Seeing that he wasn't going to turn around Kagome quickly disrobed and headed into the water. Reaching up she undid the lose braid letting her hair down as before dipping under the water. Using the soap she lathered her hair taking a step further into the water her foot hit nothing. Unable to stop herself she gave a small scream before disappearing under the water.

Alarm filled him at the sound turning around he saw nothing just gently flow of the water. Had she been drug under? Was she tangled in something that was preventing her from coming back to the surface. Flinging back his hood he tried to see if there was any evedaidance as to where she had gone. The water wasn't moving fast enough to carry her downstream. Rushing to the waters edge panic filled him.

How long had she been down there not long. Then again humans couldn't hold their breath very long under the water. Throwing off his cloak he prepared himself to dive in when Kagome broke through the surface. Her hand pressed over her mouth as she was coughing rather fiercely.

"Kagome," Taking a step into the shallow part of the water he stood there a second gawking at her.

Kagome felt like her lungs were on fire she hadn't been under the water long she knew but screaming hadn't been the brightest thing as she had swallowed quite a bit of water. Her throat and lungs burnt as a coughing fit seized her. Wading into the shallower water she moved her hand from her mouth to her chest trying to slow her beating heart. It was the sound of her name that brought her attention to the man standing on the shore. Covering herself she sunk back into the water glaring at him. He was just standing there staring at her. She would have been more embarrassed if she hadn't been more angry.

"Yasha!!"

Realizing that he was about to hear from one really pissed girl he turned his back on her.

"I didn't see anything."

"Liar you saw everything." A blush creeping to her face she turned her back away from him. He must have heard her scream before she had went under. Her shoulders relaxing she looked at her the stretched reflection that he cast into the water. His back was turned to her and his cloak was off. 'He was looking for me' her mind said prompting her to say something "Thanks though."

"Feh for what? And it's not like you have anything thing to see anyway." Though he said it he couldn't turn around because the truth was that his face was beet red.

So that was how much he hated her. Looking down into the water she stared at her reflection. Was she really what someone of the opposite sex would consider ugly? Miroku had said that she was beautiful but... maybe he had just said that to be nice to her. Reaching out she blurred her reflection in the water. What did it matter what he thought of her anyway? He was just going to leave her. As soon as he found somewhere to stuff her away, she was history. He couldn't wait to get rid of her. She was just a burden to him well good riddance to him. She didn't need an arrogant jerk anyway.

He paused waiting to hear her move to get out but he heard no such sound. His ears twitched. Nothing. Damn that woman. If she was thinking to trick him into turning around so she could get mad at him again then he wasn't going to fall for it. Nope he was no fool. But as the minutes wore on and he still heard nothing from Kagome he became curious then a little ashamed at what he said.

It was obvious that he didn't care. Turning around she saw that he was still standing there his back turned. Well she might as well get out clenching the soap that was in her hand she made it to the shore. She picked up a towel Yasha must have brought. She hadn't even given as much as a thought to getting one.

He listened to her as she dried off but still she said nothing to him. "Look I'm sorry I never meant to look I was worried ok. Are you happy now?" His voice was a mix of irritation and concern. It made Kagome pause just watching in him.

"No." she said a devious smile playing across her face.

"What?!" you mean to tell him that he had apologized and the wench still wasn't happy. See if he ever apologizes to her ever again.

"You know there is only one way that you can make it up to me." Pausing she mustered her courage. "You have to let me see you naked." She had meant it in jest but the words made a even deeper blush creep up on her cheeks.

"What!?" this time he yelled it even louder whirling around to look at Kagome who was standing there looking as serious as she could be. Through her dark hair falling around her face in loose waves she was laughing at him.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Grabbing her side she leaned over little before straightening back up only to start laughing again at his angry expression. "It's not like you would have anything that I would want to see anyway." She said throwing his words back at him between bouts of laughter.

Her sides hurting she looked up at him again and this time their eyes held forcing them both to look away with a blush on their cheeks.

"We should get going the others will wonder where we are." He said retrieving the cloak that was laying on the ground he settled the heavy material back on his shoulders pulling up the hood.

"Why you're not going to take a bath?" she asked with a smile. Not looking down at the even ground was a mistake because her bad foot hit a low dip sending all of her weight onto it. He knee buckled and she felt lurching forward her hands outstretched to break her fall.

"No, I took one before I came to..." He was interrupted by the sound of Kagome hitting the ground. Turning he was at her side in a matter of seconds his hands closing around her slender shoulders. Looking from her face that was close to tears to her ankle he frowned. "See that's what you get wench." None the less he reached down scooping her into his arms.

"I can walk." Kagome protested pushing against him.

"Everything time I start to think that you're capable of doing such a simple task you prove me wrong." He snapped back at her

_______________-

Hojo frowned as he sat there. He had been hoping that he would be able to spend some time with Kongyou that morning but it appeared that she must be a late sleeper. Looking at the door that he knew was hers, he couldn't blame her. She looked so delicate. Such a fast pace even if she was being carried off and on must have been stressful on her. Thinking to the reason she had to be carried he wondered how her ankle was. He hadn't seen it up close but what he had seen was enough to know that she wouldn't be running around anytime soon.

Looking down at his feet he had to fight the urge to walk up and knock on the door. You know just to ask if she needed help with anything. 'No you idiot why would she need help with anything when she's sleeping?' he scolded himself. One of the doors down the hall opened and Miroku emerged from the room that they had been sharing.

Miroku looked around he saw no sign of Yasha. He wondered if he was already out looking for a place that he could leave Kongyou. Frowning he didn't like the thought that they were just going to leave her. It shouldn't have bothered him so much after all he knew Yashas reasoning. It was far too dangerous to carry her along where ever they went. Still he liked her company and her incites, her smile, the sound of her laugh.

Vianna was milling around but Takai was nowhere in sight.

"I will have breakfast ready for you guys in just a little while," the woman said brightly looking at the two men.

"That would be wonderful. So very kind of you to make us something." Miroku said making his way to the small table.

"You are a guest in my home after all."

Hearing the door open her looked up to see a very irritated Yasha. How he could wear that expression and have a beautiful woman cradled in his arms Miroku would never know. From the look on his face it was obvious that he didn't want her there. He walked into the room and deposited her in one of the chairs at the table, the expression on his face darkening as he looked down at her.

Seeing the tension Miroku smiled guessing that it was up to him to try and break it. "You're just in time we were just going to have something to eat."

"Feh."

Kagome could almost laugh, but she knew that if she did it would only serve to put Yasha in a darker mood.

"Kongyou you look wonderful this morning I hope that your ankle is feeling better." Hojo said eyeing her intently. This caught Yasha's attention and he focused on them waiting to see what she would say.

"Thanks," she said with a blush on her face she wasn't used to getting compliments from someone, so she rushed on to answer his other question. "Its feeling way better." She said with a smile on her face. Her answer was a lie of course. The truth was since she had stepped on it wrong at the river it had settled back into a throbbing ach. But she didn't want to worry the man.

"So it looks like you went to take a bath. I think that maybe after we eat I'll go take one too." Hojo said a smile on his battered face.

Looking at Yasha then to the young woman at his side Mirokuu smiled mischievously before he spoke. "You know I think that I'll go with you." Two birds with one stone. He could give the two of them sometime alone as well as check and see if any young ladies would be out for a midmorning bath.

_______-

Kagome sat the table. It had been a small but pleasant meal. Soon the plates were emptied and Hojo and Mirko were on their way out the door. Leaving her alone with Yasha and Vinna. Yasha had been glancing at her all though out the meal, she hadn't really seen him looking at her but she had felt his eyes upon her. It was strange who she knew it was him, it could have very well be anyone else at the table but there was no doubt in her mind that it was a certain silver haired hanyou.

Vianna busied herself by gathering the dishes together, the young lady had turned to help stacking the plates around her that were within arms reach. The scraping of the chairs legs against the floor caused her to turn her attention back to Yasha. His unsettling eyes darted between her and Kongyou before finally settling on the younger woman.

Her eyes focused on the man in the room she noticed something she had never seen in all the times he had been here. There was a softness to them, that hadn't been there before.

"You can lie to them but don't think that I can't see right through you."

Looking down at the table his words sunk in. She should have known better then to think he would believe her.

"I don't want to worry them."

"Feh" kneeling down he lifted the hem of her skirt where he saw that even the parts of her bruise that were slightly yellowing had taken on a new purplish color from where she had stepped wrong.

Vianna looked over Yasha's shoulder surprised by the young woman's leg. How had she been able to walk?

"Vianna, can you get me the same kind of bandages that I asked for the other day?" Turning his head he saw the woman nod before rushing off. A few seconds later she came back with what he had asked for.

Why did she have to be so clumsy? He was going to rub this in her face she just knew it. She was thankful that Vianna was standing there or he would have already started in on her.

Vianna watched as Yasha bandaged her foot. There it was again the tenderness. Of course she knew Kongyous ankle had something to do with it. After all with an injury like the one she had you had to treat it with care or you would only make things worse. Still she suspected that wasn't the only reason he treated this young woman with such care. He finished wrapping her ankle then he did something that she hadn't expected. He pulled the woman into his arms and stood up with her. They headed back to the room that she had stayed in. '_well well'_

"You are not to get up today. I don't want you to do something stupid." He said before sitting down to deposit her on the bed. Her body was pressed against his her legs over his lap and her arms were looped around his neck. His face heating up his mind drifted to earlier in the day.

Seeing him blush Kagome felt her own cheeks heat and she wanted to look away but instead she could feel herself leaning forward.

What are you doing? The thought ran through his mind briefly but did nothing to stop his action as his face drew closer to hers. Bringing his hand up to the side of her face he left it trail back into her hair applying to smallest amount of pressure he tilted her head back a little.

The sounds of the a door banging open in the other room caught both their attention. Practically jumping away from each other the pair looked around the room. Anywhere but at each other. Luckily or unluckily the yelling from the other room was a pretty good distraction.

______-

"Don't look at me like it's all my fault." Miroku yelled at Hojo who was also sporting a fading red mark on his cheek.

"It is your fault you didn't have to peek. If you hadn't then we could still be there but you couldn't control yourself. You disserved every slap that you got. And I was just a by stander that got blamed for your mistakes" Hojo yelled

________-

Yasha knew what had happened. Oh well, that's what Hojo got for taking a bath with Miroku. He guessed that there had probably been women and the letch hadn't been able to control himself.

"See you got off lucky I could have slapped you."

Her words brought his attention back to the woman sitting on the bed next to him. He was about to snap back at her but her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Then again you know how you can make up for it." His expression changed quickly from on of irritation to one of embarrassment. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder she lapsed into peals of laughter.

~*~*~* Kien Naraku's Palace~*~*~*~

"Sesshomaru sama." the small green man looked up at his new master, who appeared lost in thought.

"In the hands of its unknowing protector." He said more musing to himself than talking to the little man that hadn't left his side in the past day. He didn't understand it. If the legend was true, then a faithful follower would be the one to create the sword in a moment of pure love.

The 955th year was approaching, would that mean the sword was already in the hands of its protector? Or had it even been forged yet?

The question was would the swords master already know about its existence? Would they know about it even if the person protecting it didn't have clue as to the treasure they held? How was the master of the sword going to be determined? Did the lowly humans already know about it? Were they just waiting for the right person to come along? All these thoughts were running through his mind.

"Jaken" Pausing he waited for the small man to give him all of his attention "How will the person know that they are the master of the sword?"

"It is supposed to be very powerful. The sword will choose its own master, one that it deems worthy of its greatness."

"Very powerful" he said looking down at his hands. 'So the sword will choose the master' he thought. Who would this great legendary sword choose for its master?

"Jaken leave me. I want you to find as much as you can about the Tetsusaiga."

Please review u.u

Well that was everyone that reviewed so bye


	8. He's Changed

Hi Hi

I updated. Thanks everyone for the reviews ::huggles:: them they made me feel good I put this in one of my other stories as to why this update took a while.

Sorry that it took so long I kind got a email that put in the dumps not about one but two of my stories geeze if you don't like the way that I write why would you read two?

Ok more vocab

Karyuudo=hunter

I don't inu

Echoe Shayne

**He's Changed**

~*~*~* Demro Taki's house*~*~*~*

When Kagome woke the next morning it was already late. Looking around she wondered why they had allowed her to sleep in so long. He hadn't had a normal night sleep in a long time. Stretching out on the bed she grimaced a little at the pain in her ankle. Frowing she cursed herself for how careless she yesterday.

_It's all that insufferable mans fault. _If Yasha hadn't gotten her all mad then she would have been paying attention to where she was going. If he hadn't been such a rude perverted letch then she would be perfectly fine. Ok so maybe she could would be perfectly fine but she would certainly feel better than she did this morning. _Or maybe you would have tried controlling your temper. _A little voice in the back of her head said before she pushed it away.

She wanted to linger in the warm bed. Though she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to wake her up. Most likely it would be the same 'insufferable' man who had just been occupying her thoughts, and she was not about to let him have the satisfaction. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The house was oddly quite though she thought it was too late for everyone to still be sleeping. So why did it feel like the house was so dead. Standing up, she waited a few seconds before allowing her bad foot to touch the ground, drawing in a deep breath she gritted her teeth. Reaching out she grabbed her dress that was sitting on the edge of the bed. Pulling the semi rough material over her head, she let it slide down to cover her slip that she had been sleeping in. Making her way slowly to the door she paused her hand resting on the door knob collecting herself before she opened the door and made her way into the hall.

It was odd the house still felt empty. Making her way into the main room she turned to see Vianna was sitting at the table. The dishes behind her looked freshly washed meaning, no one had woken her for breakfast. _How very kind_ _of them_ she thought sarcastically to herself . Then again she was thankful for the extra sleep. It left her feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time.

Vianna looked up to see the girl making her way to the table. She walked with a slight limp. When she had seen Kongyous ankle yesterday it had been black and blue it was a marvel she was even able to walk.

Kagome frowned it shouldn't have been such a big task to make it the table. Then why did she feel like she had been walking miles rather then just down the hall and across the room. It could be worse she guessed. That was something she had learned things could always get worse. Just when you thought that you had hit rock bottom you would break through that damn rock and be falling even faster than before.

Looking around there was still no signs of anyone. So they had all went out without her too. Just as well she didn't feel up to going anywhere at the moment anyway. So she would be thankful that she got to sit here and relax.

Looking up at Vianna she smiled. The woman was warm, and inviting. The kind of person that you could just sit and talk to. If she had to guess she would say that she was probably around her mother's age. Even now Vianna sat there with a large smile on her face, the kind of woman you couldn't help but like.

"I guess that it's just you and me. Is there anything that I can do?" she asked not wanting to appear a burden in the house. Even though she knew that she was there, with her foot the way it was there weren't that many things that she could do. That was a fact that only served to make her feel more and more useless.

"well I do have a few questions so if you wouldn't mind just keeping me company. Now tell me how's your foot young lady?"

"It's not that bad really" she lied hoping the Vianna wouldn't see right through her. Looking at her it didn't appear that woman entirely believed her, but she said nothing. "Plus the wrap that Yasha put on it makes it feel way better," she added hoping that would help her explanation.

There was pain in the woman's chocolate colored eyes and Vianna knew she was just saying that to be brave. There was something bothering her too she could tell by her expression.

"You know if you ever have something that you want to tell me you can tell me anything. The truth is that I don't get to talk to that many people. It's refreshing to meet someone new."

Kagome looked up at the woman and smiled. Vianna was telling the truth of course her problem was Kagome didn't want to bother some else with her troubles The truth… the truth was she was worried. She was worried about the extra danger she had placed on every one.

Serching Kongyous face she wondered how the girl had come to be traveling with Yasha, He was usually so introverted. In fact it was odd he was traveling with a group this large to begin with, Maybe Miroku, but Hojo and the girl they were out of place. "I won't tell anyone." She said trying to sound reassuring to the younger woman.

Kagome said nothing. Rather she looked down at her hands that were folded neatly on the table.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything out of her, Vianna decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her every since she laid eyes on the raven haired woman.

"How is it that you've come to travel with Yasha?" she asked the curiosity just about eating her up. After all the only thing that she had gotten to hear about the woman the night that they had came was her name and that she was under Yasha's protection.

"Yasha was supposed to see me to Ember for my cousin Sango," she said thankful that she had remembered the story that Yasha had been telling people. Even so, she couldn't help but feel awful for lying. "But because of circumstances beyond my control. Not to mention my own stupidity of not doing what I was told I ended up here." Pausing she reviewed what she had just said for a few seconds. Then added a nod, content with her explanation.

"Really your Sango's cousin you didn't strike me as a Karyuudo," the woman said suddenly looking at the small girl in a new light.

Karyuudo, a hunter? Sango was a hunter? No more like she was an exterminator. Even she had heard of them, the Karyuudo clan. Sango was a part of them. Why did that surprise her? After all, here she was the daughter of Captain Higurashi sitting in the house of slaves. She was running from Kouga. Yasha was running from the entire imperial army because he was part of the resistance. In short you could say that her world had been turned upside down.

"No I was taken away at a young age. I worked as a maid in a Youkai household." With that she looked away from the woman. Hopefully she would get across the point that she didn't want to talk about this matter.

So that was it. Yasha must have helped her get away and she was with him till they could find somewhere for her to stay. That would explain why they had left this morning to look for somewhere to put the girl. She thought not using Yasha's more colorful words. Seeing that the subject was not one that Kongyou was comfortable with, she sought to change the subject. Without a second thought she blurted the first thing came to her.

"You know he's changed."

~*~*~*~ Demro Slave district ~*~*~*~*

Yasha scowled as he walked out of the house. This would be the one. He had visited many people this morning, but this would be the one. The one where he would leave Kagome. It was a nice family. They worked in the fields which was better than someone that worked in the house. The extra people wouldn't be noticed as much. After he left her they would depart for Lacien immediately. He had received summons this morning and already his time was dwindling for he had to reach Lacien by midnight. Turning his head he looked at Miroku who was walking behind him.

Miroku looked at the ground as they walked. So this was it, they were just going to leave her. He had been through this situation over and over again in his mind. He had even talked to Yasha about it, and Yasha had been right. When Kongyou was with them she was in danger. They lived their days not knowing if they would wake to see the next one and he did not want that for her.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes to the hanyou next to him he know that Yasha didn't want that for her either. Still Miroku found he had grown attached to her in the short time of their acquaintance. He didn't know how long Yasha had known her, but it was obvious in the way he looked at her sometimes that he was also attached to the young woman, _'you don't even know who she is'_ it was true he had no idea who she was, but that really didn't matter to him.

The thought was suprising to him. After all since they had rescued Hojo his curiosity had plagued him he wanted to know who she was who Kagom was how she tied into everything.

* * *

Viannas last word hung in the air between the two of them. Who could it be she was talking about but try as she might only one name came to her mind. _Yasha_

"You means he's actually gotten ruder?" she asked finding it hard to believe that Yasha had changed in the slightest he was unyielding when it came to getting his way. Yasha's words were the law he had told her so himself. His stubborn, and caring… wait how had that thought gotten there? Before she could dwell further on it Vianna was speaking again.

"No he has changed. You never met him before. It may be a subtle change, but it is there none the less. He's more open now than he was before. Like some of the coldness that surrounds him has thawed a little."

"I don't know what you're talking about. As long as I've known him he's always been stubborn, pig headed, full of himself and…caring…and…" and worried about you and the people around him the voice in her headed added. Coldness, she knew that he was high handed and loved, having his own way. But she had never thought of him as a cold man.

"If you say so. I think the thing is you don't notice it because you're the one that caused it." The expression on Kongyou's face changed. It was like this was something that she had never considered.

Changed because of me? The thought kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. She could not deny it. She hadn't known him from before so maybe he had changed. Who was she to judge? The sound of a door opening in the house caught her attention and she looked up to see Hojo exiting the room. She had thought they had been alone, but it appeared there had been at least one other person besides them in the house.

Hojo sauntered into the room. Sleep still clinging to him his motions were slower then they would have normally been.

"Good morning Vianna." He said looking at the woman briefly before turning his attention to Kongyou "Miss Kongyou." He said a smile slipping onto his face as he said her name. "How are you this morning."

"Better and you?" The bruises on his face had yellowed a bit and his weren't as puffy which was good. She was thankful that at least one of them was getting better instead of worse.

"I feel a lot better since I got to see you." He said not taking his eyes off her as he slid into the chair next to her.

*~*~*~* Kien Naraku's Palace *~*~*~

Naraku frowned as he entered the silence of his chambers. Normally he found a bath refreshing but not on this day, when thoughts of his future kept pouring through his mind.

He was the seventy-fifth emperor and the year of his reckoning was quickly approaching. Everything was closing in on him he could feel it. Even now in the safety of his castle he could feel the conflict building. Filling him with doubt, doubt in his own power.

This pathetic sword. These murmurs of a master that will claim it- to destroy him. It didn't matter to him if it was true or not. What did matter to him was that the wretched humans believed it was true. It gave them hope. Something that he wanted to smash, something he would smash with his own hands.

It didn't help that the power of his people where diminishing. They had grown too comfortable in their dominance and so they were slowly losing it. Comfortableness made a person weak. Some of them no better then the puny humans who milled about like bugs. He couldn't stand it.

Then there was the resistance. It was growing in wait. There had always been a resistance, but never had it been as strong as it was now. Hell one man was throwing his Kingdom in to an uproar. The Shinkushikyou, he hated that name. He hated everything it stood for.

The Shinkushikyou slipped through the shadows avoiding his men. His face and identity hidden. He disrupted the peace of his kingdom. And so he would claim his life. A evil thought came to him he would buy him. Every man had his price. Would the Shinkushikyou crumble under his power? Or be willing to become part of it?

~*~*~*~ Demro ~*~*~

When Yasha opened the door it was to the sound of laughter. His eyes going to the table he saw that Vianna Hojo and Kagome were sitting around the table where they were usually served meals. His eyes went to Kagome there was a wide smile on her face and though he couldn't see her eyes he knew they would be alight. He had never heard her laugh like this before. His eyes shifting to Hojo he took in the sight of the battered man who was also laughing at the top of his lungs. What was so funny?

Crossing the room he stood at the table his sullen aura engulfing the table and drawing their attention to him. Part of him wanted to know what they were laughing about. The other part of him was telling him that he had to hurry so he could carry on with his business and make it to Lacien by the appointed time.

"Hojo get ready. When I return we shall leave."

All traces of humor had left the mans face and he looked confused.

"Or would you prefer to stay here?" Sooner or later Hojo would be the next person he got rid of. Like Kagome Hojo was particularly suited for this type of life style. But he would not be leaving him here. Not so close to Kagome not when the fool looked at her the way he did. Yasha was irritated when Hojo didn't agree with him right away. Kagome was having a negative effect on how people took his command.

"No No I will be ready to depart upon your return." He said quickly to assure Yasha that he would do as he was told. 'This is goodbye.' The thought swinging about to look at Kongyou once more. The look on her face told him that she knew it too. For a seconded he considered resending his eliyier words and saying that he would stay here. With her. But his sense of duty would not allow him that luxury.

"Good bye Miss Kongyou. Perhaps when we meet again it will be under more favorable circumstances."

"yes perhaps it will be." She said smiling at the boy.

Yasha stood by watching as Vianna wished her good bye as well saying that she would always be welcome in this home when ever she wanted to visit. Turning he looked at Miroku who had taken a step forward and was now just standing in front of her.

"Kongyou." Miroku said before taking the smaller girl into his arms.

Yasha watched the man carefully fully ready to make him pay if he so much as touched her in a way that he deemed inappropriate. To his surprise the man did nothing. Wheatear it because Miroku knew that he was watching or his respected for the girl. His hands reminded were they should have been for a change.

Briefly Yasha thought of Kagome and Mirokus first meeting. He guessed by the way his normally wandering hands stayed where they should be for a change he remembered it too.

Kongyou didn't know how to express herself to this man. He was almost as big a mystery to her as Yasha was. She looked at his hand realizing the hand that was bound hadn't touch her when he had hugged her. Even now as if sensing at she was looking at it he pulled the hand back hiding it in his robes.

Miroku knew what she was looking at his cursed hand. She had once asked him if that was how he had created the wind. The thought even now made him angry. Yes he was cursed so what. Why should that matter. Moving his hand behind him he hid it in the folds of his clothes. When to his surprise he felt her hands close around his wrist pulling his arm out into the open.

Kagome looked down at his hand. Cloth was wrapped around his hand prayer beads crossing his palm. Using her free hand she enveloped his larger hand in both of her smaller ones.

"May you not feel bitter over something you have no control over."

Her words shocked him into stupidity and he could do nothing but stand there and stare at her. Barely even noticing the slight pressure as she gave his hand and extra squeeze before letting go. "Ms. Kongyou, remember what I said if you ever need anything."

"I shall hope that I never do. But if it ever. I know." With that she turned leaving her friends to look at Yasha who was standing there with his hood pulled up as always. She felt like she was facing the firing squad. True in a way she was. She was leaving behind the only friends she had ever made and she was going into the un known.

It was scary and she didn't want to leave them behind. She didn't want to leave Yasha behind. But she knew that it was for the best wasn't it? She only served to get in their way. Soon they entered the crowed streets and she was forced to turn most of her attention to avoiding collisions with the people around her. Focusing on Yashas back she thought of the first time they had been in this exact same situation. It hadn't really been that long ago but for how it felt it might have been months ago, years ago. Focusing on his back she could only think of one thing she didn't want to lose him. Not in the crowd they were walking through right now, not to anyone.

Yasha glance behind him seeing Kagome bump into people as she walked through the crowd. So she still hadn't adjusted to walking in large crowds that would soon change. Soon she would be able to navigate her way through the crush just as well as anyone else. Not now though right now she was struggling to keep up with him. Reaching out his hand he took her smaller hand in his for the last time, he could almost wish he was carrying her just so he could feel her in his arms one last time. The thought was disturbing to him but what did it matter soon she would be out of his life just as quickly as she had come in to it. Slowing his pace to match hers he walked next to her, instead of trying to get her to match his.

Kagome stole a look out of the corner of her eye she wished Yasha would take off his hood but she knew it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do in this district. So this was going to be it wasn't it. Maybe she should fight him demand that he let her stay. Pulling herself as well as him to a stop, she collected herself ready to give the man a piece of her mind.

"Don't even think about it little girl. We all know your scatter brained notions only lead to trouble."

~*~*~*~ Tol village *~*~*~

Souta looked up at his mother who was just gazing out the window. "She's not coming back is she?" the young man asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know." Mrs. Higurashi said her voice filled with pain because she truly didn't know the answer. She had driven her daughter away.

"How could she." Souta was fuming his sister had run off and left them high and dry. He personally didn't see what was wrong with Kouga. He held a high rank in the imperial army. He knew his place he got things done. What more could you ask for than that?

Yet at the same time he knew if her sister had married him it would have sucked the life out of her. He wouldn't have been able to stand that. No matter how mad he was now. Kouga had always been nice to his sister but he had seen the other side of the young man. To the captain Kagome was a prize something he had wanted to claim for himself a long time. Then there was Kagome could he… He would see how mad he was when he saw his sister.

It wasn't like she hadn't been given a choice. Man after man had been presented to her. She had turned her nose down at all of them. He could see some of them were idiots and totally undeserving of his sisters time, but still you would have thought that she would have been about to pick someone out. She had to get married… and Kouga would have made a logical choice at least she knew him it wasn't like he was a stranger.

"Souta, wipe that expression off your face," Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the scowl gracing her young son's features. He was taking this all hard she knew. He would never understand though what his sister felt and she did not expect him. She did know one thing though, the boy was mad because Kagome had left and she hadn't even told him goodbye.

Souta said nothing. Trying to do as his mother said, he looked out the window, before turning back to his mother.

No, his sister had to run away. Not only had she run away from her family she had ran away from her duty. That was something that had been instilled in him at early age. To turn your back on your duty was unforgivable. He didn't remember much about his father but he remembered this obedience above all else unto death. It pained him to know this was one lesson he would have to teach his sister.

~*~*~*~*~Demro ~*~*~*~*

Kagome sulked as she as they stopped in front of a little house. Standing on the door step she looked at the rough wood of the door not wanting to look at Yasha who had spent the last half hour lecturing her about what a little idiot she was.

Fine with her she couldn't wait to get away from the pig headed man. Mr. High and Mighty who treated the people around him like they were pawns set there to do him biding. She only put others and herself in danger. What irked her was that he was absolutely right, not that she was going to openly admit it to him. Why should she? So he could lord that over her as well.

Yasha could practically feel the anger seething off Kagome. Her chestnut colored eyes flashed at him with anger. He liked the glint in her eye and her spirit she didn't back down not even to him. He could have seen this as she was a spoild brat who was mad she didn't get her way. But the proud young woman infront of him never came off that way. He didn't want her to be mad though, he didn't want the last few minutes he would spend with her to be in anger.

The anger made it easier though for both of them. If she was mad then she wouldn't be thinking clearly. If he got her mad enough at him she would willingly step through that door on her own and he wouldn't feel like he was abandoning her. Even if her last words to him had been in anger it was alright as long as he knew that she would be safe.

____________-

Sango sighed as she slipped into the city. She knew where Yasha and the others would be staying and quickly made her way there. Rising her hand she knocked on the door a few seconds later Vianna opened the door. A startled expression her face showing that she clearly didn't expect to see her.

"Is Yasha here?"

"No he's not here right now. He went over to the other part of the slave district with Kongyou."

Kongyou? She was confused for a second before she realized that the woman was talking about Kagome. That cleared up the problem. So they really had taken her with them and she wasn't wondering around somewhere.

"You can come in and wait. He should have been back by now."

"No I really need to talk to him right now and I can't wait. I have to talk to him as soon as possible." She said trying to keep the desperation out of her voice but she was sure that Vianna could sense her urgency because of her next words.

"I think they said something about District C."

That was all that Sango had needed to know. With a quick thanks, she turned away from the door, her mind racing to think of the people, Yasha would turn to in that district.

____________-

"This is it. I'm finally going to be rid of you," he said not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it did.

Kagome could hear the relief in his voice. She had known that he would be happy when she was gone but it hurt to hear the relief that lingered in his words. It was like he would run away from her if he could. Her head snapping toward him, she wished she would see his face but as always he had his stupid hood pulled up.

He watched as she turned toward him knowing the view of his face was hidden in the folds of fabric he had pulled over his head. He watched her. Studying her expression and the way her hair fell around her shoulders as she hadn't braided it this morning and it hung around her face in ebony waves. Her eyes were trained on him as he watched her emotions filter through them. She didn't know how to guard her expression so he could read everything about he clearly and right now he saw hurt in those brown depths. Hurt over his words, momentarily he regretted them.

Even though she couldn't see his face her heart started to hurt. As pig headed and thick skulled as the man was, he had only ever helped her. She had said good bye to everyone, and the goodbyes had been harder to get out then she had anticipated, but she wasn't so sure if she could say goodbye to him.

She was filled with the overwhelming sense if she said goodbye right now she would never see him again. As it was she knew the feeling was foolish, after today she would probably never see him again anyway.

"Don't do anything foolish. If you do, just know that I will have to send someone to punish you." He said it to break the tension in the air. Instead it seamed to have the opposite effect as her brow furrowed in a frown. Still she said nothing not even one of her smart aleck come backs.

Though Yasha said it as a threat, and she knew that was how he wanted her to take it. She couldn't help but think that what he really meant was for her to take care of her self. In his own little warped way of course. _'I will have to send someone to punish you_.' Those words nagged at her. He wouldn't come and punish her himself? It was like he was saying he no longer wanted to deal with her. Well fine. She told herself she knew how it was going to be from the start he had made no promises other then he would get her to the next town safely and he had done more then his fair share. She knew this had been coming and had relsolved that when the time came she would say her goodbye. So why then did she find herself not wanting to go?

If this was the last time she was going to see him, then so be it. Taking a deep breath she flung her body against his snaking her arms around to his back as her hand gathered the material of his shirt into them. Raising to her tip toes she buried her face into the front of his shirt.

Yasha looked down at the small woman in shock. He could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his, he hands pressing against his back. Slowly he brought his own arms up around her.

______________-

Sango walked through the district her eyes looking around she saw two people up ahead standing on the porch in front of a house. It was a house she vaguely knew. Maybe she had been there before. Could that be them? The thought ran through her mind again, but the people in front of her were locked in an embrace. Try as she might she couldn't picture Yasha hugging anyone, yet alone Kagome. The last time she had seen them together he had had her pressed against the wall and was hissing her name like she had been the vilest creature on the face of the earth.

Doubt assailed her senses or maybe the fact that she didn't want to see Yasha hugging anyone. None the less curiosity as to the fact if it could really be them had seeped in. With a feeling of guilt for watching she ducked closer to the over hang of the small houses and continued on her way slowly.

________-

Kagome knew that she should let go. To him this was probably just another bothersome act on her part. Despite the fact her brain told her this, her body wasn't listening and she took a deep breath so that she could remember him.

Hearing her intake of breath he drew in his own. Catching her sweet scent as well the smell of his soap that still lingered on her making her smell a little like him. The thought filled him with a small amount of pride though he couldn't fathom why such a small thing would have that effect. Though the youki part of him knew why a reveled in the fact that she smelled like him even if just a little.

Frowning he wondered why he was doing something like this. This wasn't like him, he wasn't the mushy emotion type. Yet it felt so right with her body pressed against his. Her frame was smaller than his and he could completely envelope her in his embrace. His hands tracing down her body he longed to be closer to her. Pushing back the opening of her cloak his hands went to rest on her hips before pulling her closer to him if that was even possible.

"Goodbye." There she had said it. Feeling her heart drop with the words she closed her eyes.

The word hung about his neck like a stone. Goodbye… he didn't want this to be good bye he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here. He wanted her.

Suddenly he thought of the night before of their faces so close to one another. He wanted to finish what they had started. Moving one of his hands he tilted her face up toward him. Taking in her angelic features, her small pink lips that were parted ever so slightly her breath falling against his cheek as he tilted his head to hers. The breath mingled together his body tight with anticipation then he heard it.

Someone was approaching them. Their movements slow and deliberate. He could tell that they were trained.

"Someone's coming." He said stopping his descent and giving his full attention to the sound of the person that was drawing closer to them. Kagome didn't seem to hear him.

Kagome frowned. Yasha had said something this she knew, but her mind couldn't completely wrap around the words he was saying. She was too caught up in the feeling of his body next to hers. Of the warmth pouring of his body and flowing into hers, they were so close she could feel the rise and fall of his breath as his chest moved against her. The feeling was delsious and wonderful.

Looking down at her closed eyes he knew that she had heard him, but it was clear by the expression on her face she hadn't been paying attention to what he had said so he said it again.

"Someone's coming."

'Someone's coming? Her eyes snapping open, she heard. She searched his face that was still close to her.

She had heard him this time. He felt her body tense against his. The sound of the person was getting close to them. Reaching for Kagomes arm he pulled her behind him, his hand going to the sword at his side.

____________-

Sango watched the people on the porch. They knew that she was there. At least one of them did. The taller one pulled the other one behind him, their hand going to the weapon at their side.

_It had to be them_. No one but Yasha would have noticed her careful approach so quickly. Stepping into their line of sight, her hand went to her concealed weapon as well, just in case she had been wrong in her assumption.

"Sango." It was Kagome who had said it rushing forward to wrap the other woman in a hug like they were long lost friends. In truth it was like they were.

Sango smiled. It was good to see the girl had made it away safe. She had been worried about her when Kaede said that Kagome had been able to slip away. It was a feat not many could claim. Now she understood a little more about the older woman and how it was sometimes hard to escape her grasp. _Yeah I understand more about Kaede and less about Kagome._

Yasha watched the two women as they hugged. He let them have their moment before pressing on with more important matters. "Why are you here Sango?" his voice was cool showing no emotion as he asked this question of his friend.

"I figured something had happened when people started to leave Tol. Also on my journey here I have information for you about Kouga. He split up from his men leaving well over half of them to search Ances. The remainder of them is following him here to Demro. I expect they will arrive within the hour."

Kagome took a step closer to Yasha he body tightening at Sangos words. Kouga was on his way here? He would be here within the hour? Looking between the two of them panic rose. What was she supposed to do how could leave her hear knowing Kouga was coming for her.

Yasha could see Kagome tense as her words as fear filtered into her eyes.

"Don't worry they will protect you. When we leave Kouga will follow I will make sure of it."

Kagomes eyes widened. He would make sure of it. That was out of the question. The only way she could think of him making sure Kouga would follow was by making them the target. She was not about to put more people's in danger.

"You will not I will hide and you will get away safely."

Looking at her he knew she was worried about them, worried about him, but there was no other way. Kouga would turn the city upside down looking for her unless he had a reason to believe she was elsewhere.

Tears pricked at her eyes. She wasn't that important so why was he willing to put everyone in danger for her.

"Hey now don't you do that. And don't be stupid we know how to take care of ourselves. Give us some credit ok."

"Then we must leave immediately. I have received summons this morning to attend a meeting in Lacien." Shifting he looked at Kagome and then to the door. She had her mouth open like she was about to protest but he hurried on before she got the opportunity to speak. "Whether your ready or not this is where you get off." He informed her watching an almost pained expression over take her delicate features.

"Oh and before I forget, Lady Kaede sends you this." Reaching into her sleeve Sango withdrew a piece of paper extending it to Yasha.

Kagome was interested in what the piece of paper said but turned her attention back to Sango when she started speaking.

"You don't know how worried about you I was." Sango said taking in the fact that Kagome appeared in top shape. Which was good considering she had been traveling with Yasha. Sango had traveled with him before and knew he could be merciless. He was merciless normally, but this time he had known he had a troop from the imperial army on his tail. She could only imagine the pace he had put them to.

"You shouldn't have been she was with me." Yasha said slightly annoyed that Sango would worry about Kagome when she knew the girl was with him. "None the less it looks like there's been a change of plans and she will remain under my protection for time being."

Kagome's attention snapped back to him as she stood there trying to understand what was going on. She could see his face in shadow, his golden eyes meeting hers.

"What?" Kagome muttered trying to further understand the sudden change of plan.

He didn't have time for this. They needed to be leaving. With the news that Sango had given them they didn't have any time to waste.

"Don't ask me questions. When I tell you something that's what I want done." His voice was calm and detached.

How could he have changed so fast? One second he had been…she couldn't really describe how he had been there were no words for it. Now the detachedness of his voice she could almost picture him as the cold man that Vianna had said he was.

"Lets go." He said as he started on his way expecting them to follow. As they once more entered the crowed district he braved a glance at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. To his disappointment she had pulled her own hood up. He knew it was because she was hiding herself from him.

Her mind was buzzing with information. Kouga was on his way here. Then suddenly somehow she was no longer being cast aside but rather told she was coming along. Not that she could complain but, everything was such a jumble. Mentally she scolded herself and tried to push all her thoughts aside and just concentrate on making her way though the crowd.

He didn't have time to slow his pace and allow Kagome to try and work her own way through the crowd. Reaching his hand out, he took her slender fingers in his. The feeling as they made their way through the crowed was way different this time then it had been earlier. They fit nicely there he thought to his own irritation, as he pulled her up next to him to match his own quick pace.

Yasha and Kagome were ahead of her as they entered the crowd people. As she watched Yasha reached back and took Kagomes hand in his pulling her up to walk beside him. The scene brought back the image of them on the porch locked in each others embrace. Shaking her head she drove away the image focusing on them before her forced to look down at her own feet she felt a wrenching in her chest.

Sango watched as they entered the crowd. Yasha had reached out taking Kagomes hand. The thought brought back the picture of them on the porch. Shaking her head of the image she focused on them now feeling a wrenching in her chest.

"What are we going to do about Kouga?"

*~*~*~ Demro 45 minutes later *~*~*~*

Kouga entered the city with the four men that actually managed to keep up with him. Looking around he saw the people stop what they were doing to stare at his outrage. Pathetic little bugs they were looking at him out of the corners of their eyes trying not to get his attention as they scurried for cover.

He hated it, he hated cowardice. The Shinkushikyou had proven himself to be just as spinelessness when faced by a real opponent. What had he expected anyway he was nothing more than a filthy human. That brought his attention back to why he was so avidly chasing them. Kagome, she was proof that not all humans were wimps. She reminded him of her father. Of what a great man he had been. Her will would bend for no man, not even his. He had the feeling that when he caught them and claimed her once again, she would spit in his face in spite of his rage. Yes he had decided that she was quite the prize and wasn't about to let anyone have her.

The little fool was running off. Briefly he wondered if maybe she had run away because she was afraid. Immediately he pushed that thought aside. It wasn't her style to do something because she was scared she always had her own reasons for doing what she wanted. No she had run away because she didn't like the fact that she hadn't been the one with the final decision. Somehow she had fallen into the hands of the enemy. He knew she had enough sense not to tell them who she really was but how long would it be before they found out? He had to find her before then.

She was making him work for her. That only made his trophy more valuable. When he caught her he would enjoy breaking her.

*~*~*~* The road to Lacien *~*~*~*

They were moving at break neck speed. She had once again been hoisted in a piggy back fashion because she was slowing them down. The other members of the group had looked at her a little funny. Wondering why she was there when the entire reason of going to Demro had been to finally get rid of her.

After a glare from Yasha as well as a growl, they had no time to waste here. They were on their way. She had been told that Lacien wasn't that far away and they should reach their destination before nightfall. Summons, summons to what she had no idea. Some kind of meeting from the sound of things. She didn't know much more then that, she also had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was all Yasha wanted her to know.

Even though he was carting her around, he still didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Not that she could blame him. Considering everything she had to admit he was being rather fair on his part. More fair than she would have been if she had been in his position. A twinge of uneasiness hit her with the thought.

Miroku suppressed the frown that was tugging at his lips. 'What was Kongyou doing here?" Not that he was grateful to know that she was coming with them. Yasha wasn't one to change his mind, so something had happened. He had wanted to ask. The expression that had been on Yasha's face when he was going to ask him earlier told him to keep his mouth shut. Since he had obviously hit a wall there, he shifted his attention to the newer addition to their group. Sango was another unexplained person, though not an unwelcome one. Sango would never be unwelcome as far as he was concerned.

Taking in the brown haired woman she looked weary, she had no problem keeping up with them but her movement lacked the crispness they usually had. She must have came all the way through from Tol. Why was she here? She acted familiar with Kongyou? Did she know her somehow? Did she know Kongyou and Yasha's secret?

*~*~*~* Lacien ~*~*~*

Kagome stood with the small group on the porch of a run down looking house. It didn't look to be in the most favorable part of town but then again the entire town didn't appear to be in tip top shape in the first place. Hojo had told her that Lacien was a slave town meaning that it wouldn't appear out of place for large groups of slaves to come and go on a regular basis. Kagome guessed that was the reason that they were having the meeting here.

If people just started to converge on a city, people would start to get suspicious. Before she could think of anything else the door opened, and they were ushered into the small house. The man at the door must have already known the other members of the party because she was the only one he was looking at. His cold calculating eyes looking at her much as Taki had when they had arrived in Demro the other day.

Was her appearance that shady looking? After a second she decided that it wasn't and that these people where just overly cautious. Trying to smile under his scrutinizing glaze she was thankful when Yasha spoke.

"Kyoshiro this is Kongyou," he said to ease some of the tension in the room. His words appeared to do the trick for the man extending his hand to her with a smile on his face.

Taking his hand she felt an unpleasant jolt go through her body and immediately felt the urge to pull her hand away. Instead she continued to shake his hand till he released her not wanting to appear to be rude.

"I didn't think, you would make it on time." Kyoshiro said turning his attention to Yasha. "I also didn't think that you would be traveling in such a big group," he said turning to look at the other people in the room before returning to Yasha who had now removed his hood.

"Well I had some unavoidable circumstances come up."

Kagome frown he was talking about her she knew. So she had been unavoidable? He talked about her like she was a cold.

Hojo cringed a little at Yashas words because he knew he was one of those circumstances. The idea irked him pulling at his pride because he knew it was true. Looking to the raven haired beauty he knew she wore the same title as him.

Though looking at her, he had to admit that she carried the shameful title better than he did. Her head was held high with her eyes fixed on Kyoshiro and Yasha like she dared them to say something to her. If it was possible he admired her even more at that moment.

_________-

Kagome sat in the bedroom with Sango. There was only one room and it was decided that the girls would get it. The rest of the occupants of the house would crash in the main room.

Sango looked at Kagomes ankle for the first time noticing that it was wrapped in a bandage. She had been limping earlier in the day, but she hadn't thought anything of it. Now seeing her without her shoes, she had had a good view of her ankle.

"What happened?"

"I had some trouble." She tried to think of how she could explain it. "Walking." Sad but true, when she had first hurt herself she had been in walking and tripped. He was right. The insufferable man was always teasing her, telling her he she needed to learn how to walk. Biting back a laugh she looked down at her hands.

"Oh I see." Sango said a little taken back by her answer

After a moment of awkward silence the two burst into laughter.

"Hey don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." Sango said trying to assure the young woman. Yasha could be harsh and judging by her reaction to her ealier statement he had been doing is fair share of rubbing her need to learn how to walk in Kagomes face.

"That's good to hear from someone for a change. I was starting to think that I was the most uncoordinated person in the world." That sent the two into more peels of laughter.

The sound of someone knocking on the door drew their attention away from each other and to the door.

"Come in." Sango called.

Yasha was a little disturbed to hear the laughter stop when he opened the door. It gave him the eerie feeling they had been talking about him, pushing the notion away he looked at Sango.

"It's time to go."

Kagome got up and followed the two other people into the room where Miroku and Hojo were standing. Waiting, she presumed. Kyoshiro was also standing there. There was a smile on his face, but she knew he would not be leaving with the others, neither would she for that matter. More or less she had just come into the room to wish them well till they came back.

Yasha frowned looking at the small group. Turning to Hojo he studied the man's face for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I would like you to stay here tonight and take care of Kongyou."

Kagome was caught off guard by this. She had been under the impression that everyone would be leaving. 'Take care of Kongyou.' There he went again treating her like she was a small child. It was on the tip of her tongue to argue with him, but part of her was relieved she wasn't going to be left alone. So she held the rather rude comments she had been about to spill.

___________-

The sound of raised voices were all around him. He caught only bits and piece of what they were saying. Most of them were arguing their angry voices swirling around him. He sat at the table his body stiff with his head held high. He had turned his cloak inside out. The red material was now facing out a symbol to all in the room of his status. He said nothing merely listened as the conversation waged around him, a vortex of heated voices.

Sango stood on the edges of the room. Her eyes focused on Yasha who had been allowed a seat at the main table. Miroku stood at her side. She felt out of place in the crowd. She was one of the few women in the room. No, correct, that she was the only woman in the room. The only reason that this was tolerated was because she was the last of the Karyuudo, power and numbers could be a fickle thing. Once her clan had been one of the most influential in all the resistance. Aside from the remnants of the royal house which Karyuudo served since before the great wars. Now she was the last, of a dying tradition. Being so, she was the only representative. Even with this fact it did nothing to relieve her being uncomfortable.

"The 955th year is approaching we must put all our efforts into finding the Tetsusaiga," Koji said from the head of the table. He was pleased when there were mummers of approval from around the room.

Yasha didn't like where the conversation was heading. Turning, he looked at the people in the crowd. They were nodding in agreement to the man's words. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said, his calm voice catching the attention of everybody that resided in the small room. It also was serving to make Koji's face turn a bright red in anger.

"What are you saying." The man swung his attention to the hooded figure who had spoken. The man that sat there infuriated him, His demeanor was still calm and collected as if the words he had just said hadn't sent the entire room into an uproar. His icy tone as well as red cloak marked him as the Shinkushikyou. The pride of the people if only they could hear what he said at these meetings. Narrowing his eyes the man made him sick. H sat in a place of honor yet he shrugged of important matters so easily.

"Would you care to enlighten us as to why you think that?"

Yasha sat there for a second because he knew the man had something else to add. His next words pulled at wounds that were never fully allowed to heal. They made his blood boil.

"And why should we listen to you, a man that can't even show his face? Who hides in the shadow of power created by his mother?" Koji said wanting to rub it into his face.

Yasha sprang to his feet causing the people sitting next to him to crane their necks to look at him. He would not take someone trying to openly humiliate him. "Watch your tongue or lose it Koji," he said in a calm voice.

"You just don't like the fact that once the sword is found you will become obsolete," Koji said his voice holding more bravado then he felt. To tell the truth Yasha scared the shit out of him. He knew what was under that hood. He fully expected to see those gold eyes flashing at him. Catching the light and shining at him like some wild animals.

Yasha removed his hood so he could have a better view of the man that opposed him. Plus he knew Koji. He had met him before on separate occasions and he knew what kind of effect his appearance had on him.

"No I refuse to put my faith in finding something that might or might not be true. You are or anyone is welcome to look for it. Our entire trust should not be focused on finding the Tetsusaiga. Too much is at stake to risk everything we have worked so hard for on a gamble." Turning he surveyed the crowd humbling them with his gaze. To his satisfaction he saw nods of approval.

Satisfied that he had gotten his point across he sat down and the talking continued.

__________-

Kagome was sitting at the table when she heard someone knock on the door. Kyoshiro got up to answer it, leaving her and Hojo.

Kyoshiro opened the door to see a young man standing there. His brow was covered in sweat and his breathing was ragged leading him to believe that he had just been running.

"Hojo?" the man asked between breaths.

Shaking his head no, the man pushed past him.

"Hojo!" he yelled into the house.

Hojo, hearing his name and seeing the man standing there, he quickly rose to his feet. "I am Hojo."

The man was in front of him in a matter of seconds. "Yasha has sent for you. He needs your right away at the hall."

__________-

Yasha looked up he could hear the sound of commotion in the hall. It sounded like they were trying to keep someone out. Then he heard his name faintly.

"Yasha!" this time he was sure that it was his name. What disturbed him was that it was Hojo's voice. 'what the hell was he doing here?' With the realization, alarms started going off in his head.

Well that's it for now ^.^ Please review


	9. Don't let her

Hi Hi

The next chappie

I don't own Inu so here you go.

Echoe Shayne ^.^

**Don't Let Her**

*~*~*~*~*Lacien ~*~*~*

Hojo ran through the streets till he drew near the meeting place. He had no problem getting in the front door, but soon after that he felt strong hands close around his shoulders as his body was yanked back roughly. Turning his head he looked up at the man on his right.

"State your business here."

"I have been called here by Yasha," he said, trying to rip his arms out of the hold. The adrenaline that had been building up on the run over here had yet to dissipate.

"We heard of no such order you must exit the hall immediately," the larger of the two man said icily looking down at the man in his grasp.

Not liking the answer he started forward. "Yasha!" before he could even finish his first step he felt himself being roughly pulled back.

"Look here we told you that you have to leave," one of men said gruffly, his hand tightening on him.

"Yasha!!" he screamed again. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that Yasha would be the only one that could clear everything up. "Let me go I TOLD YOU!"

"And I told you that I haven't heard such orders," the man said back in a cold voice. Nodding to the other man next to him they started to pull a struggling Hojo toward the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yasha said, his eyes locked on Hojo. The two men relaxed their grip a little bit a the agitated sound of Yashas voice. All three of the them now standing there staring at the man who had just arrived.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" The bewilderment showed in his voice but Yasha was too wrapped up to hear it. His blood pounded in his ears filling him with adrenaline. What was going on here and why was the simpleton taking so long to answer?

"Don't try my patience. I said what are you doing here?"He could think of several reasons of the top of his head for Hojo to be here and none of them were good. Had something happened to Kagome? Something had to have happened to her why else would he be here.

"What are you talking about? A man came to the house and told me that you needed me here."

"You left her alone!" Someone had come and told him to come here!? Kagome was alone. That was the only thing he could think of.

"Where's the person that told you to come here?"

"I thought he was behind me." Hojo studied the other man. Something was wrong. If Yasha hadn't called for him, suddenly everything fell into place. Kongyou.

___________-

Kagome sat at the table where Hojo had left her. Rising to her feet, she looked at the two people standing in the door. The taller was still panting from his run. Kagome wondered briefly what could have happened for Yasha to suddenly called for Hojo. Before they had left Yasha had told Hojo to stay here and watch her.

Walking up to them she intended to find out what was going on from the messenger who was now standing there his cold eyes fixed on her. They were unnerving and unkind. Opening her mouth to say something she watched a smile spread across Kyoshiro's face. It was a disturbing expression. His eyes were now focused on her and she took an involuntary step back.

"What took you so long?" Kyoshiro said to the man next to him his attention still focused on Kagome.

Panic held her rooted in place as both men looked at her their eye raking over her body making her feel dirty she could only imagine what they were thinking. There had been a knife on the table if only she could get to it. Her mind was urging her on telling her she had to move but her body would hear none of it as she could only stare at the men in front of her.

"You look good Darling." Kyoshiro said taking a step toward her.

"Yeah, good enough to eat." The messenger said his pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips.

Kyoshiro nodded to the man next to him. He started toward her. The movement in her direction had been just the motivation she needed. Suddenly she could move again, she had to move again. Turning on her heal she started to run, as well as she could run with her hurt ankle. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing it pumped through her body urging her on. She still wasn't fast enough. After a few steps she felt someone shove her from behind. Not able to get to her hands out in time she crashed to the hard floor. The air leaving her chest in a big whoosh, she was dazed. By the time she took a deep breath she felt a pair of hands close around her arm and pull her up into a sitting position. The messengers face was close to hers his hot breath brushing against her cheek. 'Why was this happening to her?'

"Who are you little girl? We know you're not who you pretend to be. Yasha doesn't cart around nobodies."

She wanted him to let go of her, no she needed him to let go of her. Reaching out her hand she tried to push against the man's chest. _'Let go of me'_ warmth her body suddenly flashed with heat, but just as soon as it had come it left leaving her feeling slightly chilled. It had felt like… how could she describe it, it had felt electric almost. Her eyes still focused on the messenger she couldn't describe or even understand what happened next.

_What? Let go of me. _The girls had had made contact with him and though he knew she hadn't struck him with any kind of significant force it felt to him like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. The most unnerving thing was her voice it was all around him screaming at him demanding that he let her go. He could hear her clear as day yelling at him to let her go but her mouth wasn't moving.

See if he listened to her though shaking her he tried to get her to quite down. Pain reverberated through his body too much for him to bear and he released her arms falling to the ground wasting no time his arms and legs started to work moving him across the floor quickly till he hit wall and could get no further. He had to get away. Away from that woman

"What the hell are you doing grab her." Kyoshiro looked at his companion who was leaning against the wall his eyes wide but seeing nothing. "Never mind I'll do this myself we don't have time to waste."

Kagome saw him start forward and she crawled back trying to get to her feet, to get to the only weapon that she had at her disposal. All thoughts of what had just happened pushed aside.

Kyoshiro rushed forward he had remembered seeing the girl limping before and his hand closed around her bandaged ankle and he twisted.

Kagome felt pain shoot up her leg, overwhelming pain. Briefly in the back of her mind she registered that there had been a sickening popping sound. Tears coursing down her cheeks, she flailed wildly with her arms. There wasn't time to think of the pain. From the glint in his eyes this was only the beginning. He was enjoying her pain he was drinking it in.

She felt his hands travel up her body stopping at the hem of her dress she heard a rip and felt the cool air as the front of her bodice was torn open.

"What so special about you bitch?" Kyoshiro snapped at her his face drawing near hers.

She reached out her hand thinking maybe it she could touch him. Then the same thing that had happened before might happen again. She had no such luck and her struggles went unfelt.

"I would love to have my way with you right here but I don't think that we have enough time. Plus you're not for me, oh well you're probably already damaged goods anyway. You little tramp." Leaning forward he tired to capture her lips in his but she turned her face and he got her cheek instead.

Kagome brought her hand up hitting him in the side of the head with all her strength. Much to her disappointment he just shook his head and glared at her. She felt the pain as his fist descended on her face. Then it was his face coming toward her again putting her hands up she scratched him feeling flesh give away under her fingers and she knew that she had done some damage. Too bad it had only appeared to anger her captor. She saw him draw his hand back. Closing her eyes she prepared for the blow.

A loud crash filled the room as The door burst open hitting the wall behind it. Opening her eyes Yasha was there. He had already crossed the room Kyoshiros wrist was held in his crushing grip. Then Yasha was picking him up like he was a rag doll and flinging him across the room.

Kagome watched the entire scene she wanted to curl upon herself to hide instead she struggled to a sitting position. Kyoshiro had scrambled to his feet turning to the door in attempts to make and escaped but he hesitated. Shifting her teary vision to the doorway, she saw the reason he had faultured. The door way was blocked Hojo, Miroku and Sango stood there.

~*~*~*

Yasha could feel his muscels bunching in his body the run over here had done nothing for his nerves as he approached the house he was disturbed by the silence he had expected to be met with screams. The silence bit at him more than anything, not wanting to waste time he slammed the door open. He was hit by the smell of fear. It was a smell he knew well. When he saw them his vision tinged red around the edges. Kyoshiro had Kagome pinned to the ground his body holding her in place. His hand was raised to strike her. Not knowing how he moved so fast even for him he crossed the room his fingers closing around Kyoshiros arm giving a little squeeze he felt the man's bone shift under his grip.

_Kagome._ Her name sounded in his mind filling him with anger Kyoshiro was still on top of her. Not wanting the disgusting man near her he lifted him whipping his arm he flung him into the wall. Taking a few seconds he looked down at Kagome, and felt new rage flood his system. The front of her dress had been ripped and her face was covered with tears and the signs of fresh bruising. He wondered why she hadn't tried to scramble away when he saw her ankle was twisted at an odd angle. A low growl ripped from his throat, and he turned his focus back to the two cowering men.

He didn't have to worry about Kagome right now he could already hear the other members of his group rushing to her they would make sure she was safe. Not even bothering to look at them he barked a command.

"Take her and leave right now."

Sango and Hojo looked at the back of Yasha a little confused, not understanding. But they were going to do as they were told. Hojo picked her up in his arms. It was Miroku who knew what he had meant.

"He doesn't want her to see what he's going to do to them." Miroku said his voice sounding cold as he looked at them with guarded eyes.

~*~*~*~* Kien Naraku's Palace*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he bolted up from his slumber. What had that been? He had felt it ever so faintly. A flicker of something had disturbed his sleep. Looking around his room he made sure he was alone. There was no one in the room who had disturbed his slumber. It had to be something else.

_'What could it have been?_' He felt a faint tingle of his senses. Rubbing his hands together he rose from his bed. The door to his room opened and he saw the little toad man who was his servant enter.

"You are awake, Master?"

"Did you not feel it Jaken?" he asked wanting some reassurance that he was not the only who had experienced this brief period of disturbance. The blank expression on his servants face told him everything. The man had felt nothing, not a flicker. He had no clue of what had just happened. "Never mind. Have you anything more about the Tetsusaiga?"

"No I was looking when I heard you wake master."

"Very well then leave me and continue your work." He said in a cold tone he wanted to be alone. He needs to think. That feeling had meant something, something important and he was determined to find out what it was.

Staring off into space he paid no heed to the small man who stood there watching him a few minutes before walking out of his room.

Jaken stood outside the door. Something? A disturbance? He would look into that as well it should please his Master.

_______-

Naraku sat with his eyes closed. He could feel the air, it was charged around him. It was an unforgettable hum that he had never felt before. But he knew what it was. Power. Power that he wanted for himself.

~*~*~*~ Lacien ~*~*~*~

Yasha stared at the two men that were standing in front of him. He could hear the people moving behind him and he waited for them to leave the room. Miroku stood there and he turned his head with a frown.

"You leave too." He growled before turning his attention back to the offenders.

Miroku said nothing. Now was not the time to talk back to Yasha. So he followed the other people that where all ready headed out the door.

Yasha frowned as he looked at them. They looked scared that was good. Kyoshiro was wearing a measured expression, his face he was trying to be brave. The one behind him was leaning against the wall. Briefly he wondered what was wrong with him. The man kept muttering something over and over, but it was too low for even him to hear.

"Which one of you touched her ankle?" he took a step forward. His eyes were flashing in the darkness created by his hood. He was surprised that it wasn't Kyoshiro that answered him, but the man that he didn't know.

"All those that touch her when she doesn't want you to, shall be punished."

"Yes, you're very smart. He cracked his knuckles taking a step toward them. He saw the look in Kyoshiro's eyes and he knew that it had been him. Reaching out he grasped the front of Kyoshiros shirt pulling him close to him. "This is going to be very painful." Then without another word he drew back his fist and hit the man in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. Then he reached down grabbing one of his legs while the other one tried to kick at him. He tightened his grip and twisted. 'Like for like'

Kyoshiro screamed in pain as he looked at the man towering over him. His face was shielded in shadow but he swore he could see his eyes glinting. Then he felt pressure on his other ankle followed by the same excruciating pain as before. He could feel rough hands gripping his upper arms, but he was too consumed by the pain in his lower body.

Yasha frowned, yanking Kyoshiro up by his arms. His claws were digging into the tender flesh leaving small gashes on his arms. 'How dare he touch her.' The thought kept drumming through his mind, while his hands balled into fists that pummeled the man. Lifting Kyoshiro up, he practically threw him into the wall. Hitting it, the man then crashed to the ground next to his friend who as still muttering something over and over appearing unaware of his accomplices plight. Reaching out he picked him up again. Somehow through all the pain, he had managed to stay awake. Placing his hand on either side of his face he looked at him. There were red, bleeding gashes on his face. 'Kagome.' The sight of them angered him and his eyes narrowed before he flicked his wrist and the room was filled with a sickening crack. Removing his hands he let the lifeless body slump to the ground. He looked at the man that was still leaning against the wall. He still appeared to have no idea what was going on. Turning he left the room.

_________-

Miroku looked up as the door opened to reveal Yasha standing there. He quickly entered the door shutting behind him.

"Miroku I left someone in there. He's against the wall. You know what to do. I want him in holding."

Now that business was taken care of, his eyes automatically shifted to Kagome. Crossing the room he growled. Hojo was sitting on the ground holding her propped up against him. For a moment he wanted grab Hojo and Fling him away from Kagome. Another growl escaping his though throat he knelt next to them.

"Go help him," he said, not even bothering to spare Hojo a glance. After a few seconds when he didn't hear him move, he looked up at the man in question who was staring at him. At that, he finally got the point and rose to his feet to make a hasty retreat.

Kagome frowned at his tone. The words that she was about to say slipped away from her as she felt his hand on her. She drew back a little holding the tatters of her dress to herself. The slight movement sent arrows of pain through her leg and she recalled hearing the popping sound and she knew that it was far worse than a sprain.

Tears pouring from her eyes, she tried to be strong, but she couldn't. Sango was next to her and so was Yasha. Yet she couldn't convince herself that she was out of danger.

Yasha cursed under his breath and he took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. Watching as she pulled the garment around herself.

Warmth still lingered on the material that she held around her. Taking a deep breath in attempt to steady herself. She caught his light scent. It comforted her a little and slowly she came back to herself. Turning her full attention to Yasha she was surprised at the worry shining in his golden depths. She tried to smile if only for him, to alleviate some of his troubles but her face hurt and the gesture came out in more of a grimace then a smile.

Sango looked down at the girl she appeared to be in bad shape. Her face was bruised, but more importantly her ankle was broken. She frowned at the thought that they would have to set it.

"Kagome." Yasha said using her name because Sango was the only other person in the room and she knew her true identity. _Kagome_.

_Kagome _she loved when he said her name. Not her new name not the one he had pluck from a children's song but the one she had had all her life. She liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"We're going to have to set your ankle."

She knew what he meant, and it was not something she was looking forward to. She felt Sango move behind her, the woman's firm on her shoulders. Seconds later that was forgotten as she felt Yasha's hands close around her ankle. She bit her lip so as not to cry out.

Sango felt Kagome go lax in her arms and knew she had passed out from the pain. Looking down at her she sighed. At least this way she wouldn't have to feel the pain for a little while.

"I need to get this put in a splint before she wakes up."

Sango nodded, laying the girl gently down before rushing to find Yasha what he had requested.

Yasha wanted to move. He knew if both of them got up and gathered the supplies then everything would go a lot faster. Though at the moment he couldn't bring himself to get up, anger still coursed through his veins. Clenching his hands into fists he heard Sango approach behind him.

__________-

Miroku looked at the man that leaning against wall. Crossing the room he reached pulling the man to his feet. He could feel him shaking underneath his fingers. 'What did Yasha do in there?' he thought looking down at the man that was having trouble holding him self up.

"If you touch her you shall be punished." The man slurred, looking around him wildly. He knew that someone was holding him up. That was fine with him as long as it wasn't her. As long as she was nowhere around him. He could still feel it the electricity running through his body. He looked up at the man that was holding him up. For a second he actually wondered what had happened, but the thought was quickly pushed away.

Miroku was looking down at him. 'Maybe it had been a good thing that he had left the room he wouldn't have wanted to see what had happened in here. An image of Kongyou crying flashed in his mind. Then again maybe he wished he had been there. Even now the thought of what they had done to her, what they would have done to her if they hadn't got there in time. With the thought he shook the man that he was holding, not that it made that much of a difference. He didn't think the man had noticed the rather violent shake. He was mumbling something under his breath. It was the same thing over and over again. None the less it made no sense to him.

Yasha must want to get information out of him. That could be the only explanation. He had no doubt in his mind if Yasha hadn't wanted something from him, then he would be laying on the floor next to his buddy. 'I wonder how he chose which one?' He decided that he would ask him later. He shrugged and headed to the door only to met with Hojo who was leaning against the wall like he wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and hide in it.

"I am supposed to come and help you." Hojo stammered his voice unsure.

This was something Miroku could understand. Yasha would have words with the young boy later, of that there was no doubt. Looking at the boys face he knew that Hojo knew it too.

"Very well. Then run ahead and tell them that I have a traitor that needs to be held for questioning. Make sure that you're not seen. We've already caused enough racket tonight and the last thing that we need right now is to spend the rest of the night trying to avoid the guard because we broke curfew."

Hojo shrunk under Miroku's words. They were treating him like a small child. It was not more then he deserved though he could still she her battered face. Miroku was telling him things that he already knew. But the way that the man said it made him think that Miroku thought he was a fool. Nodding he turned and ran slipping through the shadows. He would show them he would show them all.

__________-

He hadn't been able to let her go. Even now he sat there he had meant to lay he on the only bed in the room and back away but when the moment had come his arms had had a mind of their own and refused to release the fragile young woman from their grasp. Now he sat with leaning against the wall with Kagome nessled against his chest. She moved slightly and wimpered in her sleep. At the sound he tightened his grip just a little to let her know he was there even if she was asleep. She wouldn't be out long he knew. Passing out could only dull the pain for so long.

What was it about her? She drew him in against his better judgement. Still he couldn't let her go. He had rescued his fair share of damsels in distress, and when the time came he had always been able to step back and let go. Maybe it was because in an odd way he was all she had. If anyone knew what it felt like to be alone it was him. Growing up he had never fit in they called him a filthy half breed, some still called him it behind his back he knew. He was looked down upon by the humans with which he had grown up with and the Youki who would tease him calling his mother a whore. Yes he knew what it was like to be the outcast to not fit in. Her situation wasn't the same but she was stuck in an odd limbo where she didn't quite fit either. She was a traitor, a traitor to the humans because she came from a family that had sided with the Youki. She was a traitor to the emperor because she had left.

He knew what would happen if people found out her secret. He knew she would feel the sting of rejection and he wanted to shield her from that.

Everything was blurry when Kagome first opened her eyes. Blinking a few times the dimly lit room came into focus. Pain, her leg felt like it was throbbing and the memory of what had happened earlier in the night came rushing back to her. Shuddering, she felt arms tighten around her midsection. Then she realized that someone was supporting her. Tilting her head back she caught a glimpse of silver hair. Taking comfort in his nearness she turned into him. He was large and imposing compared to her small frame but he did not frighten her. Listening to his heart beat she closed her eyes once more. Letting her mind wonder her thoughts were filled with him. She should have been worried about her leg. She should have been worried about the fact that her face hurt. At the moment she was too worried that now Yasha had something new to hold against her.

"Now I guess you have something new to hold against me." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. His body tensed beneath her and she instantly wished she could take them back.

So that's what she thinks. Anger filled him. Here she was broken and battered worried that he was going to hold this against her. Looking down at the top of her head he didn't know who he was more mad at. Her for thinking such a ludacis thought in a time like this or himself for giving her reason to think it.

"Nah this time I'll let you off the hook," he said, thankful when his words got a smile.

Kagomes eyes went to the window, it was still dark outside. Was this a night that would never end? It felt like everything was stretching out forever. Hearing the door open she turned to look at Miroku who entered with Hojo a few steps behind him. Twisting she saw that Sango was leaning against the wall her head bent as if she was asleep.

"Yasha they want you there to question the prisoner first thing in the morning." Miroku said raising and eyebrow he took in the situation before him. Yasha was sitting on the bed with Kongyou cradled in his lap his arms loosely around her. It was an odd position to see Yasha in, but the man appeared to be completely comfortable.

"Good I will go and see him just before we leave."

"We're leaving so soon? I would have thought that with." he nodded in the direction of Kongyou "Her ankle I mean it's broken isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I will take her to Jinenji."

"But that's pretty far away." Miroku said not sure if it was wise to push her so fast, so soon.

"I know it is." He said shooting Miroku a look to tell him, he was through with the conversation.

__________-

Miroku sat in the darkness. He knew that everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone Yasha was still awake. He was stewing. So many thoughts were rushing through his head that he couldn't control it. One in particular bugged him, what the man had said.

*~*~*~*~

Miroku held the man's arms as they marched him down through the underground corridors. A blindfold had been placed on the man. Not that it made much difference he was still muttering lost in his own little world. Approaching the cells to find that one was open, he saw that Hojo must have done his job and informed the guards he would be coming. Taking the blindfold off the man he flung him into the waiting cell.

Standing there watching him. The man was looking around as if for a second he was actually worried where he was.

"All those who touch her shall be punished."

What had gone on in that room? Yasha must have done something really terrible. This guy looked like he was about to lose his mind. Briefly he entertained the idea of asking the man just what had happened but thought better of it. Something's were just better left unsaid. The man looked wild his eyes darting around the room, his frame shaking ever so slightly. Without warning he threw himself against the bars.

"I will warn you, I saw you take her before. Don't let her touch you." Backing away from the man Miroku looked down at him in disgust. "Don't let her touch you." The mans said again like he couldn't stress the importance of his statement enough.

~*~*~*~*

Miroku should have been able to shrug it off, but the encounter plagued him. It was nothing more than the ramblings of a half crazed man still he couldn't shake the uneasiness is rose up in him. _Don't let her touch you. _Her who? Kongyou, was the only her he could be referring to. So what had really happened? What had happened before they had got there?

Shifting his attention he looked at Yasha who was watching him in the darkness. Should he tell him?

"Yasha?"

"What?"

"You know that man. That man that I took down for holding tonight." He waited. Yasha said nothing but he knew that he had the other mans attention so he continued on. "Well what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him." He knew what Miroku was talking about though when he had arrived the man had already been huddled against the wall muttering under his breath. He had thought it was strange but hadn't really given it much thought other than its general oddness.

"He said something strange. He said that all those who touch her shall be punished."

Yasha said nothing. He focused on his friend through the darkness taking in his uneasy expression. Yes the man had something like that back at the house.

"I thought that was because of something he had seen you do. Then he said something else when I was leaving. He said that he would warn me. He said don't let her touch you."

Yasha frowned there had been only one person in the room that the man could be talking about Kagome. So what had happened? Something had to have happened, but he couldn't imagine Kagome doing anything to the man, after all if she had know how to defend herself then she wouldn't be laying her right now with a broken ankle now would she. Still Miroku continued talking almost like he was trying to understanding his own thoughts.

"Was he talking about? Kongyou? What does that mean? The man was scared he was scared out of his wits Yasha. It was like he was hanging on to his sanity by a thread, but what could she have done to get such a reaction of the man?"

"I don't know what she could have done." Yasha said looking down at the woman next to him. Looking at her she appeared so fragile, it was hard to imagine he doing anything to cause such a reaction.

"How did you choose? Which one you left for questioning and which on you…you know"

"Kyoshiro was the one that touched her. When I came in the room and saw him I already knew he was going to die" Yasha said without a thought. There had been no choice. He had known when he burst into the door and had seen Kagome trapped there with him above her. Kyoshiro had known it too Yasha had seen the fear in his eyes. The fear that had told Yasha Kyoshiro was also the one responsible for her ankle. He had also known because of that, the man would not live through the night.

"Do you think that was the reason?" Miroku asked

"Yeah that must have been it." Yasha said this just to ease the other mans mind. The truth was he didn't believe it. Something had happened, but as of right now he had no way of knowing. He would just have to wait till he could ask Kagome.

"That reminds me, why I always try to stay on your good side."

_________-

This time when Kagome awoke the sun was up.

"So you're finally awake?" Sango said from the side of her.

Sitting up her hand went to her head. "I wish I hadn't."

Sango could almost laugh at the other woman's response.

Looking around, Kagome saw that they were alone. Maybe they had always been alone maybe she had imagined waking up last night and being in Yasha's arms. The thought sent a chill down her spine she could still feel the ghost of his arms around her.

Sango watched the change in Kagomes deep brown eyes as she looked around the room. She know what, or rather who Kagome was looking for and for an instant her heart stopped. "They had stuff to take care of this morning."

_________-

Yasha walked down the narrow earthen tunnel with three men trailing behind him. Along the walls at irregular intervals lanterns hung on large iron rods that had been driven into the soil walls. Finally they came to chamber that held a few cells. Stopping in front of the only occupied one he could see the man from the night before. The prisoner didn't looked much better from the last time Yasha had seen him. He was huddled in the corner of the cell his frame shaking slightly while he stared off into space with vacant eyes. Even now showing no sign that he knew or even cared they were there.

Nodding his head Yasha signaled for them to open the door.

Stepping in, he stood right in front of the man, not that it made that much of a difference. Reaching his hand out, he pulled the man to his feet.

"Has he been like this all night?"

"As far as I know he has. He stopped talking to himself about an hour ago." The man to his right said.

"Did anyone listen to what he was saying?"

"We couldn't make it out." He informed him. The prisoner had been a mess when Miroku had delivered him last night. Looking at him now he was still half out of his mind. Looking back and forth between the prisoner and Yasha the young guard shivered. He didn't want to imagine what had happened last night. He knew that Kyoshiro had betrayed their ranks and this was his accomplice. For his betrayal Kyoshiro had lost his life, and it appeared this man had lost his life.

"Very well." Yasha said taking in the man before him once more, noting his vacant eyes. He would get nothing out of him. At least not today the man was still too far gone to even comprehend the situation he had found himself in. "He will not talk today." Dropping the prisoner to the ground Yasha was not surprised when the man made no attempts to soften his landing. As soon as hit the ground his body folded up on itself back into the the huddled position he had been in when they had entered the room.

"You're not even going to try?"

"Why should I try? I am not a cruel person; even if I were to try and beat the information out of him, it would do no good. I have neither the time nor the energy to waste." Pivoting on his heel, he turned his back on the man that had curled into a ball on the floor.

The two guards exchanged glances. The one who had spoken taking one last lingering look at the prisoner on the ground before locking the door his gaze still fixed on the shivering man.

Hearing only of the men turn to follow him he glanced to his side confirming his suspicions. His back still to the scene he spoke a warning to the lingering man.

"Aki, while he acts like this, he will not be touched."

Aki frowned at Yasha's words. He was not able to take his eyes off the man that was in front of him. Why should they be so nice to him? He couldn't see why he was walking away from the man now. It would be better to get the information out of him sooner than later.

Not hearing the man that he was speaking to move to join them, Yasha felt his anger flare. He wasn't in a very good mood and this man wasn't doing anything to help it. As if looking for a new way to aggravate him, the man's voice called out.

"Why shouldn't we beat the information out of him? They would do it, if they got the chance. They have killed us for less." Anger was coursing through him he couldn't understand the man's logic.

"Look closely at what you have just said and you will see that you have answered your own question." Yasha said starting to walk back down the path again, before his short fuse got the better of him. He was pleased when Aki followed.

Aki walked slowly behind them down the path. What the hell was he talking about? 'Don't touch him while he's like this? I already said the answer?' Fixing his attention on the man that had spoken those words he frowned. 'How had he answered his own question?'

"I have some things that need to be taken care of after last night. But I would like word sent to me as soon as the man talks."

"It will be done."

It will be done. Just look at them. They follow whatever that man says and why? 'What I said?' Why shouldn't we beat the information out of him? They would do it to us if they got the chance. They have killed us for less. His own words came back to him.

Yasha frowned as they opened the door and entered the house. He knew Miroku and Hojo were waiting in the next room for him. Nodding to the three men he signaled his leave. Just as he was about to make his way in the other room, Aki called him back.

"If we do what they do to us, then there we are no different from them."

Yasha could have smiled at what the man said, but he didn't. Instead he looked at the man that must have been a few years older than him.

"What I meant was that if you do something that is against my orders, I will be the one doing the beating. You got that?" Seeing the man nod a little, he continued on his way into the other room.

Aki stood there as the other man left the room. 'I understand now. Why they look up to you, I mean. He helps in his own way' with that thought, he smiled. Thankful, someone had been there to stop him before he had done something stupid.

___________-

Miroku looked up as Yasha entered the room. Rising to his feet, he was ready to go. Taking a quick glance to his side, he saw that Hojo wasn't. The young man wearily got to his feet not looking either of them in the eye. It was the same all the way back to where they were staying. As Miroku enter the house Yasha hung back, his eyes trained on Hojo.

"Hojo don't think that I'm going to let you off that easy. I would like to have a word with you." His displeasure showed in his voice. Reaching out he pulled the other man into the narrow space between the two houses. Listening he made sure that they were relatively alone before he spoke. "We need to discuss your stupidity."

"Do you think that I don't know that? You think that I'm happy about what happened?" Hojo asked, not able to look the other man in the eye.

"I know that you're not. What I would like to know is why you did what you did." He shook him a little.

"A man showed up. He looked like he had been running. He knew my name and he said that you wanted me at the hall. So I left."

Yasha could feel the tension building in his muscles, his hands closing around Hojos shoulders he pressed him against the wall feeling a growl rise in his thought. "Your even more of a moron then I gave you credit for. When I give you and order it is absolute. I placed her in your care."

Hojos wanted to say something. His pride wanted him to say something. To lash out at the man standing in front of him. Still he couldn't bring himself to say anything the words caught in his throat. He had gotten a glimpse of Kongyou earlier. He face was bruised and swollen, he ankle broken and set. It could have all been avoided.

"When I ask you to do something I expect it to be done. When I tell you to watch over Kongyou it meant that you were to stay by her side till we returned and you couldn't even do that. All you had to do was do what you were told. Use your head if I had needed you I wouldn't have sent some stranger to fetch you."

"I never."

"You never what? I don't want to hear it. Do you know what could have happened to her?" He could feel his control slipping away from him. The anger that he had felt last night came rushing back to him. Pushing the Hojo away from him the man stumbled. "Get out of my sight I can't stand to look at you now."

"I…" shutting his mouth he said nothing moving past Yasha as quickly as he could he scrambled into the house.

___________-

Kagome frowned as they started on their way. They weren't very far out of the city and once again she was in a predicament where she had to be carried around. She would have protested, but knew better. There was no way that she would be able to walk on her foot. So Yasha was carrying her piggy back style.

The terrible thing was that every step he took moved her foot and sent tiny jolts of pain up her leg. Not wanting to say anything, she bit her lip.

Yasha frowned. Kagome was in pain. He could hear her intake of breath whenever she bounced a little. It was quite a ways to Jinjis and with the pace that they were going, it would take them a while to get there.

Then he could smell it drifting in the air. Not too far from them, was the smell of wolf. 'Kouga' They couldn't pick up the pace because of Kagome. Even at this pace ever step her took caused he pain.

Stopping he looked at Miroku.

"I want you to take Kongyou and continue on your way."

Miroku looked at him confused, but moved to do what he had said. Good old Miroku, it was one of the things he liked the best about his friend he knew when to ask question and when to act.

Kagome could feel the tension in the air she had sensed something was off from the tone in Yashas voice. Taking in his rugged features she wondered exactly what the problem was. Grimacing she was shuffled between the two men. What was going on? If he had just told them to continue on their way what was he going to do."

Her hand reaching out for him she was frightened panice seized her and she felt helpless to keep it at bay.

"What are you doing? Why do you mean? Continue on our way?" She questioned not liking the fact that it looked like he was just going to dump them.

Bringing his attention back to Kagome he nodded.

"I have a wolf to skin."

That's it for now reviews would be so much appreciated ::laughs:: I will one day resort to begging.


	10. Coward

Don't own inu

Echoe Shayne ^.^

**Coward**

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in Miroku's grip. Yasha had long disappeared from her sight, still she couldn't bring herself to look forward. She was frightened Yasha was gone. He had left them to fight Kouga. She knew Yasha knew how to handle himself she had seen him throw Kyoshiro around and who knows what he had done after they had left. But they had been human Kouga was a full youki. Kouga didn't mess around he fought for keeps.

"You can't let him go like that." She was frantic how could they just let him go so casually?

"Yasha can take care of himself."

She knew he could take care of himself but that didn't stop the dread from seeping into her conscious. The thought she might never see him again filled her with more fear then she had thought possible. Last night she had been afraid but Yasha had been the one who saved her. Yasha…"Let me down right now." Her voice held a note of hysteria and at this point, she didn't care.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't do. We're going to keep going."

"You don't understand. I have to go back. Let me down!"

Miroku sighed as he looked at the squirming cargo that he held in his arms. 'What would Yasha do?' He would put her down a little voice answered him right away. No, he couldn't do that. Not to Kongyou. He didn't want to see her in anymore pain than need be. Then again, maybe that was the only way he was going to get through to her. "Alright."

Hojo turned in alarm as he watched Miroku gently lower Kongyou to the ground. _'What the hell is Miroku thinking?_' Taking a deep breath he watched as the dark haired girl took a step. More like a hop really. She stood on one foot with the other bent at the knee as she held it off the ground. He had to admit one thing, she was determined.

Miroku hadn't expected her to make it so far. The woman was just too stubborn for her own good. The effort and concentration was clearly etched on her face. Her lower lip was clenched between her teeth. Her hands were held out from her body in attempts to keep balanced as she hopped slowly away from them.

Kagome winced it hadn't started off that bad, but now every hop that she took got worse. After going such a short distance, her forehead was already dappled with perspiration. The only thing keeping her from sinking to the ground was the fact that Yasha had left her to face Kouga. No matter what he said, she knew that Kouga was not going to just allow himself to be beaten. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. She only knew that she had to get there. Hopping once more, the tip of her foot hit the ground sending pain shooting up her leg. Her good knee buckled and she felt herself falling to the ground. Only to be caught by Miroku's strong hands.

"Unhand me right now! I told you that I was going to Yasha and I am." She half yelled hoping that would draw their attention away from the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Sango step forward looking at the young woman huddled on the ground Kagome had given it a valiant effort she would give the girl that. Narrowing her eyes she looked at the girls foot held in a splint. She was acting like a child who had not gotten her way and the Demon slayer was not about to put up with it.

"And what are you going to do when you get there?"

Kagome's eyes swept over to the other woman. She didn't know how to answer her. She didn't even know how to answer herself when she asked that question. "I."

"Point taken," Sango said turning away from them and continued walking expecting the other three to follow.

"Besides, you know how much trouble I would be in if I let you do something like that? There would be more than one skinning today and you wouldn't want me to lose my hide would you Lady Kongyou." Pulling her up into his arms he watched as she blinked back tears before answering him.

"No of course I wouldn't want you to lose your skin."

"Then come with us and have faith that Yasha can take care of himself." Though he had said it like it was no big deal, he knew that Kouga was not someone to be taken lightly. Not that he was about to tell Kongyou that or they would never get on their way.

Sango stared ahead of her she was torn between admiring Kagome and being annoyed with her. Kagome was so free with her emotions whatever she felt was plain for all to see. They were all worried about Yasha. If Sango had her way, then she would be on her way back to help Yasha, too. But she couldn't allow herself the same luxury that Kongyou had of expressing herself. She was Karyuudo first and foremost. She did not have the comfort of allowing herself the pleasantries of being a normal woman. She was duty and honor bound to stay the course of the Karyuudo. If she failed then she let down her family. She would not tarnish their memory, even for her own heart.

Kagome focused on Sango's back as they walked. She wanted to say something but knew she couldn't when she had to be carted around the countryside like she was some child's doll. Pulling her lower lip into her mouth she became aware once again as to just why she had to be carried around. Her foot throbbed with every step Miroku took. _'Be safe.'_

*~**~*~ Else where on the one road. ~*~*~*

Yasha stood in the middle of dirt road waiting He knew that the wolf was coming. He had been looking forward to this fight. He hated to hang back and run. It made him feel like a coward. Now finally, he was going to come face to face with the man that had been perusing them since Ember. Not only was the wolf after him, but he was also after Kagome. She had ran away because the wolf had tried to lay claim to her. And that was something that did not sit well with Yasha. The sound of running feet reached his ears. Kouga was so close now.

Yasha had wanted it this way. He wanted to meet Kouga on the open road where there would be no chance of any innocent people getting pulled into the fray. His body tightened in anticipation of the impending fight. Flexing his hands, he tried to rid himself of the tightness in his muscles. He knew that was impossible though, the only thing that would relieve the tension would be a fight. Reaching up, he made sure the hood was pulled securely over his face. Then the other man came into view. He was running at full speed. His feet were digging into the ground as he tried to stop himself from lurching forward, leaving a small cloud of dust in the air.

"Who are you? Move from my path less you be removed." Kouga snapped looking at the man clad in a dark cloak that was standing in the middle of the road blocking his way. Two men came to stop next to him. Glancing at them for a second, he took a step forward angered that the man standing in his way hadn't made any attempt to move. "Did you hear me? I said to move."

"I heard what you said and I have no intention of moving." Yasha said in a calm voice, assessing his prey. The other man was about the same height as him if not a little taller. He was clad in the green uniform with the Kien crest on his shoulder that signified he was a member of Naruku's army. Cold icy blue eyes were fixed on him. This was a man that wasn't used to be being disobeyed. Too bad he wasn't the kind of man that was used to taking orders. Yasha didn't take orders he gave them.

"I am very displeased to hear that." Though his words said he was displeased, the smirk on his face said otherwise. He like Yasha was longing for a fight.

Kouga didn't appear as bright as Yasha had given him credit for. It didn't seem the man had caught on to who he was or the real reason that he was blocking the path. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, I see now. They send you rather than stay and face me, what cowards." Kouga said his eyes narrowing. "Since you to travel with them, tell me about the girl that is your company?" He hadn't wanted to give away his concern for Kagome but the words tumbled from his mouth. He couldn't stand to think of her in their clutches.

"What is she to you?"

"She is my woman."

"You lie." He snarled, surprised that the sentence had been able to make him lose his cool. But he hadn't like how sure of himself Kouga sounded. Didn't Kouga know she had ran away because of him? Because he had been trying to push her into something she didn't want.

"She is my woman. You have no clue who she is do you?"

"I'm sure you will tell me."

"She is Lady Kagome Higurashi." Kouga hadn't meant for everything to happen like this and he most certainly didn't mean to be talking about Kagome like this.

Against his will his finger nails dug into his flesh at the sound of that name. How he hated it. How he hated that Kagome was connected to it.

"She came of her own free will."

This time it was Kouga's turn to snarl a response. "You lie."

"Do I? It seems that the girl will do anything to get away from you, even treason? And what are you going to do, overlook her act? That would make you guilty of treason yourself."

Anger was boiling in Kouga's veins. He didn't want to hear this, these lies. Though he knew it was true he had seen Kagome turn away from him in Ember. 'The _little fool, she is going to pay when I get a hold of her._' The two men next to him shifted. Stealing a glance out of the corner of his eyes he saw the two guards were giving each other a speculating glance.

"Treason is punishable by death?" one of the men said.

"You'll never be able to prove she came with you willingly and even if she says she did, no one will believe her. They will just think she was brainwashed by you rebel scum. Besides she will be punished. I will see to that personally"

"No one but you and your men know. You may be willing to swing from the gallows, but I bet that those two men would rather see your feet swing than their own." Looking at the two men, he knew his assumption was right. At the very mention of the punishment their faces twisted, they were not about to be strung up, even if it was alongside their captain. He didn't even want to think about the second part of his statement.

Kouga could feel the tension around him grow. Reaching out, he clasps the collar of each man, crashing their heads together stunning them long enough for him to draw his sword and slit each of their throats.

"You're own men." He should have expected it. The members of the imperial army were cold, but his own men? His skin crawled this was the person that wanted to claim Kagome?

"They were not my men. If they were then they wouldn't have doubted me for a second. But now they're out of the way, I can focus on you."

'It's about time,' he thought to himself his hand reaching the sword he had at his side.

"It is time to put you in your grave."

Yasha said nothing to his retort. Instead he braced himself as their swords met in a crash with enough force that the grinding metal set off sparks. Both men met in the middle. Each was trying to gain dominance, glaring at each other over their crossed blades.

Kouga was surprised at the other man's strength. He had expected this to be a quick fight. Instead he found that he and his opponent were almost equally matched in both skill and strength. Jumping back, they began to circle each other before meeting in the middle again.

Yasha cursed as their blades met again. The other man had crouched down making a sweeping motion with his leg trying to knock him to the ground. Jumping up he avoided the foot easily, but his two feet were coming toward his chest at an upward angle.

A scowl appeared on Kougas face. He thought for sure he would have had the hooded figure with the second attack. But the man had jumped back with grace to avoid his blow. 'Who is he.'

"Why do you hide your face like a coward? It's obvious that you are the Shinkushikyou's dog."

Yasha had to hold back a growl at those words. He hated how close the man had got unknowingly. Flexing his fingers, he cracked his knuckles.

"So you're not going to deny it?" A smirk appeared on his face. Obviously he had hit a nerve. 'Good.' Rushing forward, he swung at the man before kicking at him. He tired to knock the cloaked figure off balance.

Yasha said nothing, but silence spoke everything. It also annoyed the other man who appeared to want to battle with words as much as he did with his fists. Dodging the man's blows that were made clumsy by his mounting anger, he drew back his sword in a ready position and they met again in the center with the sound of ringing steal filling the air.

"I'm going to send you running with your tail between your legs."

This time unable to hold in his growl, Yasha sprang forward with his hand out stretched ready to tear into the other man's flesh.

Kouga was taken back. Though he may not have had his full senses, he did have one very important one and right now it was telling him to run. Jumping back, he looked at the man that had landed on the ground after his lunge in a crouching manner. The smell of danger hung in the air all around him. Something had changed, it was like all this time the other man had just been toying with him and now he was about to get serious. Taking a step back, he waited to see if the feeling would go away. The other man was crouched dangerously low his sword in one hand ready to strike. The feeling did not go away though if anything it only increased pressing all around him. He knew then this was a fight he could not win.

His pride didn't want him to flee, but his senses were telling him that if he stayed then he welcomed death. 'Kagome' what would become of her if he fell here and now?

Yasha narrowed his eyes watching the soldier take a step back. Before he could make another move, the other man turned on his heels and ran. Straining to his full height he watched the retreating form quickly disappear from his sight. 'What the hell' Maybe Kouga was smarter than he had given him credit for after all. "Coward."

Kouga stood looking back at the road that he had just run down. What had just happened? One minute they had been even in the fight and the next everything was screaming that he was the one that was in danger. He didn't like to turn and run. This time he hadn't been able to help himself. It would have been the honorable thing to stay and fight. It would have been the honorable thing to fight until one of them was laying on the ground bleeding. He was not prepared for this fight, he realized that, now. To be ready to fight you have to know your opponent. He knew nothing of the cloaked man, and by being so foolish as to rush in, he had compromised his pride. It was something that would be looked down upon. To fail to do your duty was shameful. Then again if he died, then Kagome would be left in their clutches and that was something that he wasn't about to let happen.

Yes there was more than one way to beat an opponent. He would find a way to get Kagome back. He would steal her right from under their noses.

~*~*~* Kien Naraku's Palace *~*~*

Naruku could still feel it even hours later, the sweet power that had filled the air. It had only been a flicker, lasting a few seconds, none the less it had been there. But who in all of his kingdom had that kind of power? It hadn't been overly strong, but it had been enough to jump start his senses. He needed it, he needed the power. Someone with that kind of power could be very useful to him. With that thought came another one. Someone with that power could also prove to be dangerous.

He had to find the person that possessed it. They would join him or die.

__________-

Jaken looked up from the book he was reading his small hand moving to rub his tired eyes. The table he was seated at was covered with mounds of book. He had been reading through them all day looking for information on Tetsaiguia not that he expected to find anything. He looked also for something that might have caused that disturbance his master had felt.

Picking up the book he had been reading he walked into the other room where his master was sitting. There was a pensive look on the man face. The little toad like Youki could tell there was something bothering his lord but didn't dare ask him.

Sesshomaru ignored the little man that was standing there. If he had anything important to say then he would have already said it by now. Everything would soon start, or had everything already begun. Is that what the rush of power had meant? It had taken him a while to realize what the feeling was, but now he understood someone had used power.

Power, something that had been long forgotten to his kind. Once the Youkai had made the humans tremble in fear. Now most of them were reduced to nothing more than humans. He didn't know how it had happened. Slowly over time they had become more and more like the lowly creatures that had once been so beneath them.

Now it appeared that everything was falling into place. The 995 year of the spider was dawning and the seventy-fifth emperor sat on the throne. If what he had heard recently had been true, then everything was about to begin. For all he knew, the burst of power could have been the sounding trumpets of a new beginning.

That wasn't going to happen though. He wasn't going to allow it. Unlike others of his race, he still held a spark of power and as long as he did he would never grovel to the humans. Sesshomaru did not grovel to anyone. Briefly he thought of the emperor he would not even grovel to him. He may serve him but unlike the rest of his pears he did so out of respect for power not out of fear of punishment.

"What have you found Jaken? Do not tell me that you are so useless that you haven't found anything in all the time that you have been looking.

"Not much is documented. It's like everyone wanted to wipe this subject off the face of the earth."

"Of course they would. The emperor wouldn't want just anyone to know about something like this. But there must be another reason why."

"Why do you say that, my lord?" Jaken asked craning his neck to look at the much taller man.

"Because it wouldn't matter if someone within in these walls found out about it. But it would matter if someone outside them did."

"I."

"I know that you don't understand what I mean. Someone must have not wanted the information just lying around. It is valuable both to the person that that would use it and to the person that it would be used against. Both people would see it as dangerous if the information fell into the others hands."

"So you're saying that someone stole it?"

"Why else would it not be here? Something like that would be valuable and if the right person got their hands on it then they would see it as a way to turn a profit."

"But the only people that are allowed to enter the palace are those that serve Naraku."

"The Tetsusaiga is a legendary sword. It is said that it will be forged by a faithful follower of Naraku in a moment of pure love." Sesshomaru said quoting what he knew so far about the Tetsusaiga.

"That maybe true but who would be so foolish? To oppose the Naraku is death."

"Love is an emotion of fools. Death to one person is freedom to another. None the less, the sword must be found. Something is happening something large has just been set into motion and we are going to find out what it is."

~*~*~*~ The Road outside Lacien *~*~*

He couldn't go back, not yet. If Kouga had something up his sleeve and he returned to them now, he would be putting them in danger. Right then he made up his mind he had other things to take care of. There was only one person who could answer his questions.

First he needed to clear something up.

_________________-

The guards were surprised to see him again. Nodding they allowed him passage to the corridors. Walking down the narrow passages carved in the earth, he came to the cell that he had visited not too long ago. A dazed figured was still sitting hunched on the ground but the man was no longer muttering anything. Motioning to the guard stationed outside the cell he slipped inside hearing the metal clang shut behind him as he stepped further into the earthen cavern. He stood there watching, waiting for the man to acknowledge he was there. After a few minutes he knew the man either didn't care he was there or he was still too lost in his own little world to even notice.

"I want you to tell me something." His words left no room for doubt. The brief flash of recognition in the mans cloudy eyes told him that even he understood. "Who is she? What do you mean those that touch her shall be punished?"

The man looked up from his position on the earthen floor. There was a man standing above him shrouded in black. Looking like death had come to him. Golden eyes were flashing at him from the shadows created by the dark hood of the cloak. If he wasn't already sure that he was insane, he would have lost his grip on reality looking into those flashing depths. Then again maybe death was going to be merciful and had come to deliver him from this madness.

"I want to see your face death." He said suddenly, overcome with the need to see the face of his savior.

Yasha looking at him a few second before reaching his hand up to grasp the hood of his cloak. "Answer my questions first."

"All those who touch her shall be punished."

Staring down at the half crazed person his eyes narrowed a little. "That isn't what I asked you."

"They took her away and she's gone now but I can still hear her. I can still hear her screaming for me to let her go."

'Kagome, he's talking about Kagome' his fists tightened and he bit his lip to keep from yelling at the man. "Who took her away?"

"That man that brought me here of course, but he doesn't know what she is. But I know, don't let her touch you. That's how she does it. Who knows what other kind of tricks she has." He paused, his hands ringing together like he was trying to gather his thoughts or perhaps like he was trying to call back some of his sanity. "No he doesn't know but I do, I won't be fooled."

"Why were you there last night?"

"Death knows all things. Why don't you tell me?"

"Were you there to kidnap her or were you there for something else?"

"He told us not to touch her. He said that she was to be returned to him unharmed."

"Who told you this?" 'Kouga, that dirty bastard' he thought the name leaping to his mind. 'who else could it be?' His anger was rising again as he thought of the man that had fled from him, not that ago. The tension that he hadn't been able to release during the fight coming back to him with such force that it made his muscles ach.

"I never met him. But I pity him. Let me see your face now death."

Yasha reached up pulling back the hood. The man stared at him a few seconds before his dark eyes clouded over again and he knew that the man would be of no more use to him.

"She has gotten to you. I see it in your face, I can see it in your eyes, now that they are not sheltered by the dark. She has bewitched you."

His heart stopped skipping a beat for a few seconds at the man's words.

"I pity you too." His voice was low and dejected above all it was wreaked with pity.

"I do not want your pity." He spat having to restrain himself from shaking the man. To show anger now would only mean he feared the man's words. Pushing his thoughts aside he wound ponder them later when he was not in the preance of this loony.

"None the less you still have it. Just know that I tried to warn you about her."

Gazing down the man wrapped his arms around his midsection before beginning to rock back and forth. Turing away from him Yasha exited the cell signaling to the man to close it behind him.

"What do you want us to do with him." the guard asked from his position.

"Let him rot."

*~*~*~*~ Elsewhere, on the road ~*~*~*

Hojo frowned watching Kagome. A scowl marred her lovely features along with the bruise that covered on cheek. It was all his fault. The words that Yasha had told him before _'None of this would have happened if you would have just done what you were told to do'._ Yasha had been right. Bowing his head he looked at his feet as they walked.

Miroku looked down at the girl he was carrying. Though she tried to hide it, he knew she was in pain a frown marred her lovely features the corners of her lips turned down ever so slightly though he could tell she was trying her best to keep her face expressionless. It didn't help that she was being carted about the countryside either. The sun was going down and they would have to stop for the night soon. Then again, Yasha had said to keep going.

"Are you even going to tell me what's bothering you? Or are you just going to suffer in silence?"

Kagomes head snapped back to see that Miroku's eyes were focused on her. What did he expect her to say? "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I think it's a rather fair one."

"Ok for one I feel like a child having to be carried everywhere and don't you even dare tell me that I'm not a burden, because I know I am. I'm tired my entire body hurts and." she wanted to say that Yasha hadn't come back yet but held her tongue.

"Is that all?" He waited for her to say more but she didn't, so he continued on. "I thought I told you a beautiful woman are never a burden. As for carrying you around all day, I am more than happy to do the job. In fact when you get well, can I still carry you around like this?"

His words caused her to blush. He sounded so sincere, but she knew he was just teasing her. "No I think walking shall be a refreshing change for me."

Biting his lip to keep from laughing at her response, he couldn't help the smile that curved at his lips.

Looking off into the horizon the clouds in the sky had turned pink and lavender with the setting sun. Kagome knew they should be stopping to soon. Looking over Miroku's shoulder she saw only the empty road stretching behind them.

__________-

Sango slowed her pace falling into step with Miroku. Half the night was gone and they were still walking. Kongyou's head was slumped against Miroku's shoulder. Even though the other girl was being carried, she knew that she must be tired. Every time that day when she had glanced back at her, the girl had worn a look of discomfort.

"Are you not worried that he hasn't returned?" Sango said for the first time allowing herself to ask the question that had been on her mind all day.

Miroku looked at the Karyuudo out of the corner of his eye. Her face showed no emotion but such a question was unusual for the woman. "No, I know that he won't lose to someone like that."

"Kongyou appeared to be worried about him?" Sango said nodding at the girl in Miroku's arms.

"That's because she doesn't know Yasha as well as the rest of us."

It was true of course, she didn't know Yasha as well as they did. But something was nagging at her. She suspected that the girl knew Kouga better than they did. "Then why isn't he here?"

"Who can say? Maybe he's afraid that he'll be followed and he doesn't want to lead them here. If that's the case can you blame him?"

"We'd be able to protect her if something like that happened."

"Not the entire time in the heat of battle he would lose track of her. And like she is now, she can't even try and run away. Besides, Yasha would never lead someone to us knowing it would put us in danger, he would prefer to deal with it himself."

"That's why I'm worried."

"Come on now Sango," he said cocking his head to look at her. "I thought you had more faith than that."

Stilled by his words, she fell out of rhythm with him falling a couple of steps behind him. Looking at his back she didn't bother to try and catch up. He was right how could she have so little faith.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Hojo walking, not paying attention to where he was going but rather looking at his feet. She felt sorry for him. The poor man was just eating himself up. She wondered if she had been in the same position if she would have done the same thing. Then again he had defied orders. That was something that she would like to think she would never do. Still she couldn't help feeling sorry for him, knowing you had done something wrong and it had resulted in the injury of someone else was a heavy burden to bare.

"If we keep up this pace, we should make good time." Miroku said falling back into step with Sango.

"Are you sure it is wise to push her like this?" Sango said her eyes drifting to look at Kagome.

"Wouldn't it be better to get it over with as soon as possible instead of dragging it out?"

"Yes of course you are right."

"If people wouldn't question me they would find that I often am."

"Yes that's why you get slapped so often." Sango said with her lips curling into a smirk.

"If you would only trust me I would never give you a reason to regret it Lady Sango."

Turning she looked at him. His face was locked in eerie shadow. He wasn't looking at her yet she could feel the ghost of his gaze. "I know you wouldn't, but it is still something that I can not do." 'It's not that I don't want to trust. I just can't, she thought to herself looking down at her shoes. Memories came back to her screaming, filling the air, fire. She knew what it was like if to have her trust betrayed and she was not about to fall into that trap again.

Studying her downcast, a frown creased his features before he turned away from her, looking back down the path that they were walking on. "I can wait."

______________-

Kagome lay on her back. It was the second night they had been traveling most of the night. It had been Sango that had finally convinced Miroku they should rest some. She should be doing what everyone else was doing and try and get some sleep but she couldn't. There was a dull throb in her leg, she would have liked to say that was the reason she couldn't get to sleep. The truth was that she was worried. Yasha should have caught back up with them by now shouldn't he? The sound of rusting cloth reached her ears and she turned. No it was just Hojo. The young man was sitting there looking at her. His face was cast in shadows, but he didn't appear to be too happy.

"Hojo"

He heard his name whispered in the dark it took him a few minutes to realize that it had come from the very woman he was staring at.

"Yes? Are you ok? Is there something you need?" Crawling he made his way to her side seeing that she had sat up in the time it had taken him to get there. "You should be resting."

"So should you."

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"What happened to you. I abandoned my post and because I did, you were hurt."

There was so much pain in his voice it made her heart ache a little. Reaching her hands out to capture his, she tried to take some of the guilt from him but knew it didn't work that way.

Startled warm hands closed over his. His head snapping up to look at her face he saw she was smiling at him. How could she smile like that when she knew he was the reason she had gotten hurt.

"If our position had been reversed, I would have left too."

"But our position wasn't reversed and I disobeyed orders. I should have known better. I don't know how I can ever ask you to forgive me."

"You don't have to ask because you are already forgiven." She couldn't stand to see him look so beside himself. It was enough to make her want to shake him.

Miroku opened his eyes listening to their conversation. He still had no idea who the girl was but he knew one thing, Kongyou , Kagome, whatever her name was, special. Closing his eyes he would get in a few more minutes of sleep before pushing them on their way again.

"Just know that should you ever need me, I'll be there for you." Looking at their hands, Hojo brought the back of her hand to his lips, brushing them gently before releasing them and returning to his spot.

__________________-

Yasha frowned it had been three days. Three days and he hadn't heard anything about the wolf. He had expected him to show up and try and catch him while he slept that first night, but no such thing happened. No, instead of his absence making him feel better, it actually made him feel worse. Every second he was out of his sight meant he could be plotting something.

Normally that wouldn't bother him. He could handle anything someone threw at him. In this case though, he wasn't the target, which had been made clear. The wolf was out to get Kagome and Kagome only. Not even the thought he was committing treason had deterred him.

The man had run away but that didn't mean he still didn't have plans in fact it worried him even more. Damn it. His fist slammed into the nearest object which happened to be the tree that he was perched in as a string of profanity trialed from his lips.

Everything was pressing in on him. He was at a stand still what if Kouga was just waiting for him to go and lead them back to the others, no back to Kagome. His next thought made his heart skip a beat what if he was on his way there?

They should reach Jinenjis late tomorrow. He could turn their four days journey into two easily. His hands clenching and unclenching, his thoughts drifted to a certain dark haired girl. _"She has bewitched you_." The man's words from before came to his mind yet again. They had played themselves over and over again in his mind the last few days. Like those many times in the last few day anger seeped into him. He was not bewitched; he didn't have time for such nonsense. The image of her face flashed in his mind again. "Damn that woman."

____________-

Kouga frowned looking at the door he had just knocked on. He couldn't hear any movement from inside. Raising his hand to knock again, the sound of approaching feet reached his ears. They paused for a second and the door swung inward, a woman standing at the door.

"Mrs. Higurashi." He said inclining his head a little to show his respect for the older woman.

Seeing the man that was standing on her porch she kept a passive expression on her face. 'Had he come with news of her daughter?' Stepping aside to allow him entrance into the house, she watched his back as he swept into the room. Closing the door it was only then she allowed the mask to slip from her face. Clasping her hands in the soft material of her dress, so as not to do something foolish like reach out and clasp the young man's arm.

He did not turn to face her. The longer the silence stretched on, the more worried she got. She knew that decorum said that she should be offering him a seat to rest. She should be getting him something to drink to quench his thirst. Instead she shook her head. "Tell me do you bring me news about my daughter?"

Kouga stood in the center of the room his eyes traveling around the room to avoid looking at the woman who was standing behind him. Taking a deep breath to gather himself before he spoke. "I'm afraid that your daughter has fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"What?!" she asked in half disbelief. Her daughter was with those.. those rebels? Her hand going to her chest she leaned back against the door. The next thing she knew, hands were supporting her. Looking through her lashes, she saw Souta standing there next to her. When he had entered the room she didn't know.

"Are you going to be ok mother? Why don't you go to your room and rest." He asked knowing she would try and find a reason to resist. "I will take care of our guest."

Souta was rewarded with a smile before his mother nodded and left the room.

Kouga looked at the little boy with a sigh.

"What is this I hear about my sister falling into the hands of the enemy?"

Kouga looked at the boy contemplating whether or not he should tell him what happened. Seeing the boys questioning eyes, he already knew the answer. He was going to tell him everything, well almost everything.

Souta sat listening to what the other man told him. His eyes narrowing, a frown creased his lips. 'Not only had his sister ran away from her duty but she had also let herself become tangled up with the resistance.

Kouga wore a frown of his own. He hadn't been able to tell him the complete truth. He was ashamed he had given them her name. If they hadn't known that she was Kagome Higurashi then surely they would know by now.

He shouldn't be here he should be out there looking for Kagome, not just sitting here. But that was why he had come here. He was here to tell them of his mistake. He couldn't when he had seen Lady Higurashi's usually static expression crumble into one of worry. He couldn't be the one to tell them he had handed them her death sentence.

That's what it was. He had been too cocky and when the man asked, he had given her name. With that name he had delivered her into the arms of death. Looking at the accusing eyes of her brother, he could no more tell him, than he had been able to tell the woman. So here he was, doing something stupid again. Wasting time that wasn't his to waste.

Anger, that was all that Souta could feel. Kagome had left him. His mother always wore a mask of indifference. She cared about decorum above all things He couldn't blame her though, he had seen her when that politesse had slipped away. He had seen the hurt in her eyes. All the loss, at night when everyone asleep and she thought that she was alone he would sit outside the door and listen to her sobs. He didn't dare open that door. If he did she would only dry her eyes and put on a smile.

It was Kagome that was there for him. It was Kagome that would give him hugs and kiss his cuts and bruises. It was Kagome that always told him that she loved him more than anything in the world. It was Kagome who had abandoned her duty. Above all those things she had abandoned him and for that he would never forgive her.

"I want you to bring my sister back to me."

"That's what I intend to do. I will be leaving shortly" The kid had some nerve he would say that. Placing both of his hands on the chair, he fixed to stand. That was when he felt it, the coldness of steel pressed against his throat.

"Before you go you will be telling me what you're hiding."

His eyes widening in surprise focusing on the little boy who was holding the offending weapon. "You have some nerve for a child. Who are you to tell me what to do?" Though he had to admit the kid had some skill to be able to get this close to him without setting off his defenses. He was about to reach out and grab the kids arm but almost as if he had been expecting it, his wrist flicked digging into his skin. A trickle of blood was trailing down his throat.

Just great, as if he didn't feel bad enough already. To be beaten by a lowly man on the street and now by a mere child.

"You are best not to forget whose house this is and with my father gone, I am the man of this house."

"You annoying little brat." Reaching up he bated away his hand feeling the graze of the knife as he did so. Springing from the seat, he was about to take a step forward to strike him down. But much to his annoyance, the child just stood there glaring up at him in defiance much like his sister. There was a big difference between the two. Her chocolate colored eyes were warm, his were cold and dangerous.

"You are best not to forget either, that I'm the man that you will one day be taking orders from Captain."

That's all for now

I wasn't so evil this time I must be saving it up ^.^

I'm going to inspect my eyelids for some holes now but reviews would be very much appreciated

Click that button

\/


	11. healing

Hi Hi

A lot of time went into this chapter as it was trying to cause me problems. Haha the note in haha the following paragraph was written Thursday night

As I write this I feel like crying I lost four pages of the story because of stupid word deciding that it wanted to crash on me. U.u and oh no it shouldn't be when I was just starting it was when I was already half way through the chapter ::breaks down crying: So here I am at 1:41 trying to salvage what I can though it never sounds as good to me when I'm not in the heat of the moment.

Hahaha I just couldn't get it to flow after that so I scrapped it all and after getting over my anger started in again Friday night so I hope that everything sounds alright. Sorry it took so long projects and Finals at school have kept me busy the past couple of weeks but now they are over and I'm just waiting for my grades to go up ::crosses fingers::

OH OH and I reached a Hundred reviews. Thanks to Mustard Yellow Sunshine who was my 100th review. Wow I never thought that I would get to a hundred reviews seeing as at chapter six I only had twenty- three reviews so thank you very much to the people that are reading this story.

:Inu: shut up they don't want to hear about you they came to hear about me.

:Echoe: I know I'll shut up now

:Inu: and.

:Echoe: I don't own you so on with the story ^.^

Echoe Shayne ^.^

**Healing **

Kagome look at the vast open space of gently rolling hill that surrounded them. This was where they had been traveling so hard to get? For a few seconds disappointment tinged at her senses. What had she been expecting in the first place? The sun was dipping behind the line of trees that surrounded the clearing. The disappearing light lent the place a dream like quality making the entire scene look like something her mother might embroider on to a pillow. It looked so peaceful she could almost get caught up in the moment. Key world here would be almost. If hadn't been for the fact that she felt like she hadn't slept in the past few days. The truth was that she hadn't. Just when she finally got comfortable enough to doze off it was always time to go again, and the few times she had fallen asleep while they had been walking had not helped it had been like she closed her eye and then opened them again. Her clothes felt dirty and worn. They weren't even her clothes to begin with. They had just been something Sango had found on short notice so she didn't have to wear her torn dress. On top of all that her leg was throbbing and she was pretty sure the splint that had been placed around her ankle had rubbed a raw spot on her calf. Other than that, everything was just fine.

"What are you doing here?" a harsh voice called from the house as a woman came into view making her way toward them.

Looking up Kagome saw an older woman making her way toward their small group. She was moving rather fast, like she was on a mission. Giving off the impression that she was either rushing out to greet them or chase them off. By the greeting that she had shouted before leaving the house, Kagome got the impression that it was to do the later. The woman was on the short side with a shawl clutched around her shoulders to shield her from some unfelt breeze. Grey hair was pulled up into a messy top knot with some unruly tendrils falling around her face. And though time had taken it toll on her features, Kagome suspected at one time the woman had been beautiful.

"Ah Miroku." Seeing who it was she bowed her head slightly giving a smile to the other people in the group before her eyes settled on Kagome all warmth disappearing from their brown depths. "Who is this?" the words tumbled out of her mouth with venom as the older woman made no attempt to hide the fact that she didn't like the idea of Kagome being there.

With a frown the older woman took in the sight of the young girl cradled in Miroku's arms. For a second she thought that maybe Miroku had finally conned some poor creature into having him. Only then did she realize that her leg was in a splint and was most obviously broken. "You will be staying with us for the night then?" though she knew if they had come to have the girl's leg healed that they would be staying for a few days.

Kagome felt unwanted. Was this how it was going to be? Were people going to hate her wherever she went simply because they didn't know her? She knew she had given this woman no reason to trust her but still it hurt a little whenever people looked at her with shielded eyes.

_'What will this girl say when she sees?_' There was no getting around it, she trusted the other members of the small group. They had been here before, but this girl, she knew nothing of her.

"We would most appreciate your generosity." Miroku said taking a step toward the older woman. "I would like to introduce you to Kongyou."

"Mom who is it." A voice called from the house causing everyone to shift their attention to the door as an extremely tall man stepped out of the shelter of the hut coming into view.

He was making his way to them slowly. Kagome was a little taken back the man was huge. Though at the same time, she somehow knew that she could trust him unlike Kyoshiro, whom she had met just days before in the city of Lacien. She had been weary around him from the moment she met him if only she had trusted her instincts. As the large man drew closer she realized his skin was crisscrossed with scars from wounds long healed. Someone had been cruel to him. From the looks of him multiple people had been cruel to him as some of the scars looked older than the others. He was a hanyou but why the scarring? It took more than minor cuts to make a youki scar. He brother had once told her all about it after a lesson he had. Kagome had been apauled they would teach a lesson like to a child but looking at the man before she saw he had had his own sort of lesson. The world was cruel and it made her heart ach.

Glancing at the other members and then to the woman the man had called mom, she noticed the man had stopped next to them he was keeping his gaze on the ground not wanting to look at them or more like he didn't want anyone to look at him. "Hey I'm Kongyou I'm sorry to trouble you." she said extending her hand out so the man could see it even with his down cast gaze There was a brief pause as if he was contemplating weather she was playing a trick on him or not before he looked up at her.

Jinenji was shocked to see the hand extending in front of him. Someone actually wanted to touch him? He was used to people shunning him, for a few seconds he looked at the soft feminine hand held out in front of him. Would they draw their hand back and laugh at him? No there was no malice in the woman's voice venturing to look up, his eyes locked with the girl.

They were soulful and sincere they cried to be trusted reaching out he enveloped her smaller hand in his.

"Jinenji"

~*~*~*~ Kien, Naraku's Palace ~*~*~*~*

"What is Kouga's status?" Naraku question his gaze fixed on the young man standing in front of the large double doors.

"He was last seen heading to the village of Toll. My lord."

"Does this mean he has given up his chase?" He would have thought the Captain would have been too stubborn to give up so soon. But he also knew that man had a tendency to be crafty and no doubt he had something up his sleeve.

"What is in the village of Toll?"

"He has some of the men from his tribe stationed there." he said looking at the tall figure that was standing in front of the massive windows that overlooked the capital city of Kien.

"Tell me, a few days ago, did you feel anything out the ordinary?"

"No, my lord."

"That is all then."

"And what of Kouga? What do you wish us to do with him?"

"Nothing let him dig his own grave he may still be of some use to me." Naraku said as he heard the door open and the man leave. No one had felt it. But he was sure that it had been there. Things were not going as he had planned them still even days after the occurrence he had yet to pinpoint where the source of power was. Reaching out he pulled on a little cord. The sound of chimes echoes in the halls along with the scrambling of feet. Seconds later the door was opened and one of the servants walked into the room.

"Yes my lord."

"I wish you to bring me Kagura."

________________-

The young woman looked up startled as the doors to her chambers burst open revealing a man standing in the door way. Her red eyes widened a little in surprise that someone was in her room before anger set in.

"What are you doing entering my chambers without permission?" Moving to her feet she glared at the man who for his part appeared unaffected by her murderous glare. That could mean only one thing. He had a reason not be afraid of her. Just as she suspected the man spoke.

"Lord Naraku requests your presence."

So that's why. _'The coward'_ she thought continuing to stare at the dark haired man in front of her with a frown tugging on her lips. _'No, you can tell him that I'm not coming he can go and jump of a cliff for all I care.' _No, she couldn't say that, not now. She knew the consequences for talking out all too well. Looking at her fan, lying on the table she considered picking it up. Then again if she took it they would consider that she was taking a weapon. A small smile touching her lips, she reached out scooping the fan up.

The man by the door grinned at her, no doubt heady by the momentary power he held over her. Not wanting to give the fool the satisfaction she walked right past him not even bothering to spare him a glance. A red headed man that was standing just outside the door fell into place behind her with the other idiot as they guided her to the main hall. Not that she couldn't have made it there herself. They just didn't trust her to make it on her own.

"I wonder why he even bothers keeping this fringed bitch around." The dark haired one muttered to the other.

Gritting her teeth Kagura turned on her heal, her wrist snapping as the fan she held in her hand came undone. The men had the common sense to be afraid. For a few seconds she was allowed to revel in the thrilling sense of power that came with making someone afraid. She could tell the exact second the man caught on to her little game as a smile spread over his face and he looked at his partner briefly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We are on orders from Naraku. You know the punishment for disobedience." The one who had entered her room said his voice sounding sickeningly sure of himself.

Her blood froze in her veins. Yes, she knew all to well the punishment. Flicking her wrist again to closed her large fan, while schooling her face not to show any emotion. Crimson eyes locking with the defiant man, she smiled.

"And you had best learn that it only takes one man to carry out those orders." The smug smile fell off his face but she was still forced to turn and begin walking, again a frown creasing on her features. _'Bastards_'.

There was the sound of people walking in their direction lifting her eyes she saw that the Lord of the Western Lands was making his was down the large corridor with a little impish looking man that she had never seen before following behind him. He was clad in white with armor adorning one arm while the Kien crest of the spider was proudly displayed on his shoulder. Looking at his face their eyes meet red clashing against amber. A silent plea entered her eyes.

Instantly she was ashamed. Why should she look to others for help when she couldn't even help herself. Let alone looking to one of Naraku's favorite lackeys. He nodded in her direction acknowledging their passing but nothing more. The little man actually had the nerve to clear his throat.

Anger flaring at the imp she stuck out her foot causing the little man to tumble to the black marble floor at her feet. _'Make the noise again I dare you'_. The sound of walking stopped, causing her attention to shift from the man on the floor to the Lord of the Western Lands who was now looking at them. She could have sworn that amusement flashed through his usually cold static eyes. Before she could say anything it was gone and the man was turning away from them motioning for his retainer to follow.

Still standing there she felt a sharp shove from behind. "Do you enjoy playing with fire little girl." The dark haired man hissed. Apparently he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. _'Why not'_ whipping around she brought the back of her hand to connect with the mouthy mans cheek.

"Apparently you like playing with fire as well. Never forget what I told you." Turning around she began walking with nothing but the sound of her feet and the sound of the two dolts walking behind her to comfort her jumpy nerves. Stopping in front of the large double door, each man took a door, pulling them open before her, trying to hold onto the anger that had been there earlier only to find that the emotion had already fled only to be replaced with dread.

Stepping into the large room the doors snapped shut behind her. A lone figure was standing across the room, their long black hair falling over thick looking black robes. What she wouldn't give to not be alone. If only Red was still here, anything not to be alone with the Emperor.

Naraku smiled, his back still turned to the young woman that was standing in front of the large double doors. She was afraid, he knew, her fear filled the air. Turning, he closed the long distance quickly stopping next to his guest.

"How nice to you see you Kagura." The woman said nothing in response and this only caused him to smile more.

Kagura tried not to react. She tried to remain impassive to his words and his presence, but that was impossible. The man scared the hell out of her. The only thing she clung to was the hope she wasn't shaking visibly. His hand gently came up touching her jaw. It was a caress. You could almost say that the gesture was caring. Still it made her feel dirty like his fingers were burning into her flesh.

"I have a job for you to do." Pausing, he studied the woman's porcelain features waiting to see if she would say anything. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything, his grip on her tightened, turning her face, forcing the woman to meet his eyes against her will. "I may finally have a use for you my little witch."

~*~*~* Somewhere on the road ~*~*~*

Yasha frowned as he cut through the trees not wanting to take the main roads. The fact that the wolf might be closing in on his companions, he sped up. He still wasn't going to make it there as fast as he wanted if not tomorrow night, the next morning for sure.

He should have known better than to think that Kouga would face him like a man. Then again he knew that the man was crafty by nature and now he was up to something. The only problem was that he no longer knew the bastards position. Cursing, he stopped looking around at his shadowy surrounding. Extending his senses he tried to tell if someone was following, after a few seconds when he was sure that no one was on his heels, he begin running again.

He needed answers, so much was going on.

The council would know soon of the fiasco that had taken place in Lacien just a few nights ago. Some members of the congregation would probably be more than willing to tell them about the events that had transpired there. That was of course if they didn't already know. It would be foolish to think that something like this would go unnoticed.

His nails were digging into his skin as his anger flared. It was infuriating the people were so willing to put all their faith into something that might or might not be real. To trust so blindly in something. He like everyone else knew the 955th year was approaching. The tension was mounting, something was going to happen. No something needed to happen if it didn't, then he knew that people would only lose the last shred of hope that they clung too.

Yes, the council would be in an uproar about that too. They would know of the events that had taken place, of the half crazed man that most likely still crouching in an earthen cell. Of the girl he had kept a secret and rushed out of the city. If they found out who she really was, not even he would be able to protect her.

~*~*~* Jinenjis house~*~*~*~*~

The group was huddled in the main room the sun had gone down a while ago. There was a somber feeling to the room as they sat before the blazing fire that was casting dancing shadows around the room. It was like they had reached a dead end everything had been geared to getting here and now they were there what did they do? Looking around at the members of the stoic group, Kagome frowned, fighting back to the over whelming urge to pick something up and just throw it. She wanted someone to say something but the uncomfortable silence went unbroken.

"Obaba." there was a yell from outside a few seconds before the door gave a little on its hinges as someone slammed into it. This spurred three people into motion as Sango and Miroku sprang to their feet Hojo had moved to stand between Kagome and the door. Each one of them poised to expect the worst.

Moving to stand herself, Kagome felt a pain shoot up her leg but ignored it. She wasn't about to be the only one sitting, her pride would not allow it. The first initial slam into the door was followed by a series of knocks. This comforted her a bit, after all if it was someone that was out to get them then they wouldn't take the time to knock. Would they? The person that had attacked her in Lacien had knocked on the door, he had even known Hojo's name. That was an uncomforting thought, her eyes shifting around the room she looked for a makeshift weapon. Finding none, she frowned cursing silently.

Hojo could feel the girl behind him was tense. Taking a step backward, he was about to reach to sooth her, but she only moved out his reach her.

The old woman made a waving hand motion signaling for everyone to calm down, though for the effect that it had on people she might as well have been waving at air.

When the door swung open everyone paused for a second, staring at the person standing in the doorway before the tension broke. It wasn't a large group of men ready to rip them apart or even one large threatening man. Rather instead it was a small girl maybe six or seven in age. Her breathing was ragged as she stepped into the room. It was obvious that she had been running.

Jinenjis mom looked at the little girl standing in her door way. She was heaving for breath. The nearest village Obin was a good six hour journey away and it looked like the little girl had run the entire way.

"You have to help me. My.. my." She had began gasping for breath while her bright green eyes filled with tears not helping her speak any clearer. "My Mother they wiped her."

"Jinenji." With that one word the large man moved from his spot headed out the door only to return in a few minutes with his hand full of herbs. She immediately went to some shelves in the back of the room. Grabbing a few items, her back turned to the group, leaving the small crying girl in the middle of the room.

The two men in the room had backed off as if the young girls tears made them uncomfortable, leaving the two females of the group to comfort the little girl. Kagome hobbled over to where the girl was still standing her head bent down as she cried. Sango nudged the girl next to her. She didn't know what to do hopefully the other girl did.

With the slight elbow to her side Kagome turned and looked at Sango who was nodding in the direction of the crying girl, making it obvious that she was to make the first move. Not knowing what to do Kagome opted for what she had done for her brother when he had cried when he was younger. Crouching down as best she could without hurting herself, she wrapped her arms around the little girl. Either she was comfortable around strangers or she was just crying too much to care what was going on, but the little girl buried her head in Kagomes shoulder.

"It's ok." Sango said getting the hang of what was going on and crouching next to them her hand reaching out to rest o the girls shoulder.

"I'm Kongyou and this is Sango." Kagome said, her attention shifting to the other woman. The girl in her arms pulled back wiping at her eyes without a word she turned to Sango her head downcast.

Sango was in shock she knew what the girl was doing yet she had no clue what she had done to deserve the honor. Studying the girls light brown hair for a few seconds it became obvious that the girl wasn't about to lift her head till she was acknowledged. Hesitantly reaching, she rested her hand first on her right shoulder, and then the left. With that the girls head snapped up.

"It is such an honor to meet you Sango."

"No I would say the same for you. Since you know my name, what's yours?"

Kira smiled a little. She had heard many things about the woman standing in front of her, but she never knew she would be so nice. She was the last, the last of her tribe, the last true hunter. Her mother had. With that thought reality came crashing back and she looked around the room at to the old woman and the large man. They were standing at a table mixing something in a stone easel. Tears came rushing to cloud her vision.

"Kira."

"What a pretty name. I only have one request for you. When you go back to your village you don't tell any one that we're here." Concern slipped into her voice. So much was going on. People were looking for them, more than that, the imperial army played for keeps and she didn't want to have the little girl dragged into the mess if the enemy found out she had associated with them. The enemy was cruel and it wouldn't mater to them that she was just a child.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Kagome said sensing Sango's sudden change in mood.

Kira could hear the other woman's soft voice and she realized that she had completely forgotten about her. "I can't sit down I have to leave as soon as possible. I must get back before I'm missed or they'll.." Her words trailed off as she thought of something else to say to take her mind of the dreary feeling that crept in at those words. "I thank you though.." _'I forgot her name' _ she realized allowing her words to trail off.

"This is my cousin Kongyou."

'Cousin' green eyes swung to the other woman for the first time taking in her appearance. There were purplish shadows on her face remnants of what must have been dark bruises days before. Her eyes traveling down focusing on the splint and the way that she held herself with all her weight on one leg.

The two men stood there watching the scene, both of them focused on the same woman.

How could she do it? How could Sango just lie like that? Miroku knew she had to be lying. He knew everything there was to know about the pretty hunter. There was no way she could have a cousin he didn't know about hid away. So how could she lie like it was nothing? The little girl had shifted her attention away from Sango and was now looking at Kongyou. Then she said something that made his heart stop. "The people that touched you should be punished." The words invoked the memories of what the man had said. _'Those that touch her shall be punished'_ hearing them uttered again here sent a slight chill down his spine. Yes they had been punished. One of them in fact was still being punished. He thought of the hallow shell of a man they had left behind in underground cells of Lacien.

"They were." The words broke through his thoughts bringing his attention back to the present. There was nothing bitter about them. The voice that had said them had been steady and without malice, still there was something. The words hung in the air giving him a slight chill despite his closeness to the fire.

Jinenji's mother closed in on the women who were standing there holding out the small little bundle to the girl. "The pulp should be rubbed directly onto her back and the leaves should be steeped in hot water. They will taste bitter but make sure she drinks it all."

"I will thank you Bachann." Bowing, she turned to the door forgetting the people in the room. She made her way to the door before actually turning back and looking for last time at all the occupants of the room. "Thank you everyone." turning she looked at Sango. "I won't tell."

*~*~*~ Toll village ~*~*~

The man was sleeping peacefully until someone slammed a foot into his midsection. Jerking up with a murderous glare, he was just in time to hear that other man not to far away from him grunt in pain. All of this occupied by the sound of someone yelling.

"Get off your damn asses right now!"

For a few seconds Ginta stared into the darkness "Kouga?" he knew of no one else who would yell at them like that, but at the same time he also knew that his Captain was in pursuit of the Shinkushikyou.

"Who else would it be? now get up we have to leave."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other briefly before turning to look back at their Captain. Not wanting to get into any trouble the two men scrambled to their feet. They had known the man for a long time he was their leader and right now he looked more agitated then they had ever seen. Both curious as to what was going on and afraid to ask they followed Kouga as he stalked out of the room.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Ginta said

"What, you didn't have confidence in me?" He snapped more for his benefit. He wanted someone to stroke his ego. He had ran away and then a kid, a little brat had threatened him, him he really couldn't believe it but then again. The Higurashi's son showed promise. With the thought of the little boy, an image of Kagome popped into his head. There was no time to waste. Carrying on he cut off the other two men before they had a chance to say anything. "There's not much time. There are some people I need to talk to."

~*~*~* Jinenjis House~*~*~*~

Her eyes opening the next morning Kagome could hear people moving around the room as well as Jinenjis mother who was now talking.

"It's good that you're awake I thought that you were going to sleep the day away." Pausing she took in the girls disheveled appearance. "Then again you're going to need all the strength that you can get."

Jinenji was standing behind her with a small bowl in his hands. The others that were there were all looking at Kagome. The silence that wore on was making her uncomfortable and for a second she was afraid of them.

"We are most sorry." Hojo began before he was cut off by Miroku.

'We're most sorry.' The words repeated over and over in her mind the dread that accompanied them only increasing with every passing second. Only one thing came to mind. Something had happened to Yasha.

Jinenjis mom stood there her eyes focused on the raven hair girl that sat in front of them, her hair half obscuring her face. The set of her jaw gave it all away, showing the worry that the young woman felt.

"It's alright. It's not like anyone died or anything like that. Now lets see about that leg." Without another word the old woman and Jinenji were leaning over her. A sweet smell was going from the bowl Jinenji held in his hand. It was lavender and something else she couldn't quite place.

'It's not like someone died.' Yeah that's right stupid, stop jumping to conclusions. Looking down at her purple ankle and the spot on her calf that was pink and raw, she frowned. What exactly were they going to do to her?

"We're going to make you all better." Jinenji said as he knelt at her side. Despite how large his hands were they handled her with care even if they did look like they could snap her like a twig.

"This may hurt a bit." His hands tightened around her ankle as tiny needles of pain shot through her body. The needles becoming the stab of a knife before her entire body convulsed with pain.

~*~*~*~ the Dungeons of Lacien ~*~*~*

"What the hell is going on? Get in here now!" The guard yelled to the other man posted near the bend in the underground tunnels. There was a rush of hurried foot steps as more men came down the passages heading toward the small cell that held a crazed occupant.

Pausing in the door the man stared at the sight before him. The two guards that had arrived before him were doing their best to hold down the prisoner that was bucking wildly beneath them. His gaze shifting to the door he saw that that the bars were slightly bent out like something had hit them with tremendous force. "Or someone" he said watching the struggle in the room a few seconds more before rushing in to lend his assistance.

"What's going on here?" His eyes widened as he crouched next to the lunatic that was trashing about wildly on the floor. The bucking man was surprisingly strong for already having two people holding on to him. The older of the two guards turned to look at him for a second before his attention was pulled away when the captive heaved violently. "We need to subdue him."

"You think that we haven't tried? Nothing worked. One seconded he was acting normal the next he was throwing him self at the bars."

So it was him the man thought, briefly wondering how the prisoner with a somewhat wiry frame could be so strong. Looking at the man's face he noticed that there was a trickle of blood running down from his forehead. So the men had already tried to knock him out. Looking around he wondered what it was that had caused the man to go berserk.

'I can hear her now; I can hear her she won't leave me alone."

"What are you talking about?"

The man's eyes widened as he realized for the first time that the group of men were there, which was strange considering that they were physically restraining him. "You don't know because you can't hear her. You don't know." There was a pause before a small electric shock spread out from the man's body and he collapsed to the ground,his inhuman strength seeming to leave him.

The three men looked at the prone body resting on the dusty floor vaguely aware of the few other people gathered outside the cell to see what was going on. The man's body was still lax as his hands went to his shoulders as he began to hug him self shivering like he was cold in the heated room.

"I know her secret." The words were no more than a hiss that only the three guards could hear. With those words still hanging in the air his eyes drifted closed as a weary sleep over took him.

The three men rushed from the room wanting to be on the other side of the bars before their prisoner decided to wake up again.

~*~*~*~* On the road ~*~*~*~*

Yasha felt cold like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him. The hair on his arms was standing up as goose flesh rose on his skin. Something had just happened. He could feel it in the air calling to him. His hands were clenching at his side. Only one thing stood out in his mind. Without a doubt he knew it had something to do with a certain raven haired girl. He didn't know why he felt like that, he only knew he was right his instincts were screaming at him and he could do nothing to avoid them.

~*~*~*~*~ Jineniji's House ~*~*~*~*

Hojo sat in the dark the sounds of his companions breathing told him he was the only one awake in the small shake like house. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes trying to will himself to get some sleep, but the day's events weighed heavily upon him.

His eyes snapping open he didn't like the image that came to his mind. He could picture Kongyou's face as it had contorted in pain, even now the memory of it served to make him cringe. They had 'treated' her three times that day and every time he felt something pull at his heart strings. It was all his fault. If he hadn't run like an idiot and abandoned his post then none of it would have happened.

Still the girl continued to amaze him. She was so brave, how can she be so calm? How had she been able to look at him with understanding? Kongyou had said if she had been in his position then she would have done the same thing. The words were meant to be a comfort and for a short time they were. Now they only hung in the air haunting him. Her gentle reassurance had made him think. Had their rolls been reversed and he was the one that had gotten hurt he knew he wouldn't have been so forgiving and that was what made him so raw about the subject. Turning away from the other slumbering people in the room his eyes slid closed and he welcomed the ache he disserved it.

_____________-

"Keeper of the shikon." The voice was everywhere and no where at the same time. Consuming and confounding, threatening to drag her into what ever depths it came from. Echoing in a steady rhythm, demanding attention. More than that, demanding her attention and her attention alone, because the darkness wanted her.

"The sword is coming for you," a long pause followed those words as the tension mounted. "Your doom is coming for you." This time it was a cold voice that reverberated around the room. The harsh words jerking her from sleep, even then they had followed her. The warning of impending doom was hanging in the air.

Kagome just laid there, her breath coming in ragged gasps, afraid to open her eyes because the dream was still too fresh in her mind it had just been a voice. Even so it still haunted her. What did doom look like? If she did manage to open her eyes would it be standing above her looming like some silent vestige waiting to claim her?

Slowly her eyes slid open as she looked into the darkness of the room. Where the rest of the day had went she had no clue. She only knew, her body still hummed with the memory of pain that had shot threw it earlier in a day. It had happened three times in all. None were as bad as the first time. None the less each time they came to administer her treatment, it had resulted in pain and her losing consciousness.

"Was it a bad dream?"

The voice drew her attention to the door where Jinenjis mother was standing just inside the frame. A bad dream, yes it was. "Yes."

"What was it about?"

'What was it about?' She should know the answer to that question but even now as she reached for it, the answer slipped away till it was gone and all that remained was the feeling of dread that clung to her.

"I can't seam to remember."

Jinenji's mothers eyes roved over the young woman doing her best to study her in the dim light cascading through the window. She could detect no deceit in the girls voice, it was strange. Usually the good dreams eluded you and the nightmare haunted you. Shrugging she made her way further into the room kneeling down next to the futon. She was curious about this girl. The other members of the group hadn't volunteered any information about her, not that she had expected them to they were a very secretive group.

"How are you feeling?" It was not any of the questions she longed to ask, nothing more than idle words to fill the silence and they both knew it.

"Tired." Kagome didn't know the last time she had felt so tired so drained. The day had been exhausting.

"I'm sorry we never told you how it was going to feel before we started."

"I understand why you didn't. If I had known then I don't think I would have let you near me. Hey it will get better though, right?"

"I'm afraid it will get worse before it gets better. If you wish to stop after a day or two I'm sure that your ankle will heal much faster."

"How long do you have to do this?" After a couple days they would stop if she wanted? How long was this supposed to go on?

"Six days. We will treat you three times a day at the same time for six days." She wouldn't blame the girl if Kongyou wanted them to stop, she knew healing a bone was a difficult process and many people preferred to wait the three or more months to wait for it to heal on its own.

"No I can handle six days. If I'm going to do this then I'm going to do it right, no half way. After all, if I stop wouldn't it mean everything I went through today was a waste?"

_'I like this one'_ she could always tell whether she was going to like someone the first time they met her son. Most people were frightened by his appearance. To tell the truth she had been a little taken back, yesterday when this young woman didn't appear to be bothered in the slightest. Her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally asked the question that had been on her mind all along.

"Are you really not afraid of him, my son?"

'Afraid of Jinenji'. "NO why would I be afraid of him?"

"It's just that most people aren't that accepting of my son and it surprises me you're a complete stranger who isn't bothered in slightest…. I mean most people aren't very excepting of what he is."

"You mean because he's Hanyou?"

There it was again. She was shrugging off something that most people couldn't get over. "Do you know many Hanyou's?"

"Just two."

Her mind went to the missing member of their group Sango and Miroku had informed her that Yasha would be joining them but the Hanyou had yet to make his appearance "Ah Yasha you don't seem like someone that would be traveling with him."

Why did it hurt to hear that? It wasn't like she didn't know it was true. Given the chance, she would be sitting tucked away somewhere. In fact she was pretty sure Yasha would prefer it if she had never stumbled into his life. Jinenjis mother was talking, no doubt asking her something.

"I said what is he to you?"

"He saved me; he's done more for me then anyone. I don't that I'll ever be able to repay him." Looking at her hands resting in her lap, she realized how true those words were. How would she ever be able to repay him for what he had done?

"You silly girl I don't think that Yasha looks for payment when he helps someone. I think he would just be..."

"You better believe you owe me." A gruff voice sounded from the door drawing their attention to the young man leaning just inside the frame like he had been there forever. A hood pulled over his features obscuring his face.

Yasha looked at the two occupants of the room taking in the fact that Jinenjis mom was there. He only looked at her a second before his eyes came to rest on the girl sitting on the futon. Her parlor was pale making her large brown eyes stand out more. Nothing could hide in those chocolate depths. Emotion filtered across them, relief happiness, finally they misted over.

"You don't look like you have much confidence in me wench. Don't tell me that you were secretly hoping that I would lose." 'Shit does she have to look like that? Does she have to make me feel so guilty?'

Reaching out like she could touch him across the room. Not knowing where the strength came from she sprung from the futon making it to her feet before her knees gave out and she began to crumple to the ground, but before she cold fall Yasha was there his arms snaking around her.

"Still having trouble walking I see." There was no emotion in his voice but it was enough to make Kagome smile. Her eyes sliding shut as she took a deep breath. Rain and something wild, something that she could only describe as Yasha. Bringing her hands up she gathered the material of Yasha's shirt into her fists. Her forehead dropped down resting against the wall of his chest. She couldn't explain the relief she felt. He was here and he was ok.

"I was so worried."

"You should know better."

"I should." Her voice was half muffled as her face was pressed against the material of his shirt.

Jinenjis mom watched in somewhat fascination as the hooded man gathered Kongyou in his arms. There was nothing wrong with that. She knew that was the only way to get the girl back in bed unless he was just going to push her down. There was something more something in the way he held her just so.

"She didn't cause you any trouble, did she?"

"No, I rather like her. I must admit that she has a stubborn streak, but that isn't entirely a bad thing. I was wondering when she was going to fall back asleep. I'll see you in the morning." Turning she exited the room, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Pausing he looked down at the girl he had just laid on the futon. She was perfectly fine, all that worrying for nothing. Pulling back he was restrained by a tugging on his shirt looking down he saw that Kagome was still clinging to his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to touch you."

_'Don't let her touch you that's how she does it.'_ With the words his body tensed and he had to fight the urge to pull back because no doubt she wouldn't let go and would be dragged back with him. Instead he looked down in shock at the woman laying there with her ebony hair fanned out around her pale features. As if sensing his discomfort her head lulled toward him as her eyes slid open.

She felt like a child clinging to him, but she didn't want to let go she couldn't. "I'm sorry Just to know that you're here, till I fall asleep."

Feeling himself nod, he watched as her eyes closed once more and her breathing leveled out almost immediately. She must have been really tired. 'Stubborn girl.' He thought, pulling his hood off so he could look at Kagome without the shadows cast by the dark material. The moonlight filtered in from the small window, not that he needed the light, he could see her perfectly. Shifting his gaze, her hands were still curled in his shirt. His hand clasping her wrist he felt her fingers tighten and a grumble sounded in her throat like she was going to argue with him even in her sleep. 'Figures' Still the smile that he had been suppressing sprang to his lips melting away his doubts for a moment.

"I was worried about you too."

~*~*~*~* Toll Village ~*~*~*~

Mrs. Higurashi frowned as she looked at her son from across the table. He had been quiet recently. More like since his sister since she had disappeared. He had become withdrawn.

"Souta." What could she say to the boy? She had never been that good at talking with her son. Come to think of it she had never been that good at talking to Kagome either but it was different with Souta. She had been told not to comfort him. His father had said that babying the boy was the worst way to make him soft. Sometimes like now she wished that she had disobeyed her husband, but she hadn't even after his death she had obeyed. She wondered briefly if she hadn't would he still be her little boy, instead of this cool young man that was sitting across from her. Kagome had never listened Kagome had comforted him. Her absence must have been terrible.

"I know that you miss your,"

"Don't say it! What would you know? Do you even notice that she's gone? Do you even care? Then again it was Kagome that let us down she only had to do her duty and she runs away. She brings dishonor to the family name."

"Souta. Don't you dare say something like that. Sometimes I don't even think that I know you."

Pausing he actually had to look up at his mother who had risen from her chair. There was something commanding about her voice, something that he had never heard from his mother before. For that one moment this gentle collected woman had frightened him. It only lasted for a few seconds before he covered up his fear in the only way that he knew how. Pulling the iciness to him that had been instilled from years of training he met his mother's eyes.

"I am my father's son."

_'And that's what frightens me._' She thought realizing it for the first time. It frightened her that she would lose her son in the same was that she had lost her husband, one edge of someone's sword. Kagome had always said it. Kagome had always asked if she was just going to hand Souta over to them. There was nothing she could do but sit back and watch. Her eyes locking with his, she frowned '_You become more and more like him everyday.'_

Rounding the table she stopped in front of her son with a scowl on her face. Leaning over she took the boy into her arms pulling him close.

Souta was shocked all he could do was stand there. His mother was holding him, her cheek resting on his hair. He could feel that his mother was crying, she was crying in front of him. Bring his arms up around her waist he pulled her closer still not saying anything.

"But you're my little boy too."

~*~*~*~*~ Jinenji's house ~*~*~*

Yasha leaned against the wall as people filed in. You would have thought that after watching for three days, that he would have gotten used to what they were doing. But no, his stomach turned just thinking about what they had come to do in here today. Like always Miroku and Hojo sat on either side of her with Sango behind her ready to catch her in what ever direction it was that she slumped in.

Jinenji and his mother where standing next to her with the little bowl full of a sweet smelling pulp. Jinenji slipped his hand into the bowl covering it with the green substance before lowering his hand to Kagomes ankle this time like the times before, he watched her face twist in pain. He had asked the old woman why it was so painful after the first time he had watched. She had just looked at him with her bright eyes and told him it was just because it was the price you had to pay to cheat time. He wasn't really satisfied with the answer but he knew that the woman wasn't going to tell him anymore.

Closing his eyes he frowned he had been doing his best to avoid her the past few days. He just couldn't stand it. Some half crazed man in a cell shouldn't be able to have such pull over him. So why were his words bothering him so much even now?

They did though just when he thought that he was getting over what the lunatic had said, the conversation would play itself out over again in his mind. He wished that he had never went back there, that he had never went back to talk to the guy. With a frown he watched as they tucked Kagome back under the covers, waiting for a few seconds for her breathing to level out. After a few seconds when he was sure everything was fine he pushed away from the wall hearing the others following him. Only Sango remained behind with Kagome.

Stepping out into the sun with a smile, he looked up. He needed some fresh air and some time to think. To bad that Miroku didn't have the same idea as the man followed him out. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that, you've been avoiding Kongyou since you got back. So what in the hell happened."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? The more that I'm around people, the more I'm reminded why I like traveling alone. Since when have you been so nosy?

"I believe the first time that you told me I was nosy was when I was five or somewhere around then."

"I see you haven't grown up since then." So what if he had been avoiding Kagome it was none of his business. What did it matter anyway? Turning his back on Miroku to signal the conversation was over, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Miroku looked at his friends back, taking in his tense posture. "You found something out abut her didn't you?" I must be right. I wonder what he found out. "I know she was pulling one over on us but I didn't think that she was pulling one over on you."

_'Pulling one over on me is she?'_ Was Kagome just playing him as a fool? She could be for all he knew. He didn't know her all that well and she was the Higurashi's daughter. _'So what_' a little voice in the back of his mind said. How could he think so what, the Higurashi's daughter for Pete's sake. "She's not pulling on over on me." It was startling the conviction in his voice. Conviction that he had doubted till that moment.

"Of course I should have known better. The girl would have to be using magic to pull one over on you. And I'm pretty sure if she was then we would have noticed."

"Look it has nothing to do with that damn girl. I have more important things to worry about than some silly woman." He bit out, turning around to look at Miroku, his golden eyes flashing before he stalked off.

"Ok." Miroku's words trailed off, as in no one was there to listen to him. Yasha was right of course. Why would he be obsessing over a woman when there was more important things to do? So why was there something about Kongyou that he couldn't get out his mind?

______________-

The sun was coming down just hitting the trees. It would all start over again pretty soon. Cringing he jumped down from his perch making his way back to the small cottage-like hut. Walking in, he saw that Jinenji and his mother were at the workbench in the back. No doubt they were making the substance to put on Kagome's leg. The thought made him wince.

Miroku and Sango were arguing about something with Hojo sitting there keeping a silent visual. Turning he walked into the only other room in the hut to see that Kagome was sitting there looking out the window. She looked worse every time he saw her. The dark circles under her eyes have gotten worse. Maybe that was because, if it was possible her skin had lost even more of its rosy tone. Crossing the room he must have made some noise without thinking because she suddenly swiveled in his direction, a smile on her face. No matter how tired or pale she got her eyes still glowed with some inner light.

She had been surprised when she had turned to see Yasha standing there. Since he had returned he had been avoiding her. Sure he would come in when everybody else did, but other than that he had been leaving her alone. At his serious expression, she could feel her smile melting under the seriousness of his gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Oh." 'Don't tell me then' she silently fumed turning away from him, because if she didn't then she would start yelling at him. As it was right now, as much as she wanted to yell at him for being a jerk, the thought of even expending that much energy made her tired. Plus she knew if he she yelled he would probably go away and she wanted him near her. She wasn't ready to give up his presence even if he wasn't going to talk to her. She felt him draw nearer rather then heard him.

Her silence made him uncomfortable; she was always getting mad at him. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that annoying him had been her favorite pastime. So why did it annoy him now, when she was doing nothing?

Turning to look at him over her shoulder she saw, he was now sitting on the edge of the futon next to her. Their eyes met but neither said anything the moment was too fragile a simple word could break it. Leaning back just a little her back came in contact with his shoulder.

Yasha hadn't been able to control his reaction turning he reached out pulling her back against his chest. She let out a small sound of surprise but made no effort to pull away from him. Leaning forward he took a deep breath taking in her sent his face pressed to the crook of her neck. Mixed with her normal scent there was the smell of sweat and dirt, but underneath it all there was something that could not be hidden something purely Kagome.

Kagme felt the shock go through be body as she made contact with him. He had held her before but it had never been anything like this. It should have frightened her, but how could she be frightened when she knew it was Yasha holding her? How could she pull away when it was him? His presence made her feel strange almost light headed. She felt the same relief she had felt before. He was alive he had faced Kouga and walked away he had come back to her. Her hand found his at her waist covering them in her own her eyes sliding shut.

He should let her go he knew he should but his body wasn't exactly listening to him. He didn't like the feeling he was all about control, but this girl somehow made him feel as if he had none. The thought was frightening to him. He didn't like things that took his common sense away from him but he liked her. He like her smell and her touch he like her innocence. His ears caught the sound of people in the other room they were all standing up. He knew any second they were going to start filing through the door. The thought cased a groan to escape his lips. Taking one last deep breath he drew back his hands feeling her confusion at his action. With a smile his lips pressed gently against the curve of her neck before pulling away.

Kagome felt the loss instantly. His hands drew away from her as he moved back. Then she had felt it, his lips brushing against her neck ever so slightly before he completely pulled away. She wanted to bring her hand up to rest against the side of her neck up didn't dare. Turning she looked at him but his expression did nothing to betray what had just happened between the two of them. What had happened she wasn't completely sure.

Damn infuriating woman. Opening his mouth to say something the other people began to file into the room. This time instead of taking his place by the wall like he always did, he stayed right where he was, earning a questioning glance from Kagome. He could feel her body tense as Jinenji drew near her. That evil bowl held in one of his large hands. Now came the worse part. Her beautiful features contorted and he could feel her shivering before she started to fall backwards, leaning against him as her eyes drifted close. It shocked him at fist before his hand clasped her shoulders holding her half upright.

The others started to file out of the room after a few minutes looking up, he saw the old woman about to walk out.

Jinenjis mother paused turning to look once again at the slumbering girl and the hanyou. She wondered again briefly if they had interrupted something by walking in when they had walked in. There was something in the way he treated her even in the way he ignored her. For a moment she could almost pity them if there was something going on it was going to be hard. Even if he was a member of the resistance relationships between the races were rare and when they happened they were frowned upon. People died because of them,

"Hey old woman." His voice was harsh as he looked down to make sure that he hadn't woken Kagome, though he knew that she would sleep like the dead for the next few hours.

Jinenjis mom turned to see Yasha, his hard eyes trained on her. Even though she had known him for a while, his eyes still had the ability to unnerve her.

"Isn't there anything that you can do for her?"

"A bone requires the same amount of energy to heal no matter what the time frame that its heal is in. There is only one source of energy and that's her own. So no there is nothing I can do for her. Just think it's almost over with, besides just someone being here for her is probably the best thing." Nodding in their direction she turned leaving the room.

Looking down at her, he brought his hand up to the side of her face before brushing it back through her hair. "If that's true then I'll be here for you."

~*~*~*~* Dungeons of Lacien ~*~*~*

The man sat huddled in the corner his knees gathered to himself as he looked at his hands. No more like his wrist, which was where she had touched him. He could still feel it, the sting that lingered on his skin. He half expected there to be a handprint, but there was no sign she had ever touched him, only the ghost of her fingers. At least for the moment he was at peace.

He didn't know what had happened the other day. When he had come to, he had felt more like himself than he had in a long time. But there was a feeling that wouldn't leave him alone. Dread hung in the air. Something was drawing closer. "The sword is coming for you; your doom is coming for you." The words whispered through his mind causing him to shiver and hug his knees closer. For once it was just memory, but not even that could comfort him.

"Your doom is coming for you." The words slipped from his chapped lips maybe if he gave them a real voice then they would leave him alone. "Maybe I was wrong, witch. Maybe it is you who deserves my pity."

~*~*~*~* Jinenjis house ~*~*~*~

Sango looked across the fire. It had been almost a day since she had said anything to the letch, since their argument the day before. The house was quiet as everyone was asleep. They sat there in a battle of wills, neither of them saying a word. _'Why should I? He's just a nosy asshole that can't get it through his head'_ Fuming, she turned away from him.

Miroku looked at her back. _'What is it? Everyone turn against Miroku or what?_' That's what it felt like. He was out of the loop and it jabbed at his pride to know they had no intention of letting him in on their little secret. He thought he could handle it. That it would be alright if he didn't know, but the more time that went by the more it ate at him, that he was being left out.

'Who cares' he scolded himself, trying to block everything out. He needed rest anyway.

______________-

Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing that she noticed was that someone was still holding her. Shifting her eyes a little, she saw that Yasha was sitting next to her with his eyes closed almost like he knew that she had awoke. The amber orbs slid open to look at her. Managing a half smile she looked at him.

"I hate it." the words needed to be said and even thought it would seem like she was whining, they still poured off her lips with all the bitterness that she felt.

Yasha said nothing, only waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he thought she might need a little prodding.

"What do you hate?"

"I hate being here. I hate that I cause you so much trouble. Most of all I hate being helpless."

He couldn't say anything to that. She made herself out to appear so strong. And she was. She would stare you down and spit right in your eye, but the truth was that she was helpless and she knew it.

"Nobody ever tells me things most of the time. I'm left to wonder what the hell is going on. You never even told me what happened between you and Kouga. You haven't been talking to me for the last three, no make that four days since you got back. Suddenly yesterday you decided that you want to be nice to me, though you've still hardly said five words to me. Am I dying? Is that why you feel the sudden urge to be nice to me? Well you can just take pity or what ever it is and shove it.!" the shrillness was rising in her voice and with it Yasha's anger.

"Damn it wench. Shut your trap. That's what I get for trying to be nice to you. Next time I'll just leave you to Sango, the letch, and that idiot Hojo." Even his voice rose just enough not to carry into the other room, but enough so that Kagome could understand he wasn't about to let her tell him how to act. Though to his surprise, his words were having the opposite effect on the raven haired girl. A large smile had spread across her lovely features.

"That's more like it." She said with a smile watching confusion cloud his keen golden eyes.

"I'll never understand you." He was a bit out taken by her sudden change of moods. But he liked arguing with her. To tell the truth, he had missed it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Sitting there she looked at Yasha waiting for his story to process. "I don't believe you."

"Why did you want me to tell you if you're not going to believe what I tell you?" he snapped.

"No, No, I believe it. Just that you know I never thought Kouga would be someone one to turn and run. He's up to something." Still Kouga wasn't one to lay off so easily. What kind of fighter was Yasha? She had never seen him in a real fight. Though she could imagine he was a good fighter, if how he moved was any indication of his fighting skills. "So if he ran away, why did it take you so many days to get here?"

_'Because I went and saw some raving loony who had the audacity to touch you. Though it appears it was you, who drove him to madness because he's scared to death of you. He said that you're a witch. Told me not to let you touch me, scared me half to death.'_ Did he say any of this hell, no.

"Because I thought that he was planning something too and I didn't want to lead him right to you guys." It wasn't a lie. That was the reason he had stayed away at least initially. Taking in her appearance for any sign she might doubt him, his eyes landed on her lips. They looked soft and full, but like the rest of her skin had taken a pale look almost appearing to be tinged a light blue in the moonlight. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers, still concentrating on her lips. Like she knew what he was looking at, her tongue darted out moistening them before disappearing again. Bringing his hand to the side of her face he didn't like how cold she felt under his grasp. He could feel her breath on his cheek as her eyes slid closed and her head tilted more toward him.

Kagome allowed her eyes to slide closed as she basked in his presence.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath was the world conspiring against him?

After a few dazed seconds her eyes slid open. Yasha's face was still inches away from hers, but his forehead was no longer touching hers. His body had gone ridged and she instantly knew something was wrong. Looking around like she would be able to see the disturbance, she head something crash into the front door in the other room as Yasha pulled completely away from her, raising to his feet while his hand went to the sword at his side she hadn't even realized that he was wearing.

Yasha nodded at Kagome and she nodded back at him and he left the room. The rest of the occupants were on full alert just like he was. He couldn't tell who was on the other side of the door but the scent of their panic filled the room. Pulling up his hood he nodded for someone to open the door. It was Miroku that pulled it open. When he did a small figure fell to the ground, the sound of their sobs filling the room.

"Sango. I didn't tell, we need help." There was pleading in the girl's voice as she had blocked out the other people in the room and made her way to Sango, on her hands and knees while Sango knelt next to her. Taking in ragged appearance, that if anything, actually managed to look worse than it had when she had came a few days ago.

"They're killing them..The Soldiers they came and.." her voice was choked with sobs as she tried to get her words out.

"Where is she from?" Yasha barked out, demanding the attention of everyone in the room. Even the little girl had wiped her tears for the moment to turn and look at him.

"Obin is the closest village around here, but it's a good six hour journey from here." Jinenji's mom spoke up as she had already moved to the little girl's side.

"I can be there with in two." Turning he looked at the other members of his party they knew time was important he could already see them gathering the things they would need with them once they reached Obin.

"Wait, take me with you." The little girl screamed rising to her feet with the rest of the group.

"Kira, why don't you stay with me?"

Everyone turned to see Kagome standing in the door way that led to the room she had been staying in. She was leaning against the frame as if it was the only thing keeping her up and from the looks of it that wasn't far from the truth.

"Kongyou get back to that bed right now. Do you hear me? I don't need anymore problems because your not using your head." Yasha spat out she was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now he needed to retain his focus.

Kira took in the other girl. Kongyou. Her face no longer had the bruises. But at least when she had them there was some color. Right now her features looked gaunt and colorless. Turning, she looked at the cloaked man that had yelled at Kongyou to go back to bed. Nodding she bowed her head a few seconds before straining back up. "I will stay and make sure that Lady Kongyou is taken care of."

Nodding at the little girl in return, he took on last glance at Kagome who was still in the doorway shooting a glare at him even though she had slumped further against the wooden frame.

He worried briefly about leaving her alone. He was watched the small girl that Kagome had called Kira and Jinenji make their way toward her. Seeing that she was going to be taken care of, he focused his attention back on the other members of his group.

"Just try and keep up." He knew they wouldn't be able to, not when he was moving at full speed.

As time wore on Yasha could feel his muscles bunch and give as he pushed his body to the limit. Anticipation and dread spiraled in him. Even now at such a serious moment when he should be thinking about the problems that lay ahead, images of Kagome standing there so helpless danced through his mind. _'I am not bewitched'_ he said once to himself before focusing on the road that lay ahead. The village must not be that far. But what alarmed him was that the air was already thick with the stench of death.

That's all for now ^.^ so tell me what you think. Wow that was the longest chapter that I've written ^.^ I had to stop there or it would be outrageously long and everyone would lose interest half way threw. So this is it for now tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	12. Taken Away

Hi Hi

I am really really sorry but I always seem to have tech problems with this story ^.^ I was so going to have this out for you sooner but the powers that conspire against me have caused a delay. ::weeps it always my fault I never save when I get going and the power went out so suddenly I went from having seventeen pages to having six pages. U.u I know I know save early save often this happens to me a lot and the terrible thing is it always happens to this story. So I did something that I usually don't do this chapter was written in two different sittings. Hehe I tried to write after the loss but it just wasn't happening. So I had to stew for like a week before I even sat down to write more. But when I did you ended up with this wonderful chapter hope it doesn't disappoint you. Heheh so sorry and thanks for putting put with me I love you guys.

Don't down InuYasha

**Update 2/17/10 don't own the poem haha It was something I read a long time ago and remembered while I was editing this chapter. The author is given credit if you want to check it out. **

**Taken away **

And he stepped down and laid his hand  
on a man who came from another land.  
And we breathed again, for anothers grief  
at the hangmans hand, was our relief.

And the gallows frame on the courthouse lawn  
by tomorrow's sun would be struck and gone.  
So we gave him way and no one spoke  
out of respect for his hangmans cloak.

Maurice Ogdan

~*~*~* the outskirts of Obin~*~*~

The ominous smell of death hung thick in the air biting at his senses. Yasha stood on the outskirts of the small village trying to get control his blood that was raging in his body demanding he take action. The tension hanging in the air pulled at him setting his nerves on edge. He needed to calm himself, if he was be of any use here. He had learned long ago that rushing in headlong was hazardous and most often got him into more trouble than it was worth. Even knowing this didn't stop the urge, it was still there pressing on him. This was one of the main reasons he waited. When he was riled like this, he made mistakes and though he often landed on his feet it was a chance he wasn't ready to take, at least not when more people than just him would pay for his stupidity. Looking out at the vast expanse of rolling hills that was so different from the sparse trees at his back, he considered waiting for Miroku and the others but thought better of it. Approaching cautiously, his senses were attuned to the hectic noise spreading from the heart of the village. Their cries would not allow him to wait any longer. Slipping into the side of the village between two huts, he expected more people to be milling about, but it was obvious that a majority of them were gathered at the square.

Ducking into a little alcove between two of the buildings where he knew that he was sheltered from all the eyes that watched him. He was slipping out of his cloak turning it inside out before drawning the heavy material with the crimson lining facing out. Now swathed in the color of the Shinkushikyou, he made his way toward the noise.

~*~*~*~ Jinenjis house ~*~*~*

Kagome frowned looking at the ceiling. She was tired but she refused to sleep. Yasha had said that he would make it to Obin within two hours. That time was almost up and she hoped that he was alright. She hated sitting here but she knew very well that she couldn't have gone along not in the condition that she was in now. Where even the walk to the door had been taxing, no she wouldn't have made it very far and her presence would have only been a hindrance to them. 'Not always' she swore silently. She would learn how to take care of herself. She would not be as Yasha had once put it, an unavoidable circumstance. Someone was talking to her. 'How long have they been talking' she wondered before giving her full attention to the girl at her side.

"What has happened to you? That you're health can wan so quickly?"

"It is not waning it is getting better Jineniji has been fixing my ankle" looking up at the man that she spoke of. Jinenji was just sitting there watching them silently like being in their presence made him uncomfortable. Watching she saw the little girl reach out clasping one of his hands. He looked surprised but made no attempt to pull away.

"Then I must thank you." Smiling, Kira looked up at the man who was gazing at her. "I must also thank you for what you did for my mother it worked very well. but I don't know.. I don't even know if she's safe right now." Her small voice wavered in a tell tale sign that the girl was on the verge of tears.

Jinenji looked at the girl that was holding his hands. It was odd having someone treat him like this. There were still traces of fear in her bright eyes but that was overshadowed by the appreciation he saw there. He reached out his other hand, placing it on her shoulder. "Do not worry. They will take care of it as best they can." His voice was calm. The large man hardly ever spoke maybe that was why his words had such a soothing effect.

~*~*~*~ Obin ~*~*~*

The square was filled with people it looked like the entire town was crowed into the little space for all he knew they very well could be. Standing on the fringe of the crowd the sight before him made his stomach churn. Rising out of the middle of the crowd on a large wooden platform ten bodies were hanging lifelessly from a rickety looking pulpit. The most disturbing thing about it was that one of the men was skinned, his frame nothing more than meat and sinew dangling on a thin rope. Shaking his head he brought his hand up to check and see if the hood was firmly in place while his eyes scanned the crowd. Twelve men he thought, looking at the soldiers that stood out like sore thumbs among the masses. No wait, make that fifteen. 'Shit' surveying the soldiers for the man in charge. When he failed to find him his lips curled down in a frown. 'Cowardly bastards.' This made things more difficult. There was a cry as he watched another person being pulled from the crowd a rope placed around their neck.

"Treason against the great and honorable Emperor Naraku is punishable by death." One of the soldiers said as they drug the man from the crowd on to the platform. He needed to act now but the problem was he didn't know where their commanding officer was. That was dangerous, wherever the officer was he was sure that the swine wouldn't be alone. He would be surrounded by men. He had never been to Obin before searching the crowd for any face that might be vagley familiar from any of the meetings. Finding none, he let lose a low string of profanity. He was alone at least till the others arrived. Weaving through the distraught mass he made his way closer to the platform as his hand closed around the hilt of his sword. There were six men around the bottom of the platform and another four on top of it as well as men station throughout the crowd. It would be smarter if he could get the men that were in the crowd first. They were spread out and he would be able to take them out one by one, but there was no time for that. Stepping forward away from the safe ring of people he stood in defiance knowing that it would attract the soldier's attention. One of the soldiers turned in his direction trying to intimidate him with a glare.

"Hey you step away." The soldier nudged the guard next to him before nodding his head in Yasha's direction.

Yasha could almost smile as the two stupid men made their way toward him obviously over confidant. 'That's it just a little closer'

"Did you hear? Join the rest of the scum unless you want to be strung up there." He said in a harsh voice that usually made people cringe. The person did nothing. The man, at least he thought it was a man, just stood like he hadn't heard a thing he said.

Yasha watched as a third man, this one a little bigger than the other two looked in his direction before making his way over. The murmurs started in the crowd behind him whispered warnings to step away. Glancing over his shoulder he was met by the worried faces of the town's people. Men and women huddled in fear. Their eyes pleading that he step back and join them that he save himself rather than the man on the pulpit. They were selfish. Or maybe they didn't understand it could just as easily be them up there.

"Damn it, you little brat!" There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh causing him to turn his attention back to the platform. There was a soldier standing over someone he couldn't see though from his words he surmised that it was a kid. There wasn't time to investigate further as the one of soldiers next to him chose that moment to speak.

The largest of the three soldiers looked at the man standing before them. The fool that didn't have the common sense to huddle among the safety of the masses, and he was going to enjoy teaching the man just what an idiot he was. "I said did you hear me?"

The harshness in his voice grabbed Yasha's attention making him swing back to the man in front of him. The soldiers hand was drawn back prepared to strike him. Yasha looked at the man out from beneath the shadows of his hood unable to keep the smile from slipping across his face. The man had moved close enough to be within reach, with this in mind his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. In one fluid motion he pulled the blade from its sheath drawing it back in one smooth motion across the man's face. The soldier stood there a few seconds. His face frozen in the same expression as his hand slowly made its way to his cheek touching the slash that had started to ooze blood. Almost like he couldn't believe his sense of touch his hand drew back and he looked at the slick red liquid coating his fingers. Slowly he began to sink to his knees before falling to the ground, his blood pooling around him as the cut became a gaping wound of parted flesh. The other soldiers around him were watching in shock as the members of the crowd had started backing away from scene taking place in front of them.

There was a shout from the men on the platform and a fury of movement as people rushed toward him. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he knew that someone new had joined the fight. The soldiers who had gathered around him didn't give him the chance to turn and look at the newest addition to the fight. With the sound of steal ringing in his ears he hoped they could take care of themselves.

It was the sound of gagging that reminded him of how precious his time was. With two moves he took out the man closet to him using his momentary reprieve to take the dagger from the back of his belt. Turning in the direction of the pulpit he could see the people still stationed upon it, not sparing them time he focused his attention on the rope that had been pulled taught under the weight of the falling body. Narrowing his eyes he made sure of his aim there would only be this one chance. Flicking his wrist the hilt of the dagger left his hand spiraling toward its target. He didn't get to see if the blade reached its destination as another person was bearing down on him their sword drawn. Pivoting he side stepped the advance, swinging the shaft of his sword catching the man in the side.

Turning he looked for his next opening, seeing the men on the stage had joined him on the ground. Gritting his teeth his hands tightened as he rushed forward to tell the truth he was somewhat disappointed. For imperial soldiers they hadn't put up that much of a challenge. Pulling his body up out of the crouched position he ascended the steps taking him up to the top of the platform, looking once at the lifeless bodies he had left littered on the ground. Much to his relief the dagger had hit its mark and the man was now sitting on the ground his hands drawn to his neck while as the sound of ragged breathing filled the air.

Glancing over his shoulder at the sound of someone approaching he saw a young man with sandy brown hair standing there. He was medium in stature but had a presence that demanded respect. The mans clear brown eyes looked at Yasha for a few seconds before turning to look at the man that was struggling to catch his breath. With that he took long strides closing the distance and kneeling next to the coughing man.

Yasha turned away from them to be met with the sound of weeping looking down at the cause he saw a child. A small boy was huddled on the platform his hands reaching out to the skinned carcass. 'A child' the voice of the soldier yelling Damn you little brat came back to him. 'A Youkai his mind said taking in the child's features at that obviously marked him as inhuman. None the less he was still a child and the fact that the soldiers had dragged a kid into this angered him more and he wished for a brief second that they had suffered more before they died. It was a cruel thought and he knew it, but the sight of the weeping child haunted him. Looking at the second person the child was looking at, Yasha saw that it was a woman. She had the same red hair as the child. Studying her, he knew that she was also a Youkai. Her ears were delicately pointed and her hands were tipped in semi sharp claws. The boy had grabbed the material of her dress pulling on it like he could pull her down to him.

Flicking his sword to rid the blade of blood he sheathed it before closing the distance to the child stopping he knelt down placing his hand on the boys trembling shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" the child yelled his voice high pitched, but he did still not turn away from the woman to whom he was clutching. It was obvious the skinned man and the woman were his parents. Being this close he could smell the exposed flesh that had already began to rot.

The small boy knew he should be grateful to the man that had just saved his life. He knew if it had not been for the man, then he would be dead. Not that it mattered, how was he going to live now? Burying his face in the skirts of his mother he took a deep breath. The smell of flowers still clung lightly to the material though it was now mingled with the scent of blood that hung in the air. Closing his eyes he tried to stop the tears that were cascading down his checks. His hands tightening in the soft material of his mother's dress he wanted to block it all from his mind, but even with his eyes closed the vision of his parents was still there burned into the back of his mind. There was blood on his clothes, his father's blood. Sinking to his knees he heard the man behind him moving again. He should thank him. He was now in the mans debt, opening his mouth nothing but a choked sob escaped his constricted throat. His heart hurt not allowing anything out. His hands tightened on the fabric clenched there. As he bowed his head aqua eyes opening to look at the blood stained planks of the platform beneath him. "Cut them down."

~*~*~*~*~* Kien Naraku's Palace ~*~*~*~

The stoic man looked at the scrolls that sat strewn on the table in front of him it was no use he had looked over these papers countless time and they never said anything different turning he looked at his servant that was reading another book.

"We must leave." This captured the little mans attention and he looked up his master who was standing there was a stone like expression still plastered on his face.

"Leave but what if we have missed something here?" he said motioning to the mounds of books and scrolls heaped in on the table in the center of the room. Looking at Sesshomaru, he knew the man had no intention of speaking further. "But what."

He hated the expression on the little man that was standing in front of him. Could he be so blind? "The wind witch has left the palace. We must leave it also." He thought of the crimson eyed woman he had seen in the halls of the place a little over a week ago. He had only seen her once or twice in all the time he had been at the palace but he knew of her power. Everyone that lived within the palace walls knew to fear her wrath.

Jaken was confused now. His master wanted to leave because Kagura was no longer here? It didn't any sense to him. Why would they leave just because that woman was no longer in the palace?

"The information within the palace walls has been exhausted and we must leave. Beside that, something is going on and I want to know what it is." Looking at his little servant he could tell he was clueless by the blank expression on his face.

He knew if his master said something was going on, then something was indeed happening. But he couldn't think of just what it might be. Did it have something to do with the information they were gathering for their lord? And what did it have to do with that woman? Further still he knew his lord had been meeting with someone else soldiers had come into the room several times since he had been appointed his new master but he was never allowed to stay when they came. Drawing up blank, he tilted his head to the side hoping that his master would enlighten him to the situation.

Still the same vacant stare greeted him. "How often does he let that woman out of the palace?"

"I have only heard of her leaving the place once, although his grace didn't exactly let her go. The woman was foolish enough to think she didn't need Naraku's permission to leave and she was dragged back and punished."

"Exactly, and now she leaves the place through the main gates and no one has been sent to bring her back." Stalking to the large windows Sesshomaru looked out at the expanses of the courtyard and the large gates that loomed beyond. The emperor had told him once himself that he was never to trust the wind witch. So what had happened that the Emperor was willing to send her out now?

*~*~*~* Obin ~*~*~*

Silence, the town was shrouded in silence. The eeriness of it hung in the air covering the small group as they made their way cautiously through the disserted streets. Only the sound of their own breathing and soft tread of their footsteps was reaching their ears.

Miroku hated it. He hated the silence glancing over his shoulder. To see Sango, he could tell that the situation had put her at unease as well. He that silence was dangerous he would have rather walked into a screaming mass than the silence.

Sango looked at the worn walls of the city. She didn't like the feeling that hung in the air the silence was stifling. She had learned long ago that silence was not a good thing looking around at the other members of the group she could tell that it was having the same effect on them. Miroku's back was tense as he walked in front of her. Even Hojo, with the least experience, appeared to be uncomfortable in their surrounding or maybe it was just that he was observant and saw that the rest of them were edgy.

Her eyes darting back and forth while her ears strained to pick up any sound. Was it a tarp, had everything just been a set up? A frown creasing her features, she wished she could hear something, hear anything. Quickening her pace, she caught up with Miroku who turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes were looking at her but he didn't speak. The atmosphere was too fragile; any spoken word would no doubt give away their position. Nodding he made a forward motion with his hand.

"What are you doing?" the yell broke the silence and with it came the sound of more shouts. It was coming from the center of the town and that didn't bode well.

__________-

Yasha stood on the pulpit with a frown on his face. Looking at the weeping child he turned back to look at the crowd that had fallen into a hush. Turning his attention to the child once more his frown deepened.

"Cut them down." His voice came out barely above a whisper, breath coming in ragged gasps as he fought to regain control over his raging emotions. Bowing his head he felt his fiery bangs brush against material of his mothers dress. His hands biting into his palm he let his eyes look down at the wooden planks. He could hear the man behind him moving. He knew he should be grateful the man had saved his life. If the man hadn't been there, he knew he would have been dead. Was he really thankful did he really want to go on without them what was he going to do now? The thought occurred to him yet again, filling him with sorrow. His heart ached. No, that wasn't the word for it. He felt hallow, in his chest where his heart had been was nothing but an aching void that would never be filled except for maybe with his own pain.

Yasha looked at the small boy huddled in the stage his face buried in his mother skirts turning he drew his sword raising his hand. That's when the shout sounded from the crowd. What are you doing? Like that cry had been a herald the rest of the crowd grew bold. Or more like their petty fear made them bold.

"Leave them up there your only causing more trouble."

"Yeah outsider, leave here you're not welcome here. This is none of your business. If you cut them down we're the ones that have to pay."

"If you must just cut down the humans and leave the filthy Youkai"

Halting his motions Yasha turned to look at the crowd. Frowning he stared out over the huddled mass.

Cattle, they were nothing more then cattle. It had sickened him when he had gotten here to see them just standing around just watching their own people drug up on stage one by one. But now what they were saying had him truly repulsed. His grip tightening on the hilt of his sword he looked at the small boy once more who had moved to his feet.

Miroku frowned looking at the scene in front of him. Yasha was standing on the pulpit raised out of the crowd. The stage was surrounded by an angry crowd that no doubt was only restrained because they had seen what Yasha did to the soldiers. Taking a step toward the stage, he halted when Yasha motioned for him to stay in where he was. Looking over at Sango, he saw that she paused too. Nodding he resigned himself to watching, ready to do help if it was needed.

Sango looked at the people standing around her out of the corner of her eye. Youkai the people were muttering about Youkai. So that was it. Some of the people up there had been Youkai. The people weren't happy that Yasha was treating them the same as he treated the humans. Didn't they understand that Youkai or not that the people up there were still diverging of a proper burial? Her hands tightening into fists at her side, she looked at the mass of people around her.

"We're not going to pay because you want to take pity on some animals."

'Animals' the words ran through the young boys mind chilling. Animals they thought his parents were animals. Steeling his resolve he tightened his hands into fists at his side, his semi sharp nails biting into his palms drawing blood. Tears were pouring down his cheeks brings the heels of his palms against his face he tried his best to wipe them away. What would his father say if he could see him now? Acting like a baby crying in front of all these people. He would be ashamed his father would be ashamed to see his son act this way. With that thought in mind, he managed to dry his tears for the moment at least and stood.

Frowning Yasha watched the child make his way to the edge of the pulpit. He had to admire the child who was trying his best to act like a grown up. After all he had been through today, he was doing a good job. Nodding, he tightened his grip again. His hands continued their upward motion severing the rope that held the lifeless body aloft in the air. With his action he heard the mass of people behind him go wild. Let them. It wasn't his problem. He was doing the right thing and they were just being selfish.

"Nothing more than a Youkai and his whore." The word bit at Yasha any sympathy he may have had for the crowd of people began to ebb away. He knew the words all too well. They brought back the pain and anger of a small child. _A Youkai and his whore. _People had said those words to his mother. Balling his hands into fists he could feel his nails bite into his palms.

_'A lowly Youkai and his whore the words_.' The words played themselves over and over again in his mind as he turned to look at the crowd, his turquoise eyes scanning the crowd trying to find the one that had spoken. His eyes hardened, anger steeling his resolve as he looked out at the crowd. Anger, the emotion seeped through his body banishing any rational thought that he might have. "That's my parents!" The words ripped from his throat in a strangled cry as his hands bit into his already abused palms. "My father was a good man and my mother was his wife. They were good people and you have no right to talk about them!" Pausing, he took a deep breath trying to regain composure. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were getting to him.

Yasha looked from the angry child to the crowd once more. Some of them had the decency to look ashamed with what they had done. But it would have been foolish to think all of them felt that way as if on a queue, new cries rang out from the mass of people.

"They got what they disserved."

The boy was teetering on the edge his rage barley controlled. He looked like any second he would throw himself off the stage and into the angry crowd. Yasha had no doubt the child's anger would give him some strength and he would cause some damage before the crowd would be able to take him down. But that was just it, he was a child and Youkai or not, a crowd this size would take him down. He wasn't one to show emotion but the sight of the child standing there in the face of the angry mob pulled at him. If the sight before him wasn't enough to insight his compassion then he didn't know what would be. Though he was held at an impasse how was he supposed to handle this.

An image of Kagome flashed threw his mind and he briefly wondered what she would do in this situation. With that in mind he crossed the stage crouching behind the boy he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Pulling the boys back against his chest he wasn't about to be shrugged off this time.

"And you'll get what you deserve.. When the soldiers come, you will all be punished. I hope that they slaughter you all."

Hands closed around his shoulders as he was pulled back. Squirming, he tried to move but he couldn't. Maybe that was partly because he didn't want to. His anger was draining away and he fought to pull it back but it was slipping away leaving him hallow and empty. Bowing his head, he could no longer look at the crowd as the sobs rose in his throat. He suddenly didn't care what he looked like as the tears poured down his cheeks. "Their gone.." the words left his mouth in a ragged cry "They took them away from.. me.." his throat closed trying to prevent him from talking and his words hurt. Turning he buried his face in the material of the mans shirt, his fists tightening as his nails dug further into his palms blood dripping down on to the wooden planks below. "They're gone." pausing he tired to catch his breath as it was coming in ragged sobs. "They killed them. they killed them and they made my mother watch." his words cut off as another sob rose to his throat.

Yasha heard the man that had helped him move to stand behind him. He knew that if it came to worse the man would throw himself into the fray to help. The thought comforted him. Raising his hand, he signaled for his companions to come forth.

Hojo looked at his friends as they started moving through the crowd toward the stage. The people had fallen into a hush once more, but the tension still hung in the air making him uneasy. He almost wished someone would say something, anything to break the mounting tension in the air. The only sound to hear was the child sobs.

Sango looked at the faces of the people as they made their way through the crowd. They were standing in hushed silence, eyes focused on the stage in front of them. Their faces somber masks like they had just realized that even though the boy was Youkai, he cared.

The square was silent except for the mournful wails that filled the air "I don't want to be alone." The loud almost inhuman sob filled the air. Heartbreak. It was the sound of heartbreak. The heartbreak that came with the realization that you were alone and there was nothing you could do about it. She knew those words. It was enough to make her heart ache. The cries were wearing down the walls that she had fought so hard to place around herself, but even the strongest wall could not keep out the young boys wrenching sobs. They invaded tearing at the scars and scabs on her own heart making it bleed.

He tried to regain control of himself, but like the time before, he could not summon the power to stop. His hands unclenching, gathered the material of the man's shirt in his fists, much like he had his mothers dress.

"You're coming with me."

The words sapped the last of his efforts to pull himself togther and he sagged against the mans chest. His body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. He could feel hands moving on his back in a comforting manor. At least it was supposed to be soothing, but the movement reminded how his parents tried to calm him when he was cried and the thought only made him feel worse. "I want them back.. I want them back but they took them away from me." With those words his power of speech seamed to fail and all he could do was cry.

Sango paled as they ascended the stage. She could clearly see the child now. With his grief he had lost the ability to retain his human form fully as a fury orange and red tail was pressed up against his body. The weeping was louder here too, it was worse hear now that she was closer. Even now she had to fight the urge to bring her hand to her aching chest. Not able to look at the child any longer she looked down at the wooden planks that were speckled with blood.

Yasha glared out at the crowd over the top of the boys head. Turning his attention to his friends that were now standing next to him, he frowned. Seeing that Sango looked lost in her own thought, he focused on Miroku.

"I want to know what went on here. Most of all I want to know why it happened and I want to know right now. Also find out what you can about the boy."

"It will be done."

Miroku was almost happy that he had been given a task, anything to take his mind away from the painful sobs behind him.

The sandy haired boy for the first time turned away from the crowd and focused on the man crouched before him. Now that his mind was no longer clouded by chaotic thoughts, he could observe him for the first time. Taking in the information of what he had just seen, lead to the conclusion the man in front of him was the Shinkushikyou. Judging by the expression on some of the people in the crowd he knew that they had drawn the same conclusion.

"His name is Shippo."

Yasha turned to look at the young man standing next to him nodding. Before turning his attention back the crying boy in his arms. _'I'll make sure that you're well taken care of.' Tightening _his grip, he tried once again to comfort the boy but the sobs would not stop and he knew that they would not for a long time.

~*~*~* Jinenjis House ~*~*

Kagome lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. After they had left Jinenji and Kirra had rushed her off to bed telling her she was not get up. Blinking she took in the darkness of the room. Soon the sun would filter in through the small window making its way across the same planks she was now looking at. Over the last week she had spent what felt like hours doing the exact same thing she as doing right now, if she closed her eyes she could still picture the swirling grain of the wood. It felt like she had done nothing but stare at the ceiling. Sighing, she opened her eyes again with another sigh.

What was taking them so long? She should be sleeping right now. She knew she should, but she couldn't help the unease that hung over her. The house was silent and that too only served as a reminder of the fact her friends had yet to return. The silence bothered her the most. Normally by now she would hear Sango and Miroku arguing over something in the other room. Hojo would have come to the door to check on her. If she was honest with herself it wasn't the silence that bothered her the most, She missed Yasha. Even though he was rude and always commenting on how she needed to learn to walk, come to think of it why was she worried about Yasha? But there was just something about him. There was a presence that surrounded him. When he was around even if he wasn't near her she felt safe, and now that he was gone she was worried about him.

Then there was what had happened before he had left. Bringing her hand to the side of her neck she thought about his lips pressed there it had been for the briefest moment, so brief she could believe she had imagined it. His arms around her had not been imagined though. What had lead to his weird behavior. What had lead her to be ok with it? She had been even she could feel the dull ache that had wrapped around her as he pulled away. Yasha since when had she become so attached to him. The reason for his absence once again came to the forefront of her mind. The world she lived in now was dangerous and Yasha rushed right into the danger. Maybe they hadn't returned because something had happened. 'Don't think like that she scolded herself as a frown tugged on her features.

"Don't worry." The voice was calm and it served to break her out of her dark thoughts. Turning in the direction that the voice came from, she could see the vague outline of Jinenjis large form. The voice was comforting and she knew that he was right. She shouldn't be worrying; they could all take care of themselves. Still like the time before when Yasha had gone off to fight Koga, doubt hung at the back of her mind. A doubt that she knew wouldn't go away till she saw him again.

Jinenji could see perfectly in the half light that filtered into the room through the window. He could see the frown tugging at her features and he knew that she worried and that nothing he said could possibly make her feel better. It made him feel bad that he didn't know what to say. He didn't really talk to people much and people had never really talked to him. He could mix herbs and medicines but right now he had no idea what to say to sooth the girl's fears. So he said nothing letting the silence stretch on. Lot of help that did. "You should get some rest while you can." He said for lack of better words.

Some rest while she could, he was right of course. She knew that she needed to sleep though gave the wisps of sleep that were pulling on her conscious. She did need to sleep. Tomorrow would be the last day

He was glad that she relented to him, her eyes sliding closed. He was thankful that he didn't have to say anything about the upcoming day. He didn't want to give her more to worry about then he had to.

~*~*~* Library Kien ~*~*~*

Sesshomaru scanned the yellowing parchment of the scroll he held in his hands. Words sam tighter in front of his eyes, they had been doing nothing more than reading for what felt like hours bringing his hand up he pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. Of all the different missions the emperor could send him out on he sends him to do this? This was the second library and they had yet to find any new information about the sword.

That was of course assuming that the sword even existed to begin with. It was absurd when he thought about it. The tetsiguia was the legendary sword forged by a faithful follower of Naraku in a moment of pure love. A faithful follower, who would be stupid enough to do something like that? Only an oaf would be foolish enough to think they could defy the great lord. To oppose him was death. Could that be why everything was hidden? For now he was sure that someone had went through a lot of trouble to keep the information hidden. There could be no other explanation for the lack of information.

Still he knew that there must be some founding in the legend or why else would he be asked to look into it. Yes something big was happening. The wind witch leaving the palace only confirmed it. It was an important key, her leaving. What could he have asked her to do? She like them was most likely on a mission, though it didn't make sense the Emperor had once told him that she was never to be trusted so what the hell was going on? What did it have to do with this sword? The tetsigia. The sword of legends. For that is what it truly was, the sword with only one master with such power to build an empire or destroy one.

With that in mind, he reached for another book. It was the same, it was always the same yet he still read, not wanting to take the chance that there might be something new. His eyes widening he looked the last sentence on the page.

As the jewel beckons the sword must answer, in the greatest darkness does it shine.

Reading the line again just to make sure he wasn't seeing, he turned the page. Nothing, the next few pages of the book were missing. Like all the other pages of the book there were only words printed on the front paper. Turning the page back he read the sentence again. In all their searching this was the first time he had come across anything having to do with a jewel.

"As the jewel beckons the sword must answer." The words tumbled off his lips and he knew that he had found something. If he could find the jewel he could find the sword.

*~*~*~Obin~*~*~

"I want them found! I want that man that was in charge here brought before me." His eyes flashing he looked at the men that were standing in front of him, his temper was getting to them he knew, but he couldn't quite control himself.

Miroku looked at the other men standing next to them with winces on their faces. He could almost smile. He had seen Yasha get mad so many times it almost didn't bother him. Key word there, almost. The truth was as many times as he had seen it, he would never get used to it. Yasha was, well he was scary. The man was just lucky his hood was still up "We suspect that he is hiding."

"I know the cowardly bastard is hiding. None the less I want him brought before me and I want him brought now. Do you understand me?" much to his satisfaction the room emptied and he knew they would soon find who was responsible. There weren't that many places to hide in this small village. The fact the person was being so cowardly only did more to stoke his anger. Sitting down, he looked at the wall, his ears catching to the soft sound of crying. Turning he looked at the door that lead into the small room where the young boy was. If that bastard had only used half of his brain, then maybe that kid wouldn't be in there right now. He hated this. Maybe this is what he hated about what he did. He was always at the center of suffering people who got their lives torn apart. He had seen much tragedy in his life, in fact he usually had a front row seat. He got to see first hand as people tried to pick up the tattered pieces of their lives and carry on. He had seen families ripped apart he had seen people killed. It always left him the same. With a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach that would never go away. His hands tightening into a fist he wondered if he should open the door and walk into the other room but thought better of it. The child had a lot of pride he could respect that. After all he himself had more than his share of pride. So he did nothing, just sat there listening to the soft sobs that he knew the boy was trying to hide. Maybe that room had been silent since they got there and maybe the other people couldn't hear the sound coming from the room, but to him with his sensitive hearing it was loud and clear.

To him with his sensitive hearing the boy might as well have been screaming. Though the other people had the peace of not hearing the boys cries were slow torture.

There was a bang as the doors to the main room swung open turning he looked at the closed door listening to the people talking before making their way into the room.

It was Miroku that came through the door first followed by Sango. The others he assumed were taking up guard outside the main door just to make sure that their guest didn't escape.

"We found them. They were packing to leave the village when we came across them" Sango said with a hint of disgust in her voice. She hated people that didn't own up. Sure she could understand that they were scared. If they would have came to them of their own free will she knew that both she and Yasha would have been willing to cut them a little slack, but the fact that they were trying to slink away like worms only served to make her madder and if she was angry she knew Yasha must be pissed. Looking behind her for a second she knew she didn't pity the men one bit.

_________-

The man stood there with a frown on his face he knew what he had been brought here for. He had been called to the carpet and he didn't like the idea of it one bit. Turning he looked at his man. They had failed to do their job and he knew it. He had taken an oath that the people of this village were his to protect and that they failed to carry out their appointed task.

Looking across the small room he knew the man he was dreading seeing lurked there. There was the overwhelming urge to flee but he knew that three other men were outside the door preventing his escape. People were moving around in the other room. He could hear them almost mocking him, the soft scuffle of feet. The wooden floor boards creaked softly only adding more to his impending plight. What would they do to him? He had heard what the Shinkushikyou had done to the soldiers, he had slaughtered them.

Then he thought of himself. He had let them down, he had let himself down. Bowing his head he heard the door open and a hooded man entered, his features hidden by the shadow cast by the hood pulled over his face. The man was looking at him though he could feel the heat of his gaze. The feeling made him want to shrink back, to cower on the floor. Only the small amount of pride that told him he deserved whatever was coming to him kept him rooted in place It was either that or maybe it was the fear if he tried to escape and he was caught. No, there were no illusions in his mind, if he tried to escape he would be caught. It was what would happen to him after he got caught that terrified him.

Yasha looked at the man that stood in front of him. This was the person they had left in charge here, this whimpering shell of a man. He was older. Looking to be in his mid forties but that didn't mean anything. Rough times made a person age faster than they should. For all he knew the man could only be a few years older than himself. His anger rising, barely contained, he crossed the room stopping in front of the man. The closer he got the more figgity the man was. His entire body shook giving the impression that any second he would collapse to ground.

"What's your name?"

"Tolan." He said rather proud of himself because he only stumbled over his own name just a little bit. Still the fact that he stumbled over something as ingrained in him as his name had him a little upset.

Tolan he thought wondering if he had heard the name before after a few moments of blankness he came to the conclusion that he hadn't. Leaning forward he gathered the front of the man's shirt in his fist. "I understand that you were afraid. Don't think that I wouldn't understand what it feels like. But you had a job here. It was your appointed task to make sure that you did everything in your power to make sure that the people of this village were safe."

Yes he knew that, he had pledged himself to the protection of this village no matter what the cost. When the time came to put his pledge to the test he had cowered with the rest of the crowd standing with them as helpless people were dragged up on stage accused of crimes he knew they hadn't committed. Crimes of association with the rebellion, a crime to the crown he himself was guilty of.

He had given his oath to defend or die trying, and now he had failed and was going to face a coward's punishment. It felt so long ago that he had joined the rebellion. If he thought real hard he could dredge up a memory of what that felt like. When he had been so full of hope but something had happened. He had only been kidding himself for all those years. When push came to shove he wasn't all that up to pushing back, instead he had stood there and watched. He had stood there and watched as people he had known all his life were pulled up on that stage one by one and he couldn't even move. He was a coward and being the presence of this man and the other people that stood behind him he had never felt more ashamed of himself.

Yasha's grip tightened on the man as he watched his face change. Only now does he feel any remorse. Only now after the damage has already been done. Shaking him slightly he fought to contain himself. Maybe that was why the man's next words that sent him over the edge.

"Like one man can make a difference. It is better to live than to speak out and die."

His eyes flashing, the words sunk in, filling him with anger. Lifting the man up by the front of his shirt, he flung him against the wall. He was holding him up with one hand while reaching for the door with the other one. Yanking the door open, the three people that were standing outside jumped as the door behind them burst open revealing a mad Yasha holding up the man they had brought into the room just minutes ago.

Frowning as he made his way to the center square, he could hear people following him. Marching up the rickety old stairs he reached for one of the stray pieces of a rope that was still hanging from the pulpit fashioning a makeshift noose out of the frayed edges. Once that was accomplished, he pulled it over the man's head. Tolans eyes were wide as he looked around waiting for someone to save him or maybe just waiting for it all to end. So this was how it was going to end, he was going to die anyway. He had been trying to avoid this and now here he was on the blood splattered pulpit and the only thing that was different was the person that was executing him.

"How do you like it? I can feel your fear. This is how they must have felt." People were starting to gather around the base of the platform. Turning his head, he looked at their awed faces. They probably wondered what was going on and Miroku had a look on his face like he thought that he had lost his mind, but that was alright with him let them think him mad. It wasn't like he cared. Turning his attention back to the man held up on the pulpit he placed his foot on the chair that was the only keeping the man from stretching his neck.

Tolan was looking out past the man that held him in place. He hadn't expected this. Sure he knew he was going to get yelled at. That had been a given but the man was going to kill him. Looking out at small crowd gathered there he searched their faces and what he saw there terrified him. Why didn't they say anything? Surely the man before him wasn't completely cold hearted, he would listen wouldn't he? Shaking, his body was shaking now as he bowed his head. Nothing, only silence. They were just going to watch.

Yasha watched as the man in his grasp looked wildly behind him. There was a wild hope in his eyes as they darted back and forth. Then everything changed as his chin dropped to his chest. He was shaking Yasha could feel the fine tremors running through the man's body.

"Look at me damn it." He commanded. Though much to his irritation, the man took a few moments before he actually had the courage to look at him. When he did, there was fear in his eyes fear and something else. "Look at me and tell me that you don't care. Tell me that one person wouldn't make a difference to you now."

_'Just one person'_ The thought crept into his mind while his words from earlier came back to haunt him_. 'Like one man can make a difference. It is better to live than to speak out and die'_ What he would have given for just one person to say something for one person to speak up. Looking up he gazed into the depths of the man's hood. Like he could read his mind the man began talking.

"Just one person to say something. Just one person to speak up even if it didn't change anything. Just person would have meant to world to any of the people that died up here. It would have meant something to the child."

The child those words sent old anger seeping back into him feel something for that little brat. "To that little Youkai if you asked me his parents got what was coming to them. My only regret is that little abomination did not share their fate." That was the last thing he said before the stool holding him up gave away beneath his feet.

Yasha stood there watching as the man reached up trying to hold himself up. Taking a deep breath his vision swam before him as a tingle spread threw his body. Closing his eyes he shook himself slightly and the feeling passed almost as quickly as it had come opening his eyes he was met by the sight of the man struggling for breath as he hung suspended off the ground.

"A child is a child Youkai or not and you are best to remember it do you understand me?" His voice was cold and biting as the man looked at him with eyes that had begin to tinge red as the blood vessels broke in them. "I said do you understand me?"

Tolan focused on the man's face or more like the darkness that surrounded it and he knew it was death that had come for him. A child. His vision was clouding but he could hear the man clearly. 'do you understand?' the icy words bit at him and he knew his life depended on his answer or maybe not he would die up here. With the last of his breath he forced out a choaked yes.

Yasha heard the strangled answer as he turned away reaching for his sword he was about to cut the man down when he thought better of it instead he turned his back fully to him speaking to Miroku who was looking at him while the others had their attention focused on the hanging man.

"Cut him down and get him from my sight I never wish to see him again." There was a rush of movement followed by the sound of a limp body hitting the wooden planks. Strangled breathing filled the air but still he did not turn to look at the wretched man. "You are stripped of your title." Turning he sought the attention of Mamoru who he had learned was the name of the sandy haired man who had come to his aid in the fight. Once he had his attention he spoke.

"You will now be the one in charge here for you have shown your self more fitting of the station then that man ever was." With that said Yasha began walking again toward the small home where he had been lodging.

Tolan watched as the man walked away from him. His hand pressed to his aching throat he thought of the mans words. He thought of the child. As much as he would have like to deny it he knew one person would have made would have meant a world of difference to that child today. His eyes sliding closed he could hear the boys mournful cries. They were haunting to him. The thought left him cold. He had not wanted to believe that a Youkai was capable of the pain he had heard. But only a broken heart could ever make the wails that had fill the air. A great injustice had been done to the kid, he had seen his parents murdered infront of him and instead of comfort he had only received scorn and hateful comment, the thought made him sick.

______________-

When Yasha entered the room it was silent. Cursing a little he wondered if the kid had gone and ran off making his way to the door he was comforted by the sound of light breathing. Letting out a deep breath he turned away and walked to the table slumping down in a chair he buried his face in his hands. His moment of peace didn't last long as the door opened to reveal Mamoru standing there.

"I appreciate what you've done for me. Though I do not think that I am worthy of this honor. I am grateful for what you have done for my father." Seeing that the Shinkushikyou was going to do nothing but nod he continued on. "I owe you a life debt for my father and it is one that I intend to carry out and so when you leave I will be going with you."

"Your place is here and it is here that you will stay are you already so willing to turn your back on the responsibility that I have given you?"

"My father will watch over the village until my return. But with your approval or not I will leave when you leave."

Yasha took in the man's expression and he knew nothing could be said to sway the boy. Thought he didn't like the idea of another person tagging along it looks like this man was determined to come with him. "Is that so?"

"It is I will not take the debt that I owe lightly."

The door behind him opened and Yasha knew that his three companions had entered. Glancing at them before returning his attention back to Mamoru he frowned a little taking in the young mans expression wondering if there was anything he could say to sway his mind but before he could say anything though the young man was talking again.

"for a debt owed and un repaid is nothing but ungratefulness and I will not have you for one second believing me to be ungrateful."

"Very well I want to leave by tonight or tomorrow by the latest but I want to make sure things here are settled before we leave why don't you go and find out what you can and make preparations for your departure."

Miroku watched as the man eagerly left the room before he turned back to Yasha. "Just what was all that about? Are you really going to let him come with us?"

"He would follow even if we left with out him this way I know where he is instead of having him blundering along behind us just causing more trouble. Besides I want to know more about the boy he threw himself into the fray yesterday and he killed three men before I could get to them. When you were looking up the people that help with the resistance in this town did you come across his name?"

"No, I didn't. There weren't many only five two of them lost their lives yesterday. I would have remembered if I saw anything about the boy."

Looking down at the table he frowned he hadn't expected the boy to be a member of the resistance. There was something about the boy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Why did he had have the skills he did. Mamoru had killed three men. Sure they were poorly trained men but men that still had more training then a country slave should have. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

"What of the boys parents." He said nodding in the direction of the bedroom where Shippo was.

"His parents were loyalists they had nothing to nothing to do with the resistance."

"And the other member of the group?"

"The other one had been beaten and supposedly can't walk."

"take me there I wish to talk to him." Standing he headed to the door waiting for his friends to fallow turning he looked at Hojo thinking better of it his eyes shifted to look at Sango who had stood to follow him. "Stay with the boy."

Sango wanted to go with them but also she didn't want to leave the boy alone. Nodding she took Yasha's old seat in the chair watching them as they left the room. Not long after the door closed she heard crying in the other room. Shifting her attention to look at the door she stood closing the short distance. The crying quieted as she got closer to the door. Opening it she saw the boy was laying on the bed with his tail curled around his body he looked like she was asleep but she knew better from the sounds that had just came through the door. Briefly she wondered if she should cross the room and try to comfort him but the way he was acting told her, her actions would just make him more uncomfortable.

Closing the door she knelt there listening to the struggled silence of the room. Closing her eyes she had to fight back tears maybe she should have just have told him that she didn't want to stay here. Maybe she should have said that Miroku or Hojo could have stayed . She didn't like sitting here it was too painful. Closing her eyes she let her head fall forward to her chest. "Dad," the word was out of her mouth before she could stop it and with the word came her tears.

____________-

Yasha stood as the door opened before him. The room was small and cramps and he saw a woman laying on the floor across the small space. Her face was truned away from them but as they closed the small distance she turned toward them. Her features were familiar she looked like an older version of the little girl who had come to Jinenjis house to tell them what was happening.

His eyes went from her face to her back that was bared and covered cloth and salve. The smell of medicine and rotting flesh reached his nose. Someone had certainly went to town on the young woman. Blood was seeping through the bandages, and there were gashes on her sides that were plainly visible. Taking a deep breath the coppery smell of blood that hung in the air once again invaded his nostrils. All the sudden the room when out of focus and he had to struggle not to lean to his side closing his eyes he bowed his head turning to shake the feeling away. It had gone away quickly last time but this time the feeling lingered and he actually reached out pressing his hand against Miroku's shoulder to steady himself. What the hell was going on? His eyes opening again he tired to blink away the fuuz that still lingered at the at the corners of his vision looking out the small window that was in front of him he could see the sun and he knew.

~*~*~*~*Jinenjis house ~*~*~*

Kagome threw her head back as light exploded behind her eyes. Waves of pain rolled threw her body and unlike most days the pain did not stop when Jinenji removed his hand from her ankle nor was she allowed to slip into the sweet oblivion of sleep that had always took her before. Her body shaking she leaned forward against Jinenjis large frame as she tired to regain control of herself. Her breath coming in ragged gasps she tried to open her eyes and when she finally succeed she did not know why she had even bothered the room was a big blur anyway even the ceiling that she thought had been burned into her mind with perfect clarity was a wavy mass of distorted browns. Slowly she became aware of the wetness of her face and only then did she realize that she had been crying. Maybe that was the reason that black dots swam her vision as she felt herself being lowered to the futon.

Kira couldn't take it any longer it was worse then it had been this morning how could Kongyou have said they were helping her get better. It looked like they were killing her like they were slowly draining the life away from her new friend. Shaking she felt large hands close around her shoulder and she wasn't able to stop herself when she flinched slightly at the contact. None the less she let the large man steer her away from the room for she could not handle seeing the older woman in such pain. When she was in the main room she was aware that Jinenji and his mother were talking briefly she wondered how long she had been standing there.

Jinenji looked at his mother with hurt in his eyes. He had healed many bones before and he knew what was in store for the people but never before had it hurt this much. Never had doing his job become such a chore maybe it was because through it all she tried to be so brave. At this point he had seen many brave men resort to blubbering babies and though Kongyou did cry she did not reach for his hand and beg for him to stop like many before had if she had he would have understood he would have been prepared for it. What he wasn't prepared for was to have her look up at him with appreciation.

"Can't we just this one time." Before he could say more his mother's rough voice cut him off.

"You should know better then to say such foolish things. There is no turning back now she had her chance I asked her if she wanted to stop and she said no. Now it's too late for that she has reached the point of no return." Her eyes narrowing she looked at her son before turning away from him she could not stand the look in his eyes. She could under stand the situation he was in after she didn't like what they were doing to the young lady anymore then he did. Turning away from her son she focused on the young woman laying on the futon. Sweat was covering her body and she was curled up into a half ball her hand clutching her sides while tears course down her cheeks. She didn't want to look but she couldn't seem to take her eyes away. Feeling someone bump into her side she looked to Kira who had insisted on being in the room her eyes too were glued on Kongyou as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Why don't you come outside with me and gather some herbs." She was greatful when the girl nodded and followed her outside it would do her some good to get out of that house.

Kira knelt on the ground next to the old woman looking but not entirely seeing what was in front of her. Looking out of the corner of her eye she could see the old womans knar led hands as they worked to up root plants from the soil.

"Why do you do that to her I thought that you were supposed to be helping her. Why don't you stop?" Her voice rose as she spoke she tired to calm herself but instead her voice just rose.

Turning she looked at the woman older woman her head was bent down while her wiry grey white hair hung over her eyes obscuring her face.

Jinenji's mother looked at the small child threw the hair in her face. She thought of telling her a little sugar coated lie, but experience had told her that it was more beneficial to tell the truth. "Because what I said was the truth, it's too late to turn back it would cause her more harm than good right now."

"I don't understand more harm than good but her face I can't stand to see how hurt she was. I can't believe that you don't care, your killing her."

"Her ankle was broken, we needed to heal it and to do that it required time and energy. The reason that she keeps getting weaker is because there is only one place to get the energy from and that's from herself. Whether the leg healed in 6 months or six days is no difference it still requires the same amount of energy."

"But you could still stop right now. You don't have to carry on."

"Have you been listening girl. We have cheated time and when you reach a certain point there is no return. One the fifth day there is no turning back. If we were to do that then time would revert and we would be back were we started or worse." Or worse she thought that was a nice way of putting it but she wasn't about to burden the young girl with the true extent of what would happen if they stopped now. Not wanting to say more she went back to collecting her herbs.

__________-

Kagome's head lulled in the direction of the small window. Slowly the black dots faded away and her vision cleared. The clouds flew across the sky and she watched time move. The room grew dark and then light though she knew that nothing had changed at least that's what she told herself. Countless morning and nights passed yet she knew that time was standing still even while it whirled past her.

Wrapping her arms around her midsection she closed her eyes not wanting to watch the swirling mass that lay beyond the window. She felt so alone the coldness around her told her that she was alone.

"Yasha."

~*~*~*~ Obin ~*~*~*~

Miroku looked at his friend as he leaned on the table his face in his hands like he had a head ach. He wished that he could see Yasha's face maybe then he would have a better idea of what was going on. As it was now he only knew that something was wrong. It had happened in the room when they had been looking at the woman's back . Sure even he could smell the blood in the air and the cuts that were visible on her back looked terrible, but he had seen worse and he knew that Yasha had too. So that couldn't be the reason for his sudden reaction. It had been somewhat scary Yasha's hand had clasped down on his shoulder and his friends weight had almost made him stagger forward.

He knew something had happened to him though Yasha wasn't about to tell him what was going on.

Yasha knew that Mrioku was looking at him he could feel his eyes boring into him. He wanted to turn around and yell at him to mind his own damn business but he knew doing so would only make his friend more nosy. Hell since when had that stopped him.

"get the hell out of here Miroku I don't need you hovering over me like I'm a kid now get out of this dam room and get ready to leave. I want to be ready to leave within the hour." His voice bit with a ring of command and he knew that Miroku would obey. After a moment when he didn't hear Miroku move he thought that maybe he had over estimated himself or maybe Miroku was more stubborn that he had given him credit for.

"Are going to tell me what the hell happened to you in there?" Though it was phrased as a question, he wasn't about to let Yasha keep him in the dark. Narrowing his eyes he closed the distance between them.

"I told you to go and get ready to leave make sure that Sango and Hojo are ready to leave to I want leave as soon as possible." Miroku still stood there irritation caused his lips to curl down into a frown. "Look Miroku I can't explain what happened or why it even happened to myself so I sure as hell wouldn't be able to explain it to someone else so get off it and do what you're told."

Miroku seeing that he wasn't going to learn any more then he already knew turned.

____________-

Shippo heard someone at the door a few seconds before it opened evening out his breathing he did his best to appear like he was asleep but he knew that this man would not walk out of the room like the woman had before.

Yasha looked at the young boy curled up on the futon he knew that the boy was only pretending to be asleep but he couldn't allow him that luxury right now. "Shippo it's time to leave come on I'll take you to your house to get anything that you might need." Not waiting for the him to say anything he scooped him up into his arms.

________-

Yasha looked around at the inside of the house as he moved into the main room. The house looked more lavish then most of the ones that he had been into. That was to be expected they were a in a Youkai household. Looking down at the plush carpet that covered the wood planks of the floor he frowned. Letting Shippo down he watched as the boy walked through the house in a daze.

Sitting down he decided to give the boy a few minutes by himself.

Shippo looked at the house. It had only been a day had it only truly been that long it felt like an eternity had passed since the other morning walking into the kitchen he could still the over turned chairs and scattered dishes that was the only evidence that remained of the struggle that had taken place. Not about to look at it any longer he turned from the mess and walked down the hall to his room pausing he reached for the door knob instead turning to look at the room that lay across from his own. Pushing the door open he saw a large bed the covers were still rumpled as he knew that he mother hadn't had time to get around to making it. Nor would she ever be making it he thought bitterly walking further into the room. With a small jump he crawled into the middle of the bed comforted by their smell that still lingered there among the sheets. Pulling the soft material in his fists he thought of his mother she always threw the sheet over him while she made the bed the white material looking like clouds coming down to cover him.

His eyes watering he bit back tears. He didn't have time to act like a baby. He was no longer a baby he was a man now. Still that did not stop him from taking one of the pillows in his arms and pulling it close to him. "I miss you." He murmured laying there a few minutes before he got to his feet again. Walking to the door he turned his back on the room pulling the door shut and crossing the room without a backward glance because he knew that if he did then he would break down.

It wasn't like his room was any better it was filled with little nick knacks his parents had gotten him he thought of the small assortment of toys that he had in the pouch at his waist. Looking down at his clothes he saw they were still covered with blood. The thought was sickening as he quickly striped pulling on new clothes as fast as he could, not knowing how it was that he had been able to stand being in the garments as long as he had. He still felt dirty like the blood had made a thin film on his skin that would never wash clean, and he knew it wouldn't he knew that the ghost of that feel would linger with him forever. Stepping further into the room he looked to the small stuffed animal laying on the bed, his mother had given it to him much to his father protest for his last birthday. His dad had said that a doll wasn't something that you gave a boy even one as young as him. Picking the worn stuffed fox he looked at it. Maybe he should take it with him? His grip tightening on the animal he thought better of it. This was a baby's toy and like he had told himself he was no longer a baby. His Father had been right, Shippo thought of the small ivory handled knife his Father had given him. At this moment it as nestled in the pouch next to the more childish toys, it would be helpful, it was a manly gift. Still even with the knowledge he gave the stuffed toy a lingering look before turning away to look at the rest of his room.

As Yasha stepped into the room he looked at the small child he looked lost even in his own house. His turquoise eyes swept over the room but didn't really take any of it in. For a moment Yasha wondered if the boy even noticed he was there.

"are you ready to go?"

Shippo turned and to see the man in the cloak standing there. He wished that he would take of his hood so he could see the man's face as it was now all he saw were his bright golden eyes which were enough to tell him that the man wasn't human. Sparing him a glance he turned back to the rest of the room.

"Are you really going to take me with you." He didn't mean to sound as desperate as he did but he couldn't help himself. Bowing his head he looked at his feet that at the moment were little paws holding him off the ground. Cursing his own weakness, he wasn't even able to ratain his human form completely he wondered why the man that had proven himself to be so strong would want a burden like himself.

Kneeling down so he was almost the same height as the child Yasha reached out his hands resting them on the boys shoulders. "I said that I would take you and I meant it."

Not able to help himself Shippo leaned into the man barrowing some of his strength from him because he had so little of his own.

Yasha still didn't know quite how to react so he just knelt there doing nothing. After a few minutes he pulled back to look at the boys watery turquoise eyes. "Well you best grab what you need so we can be going." He said raising to his feet.

Shippo looked around the room one last time before turning walking out without taking anything. "Your not taking anything?"

"It is no longer mine to take. I don't belong to it no more then it belongs to me I want to forget it. I want to forget this place even exits." Picking up his pace he was thankful that the man could not see the tears streaking down his cheeks.

That night we saw with dread surprise  
the hangmans scaffold had grown in size.  
Fed by the blood beneath the chute,  
the gallows-tree had taken root.

That's it for not a very eventful chapter but you know things can't stay that way for long reviews help if you want me to write faster. ^.^ ::wink wink::


	13. new employment

Hi Hi

::Inu:: Shut up wench you should grovel to them for being so late

::Echoe:: I don't own him and I'll be quite

**New Employment **

~*~*~*The outskirts of Kien~*~*~*

Kagura looked ahead at the vast expanse of open land before her. She was sure she had felt it. Twice today the odd tingling feeling had overcome her, a warning. The repercussions of the magic used still hung in the air. It wasn't like it had been the first time. No the first time it had happened the power had reverberated around her making the air sing with the sweetness of it. No this time was different, two short outbursts small and weak, but they had the same feel. With a smile on her face she flicked her wrist opening her fan and swatting at the air. Yes she could feel it. The signature hanging in the air was so faint that she was sure even Naraku was unaware someone had used power twice today. The thought was refreshing to her. She liked knowing things he didn't and she wasn't about to let him in on her little secrets.

There it was again the faint feel of power it flared and she could feel it ever so slightly as it carried on the wind, her wind. Crimson eyes snapping in the direction of the east from which it blew she smiled wondering if she should go and check it out. Then again she was enjoying her freedom so much. Turning to look behind her down the road she had been traveling a frown creased on her delicate features, yes she would go. The more distance that she could put between herself and the palace the better. With that in mind, she turned down the road curious to see this source of power for her.

~*~*~*On the road~*~*~*

Mamoru looked at the members of the group as they traveled. Their pace was quick. He was sure the Shinkushikyou did not like the fact that they had been delayed in their dispatch. As it was now they traveled in the dark and though he hadn't done much traveling in his life, the people that surrounded him looked at ease like they were doing no more then talking a brief walk.

His eyes roaming over them, he took in the members of the group trying to etch them into his brain. There was the polite man that had sandy brown hair not unlike his own. Hojo he had found was friendliest of the group. The young man had already accepted him. Miroku was the man with a half smile on his face. Miroku was more serious than the other man though they appeared to be the same age he carried himself differently than Hojo more mature and more worn. Then there was the woman, she walked behind him bringing up the rear and he did not dare turn to look at her. As it was, he knew she was leery of him. He was sure they all were, but unlike the rest she made no attempt to hide her displeasure that he had joined their group.

Yasha he was tempted to say the name of the man out loud but knew better than that. Yasha was the one that he knew the least about as it was now he had yet to see the man's face. Though Yasha had turned his cloak inside out and was now clothed in black rather than the deep crimson, the hood remained firmly in place hiding the face and identity in shadows as just his name alone gave no clue to the mans features.

Mamoru had no illusions as to why he was here. It was painfully obvious now that he thought about it. His own words came back to haunt him reminding him why he was really here "Whether you let me go or not I will come with you". So that was why he was here Yasha hadn't wanted him blundering around behind them causing trouble and drawing attention to their group. Though it hurt his pride he could accept it, after all it had gotten him to come along hadn't it. His eyes turned to the little kid that was clinging to Yasha's shoulders, narrowing as he took in the kids appearance with his fluffy tail and red hair the kid stuck out like a sore thumb.

Shippo could feel eyes on him turning to look behind him he saw that the sandy haired human from the village was looking at him. His eyes narrowing he took in the man's appearance. He wasn't all that tall but had an air of respect around him. Though he himself wasn't about to show the man an ounce of it. Whether he had helped or not, in the end he had still stood there while his parents had been tortured and that was something that he was never going to forgive the vile human for.

His eyes shifting beyond him he took in the other members of the group. They all tried to hide their feelings from him, but he could feel their eyes on him every now and then. His eyes coming to rest on the woman he hated when she looked at him the most. Her eyes they reflected his own perfectly. The others he could shrug off their sympathy but not hers. The sadness in her eyes connected them in a way the others couldn't possibly understand.

Turning away from her he looked at the man next to him. 'Yasha.' Yasha was the name of the man that had saved him. It hurt to think that he had needed saving. Looking at the hood his lips curved into a frown, he wanted to see his face. Even as close as he was the older man somehow always managed to position himself so that his face was hidden in shadow away from his prying eyes. His curiosity getting the better of him he reached out leaning forward. It was then something unexpected happened a low throaty growl held him in place his hand hovering inches away from the edge of the hood. The sound had been quite enough he knew the others hadn't been able to hear but he got the warning loud and clear.

Yasha was pleased when the kid had stopped in his motions. The truth was he didn't mind if the kid saw him, but he wasn't ready to have Mamoru see his face. He couldn't quite put his finger on what put him off about the guy but he would find out and till then he wouldn't give him anymore information than he had to. In the game they played his face was the most important thing to keep hidden. A name could be changed but with features like his he could hardly blend into the crowd.

"Don't even think about it." He bit out, not wanting the kid to have any delusions that he could do a he pleased.

The harshness of Yasha's words startled Shippo. He had only wanted to see the mans face, what was the harm in that? But judging by the Yasha's reaction he had overstepped his bounds.

~*~*~*outside of Lacien~*~*~*

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other before turning to look at their captain who was sitting reclined against the trunk of a tree. There was a serious look on his face that had been there since he had come to retrieve them from Toll.

"Ah Captain." Ginta ventured though he didn't very much like the glare in Kouga's eyes as they swung around to meet them.

"What do you want?" he barked at his man with a scowl on his face. Pausing he looked at the two men sitting not that far away from him. He had known them both almost all his life and they were just as much his friends as they were soldiers under his charge, but not even that would save them from his foul mood.

"What he means to say is, are you sure that you want to get involved with them." Hakkaku said looking from Ginta to their captain.

"Whether I want to or not it is already done. They have already taken action and what was set into motion cannot be stopped." He understood what they were getting at. He had acted rashly he would admit that, but like he had said it was too late to back out. He would go through with his plan.

"But you're putting Kagome right in the middle of all this." Ginta said knowing that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say her name when Kouga's bright blue eyes flashed with anger. He knew very well about his captains obsession with the human girl. It had all started when he had been assigned to watch over the Higurashi family. To watch over a little quirky girl who over the years had grown into a beautiful woman. He had also watched his captains feeling towards her change he was still protective but there was a gentleness about him that only came out when he was around her. It didn't make sense that he would make a deal knowing it put her in danger.

"Look I am the one in charge here, therefore what I say is not in question." Turning away from them he looked out into the darkness. Drawing his bottom lip into his mouth he continued to avoid looking at them. He didn't want them to see the guilt that he was sure was on his face. He was guilty _'Putting Kagome right in the middle of this' _the thought stung, if only they knew. He hadn't just put her right in the middle she was already involved what he had done was hand over her death warrant. For that's what her name was. Higurashi, he was sure they would kill her for that name. He only hoped that he got to her in time. Time was something they didn't have the man on the road had no doubt already told someone of her secret. Kagome was going to die and it was all his fault.

~*~*~*the out skirts Kien~*~*~*

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the little toad man nervously looked up at his new master. The man had been quite since they had left the library. His passive face betrayed no emotion as the little man took in his lord. He wished his master was more expressive as of right now he had no idea as to what his lord was thinking about.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the little man that was walking next to him. The man's constant twittering was starting to get on his nerves.

"Be quiet fool."

"Yes of course." Biting his lip to keep from talking he continued to watch the man that towered over him.

Looking strait ahead Sesshomaru touched the piece of rolled paper that was now tucked into his belt. It had been the only scrap of new information he had found and judging by the missing pages from the book he had been lucky to find it. They were going to another library but he knew not to expect much. At least now he knew one thing it wasn't because the information didn't exist.

He had always suspected it but the scrap of paper he now carried with him confirmed it someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get rid of this information. It had to be important somehow. Someone had betrayed the Emperor and was covering their tracks.

The jewel, it was something new. If the jewel beckons the sword must answer.

No there wasn't enough information to think about that he had to focus on the sword the Tetsiguia. In the hands of it's unknown protector. Like that helped him any, just meant the sword could be anywhere.

Maybe he was looking for the wrong thing a sword that powerful would have to let off energy wouldn't it? With that in mind he thought of the burst of power that had disturbed him not that long ago. Could that have something to do with the sword? Though the idea was a little far fetched it was not one that he was about to rule out.

~*~*~*Jinenjis house~*~*~

Mamoru looked out over the open space that stretched before them. The sun had just crested the top of the trees lending the planted greenery a fairytale look. There was a small shack nestled on the knoll. What were they doing here? This was not the kind of place he had thought they would end up in. When he had left he thought they would be headed toward another village a place where they could make a difference not some little hole in the middle of nowhere. Looking at the other members of the group he look in there faces as they closed in on the house. None of them had said much on their walk through. Not fully comfortable to say anything he followed them into the house. The room was still dark but he could make out two figures lying on makeshift bedding.

The other members of their group didn't spare them much attention as they were headed toward a door which he guessed lead to the only other room in the house. Crowding into the room behind them he was startled to see a large man leaning against the wall who looked up as they entered. A hanyou he thought looking at the man but knowing it wouldn't be smart to say anything. Shifting his eyes away from the man he saw a pale woman laying on the futon. Her dark hair was spread out around her face while some of it was plastered to her forehead by sweat. Who was this girl?

Turning he looked at the members of his group. They were all intently focused on her. Whoever she was she was important it was written all over their face. Concern shone in their eyes. He could even tell Yasha was worried about her though he couldn't even see the man's face. He wanted to know more. He needed to know but he also got the impression that no one wanted to tell him. Who is she?

Hojo frowned at the sight before him Kongyou looked like death warmed over. Kneeling down he pressed his hand to her forehead and found that despite how her damp bangs were clinging there the skin was cold and clammy to his touch. His head shooting up he looked right at Jinenji.

"Is she supposed to be so cold?"

Yasha was alarmed by Hojo's words. Cold, she was cold? To look at her now he would think that she was burning up. Resisting the urge to push the man away he stood there waiting to see what they would do. By the looks of things Jinenji didn't appear shocked by this new information. So it was safe to say he already knew. Looking to the side moving away from the rest of the people in the room he took a seat. When Kagome didn't wake up he watched as one by one they left the room Hojo lingering longer than the others. Now that they were gone he focused his complete attention on the girl lying on the bed.

Her face was pale her eyelashes looking like dark smudges against her cheeks. He wanted to cross the room and gently shake her awake but knew better. Jinenji was still in the room, for a second the large mans presence annoyed him but he was the one who was taking care of her. Yasha didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at Kagome but judging by the pale light making its way across the floor it had been a little over two hour since their arrival. Hearing rustling he turned to see that Jinenji had risen from his place and was making his way to the door.

With a sleep clouded mind Kagome struggled to open her eyes when much to her irritation she couldn't quite get the heavy lids open so she just laid there for a minute. Taking a deep breath she could feel the heat from the sun coming in the window. It felt nice on her skin. She felt warm and safe she couldn't really explain the feeling. Her lips curling into a half smile.

"Yasha." She said not as a name, but as a statement.

The warmth of the sun left her and she knew that he was standing above her. Forcing her eyes open she blinked the blur into focus. He was sitting next the bed looking down at her. He was home he was safe.

"Hey you look like crap." He said a smirk on her face when he saw a spark of anger in her brown depths. "How do you feel?" His hand reached out pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Letting his hand linger there a little before pulling away.

Letting the comment slide for now, her smile widened.

"You know I feel surprisingly well." It was the truth, she was awake and she felt better then she had for days. It was then she noticed the fuzzy little creature on Yasha's shoulder. What was it.

Yasha saw her eyes dart away from him to look at the kid who was sound asleep on his shoulder. Reaching up he grabbed the child by his tail holding him aloft in the air in front of Kagome. Her eyes widened as she realized just what he was holding and to his surprise it took the book slightly longer to wake up then he had thought it would.

"This is Shippo."

Kagome looked at what appeared to be a little boy though he had a big fluffy red orange tail and pawed feet. His hair was a bright shade of red as well. When you added all these things up it all came to one conclusion adorable. Sitting up she plucked the wriggling boy from Yasha's hand crushing him against her.

"You are so cute!" she squealed hugging the boy's small frame to her. The boy in Kagome's arms seemed to want to have nothing to do with her as he was squirming about doing his best to get out of her grasp.

"What do you think you are doing you filthy human let me go!" there was a ring of command in his voice and he was somewhat disappointed when the woman holding him captive lessened her grip but did not completely release him.

"I said let me go." Pulling out of her grasp he backed up shooting the man behind him a glare for allowing the woman to grab him like that. Narrowing his eyes he took in her pale pallor _'what an Ugly Human'_ he thought.

"You stink don't you even know bathe human or do you think that it's beneath you?"

"Hey!" Kagome said looking at the little kid who suddenly didn't seem so cute.

Shippo opened his mouth to say something else when he felt something hard thump him on the head.

"Watch what you say brat I'm going to teach you some manners." Yasha said narrowing his eyes at the child, before he turned his attention back to Kagome. "Besides it's not her fault she stinks."

Her eyes narrowing, she frowned looking down at her hands. What could she say she probably did stink after all she felt cruddy. Then again was it her fault she had just had to settle for using water from a bowl to wash herself with. Her hair probably looked terrible. Opening her mouth to say something she clamped her mouth shut. If she said something she would just dig herself a hole she could admit when she was wrong. Even if it meant admitting that she stunk

"She does though." Shippo said wrinkling his nose while looking at the human in front of him in distaste.

Focused on Shippo's face her gaze went to Yasha's hand that was resting on the boys head. Her eyes traveled up his hand to his face, to her displeasure he was still wearing his hood. Wanting to see his face she leaned forward her hands pushing back the material.

Shippo suddenly forgot about his argument with the thought of seeing Yasha's face. He had yet to see what his saviors face looked like. Turning he took in Yasha's strong features and piercing golden eyes, with silvery white hair framing his face. Atop his head were two little firry ears. _a hanyou. _Well he could see now why Yasha had not wanted anyone to see him being a Hanyou was hardly flattering. Still what surprised him the most was that he had let this filthy little human pull his hood back, when he had tried it all he had gotten was a growl and the brush off. Who was this human any way? If you asked him she looked like a dirty little ragamuffin. Opening his mouth he was silenced by Yasha from behind him.

"Shippo go in the other room." The boy didn't move instead he just stood there with a frown on his face. What the hell was up with people not listening to him these days? After a few more seconds the boy walked out of the room.

Looking down at her hands she took a deep breath trying to detect any of the foul odor that the two men said was there. Frowning she looked at the rumpled covers.

Yasha knelt there taking in the raven haired girl's expression.

"Do you want a bath?" he asked seeing that she was still miffed about the comment. Though the expression on her face was enough to make his own lips curl up in a half smile though he turned away as he stood so she wouldn't notice.

Yeah she did. But most of all she wanted to get up and walk somewhere. Moving to stand she found that he legs felt rubbery but at least there was no pain as she took a tentative step forward. With a smile she found there was no searing pain like there had been though her knees knocked together causing her to sway forward. Before she could right herself, hands steadied her shoulders.

His hands still on her shoulders he turned his head toward the other room catching the sound of his companions sleeping. Leaning forward he pulled Kagome to him before lifting her against his body bridal style.

"What are you doing put me down I want to walk."

"Of course you do but knowing you, you'll trip or something trying to get out of the house and just wake up the people sleeping in the other room."

"Oh."It made sense seeing as she was already stumbling and all she had done was stand up. _'He better not think that I'm still going to be carried around._' Opening her mouth to say something, Yasha cut her off

"Keep your voice down woman or you will totally defeat the purpose."

Seeing that she was about to open her mouth and protest some more he quickly continued. "I'll put you down as soon as were outside ok?"

It made sense after all now that she could see that the people were sleeping. She would feel bad if she woke them up. Frowning she looked at her friends sprawled out on the floor. Soon enough Yasha had her outside were he lowered her to the ground making sure she had her balance before he let her go.

"I'll be right back."

Looking at him she just nodded. The morning was beautiful and it made her lips curl up into a smile. It felt so good to be outside after being cooped up in that room for a little over six days the fresh air on her skin felt heavenly. Tilting her head up to the sky she closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling. Taking a tentative step forward she put her arms out. Not able to resist the urge she flung her arms out and began to spin in circles. Laughing a little paused her face still up turned.

Yasha stood in the door way looking at the girl before him. She was beautiful, if not a bit odd. Taking a deep breath he walked past her.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming?" suppressing a smile he heard her follow after him.

_________-

Kagome looked at the ground beneath her feet avoiding the branches and any rocks laying on the ground, she wasn't about to take any chances. There was a slight limp to her step but she figured it was something that would go away seeing as it had already lessened as she walked.

"I see that you remembered how to walk. Or maybe you learned while I was away."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome had her eyes fixated on the ground like it was the most interesting she had ever seen. Her lower lip was caught in her teeth and a look of concentration graced her features. Looking at the amount of concentration she was putting into walking, one could almost imagine she really was just learning how to walk. What was the girl afraid she was going to trip at any moment. Then again knowing what he knew about her maybe she should be afraid she might trip and fall over at any moment "You know at the rate you're going it's going to take forever for you to get there."

"Well excuse me for not running ahead." She bit out, he knew perfectly well why she was being hesitant. She never wanted to go through an experience like that ever again and her he was rushing her.

"It's going to take over an hour at this rate."

_'An hour'_ frowning she thought of how grimy she felt it was only an hour more and she was happy to be walking around again but the thought of a bath was just too enticing.

__________-

_When had did I start to enjoy this? _The thought course through his head. Since when had putting up with a whiny girl ever been high on his list of priorities? Still he was enjoying her company more enjoying having her close to him. Picking up speed her felt her arms tighten around his neck.

With the cool air on her face she wished again she could move like this. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back a little. She wondered if Yasha enjoyed the rush or even if he took the time to think about it. Probably not, if she had noticed one thing about her new traveling companion, it was that he didn't really take time to enjoy the little things.

Almost too soon she was being lowered to the ground in front of a small stream with a cry of glee she took a step forward almost forgetting Yasha was there. Remembering their last bathing outing her checks colored and she told him to turn around. He did so holding his hand out behind him with a small cake of soap.

Smiling she turned toward the water giving Yasha one more backward glance before disrobing and hurrying into the water. It was cool maybe even a little on the cold side but to her it felt like heaven. Going under the water she worked out some of the tangles in hair before lathering it with the soap. It was the same soap she had used before taking a deep breath she relished the sent if only because it reminded her of a certain silver haired man who was sitting on the shore.

Though she was enjoying the water she washed quickly before getting out she would rather spend the extra time walking, because she fully intended to walk all the way back hour or not

There was a cloth laying the shore for her to dry with looking down at the rumpled clothes she had diss guarded a frown tugged at her lips. They looked wrinkled and no about now that she was clean she would be able to detect the odor Shippo had been talking about earlier. Sighing she wondered if she should wash them, but if she did what would she wear surely Yasha didn't want to sit around while she waited for them the dry. Muttering under her breath she shook out the ugly black material dreading putting it back on.

"This if from Jinenjis Mom."

Before she could ask what he was talking about material hit her in the face. Reaching out she caught it before it fell to the ground looking down she saw that it was a dress. Fingering the soft gray material she looked up at Yasha then back down to the dress in her hands.

Wrapped inside the gray material was a dark blue over dress it was nothing fancy but it was sure a lot better than the black bag she had been wearing. Slipping on the long gray dress she was delighted to find that the material was actually as soft against her skin as it looked. Pulling the dark blue over dress on she noticed that it split open on the side with lighter blue ribbons laced threw it so she could tighten it.

Spinning around she marveled at her new gift. Her knees buckling she fell to the ground.

Hearing a soft thud Yasha turned to see that Kagome was kneeling on the ground her head down obscuring her face with a curtain of dark hair. Closing the distance he knelt down next to her, his lips parting to insult her on how maybe she hadn't learned how to walk that good in his absence after all. Though the words never left his mouth as he took in her appearance, her fingers were digging into the spongy dirt, placing his hands on her shoulders he could feel the fine tremors running threw her body.

Kagome couldn't explain what was happening with her eyes closed she saw the sun rise and set as clouds crossed the sky at impossible speeds. Much like the day before it was like days were passing and she was staying in one place. Trying to calm herself she waited, slowly the days stopped coming to a stand still. Dark grey clouds had expaneded covering the sky and as she looked up a clap of thunder filled the air.

The sound was like a herald and rain started pouring down coating her body making her clothes warm and slick feeling. The warmth was odd rain wasn't supposed to be this warm. Looking at her hands they were covered with a thick red liquid. Blood her hands were covered with blood. She could feel the warm oozing liquid sliding down her face. Looking out the ground was covered in it. It looked as if the sky had opened up pouring down showers of the foul red liquid.

Out the corner of her eye something caught her attention. There was something resting in the puddle of blood. Her insides contracted and she wanted to look away but something drew her eyes to that point wanting her to see more. Turning her head the first thing that came into her vision was a sword. Its golden guard was broken and cracked she could see the missing pieces laying next to it on the ground. the leather covering the grip had started to unravel. _No… _dread clenched at her heart and she wished she could turn away.

"Kagome!" there was urgency his voice. Shaking her he called her name again. What was going on. Her eyes were open but staring blankly ahead her usually sharp eyes dull and unfocused.

A name, her name broke threw to her making her blink. When she opened her eyes again the blood was gone replaced by the soft grass beneath her fingers. Feeling pressure on her shoulders she became aware for the first time that someone was shaking her. Looking up she saw Yasha's concerned face hovering in front of her. 'Great _now he's going to think I'm crazy.'_ Was her first thought followed by embarrassment?

Yasha looked at the woman in front of him her eyes were focused now and there were tears at their corners. A slight smile touched the corner of her lips but he had the feeling it was more for his benefit then her own.

Kagome tried to keep the smile on her face but the eerie feeling that had plagued her was still there making her feel cold. It was only when she felt the callused tip of Yasha's finger brush against her cheek that she realized she was crying. Pulling away she hated crying front of Yasha tilting her head down so her eyes stayed hidden in her bangs she looked to the side before moving to stand. Much to her surprised she felt Yasha's arms go around her crushing her to his chest.

She wanted to pull away, she knew she should pull away she was becoming way to attached to her golden eyed protected but safe in his arms she didn't have the strength to back away. Bringing her arms up she wrapped them around him pulling herself closer.

She had hugged him before but it had never felt this desperate. Now it felt different pressing her face against him she hesitated to bring her hands up. His hold was tight yet awkward, like her he wasn't used to doing things like this. That only made her appreciate it more as she borrowed some of his strength to sooth her frazzled nerves. She could feel his hand brush against her damp hair in a comforting motion.

Closing her eyes she tried to gather herself, but the action proved to be a mistake as an after image of blood flashed through her vision. Her eyes snapping open, goose bumps rose on her skin with the image she tried to pull away to shake some sense into herself. Pushing back she felt Yasha's hands on her holding her in place.

Her eyes had clouded over with panic and he shook her, though this time the action appeared to have no effect on the girl. What the hell was happening?

"Hey wench what the hells your problem I knew you had trouble walking but I didn't think you had sanity problems." That got a reaction out of her as she blinked anger sparked in her eyes. "What do you look so scared for anyway, I would let something hurt you?" His words finally did the trick she took a deep breath her eyes drifting shut as her forehead feel against his shoulder. Scooping her into his arms he stood. _What was going on here?_

There was a feeling of weightlessness and she knew that she was being carried. She didn't really mind so much. To tell the truth she felt tired and worn and it felt good. But she needed to be doing something, anything to keep her mind occupied.

"Put me down right now I want to walk." She said though she sounded tired even to her own ears.

"Now where have I heard those words before? And if I'm right they are usually followed by you making a fool of yourself and practically falling on your face." There was humor in his voice but it only served to irk the girl.

"I said it and I mean it now put me down." Looking at him through half opened eyes she steadied herself as her feet touched the ground.

Would he ever meet a more stubborn woman? Looking at her out of the corner of his eye they walked in silence.

"Why did you bring him with you? Shippo, I mean. I wouldn't think that you would want to drag a child around."

"Yeah I kind of have my hands full with you but I'm sure that he's more behaved then you and I already know that he listens better."

Kagome frowned hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey I resent that I listen to you." _'Although I don't always do what you tell me to' _she added to herself still waiting for an answer.

"But your right this isn't the place for him, but I couldn't leave him there who knows what they would do to him."

"What they would do to him? He's just a child."

Stopping he looked at Kagome's back as she took a few more steps before pausing to wait for him.

"What's it like," seeing a puzzled expression on her face he continued on, "to be so naïve?"

Naïve, he thought she was naïve? For just asking a question?

Seeing the confusion still on her face he frowned before speaking again,

"They don't care Kagome, whether he's a kid or not, it doesn't matter to them. They would rip him limb from limb and not have a second thought about it."

His cold words sent a chill up her spine. The scary thing was the way they rang true and with that came the realization that he was right. The imperial soldiers would be merciless to the small child. Bowing her head she closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking up and starting to walk again.

"Then I'm glad you brought him with you I would hate for anything to happen to the cute little guy." He didn't say anything to her remark. His silence only confirmed her fears as her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth "But something did happen to him didn't it? That's why he's really here?" sadness entered into her voice as she thought of the real reason the little boy might be with them.

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'll take care of him then." She said without a second thought. "What happened there in Obin?"

Looking at her he didn't really know if he wanted to tell this girl what happened in the small village. He didn't want to see her eyes darken with sadness and despair. It wouldn't suit her. She should always be smiling and happy. His Kagome should never have to cry.

Shifting through what had happened he knew, he didn't want to tell her anything. Nothing good had happened in that cursed town. He didn't want her to know.

"Bad things happened there, bad things you don't need to hear about."

His voice was far away. Opening her mouth she was about to ask again but realized he wasn't about to give her any more information about what had happened.

"So you don't trust me enough to tell me still think that I'm a spy?" hurt that her words might be true spiced her voice making it rise.

"You foolish little girl!" stopping again he caught her brown eyes with his golden ones.

"You really want to know what happened there? Do you think your delicate little mind can comprehend what's going on?! You should be happy you don't know." And she should be, it angered him that she wanted to know. What he wouldn't give to forget some of the things he knew. He woke up everyday wishing things were different, but they weren't. Then here was this little girl who wanted to throw herself right in the middle of it all.

"Maybe I should be happy I don't know but I'm not. Just because I don't know what happened doesn't mean that it's not happening." Her words only served to make the man at her side madder.

"My point exactly it's going to happen whether you know about it or not so why know, if it doesn't make a difference? If you don't have to… stay the way you are as long as you can." crossing his arms over his chest he walked past her knowing she had no choice but to follow.

"It makes a difference to me!" yelling she quickened her pace to catch up with him only to have him spin around to face her. Not prepared for the sudden stop she stumbled back but hands closed around her upper arms holding her in place.

"It's none of your business." His words were cold and he knew they were but at this point he was far from caring.

"I would say it is my business in case you are forgetting who I am. I am Higurashi Kagome and I deserve to know." Who was he to think that he could keep her in the dark? His golden eyes flashing she knew rubbing her name in his face wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"How could I forget!" he bit the words out leaned toward her as he shook her none to gently. "The great Higurashi's daughter."

She didn't like the way he said the name. He said it the same way he had when he had first met her, like it was a vile dirty word. Narrowing her eyes in defiance she stared up into his flashing dangerous eyes.

"The things I could tell you little girl. I could tell you things that would make you afraid to sleep. I could tell you things that would scar you for life and that's just some of the things that I've done. And I am the good guy here, the one with morals so why don't you take the most terrible things that you've ever imagined and then multiply it by a hundred and then maybe you might have an inkling of what's happening around you in the real world."

Taken back by his words she could do nothing but look at him the venom in his voice and he looked like he meant it. Had the man in front of her really done such terrible things? Tears prickled the corners of her eyes but she refused, she would not cry. Not in front of him.

Tears were pooling at the corners of her eyes and he bowed his head cursing himself softly. _'Damn this woman never does anything the easy way does she.'_ Still guilt bit at him for talking to her so harshly she just knew how to get under his skin.

"I don't tell you because I don't want you to know. Because I don't want you to think about such terrible things."

Opening her mouth she was about to yell at him for being such an ass, but the look in his eyes caused her to hold her tongue. At least for now she would settle for that answer but this conversation was far from over.

"I can accept that for now." There was a ringing finality in her voice.

Frowning he resisted the urge to shake her one more time.

With the look in his eyes she knew she had won well she hadn't really won but she didn't like to think she had lost. Only then did she notice how close his face was to hers causing her cheeks to heat up. Like he could read her mind his own cheeks tinged a light pink. And he took a step back his hands still lingering on her arms briefly before he turned.

_'what the hell'_ looking strait ahead he frowned. How could she make him feel bad for not telling her stuff she didn't even need to know?

"You better, because that's all you're going to get wench."

Scowling she walked behind him.

As they continued on he looked over to the infuriating woman walking next to him. She was limping slightly. Looking at her ankle he couldn't help but wonder if it was still painful.

"Does it hurt?"

Startled by his question her head snapped up to look at the man next to her. There appeared to be genuine concern on his face and it made her smile as she rushed to reassure him.

"No it doesn't. It just feels really stiff." He said nothing just nodded before turning his head to look strait ahead once again. Not knowing what else to say she did the same.

As they continued walking something touched his shoulder. Without looking down he knew that it was Kagome leaning against him. Her breathing had quieted and he knew that she was tired. Before he had left Jinenjis mother had warned him that she would get tired really easily.

Looking down at her now he saw that her eyes were closed. Stopping he felt her sag against him and knew that she was asleep. A smile quirking his lips he scooped her up moving so she was positioned on his back piggy back style. Her head lulled against his neck as the sound of her soft breath filled his ears. Looking ahead he considered picking up his pace but thought better of it as he continued on his way.

_________-

"Kagome, Kagome." The sound of her name brought her out her blissful state of sleep. Wait a second sleep when did she fall asleep? And she was moving immediately her brain filled in that Yasha was the one carrying her. Blinking a few times to bring the world back into focus she was met by the sight of the small hut not far away she had missed the entire walk.

"Great how long have I been asleep?"

"A while now almost the entire trip. At first I thought that you were just coming on to me."

"Like I would ever come on to you."

Though he knew she was just teasing him for some reason her words irked at his nerves. "You could have fooled me seeing as your always throwing yourself at me."

"No I'm not." Thinking back she thought of all the times that she had thrown herself at him for a quick embrace. No she hadn't been throwing herself at him she had been thankful and that was something different. The way he said it, sounded like he was talking about some desperate hussy. "Put me down!" Yasha's hands let go of her knees and seeing she hadn't been consciously holding on to him she fell to the ground.

"Hey. That was rude."

"You said to put you down."

"I meant to sit me down."

"Well you are sitting." A smile curled on his lips. He could picture the look on her face. It had him tempted to turn around. Instead he just stood there because he knew it would make her more irritated. Something was wrong though. There was no sound of irritation or arguing coming from behind him. Instead only the light sound of breathing reached his ears. Turning hesitantly he saw Kagome was sitting on the ground her head bowed her mouth was set in a strait line, and her eyes were focused on her own hands clasped in her lap.

"You don't have to pout."

"Who said that I was pouting?"

"No one has to say it the tilt of your head gives everything away." At that her head snapped up her flashing brown eyes meeting his.

"Look we're almost there. You can either get up and start walking or I can leave you here. By the way your acting you're lucky I just don't take you over my knee and teach you some manners.

Her eyes widening Kagome she frowned as she looked at the man towering above her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would. But I would prefer not to at least not right now because then only the lord knows how long I would have to put up with your sulking."

"If I didn't keep you in line I would hate to see how big your ego could get."

"Feh." Turning away from her he started to walk toward the hut that loomed in the distance.

"Thank you."

Thank you the words reached his ears causing him to pause almost like she had placed a hand upon him. Turning slightly he looked to see she had gotten to her feet.

"No problem."

He was still standing there, though he was no longer looking at her but strait ahead. She waited for the snappy come back, but it never came. Taking a step forward to stand next to him they began walking.

When they arrived back at Jinenjis the others rushed out to meet them. Sango had a smile on her face. Hojo inquired how her ankle had faired. Looking at them she noticed another new face in their group. Her eyes focusing on the brown haired man she took a step forward looking at Yasha out of the corner of her eye. To her surprise she saw he had slipped his hood back on.

"Kongyou this is Mamoru." Yasha said taking a step up to her side studying the man as his eyes roamed over the woman standing next to him surpassing a growl he watched them shake hands and introduce themselves. Though much to his pleasure she had appeared all too eager for him to release her hand.

Looking behind the man Kagome saw Shippo was still standing by the door all by himself. With a smile on her face she walked past the other members of the group kneeling down next to him.

"It's good to know you know how to clean yourself. From now on you shall be my new servant."

Sango's mouth dropped open. She had gathered from the walk back that the child had been a spoiled little brat. Taking a step forward she wasn't about to let the little brat take advantage of her friend. Looking to her side she saw that Hojo wasn't about to stand for the little kid talking to Kagome in such a manor either.

Kagome heard her friends move behind her glancing over her shoulder she saw they were about to say something when she shook her head for them to be quite. Whatever had happened to the small child, she was sure the last thing he needed right now was someone lecturing him. There would be time for her to straighten things out later.

"I would honored Shippo." She said taking the young boys hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"You will call me master, Slave." He said looking at the dark haired human girl in front of him. Hearing a growl he looked behind her to see that the cloaked man was standing there.

"You will show some respect her name is Kongyou now use it runt." Yasha spit out looking at Shippo with a frown even though he knew that the small boy couldn't see it, he hoped he could feel his displeasure.

_Like he's one to talk_ she thought feeling Yasha move to stand behind her. The man called her all sorts of things. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew her real name.

"I wish to take a nap servant Kongyou. Seeing as the bed you occupied is the only one in this hole you will need to prepare it for me."

"Yes I'm sure the sheets need to be changed any way." She said looking to Jinenjis mom she smiled. "Do you have any extra sheets?"

"Yes let me get them for you."

__________-

Shippo watched as his new servant changed the bottom part of the sheets. Before he could do anything he felt her hands close around his sides flinging him on the bed. Looking at her he was about yell that as his slave she should learn her place. Before he could say anything the top sheet closed down on him just touching him before it fluttered into the air again. As she did this a few times he couldn't help but enjoy something he had done so many times before. Of its own accord a smile spread across his face.

Seeing her new small charge was smiling she leaned forward letting the top sheet go as she reached for the boys feet tickling them.

Shippo couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him as the woman grabbed at his feet. Looking up he saw the woman as she was outlined by the sun that poured in the window catching the sheet that fluttered down to cover the both. Blinking for an instant her black hair turned a fiery red and her eyes were no longer brown but a brilliant green. _'Mom'_ just as soon as the word came to his mind the vision was replaced and his new servant was standing in her rightful place once again. Drawing back he rolled off the bed turning and heading toward the door. He could hear the woman behind him moving to follow, not that it mattered if he needed to he could out run her.

Yasha had heard the peals of laughter coming out of the small room. The tinkling of the small child's as well as the deeper melody of Kagome's that was why he was surprised to see Shippo bound out of the room with his new little maid servant following close behind. Shippo made it out the front door, moving away from the wall he was prepared to follow. As if Kagome knew his intentions she paused giving him a slight nodded before turning on her heel and rushing out the door.

The gesture had been a reassuring one. The kid may have be a spoiled brat but the laughter he had heard coming out of the room only moments ago eased his nerves. If anyone one could help heal the kids heart it would be Kagome. Settling back against the wall he wondered what she would do with the child one she caught him.

_________-

Shippo ran blindly, He knew that woman had followed him but he could no longer hear anything over the sound of his own sobs. Reaching the edge of the woods he threw himself to the ground. How could he have done something like that something that he had only done with his mother? "You will not be so easily replaced" the words came out under his breath in a choked oath.

"You know you're pretty fast I didn't think I would ever catch up with you." Kagome said coming up behind the kid out of breath as she kneeled on the ground. The sobs cut at her heart and she once again wished she knew what had happened to the boy.

"Go away I do not want you any where near me."

If he was expecting her to actually listen to him and leave he was in for a disappointment. Looking at his hunched little form she reached out her hand resting it on his back. Her brother had been like this when he cried as a child. It had been stuffed into his head that crying was childish and unbefitting of him, no doubt this child suffered from the same problem.

"But I'm your servant how else am I supposed to know when you need me if I'm not near you?"

"I said to go away I do not want you anywhere near me."

__________-

From the tree line two figures crouched in the bushes taking in the scene before them.

"Is that her?"

"It must be, I didn't think she would be so foolish as to come out here on her own. This is almost too easy."

________-

Kagome watched the child cry feeling a little guilty for she wanted to reach out and hold the small boy to her but she knew his pride would not allow him to be comforted. At least not by her, so she sat on the ground next to him, her hand still resting against his shaking back.

"I told you to leave. You filthy human follow orders or I will have you pun...." A snap in the woods caught his attention jerking him away from his current thoughts. The air felt tense and only then did he feel the eyes upon them. It was too late to shout a warning before he could say anything there was a jarring sensation as he felt himself being pushed out of the way.

"Run Shippo." The words filled the air as he turned to see the girl next to him was scrambling to her feet a panicked expression on her face. She was moving between him and the sound he had heard. It was more than just a sound the tension was so thick even her dull human senses had picked up the danger.

_Run Shippo_. The words were said with force. There was a protective bite to them and he knew he could not disobey. Turning he ran he ran for all he was worth. _'That's right run away.' _The snide voice inside his head told him.

"My what a feisty one you are." The words had been spoken at a normal level but for how they had sounded in his ears they may have been shouted. The man's gruff voice cut through his panic bring his body to a holt. She had been trying to protect him and he was running away.

"Let me go." The scream ripped tough the air. He knew that sound, the sound of desperation. Turning he expected to see them struggling but the clearing was empty as if they has spirited the girl away.

His blood ran clod as his eyes once again swept the clearing. His servant was gone along with her captors. _Shippo run_ the words came to his mind once again. She was just a servant but she was also a girl and helpless and what had he done? He had ran away, and she had paid the price of his cowardice. 

_____________-

Yasha watched as the small boy made his way over the slight hill. As Shippo got closer he still looked at the hill expecting to see Kagome come walking into view at any moment. When she didn't he returned his attention back to the boy.

"Hey where is Kongyou?"

"My servant is now otherwise employed."

To be continued........ review for more hehehe

I haven't written in a while so it might be a little rusty just tell me what you think.

Wow that was a lot of reviews since I looked at my comp so heheh I would like to give a great big collective thanks to everyone because if you hadn't of reviewed who knows this chapter might not have happened. Love ya guys.

Press that Button /


	14. Fresh Rain

I live. Sorry the real world happened to me. I hate when that happens but here's the next chapter hope you like it.

::Inu Yasha:: Wench

I don't own Inu Yasha.

**Fresh Rain**

~*~*~* Toll Village ~*~*

Souta looked out the window at the empty streets wavering in front of him. Rising his hand to touch his cheek he drew it back feeling the moisture clinging to his finger tips it was only then he realized he was crying. Looking down at his hand he shook his head, trying to drive away the tears that seamed to have a mind of their own. He hated them, tears were for the weak. More like what he hated was that he had no control over them they fell down his cheeks despite his inner protests. And with them came bitterness.

"This is the last time that I cry for you." The words escaped his mouth sounding hallow even to his own ears. He wanted to believe those words he wanted them to be true but still some part of him, the part of him that was still a child clung to the memory of his sister, His sister who had gone off and left not only her responsibilities but him behind. Closing his eyes he leaned against the cool glass trying to drive his thoughts away. But even the cool shock of the glass against his warm skin did nothing to distract him, as his hand formed into tight fists at his sides. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear the door opening behind him. He knew who it would be without even bothering to look up.

"Souta."

Hearing his mother say his name there was almost a desperate note to it. _'its too late mother' _the thought filtered threw his mind as he drew himself upright once more schooling his face into an emotionless mask before turning around.

Lady Higurashi tried not to wince as her son turned around but the truth was it broke her heart to see him like this so guarded and hidden. It brought to her mind memories she wished to stay forgotten. This is what she had always been afraid of. Looking at him now he reminded her so much of his father. But even still even the great Higurashi had a smile he had reserved just for her. What she wouldn't give to see her son smile up at her if even just once. But those to were hidden away, Kagome had been the only one who had been able to break down his barriers and now that she was gone so was his smile. Bowing her head as he walked by the soft sound of the door told her that she was alone.

~*~*~*Jenenji's house ~*~*~*

Yasha's eyes narrowed as the boys words sunk in. With them came a wave of annoyance but more strongly then that desperation though he would never admit it to anyone. Pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against he struggled not to shake the boy for more information. At the moment he wanted nothing more then to grab the boy by the shoulders and jiggle lose any information he might be holding back. Though by the looks of him the boy might not even notice, as his hands were already trembling slightly at his sides.

Shippo tried not to shake but the composure that he had been struggling to gather on the way here was slowly melting away from him. Involuntarily he took a step back his hands clasping at his vest to keep them from visibly shaking. Yasha was looking at him with an intensity that scared him the golden eyes flashing from within the shadows of his hood.

Coming around the corner Miroku was met with the tense scene. He couldn't see Yasha's face but had known the man long enough to tell from his posture he was livid. Even if he hadn't been able to tell by that the shaking young child would have given it away.

"What's going on here?" he said both to relive some of the tension as well as see if he could find the cause.

Yasha didn't even bother to give the man at his side a glance all his attention was trained on the shivering boy in front of him. '_my servant is otherwise employed._' The words played out in his mind. He tried to think of a different explanation. There had to be another reason but no matter how he tried to rationalize it the only explanation he could come up with was that someone had come and taken her. Someone had taken his Kagome away and he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Shippo was just about to tell me what happened to Kongyou. Weren't you Shippo." There was no mistaking his tone, it had not been a question it had been a demand.

Shippo had thought the situation had been unnerving with just Yasha. He didn't know what it was he had hoped for. Maybe he had hoped for Miroku to take some pity on him, and relieve some of the pressure. Instead he now had two people staring at him.

He had thought Miroku would have calmed the other man but it appeared they were both attached to the human girl. As things were going right now Shippo honestly feared the two menacing figures might do something to him.

Anger bubbled up in Miroku as he looked down at the small child.

"What happened to her you better start.." he took a step forward but a hand on his chest held him in place. Turning to attention to Yasha he knew that the situation would be taken care of.

"Ok spill it kid what happened and why isn't she with you?" Yasha felt more in control now but that could change as any second. His muscles had tightened in anticipation he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Shippo stared up at the two men. It was on the tip of his tongue to repeat his earlier words but right now that wouldn't have gone over to well, not that it had gone over well in the first place Who was this human and why did every one seam so upset that she had wondered away. _Because she didn't wonder away_ a small voice in the back of his mind said. Still it was a concept that He didn't understand humans were replaceable you broke or lost one and you could just go and get another one. Why was this one so special?

Shippo was just standing there his large eyes staring up at him. Didn't the kid understand he didn't have the time for this?

"I don't have time for this now tell me what happened?" Yasha said take a step forward.

"they took her."

"Who and what way?" The words came from his mouth in a half snarl as he looked down upon the small child.

"I don't know who. There was screaming and then she was gone." That was all he could give the man. Seeing as he wasn't willing to tell them he had ran away. That he had behaved like a frightened little child.

"I'll go and get Sango." Miroku said turning back to the house.

"No I'll go alone you'll only slow me down I need to get to her as soon as possible."

"But your going.."

"Did you hear me I said that I would go alone I want her back in my possession by night fall."

_Possession _the word struck him as an odd way to describe getting her back. Turning his head to the side he wished Yasha didn't have to hood of his cloak pulled up. He wanted to see the expression on his face but right now it was hidden to him.

"why do you always have to be so pig headed about things its not like you're the only one here that cares about Kongyou."

"She is my responsibility and I will take care of it."

Responsibility Miroku had heard Yasha refer to Kongyou as his responsibility before but never had he sounded so cold so detached.

He sounded cold. He could tell that by the look on Mioku's face but he didn't have time to sit here and talk he didn't have time to wait for them to follow even now he was losing time. Precious seconds were slipping by and they were seconds he wouldn't be able to get back. If something happened to her what would he do? The urgency gripped him making it hard for him to even stand here.

"I Have to leave now. I have to get her back."

The coldness Miroku had expected to hear in his voice wasn't there. Instead there was almost a note of desperation in his friends' voice. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the small fox child.

"Go."

Shippo didn't know if the man was talking to him but he suspected that he wasn't. There was a rush of air and they were alone. He wanted to look over his shoulder to see Yasha's retreating form but his pride would not allow him. Instead he looked down at his feet. The little padded toes, that reminded him that he didn't even have enough concentration right now to hold him in complete human form. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at Miroku. So instead he turned away from him hiding his face and his shame.

_________-

Yasha Followed Kagomes light scent to a clearing where Shippo and her must have been. He had expected the stench of wolf to be all over the place but to his prize there was a strange freshness in the air with just a hint of electricity. It was a familiar scent, one that normally lingered after a storm. Right now in the sunny meadow the scent was oddly out of place. Searching the sky he could see storm clouds rolling in on the horizon but nothing to warrant a smell this strong.

His eyes combing the meadow he looked for any sign of a struggle, but none caught his attention. It was as if she had vanished. Lifting his head to the sky he took a deep breath.

"Kagome." With her name on his lips he took off in a dead sprint toward the forest that lay beyond. Following the crisp freshness mingled lightly with her sent. But soon even the scent faded leaving only the crisp smell hanging in the air. Stopping he looked around what had happened here how could her sent just be gone?

Looking at the ground in front of him he searched for any sign someone had passed this way recently. The golden and red leaves that had drifted off the trees lay pristinely on the ground not showing any sign of disturbance. As if to mock him a slight breeze started disturbing the peacefulness of the wood. The smell of rain hung on the air turning his head in the direction it had come from he saw the dark clouds on the horizon had quickly gained ground from the last time he had looked up. _Just great rain that's just what I need_ He thought sarcastically searching the ground once more for anything that might be out of place but nothing stood out.

___________-

Kagura could feel the moisture in the air. The rain was still some distance away but the wind was carrying it quickly. Looking around the small clearing she could feel the static in the air. It teased at her senses the slight twinge of power still lingering in the air. Turning to the trees she smiled a crooked smiled before retreating to the cover of the trees.

_____________-

Kagome fought to keep her eyes open as the scenery flew past her in a blur. Her head was pounding and try as she might consciousness kept trying to slip away from her. Her mind was foggy and unclear, it almost felt like she had been drugged. Who was to say she hadn't been drugged. _Just add getting drugged to the things going wrong in my life_ thought sarcastically to herself. If only she knew where she was but in all her life she had only known the streets of the city that she had lived in, and even those she didn't know well.

She wanted to yell out to call for someone to come and save her. But she didn't dare she had more sense then that. Who ever had her would wanted her quite and they would no doubt silence he with violent means if need be. '_Yasha'_ his name flashed threw her mind bringing with it a ray of hope. The hope was short lived how did she expect the man to find her when she herself had no clue where she was?

"I think she's waking up." A gruff voice said drawing her attention away from her own thoughts but that isn't what frightened her it was the reply.

"Then well have to make sure she stays asleep wont we?"

She hadn't screamed for fear they would hurt her but hearing them talk they planned on hurting her anyway. Drawing in a deep breath she let out a blood curling screaming in hopes someone other then her captors would hear her. Their words had filled her with panic looking around she tried to tell who had said them but before she could her world was filled with brief pain and she collapsed back into darkness.

___________-

This time when she awoke she was no longer moving but laying on the ground. The cold dirt beneath her was littered with rocks that poked at her skin making it uncomfortable to lay there. Still she didn't make a sound not wanting her captors to know she had woken. Thankfully this time her head was more clear than it had been the last time. Her eyes still closed she wanted to open them yet she was afraid at the same time. Listening to see if any one was around her she heard nothing. Only an odd silence, no it wasn't silence there was the raspy sound of breathing like someone was sleeping. Rain the soft repetitive sound reached her ears so that was why they had stopped. Yet the ground she was on was dry. A cave or over hang she thought risking opening one eye.

For a moment she saw only darkness then slowly the stone wall came into focus. Yes a cave the inside of it was dark except for the low glow of a dying fire that cast eerie shadows on the walls, but did nothing to warm her as she was too far away from it. The raspy almost snoring sound came from the huge lump stationed not too far into the mouth of the cave. Outside she could see the raging storm as if to prove how bad the weather was a flash of lightening filled the cavernous room with a harsh blue light.

Her shoulders were aching. Moving her wrists against the binding on them it did nothing to help with her comfort. Shifting she tried to be as quite as possible. Her feet were not tied and she suspected it was because they would be able to catch her without any problems. There was no way she would be able to make it past the man by the mouth of the cave without waking him. Shifting once again she prepared to get to her feet this was her golden opportunity if she didn't try now then when the rain stopped they would be one their way and she would never get another chance.

It was now or never shifting into a crouching position she stood working her way around the edge of the room trying to stay in the darkness. Reaching the edge of the light she had no choice now. Stepping into it she continued on her way looking at the ground so as not to stumble or make any noise with a misplaced step. She could feel the wind on her face and with it the sweet moister that signaled her freedom was just a few footsteps away.

'_See it was easier then you thought.'_ She thought to herself taking another careful step forward yet something still felt wrong.

Listening to her surroundings one more time she paused. Silence the raspy breathing that had moments ago filled the room was gone.

"You had best return to your place."

The words stopped her cold in her tracks but at the same time filled her with urgency. Without a thought to her self she took off at a dead sprint headlong into the rain. She didn't make it very far, the next thing she knew she was being flung back into the cave like a rag doll her body hitting the ground and skidding across the rough floor the jagged edges of rocks tarring at the skin of her hands and legs as she came to an abrupt stop.

"I don't want to hurt you… but that doesn't mean I won't."

Looking up she could see the hulk of a figure moving toward her though his face was cloaked in shadow.

"Stay away from her." The words echoed against the walls. The sound pulled her attention away from her captor to the cloaked man standing in the entrance of the cave.

"And if I don't?" The hulking man in front of her snapped before turning to give his full attention to the cloaked figure.

"If you don't then you're just going to have to face the consequences."

Kagome's heart leapt into her throat and she had to chock back tears. She would know that voice anywhere. Struggling to her knees she watched as Yasha rushed forward hands on the sword hilt at his side. She had always wanted to see him fight thought right now something was off she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Somehow Yasha's movements seemed less graceful than normal. The large man parried his blow throwing him back a few feet.

Yasha frowned as he was forced to take a knee to recover from the blow. This guy was strong. His knuckles tightening on the hilt oh his sword he balanced on the tip of his toe ready to move in any direction.

"Somehow I thought the person who protected this one would be stronger."

If you only knew the half of it Yasha thought he needed to act, if he waited to be acted upon then this over grown lump would over power him with sheer force. Pivoting on his toe he launched in the direction opposite of Kagome the last thing he needed was for her to accidentally get in the way. Knowing her though it wouldn't be an accident she would rush in blindly thinking she could help in someway.

The over size oaf wasn't as fast as him but at the last second managed to turn bringing his weapon up once again to block though this time the block was weaker then before. Knowing the man's game he took a step back not wanting him to throw him back again. there was a crackle of energy catching a faint golden glow out of the corner of his eye he frowned. '_Nothing ever can be easy can it'_ The energy flowed from the man in a torment of golden light coming from his mouth?

Kagome blinked as she saw the light emanating from the large man the air was filled with electricity. The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. Yasha was in trouble. Her father had never the coddling type but right now stories he had told her came rushing to her mind. Well he would never called them stories he had labeled them as history lessons. Lessons about a time when all Demons had enormous power. Though now over time their powers had been dwindling. But he had always told her that some had never lost their power, and they were the most dangerous. Seeing the man in front of her she knew… she knew they were in deep trouble.

Yasha lunged forward his sword swinging in a tight arch. Then all could see was the man's short sword coming down on him there wasn't time to change his course not as he was now. Instead all he could do was put up his arm turning he head he caught his lips between his teeth biting down so as not scream out in pain he wouldn't give the man in front of him the pleasure.

Luckily or unluckily the blade that had struck him was dull though he knew the wound was probably down to the bone. Now he could feel the man wiggle the blade before it finally gave way and with it a rush of blood. He could feel the hot liquid running down his arm and with it his precious time. Drawing his arm into his side he took in the full situation. Looking for anything he could use to his advantage. Evaluating the situation he took in the mans two drawn weapons the short sword that was covered with his blood and a medium sized staff that appeared to be made out of metal yet he still wielded it around with ease if not with grace.

In his moments of contemplation the man had taken the opportunity to advance on him with his sword again though this time he was more prepared. The metal scraped against each other as he keep his eyes open for an attack from the staff the man held in his other hand. Then he watched as the man drew his other arm back ready to swing the staff. Dropping his shoulder he rammed it into the man hearing the slight ting as he knew their swords were no longer locked wasting no time he swung forward with his weapon catching the man in the side. Jumping back he was ready for the man to swing at him as their blades struck again with a ringing sound.

Yasha frowned as he strained against the huge hulk of a man. He had been able to block the blow but with only his good arm he had been forced to the ground. Sweat poured off his forehead running into his eyes. He couldn't keep this up much longer this fight had to end soon.

Kagome looked around the cave in the dimness there leaning against on corner of the room she saw it a bow and laying on the ground next to it a quiver of arrows running to them it was only then that she remembered the little fact that her hands were still tied behind he back. Sitting down again she reached for the arrows pulling one out from the leather quiver her fingers gliding down the shaft till she came to the shark point that picked her finger. With and intake of breath she began working at the cloth that bound her wrists not paying heed she nicked her hands a few more times before the material gave away. Not bothering to even grab a different arrow she knocked the one in her hands.

"Hey Ugly.

Hearing Kagomes Voice Yasha could almost hit the girl what the hell did she think she was doing? Though both to his relief and his slight disappointment, the man didn't bother to give Kagome the time of day. He could feel his muscles tremble with fatigue as he was forced to give up a fraction of centimeter.

Much to her irritation the hulking man didn't even bother to turn. "Did you hear ne baldy." The words echoed off the walls of the cave. This time the man turned toward her, and he didn't look all too happy with her words. Apparently she had just hit a sore spot.

"What did you call me?" Monten could handle being called many things he could even ignore the girl when she had called him ugly. Though right now he didn't care if she was supposed to be taken back alive and intact no one got away with calling him Baldy.

Letting the arrow go she winced as it went way off course hitting the side of the cave wall before clattering to the ground. Stumbling she struggled to knock another arrow but the bolt fell from her numb fingers. Reaching for another one she managed to work it into place as the brute started to take a step toward her.

"The names Monten wench."

The hulk in front of him that Yasha now knew was Monten had just made one grave mistake. In turning his back the man had just sealed his fate. Though Yasha hated to do it he knew of no other way. Using his one god arm he the thrust his sword threw his large body.

'_Wench, why does everyone call me that?._' Letting go of the string the arrow left this time finding its mark. Monten was already falling to the ground she could see the tip of Yasha's sword protruding from his chest. Before her eyes the man fell to the ground dark blood pooling around him. _Yasha,_ panic filled her as she saw he was also slumped on the ground even from over here she could hear his labored breathing. Rushing to his side she was frightened by all the blood. It was spilling from a wound in his arm. Standing she ran over to the strip of material that she had cut off her wrists before returning to Yasha's side. Pulling back his sleeve she gasped at the sight. There was a jagged cut that was still oozing blood. Wrapping it tightly she didn't think there was anything else she could do. The material looked familiar to her and it only took her a moment to realize it was the same grey as her under dress. The jerks had torn her only dress to make her bindings.

Yasha struggled to keep his head up. There was darkness around the edge of his vision. He had to stop the blood some how. Looking around his eyes where drawn to the last glowing embers of the fire.

"Kagome." The words left his mouth sounding strained even to his own ears.

His voice was weak and she leaned forward.

"Your going to have to sear it or the bleeding wont stop."

She knew what he meant, but she couldn't do something like this. Looking around she had never seen so much blood in her life. Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself, Yasha needed her right now. The deep breath turned out to be a mistake as a coppery smell almost made her gage. "I can't do that."

_Of course_ he thought sarcastically " Just bring me some of the embers I'll take care of the rest. For a few seconds he thought she was going to disobey him but with a backward glance he watched as she got up. Walking over to the fire before coming back with stick that looked like it had been used to stir the fire. Reaching out with his good hand he was annoyed when she didn't hand him the stick right away.

_She could do this she could. _If she wanted to stay around Yasha she had to be able to handle this.

"I can do it."

Wincing he stretched out his arm there wasn't time to argue with her and if she wanted to try it had to be done anyway he felt her hand close around his upper forearm and slight tightening of the blood soaked cloth before it was pulled free. There was a searing heat and vision swam with stars it only lasted a few seconds.

Kagome gagged as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. Pulling back the burning stick she was relived to see that the would was no longer bleeding. Looking at the material that used to be her dress laying on the ground it was already soaked threw with blood. Reaching down she tore away the rest of the bottom hem doing her best to even out the hem. Trying it around the wound she felt his head lull against her shoulder filling her with panic.

"Yasha" no response "Yasha look at me."

There was a desperateion in her voice and it pained him to hear it. Even so he couldn't manage to lift his head. His eyes closed and he completely relaxed against her. Taking in her sweet smell mixed with the stench of blood.

She felt his body relax . Reaching down she shook him but still got no responds.. Tears flooded her vision and she reached down pulling back his hood.

What she saw shocked her a man with black hair was resting his head against her shoulder, Yet she knew it was still Yasha he had the same curve to his jaw with his mouth was set in a familiar scowl. Pulling his body closer to her she did the only thing that she could do. She cried.

Well that's it sorry that this took way to long but hey you know how the real world goes. I should be starting regular updates again. Let me know what you thought.


	15. I can't let you

This chapter is dedicated to every one that has reviewed. If it wasn't for them this chapter wouldn't be here. So thanks ^.^ as always sorry for the errors I just wrote and then posted my bad e.e I had the fear if I looked it over I would pick it apart and not put it up since its been so long.

I don't own InuYasha.

**I can't Let you **

~*~*~* Jinenji's house ~*~*

Shippo paced the room the sun was going down outside sending rosy hues spilling into room they swam across the floor at a slanted angle. Going to the window he wished he was just a little taller as of right now he was too short to see out. They had put him in here like a child, and who was he kidding he was a child. Putting the heels of his hands against his eyes he did his best to push back the tears that were threating to spill.

He had spent too much of his time crying lately the reason for this came flooding back to his mind and he was monetarily lost to his grief tears cascading down his cheeks as he flung himself on the bed burring his face in the freshly changed linens. Balling the material into his hands he thought of the episode that had taken place earlier in the day.

His servant, Kongyou that was the name everyone else had called her. She was to blame for his earlier display of emotion. She was a nice girl he knew, for a moment she had reminded him of his mother, and the hurt had just been too much. He had felt bad for taking pleasure in something so simple that he used to do with his mom. It had been like he had been betraying her memory. It hadn't been two days and here he was laughing what right did he have to laugh? What right did he have to take comfort in the pleasantries of an ordinary day? Hugging his sides he looked around sometime in his thoughts the sun had slipped down past the horizon leaving the room in shadows. There were hushed voices in the other room, rising to his feet he could hear that they were talking about Yasha and Kongyou. Bowing his head so his bangs covered his eyes he returned to the bed.

________-

Mamoru didn't fully understand what was going on here. This was not what he had expected when he had decided he was going to join the Shinkushikyu. He didn't know exactly what it was he had expected but this certainly wasn't it. He hadn't expected to be lead to a small cottage with an old woman and a hanyou. Right now he sat there listening to the other members of his party converse. Their tone was hushed and urgent. The topic was the young girl he had met earlier in the day. Kongyou he could picture the girl in his mind when he had first met her she had been laying on the futon in the other room looking all pale and wan like the health had been sucked out of her but the next time he had seen her he didn't really know how to describe she had been all bright and shiny like there was this aura around her that had invited him in, had made him want to protect her. When he had looked around at the other members of the group he could see that she also had this effect on them.

"Do you think that it was wise for him to go alone?" Sango asked leaning closer to Miroku so her voice wouldn't carry as far. She knew Hojo and Mamoru were hanging on their every word.

"That's the way he likes it's the way he's always liked it. It's probably driving him insane that we're all here underfoot all the time. Yasha knows how to take care of himself."

Sango sat there as Mirokus words fully sunk in. He was right she knew Yasha liked to work alone. He always had and she knew why. Yasha took risks. He was out there taking them right now. Briefly she thought of Kongyou no wait she thought of Kagome. The girl got into trouble she created problems. Sango knew she didn't do it on purpose… but suddenly she had a thought that had never occurred to her before. What if she did do it on purpose? It had been all too easy to forget who the girl was but that didn't change things she was Kagome Higurashi. Higurashi she knew how cunning the girl's father had been, no more than that her father had been a traitor.

He had turned against his own kind all for power. He had been a terrible man, but his daughter. It was hard to believe she was his daughter with her brown eyes that were so warm and bright. Her smile reached her eyes and there was a gentleness about her that put you at ease yet she was stubborn enough to stand up to even Yasha.

Yasha, Kagome had a strange effect on him. She had noticed it more and more. When she had first come upon them in toll she had seen that they were locked in an embrace she remembered stopping there in the streets ducking behind a nearby building and just watching them for a few seconds. The scene of that day was burned etched into her memory. She could still feel the course wood under her hands as she had leaned there. She had seen Kagome fling herself at Yasha her arms wrapping around in a way that she herself would have never dared. With her breath drawn in she had waited for Yasha to step back or if not that to stand there awkwardly but that had not been the case instead she had watched as his arms had gone up around her pulling her body closer to his. They stayed like that for a few seconds before his hand move gently tipping up her face to his. It was a gentleness that she had never seen in his actions before. He handled her like she was something fragile like she might break at any moment like something that was precious.

She knew that she had been in denial as she had approached she had kept telling herself over and over again that she had been mistaken that there was no way this could be them. That Yasha would never behave in such a way, but as she approached she saw the man hesitate no one but Yasha would have noticed her approach so quickly no one but Yasha and true to form she had watched as Yasha swept Kagome behind him putting his body between her and what for all he knew could have been approaching danger. Once again that had hurt if it had been her in Kagome's place she knew that Yasha would have expected her to hold her own. It was foolishness to think that of Kagome though she knew Kagome was the kind of girl who needed to be protected. In that instant Sango was jealous she wanted that, not that she wanted to be helpless but she wanted someone to protect her. She knew she was strong but in that knowledge was also the terrible thought that she was weak. That she wanted someone to take care of her someone to lean on when she was sad someone to tell her everything was going to be alright even if she knew it was a lie.

Sango looked down at her hands shutting out the sounds of the world. Yasha always rushed into things head first he never thought about himself, it was almost like he didn't care if he lived or died. He always took risks and he always worked alone. Miroku had been right alone that was the way Yasha liked doing things, and right now he probably felt so strangled because there was so many people. Her thoughts again turned to Kagome and the hold that she seemed to have over her friend. It wasn't her fault that she attracted trouble then again a thought that had never occurred to her before stood out in her mind. What if Kagome knew exactly what she was doing? What if Kagome was playing them all for the fool?

What was going on in that girl's head? Miroku watched as Sango's brown eyes misted over not like she was about to cry but rather like she was remembering something painful. He wanted to reach out to her but got the feeling at the moment it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do though he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her.

_________-

Kagome pulled Yasha's limp body closer to her, pressing her face into the crook of his neck his dark hair brushing against her cheek. 'What was going on here? There were so many questions going threw her mind at the moment what she could hardly take it in the foremost one what had happened to Yasha? What had happened to the silver haired hanyou that she…. Her thoughts trailing off she closed her eyes taking a deep breath her senses were invaded by the stench of blood but mixed with that was the smell of rain pulling his body closer to her she couldn't help but notice that even his smell had changed slightly.

No longer did it hold the wild note that she had considered purely Yasha but rather it was gentler somehow. Pulling away she looked down at the man. As she had noticed before there was still the stubborn set to his jaw and the same masculine features that she had etched into her memory that was where the similarities ended. No longer was his hair the long cascade of silvery white nor did he have the little triangles of ears atop his head bringing her hands up to the side of his face she took a liberty that she would have never dared to had the man had been awake. Letting her hand trail up the side of his face she found what she was looking for the soft fleshiness of his earlobes.

Mentally she wondered if Yasha would let her play with his ears not these of course but the cute little triangles of fur that normally sat atop his head. Pulling back once more she looked down at this stranger who had stolen Yasha's face. Suddenly she wanted to shake him awake to see his amber golden eyes turned on her but she didn't dare. She didn't know what was going on but she somehow knew that it was important that people didn't know what had happened here tonight at least not the full story because if everything added up she could only think of one explanation for the reason Yasha that was laying here, he was human. Human she didn't know how it was possible suddenly she felt a great loss. Though as she thought about it had not this man come to her rescue had he not fought to get her back?

Even now she could hear his voice echoing off the walls,_ stay away from her_. Despite everything that was going on he was still the same he was still her Yasha. Wiping away her tears Kagome looked around the dimly lit cave the only light was from the glowing embers of the fire. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball next to Yasha and cry but something was nagging at the back of her mind something that would not let her rest. Her eyes landed on the big hulk of a man laying on the ground slippery blood that shone black in the dim light spread out from the body. Taking in the ghastly sight she thought again to the conversation that she had had with Yasha the previous day. Had it only been the previous day? It felt like it had been years from that walk back to Jinenjis house. It was true she was a naive little girl. '_and those are just the things that I've done' _This is what he did. She had always known that Yasha was capable of this. Had always known that it was kill or be killed in this world. She had even once wondered what it would be like to see Yasha in a fight. Though she had known, she didn't think that she had fully grasped the concept of it all till this very moment. Swinging her eyes away from the dead body she brought her gaze to once again rest on the man in her arms.

If she didn't know better she could almost pretend he was sleeping but she did know better. She thought again of how she had been so desperate to know what had gone on in Obin and so mad at Yasha for him not wanting to tell her. Now she had nothing but appreciation that he hadn't told her that he had shielded her from the world. Tears slipping down her cheeks she reached up to wipe them away but there was always a new one to take its place.

Kagura stood in the shadows outside the cave her keen red eyes taking in the scene in front of her. She hadn't known exactly what it was she had expected to find but it surely wasn't this. It was that of a crying woman and an unconscious man. Still it was the sound of her cries that softened her heart she hated the sound of loss it brought back memories that she thought best left buried. Looking behind them she could see the form of a large hulk of a man who was laying in a pool of his own blood so that was what had happened here. Stepping into the overhang of the cave she just stood there looking at the young woman. She couldn't see her face as it was buried in the mans neck.

Almost as if the girl knew that she was standing there she looked up. Kagura watched as a range of emotions passed quickly behind those deep brown eyes. Finally they hardened in defiance and she watched as the girl foolishly reached for the sword that had been laying on the ground next to them. She watched as the girls tenderly moved around the man her hands gripping the sword so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl."

The words were cold and menacing and meant only one thing to Kagome Danger. Steeling her resolve she knew that she would do whatever it took to protect Yasha.

"Well it's obvious that you're not me."

Kagura hadn't expected the girl to have such bravado she could almost admire the girl for her stupidity. But she knew, it wasn't just pure stupidity the girl had no other choice it was fight or die.

Kagome looked at the woman standing in front of her. Everything about her said she was a Youki from the delicate point of her ears to the bloody redness of her eyes. Even the way the woman held her body perfectly still, danger the woman was dangerous.

She should be afraid, well more afraid then she was but it was like something was waking up inside her she had felt it earlier the part of her that refused to be defenseless, the part of her that was not satisfied to be helpless. Locking eyes with the woman in front of her she steeled herself for whatever had to be done.

Kagura knew that with a flick of her wrist she could send this girl flying right into the wall. She would have if not for the girl's eyes, they were deep and determined a rich warm brown that shone with an inner fire. Then the girl shifted quickly bringing the sword up into a different position there was a slight disturbance in the air and then she felt it. The soft sing of power, it clung to the girl like a fine silk it felt old and wild. How could it be? Power this girl was a human, yet she could still feel it in the air around her the a remnant of power it didn't hold the electric feel of newly used power but rather it was stagnant hanging around the girl in thin cloud almost. The girl didn't appear dangerous to her she didn't look confidant that she was going to win if they fought there was no inner light in her eyes to betray that she had an ace up her sleeve that she thought Kagura didn't know about. That could mean two things the power was latent or someone else had used the power on the girl. If the power was latent that would mean that this was the person she was looking for.

Her eyes widening she waiting for the girl to move again to disturb the air around her. This girl might be more trouble then she thought, still Kagura had always been curious maybe that was a side effect from spending half of her life cooped up in the castle.

"My name is Kagura."

Kagome stared at the woman, her name? That wasn't something a person normally did before a fight was it. Kagura, she knew that name. Searching her memories she focused on the woman's beautiful face. Then it came to her she had heard of Kagura. The wind witch she was Narukus personal lackey. Frowning she locked eyes with the woman and she knew one thing she knew that she was going to die here in this cave.

___________-

"We have the girl my brother is with her was we speak."

Koga looked at the man in front of him they had her. Ginta and Hakkaku moved restlessly next to him. This man made him uncomfortable, not so much because he was afraid of him but because he knew that they had Kagome. Hiten and Monten the thunder brothers they did the dirty work of the guard and were always looking to do jobs under the table for some extra cash. The problem was that they didn't always stick to the terms that were set. They did things there own way and right now they had his Kagome.

"And she is unharmed?"

Hiten took in Koga's expression the terse lines that appeared around his mouth, the man was obviously worried about the girl. Worry was an emotion Hiten couldn't grasp his brother could take care of himself and his parents were long gone such emotions were for the weak and Hiten was not weak. Koga wasn't either he knew that the man had a reputation for behind ruthless and getting things done that was why it had been a surprise when he had come to them requesting they do a job for him.

"She was relatively when I left, but we did have to keep her quite and if she tried to get away from my brother then I'm not making any promises. Now I just want the rest of my money and we will bring you the girl."

"The deal was I get the girl you get the rest of your money. Now I'll go with you to get her but you're not getting anything from me till I have her."

"Look that's fine with me just as long as I know that you're not trying to cheat us, because if you are then I'll personally skin the girl alive right in front of you."

Koga wanted to sock the man in the face but knew that wasn't the wisest thing to do especially when Monton still had Kagome somewhere.

"I assure you, if you touch her then you will wish I was skinning you alive."

"Big words from someone who had to hire someone else to do their dirty work for them. Something tells me that that girl is worth more then you're giving us. She would fetch a pretty price out on the market her skins so smooth and her spirits not broken."

Anger flared threw Koga but that was what Hiten wanted, and he wasn't for one about to give it to him.

"You're going to take me to her." He said it calmly with an air of command that not even Hiten tried to ignore.

"I'll take you to her and then you're going to give me what you owe me."

"I'll give you what's coming to you. You can count on that."

_____________-

The girl knew her name. She found that surprising not many people outside the castle knew her name Naruku liked it that way. She was Narukus secret and he liked it that way, she hated him for it. Though hardly anyone on the outside knew of her anyone that frequented the castle knew about her. For years she had been locked in the castle kept away from the outside world. The castle though she had grown up there wasn't her home more like her gilded cage. Who was this girl?

"Who are you?" The question had escaped her lips before she could call it back but she wanted to know the answer none the less. The girl looked taken back by her question raising her hand she let her red and white fan snap open.

"It is important to answer me when I am talking to you little girl." Her words were cold and biting but she meant for them to be that way. She wanted answers and all this insolent little girl was doing was standing there staring at her. Kagura knew that a flick of her wrist could send the girl flying into the wall but if they started fighting now then she would never get any answers.

"Kongyou." The name slid off her tongue easily enough. After all that was what people had been calling her she had even gotten to the point where she would respond automatically to it. Though as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had made a mistake. The girl looked at her with her crimson eyes narrowing.

It was a lie Kagura knew it. It put her on edge she hated to be lied to. What did the girl have to hide? Maybe she was dangerous, and if she was then she would have to be dealt with accordingly. "It was not wise to lie to me little girl."

"I…I don't want any trouble I just want to take my friend here and leave."

"It looks like there was trouble here long before I arrived. It looks to me like some filthy little humans were up to no good."

"I assure you if there was anyone that was up to no good it was that man right there." Kagome said inclining her head to the side in the direction of Montens body.

Kagura's laughter was like the sound of shattering glass it bounced off the walls of the cave and hit the floor breaking into a thousand pieces at Kagomes feet. "I believe you on that one. It looks like he got more trouble than he was looking for and sadly it seems so did your friend."

"Yeah and we're not looking for more."

"I am. Trouble might have found you; it all depends on what kind of answers you have for me. Now I'm going to ask you one more time what is your name? Be careful how you answer"

Kagome knew somehow the woman would be able to tell if she tried to lie again. Even now as the seconds ticked by she could see the woman's patience with her slipping.

"And what if you don't like the name I give you?"

"It's rarely a name I don't like rather it's the reputation that's attached to it. Have you been a bad little girl? Is that why you're afraid to tell me your name?"

"It depends on whose definition of bad you go by…" Kagome hesitated her eyes going to Yasha who was still dead to the world. If she wanted to stall for anytime at all she had to give this woman her name. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi I'm afraid I don't much care for the reputation attached to that name. I find it interesting you're out here in the middle of nowhere something tells me, you're not playing house."

"It's not my reputations that's attached to that name."

"No I guess it's not but you can't deny that the name has been blackened."

This was not the conversation she thought she would be having. More importantly Kagura had not reacted the way she had anticipated. Most people from the castle reacted differently when they heard her name. But not her, not Kagura she spoke about the name like it was a vile thing. "I guess that depends on who you ask."

"Your right I guess it would. I would like to know what you think of the name, would you care to enlighten me?"

"It's mine there's no changing that."

"Ah but you have little girl what was again? Kongyou wasn't it? It appears to me like you have changed your name."

"Well the crowd that I'm hanging with these days doesn't really take kindly to that name."

"Are you a spy?" was this girl working for Naraku had he finally found a way to put a kink in the rebellion? If that was the case then she was going to put a kink in Naruku's plans.

"I'm not a spy."

Kagura had expected those words to ring false. She had expected to catch this little girl in her own words to make her pay for it.

"You're not? Tell me then how did you manage to fall into the company that you're keeping?"

"They saved me from…from myself I was just trying to get away. I kept turning down suitors; you see someone with my name can only marry certain people. I make my own choices and I chose to leave. Is that what you wanted to hear is that what you're going to punish me for."

"It seems to me like you're in between a rock and a hard place little girl. You can't go back not if people know what you've been doing but you can't stay sooner or later they are going to find out who you are you know?"

"I know that. But by then they'll just have to judge me by the reputation that I've created for myself."

"You know I like you. You seem like the kind of person that's not going to be pushed by anyone. I wish that I had the freedom to be more like you."

"Um I don't mean to be rude but what's going on? You're not killing me.. Don't get me wrong I am happy with this but still it's not what I thought was going to happen."

"Let's just say I like messing with Narakus plans. Look since you've been honest with me I'll be honest with you. I hate the emperor."

"But, but you."

"I what? Just because he thinks he can control me doesn't mean that he owns me. I just made a deal that can set me free. I don't like making deals with a man like Naraku but he has his ways of keeping a person in line. He sent me to look for someone."

Kagome tightened her grip on the sword in her hand was it possible that she was looking for Yasha? No it wouldn't be Yasha that she was looking for she was looking for the Shinkushikyou,

"I just need to know, has anything weird happened around you."

"Look my entire life has been turned upside down and you want to know if anything weird has happened around me?"

"Yes."

"Let's see, where should I start. I've been chased for breaking curfew, I've had my ankle broken by crazy man that tried to rape me, I'm not trusted by anyone I meet I've been seeing things. I've been kidnapped by two." Stopping mid sentence she looked down at the dead man. "There were two of them that took me."

"I see only one body?"

"I remember the first time I woke up they were talking."

"Well its no matter we will just wait and I will kill the other one when they come back."

"No we have to leave I have to get my friend out of here. Look you don't seem like the person that I thought you were. You actually seam kind of nice."

"Nice? No I just want something from you."

"If you help me I'll give it to you as long as it doesn't endanger any of my friends. You can do what you want to me but I have to make sure that he's safe."

Kagura could have smiled at the girl how hastily she had been willing to offer up whatever she wanted. Though all with the stipulation not to endanger any of her friends, her eyes shifting past the girls she looked once again at the man that was laying unconscious on the ground just behind her.

"First off who is he it would be much easier for you to just leave him."

"Leaving him is not an option. As for who he is" her eyes drifted down to rest on Yasha she was glade that his face was turned away from them. "He's someone who is very important to me."

"Ah I see. We best be on our way then."

"But how he's too heavy for me to carry?"

"I have my ways."

It was the first time that Kagome realized that though Kagura had come from the outside she was perfectly dry. As she watched the woman reached up pulling a feather from her hair and throwing it to the ground. To her amazement she watched the small feather expand into something bigger. Kagura gave her a brief smile before stepping onto it and sitting down.

*~*~*

Kagura watched Kagome the girls fingers nervously toyed with the mans cloak. Who was this man that she had been unwilling to leave. She held him to her like he was something fragile, something precious. She wondered the extent of the man's wounds as he had not moved once all this time. She wanted to see his face but the dark material of his hood kept it in shadow she had no doubt this was Kagome's doing the girl didn't trust her. That was good of course after all Kagura thought to herself she wasn't the type to be trusted. Though for some reason she wanted this girl to trust her.

Kagome couldn't believe they were floating above the trees, and all this without getting wet.

"I can't take you all the way back I would not be to welcome in the crowd you run with. But as I said I have a few questions for you."

When Yasha came to it was to the soft sound of two women talking the first he recognized as Kagome but the other was unfamiliar to him. He wanted to move but knew that he wouldn't be much good the rest of the night. They were moving quickly the rain was still falling he could hear it but oddly enough he couldn't feel it. He was in a slumped position momentarily he wondered just how quickly he could get up if he needed to. For a moment he thought of opening his eyes but thought better of it. He could hear Kagome's heart rhythmic and strong against his ear and knew that he was propped up against her. What kind of situation could she have gotten them into now?

"I will answer it if I can."

If his dull human ears could have perked up they have at that. What was going on here? He knew that if he jumped in right now that he would never find out.

"Now now that's not the answer that I wanted to hear from you. You will tell me what I want to know."

'_What she wants to know'_ What could this woman possibly want to know and why was Kagome even talking to her? Once again he evaluated the situation they were in. They were moving he knew that much and fast if his sense were anything which right now he felt like he was wrapped up in a big fuzzy blanket that was keeping him getting a full grasp of his surroundings. Youki, what had happened after he passed out and why was Kagome on such friendly terms with this woman.

"And I told you that if I thought it put any of my friends in danger.." Kagome looked down at Yasha briefly where he was leaning against her she wondered how he would handle this situation. She knew in the position that he was in right now that he was in danger that Kagura could do as she pleased with him. '_I'll kill her first'_ she thought though she knew if it came down to a fight most likely she would be the one to die. "one of us would have to die before I let that happen."

Kagura and Yasha heard the hesitation in her voice before she added the last part. There was fear there after all the girl would have to be out of her mind not to be afraid. Still her voice had a ring of finality and suddenly Kagura didn't know how she would fare in a fight with this girl. She may have been confidant in her own abilities but she was unsure of the girls and if Kagome was the person that she was looking for then she could prove to be very dangerous.

"Your friends have nothing to fear from me."

"But they do. If you told the wrong person. How am I to know that this isn't all a trick one big set up? I would risk anything of myself just don't ask more of me, don't make me put them in any danger."

Kagura eyed the girl her bown eyes were trained on her the cheeky little human actually had the gall to look in the eye when she said this.

"That's what you do though isn't it? Every day you're with them you put their lives in danger just by being who you are. You think you can forget that you're the Higurashi's daughter but I have news for you little girl the world won't forget. When you least want it to be that little fact will be thrown back in your face by the very people that you're trying to protect. Correct me if I'm wrong but I also know that the wolf is hunting you. What are you going to do when he tires of his little chase and turns you into the emperor? What are you going to do when your entire little world is laying around you in shambles?"

It felt like a slap in her face. It was true she was nothing but trouble to the rest of her friends if she could call them that. Could you really call someone that you were lying to your friend she thought of Miroku and Hojo. What would their faces look like when they found out her secret? How would they react when they found out that they had all been lying? Not that she was about to let this woman know what kind of blow she had just delt her.

"When it comes to that I'll pick up the pieces and live with the decisions that I've made."

"I want to know where you were a week and half ago."

Where she had been a week and a half ago? What kind of question was that?

*~*~*

Kouga watched the nimble man in front of him make his way through the trees. Looking down he could see no evidence that someone had recently passed by this way. So Hiten was smarter than he gave him credit for. They had been walking a better part of the night and he was growing impatient.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Hiten looked over his shoulder at the man that was following behind him, irritation was written all over his face. That thought made him smile they weren't far from the cave where his brother and the human girl were, secretly he wished that it was further away if only to annoy the man behind him, none the less he was looking forward to getting out of the rain.

Kougas senses went into over drive when he saw Hiten stop in front of him his muscles were tense and he looked ready to spring. Steeling himself he prepared to fight just incase it was him that Hiten was looking to pick a fight with. Without warning Hiten took off in a dead sprint. It was then that he smelled it mixed with the rain it was the faint sent of blood. Though he knew if it was enough to carry in this down pour then it wasn't just a little bit of blood.

Skidding to a stop next to Hiten he saw that he had been right his brother Monten was laying on the floor in a puddle of the sticky red liquid. Three people had been hurt here. One of them obviously Monten but more importantly Kagome he could smell her blood mingled in with the others, it was faint but there. Narrowing his eyes he looked around the dim interior.

Hiten felt his heart constrict in his chest at first he couldn't take it in. His brain just couldn't comprehend the scene that was in front of him. Tears sprang from his eyes and the next thing he knew he was kneeling on the ground his brothers limp large body cradled in his arms.

Kouga started at that man this wasn't good Hiten had his back to him his body shaking.

"The deals off." The cry reverberated around the room as it was illuminated by a flash of lightening, no it was more like the lightening had sprung from Hiten himself a thin bluish light was emanating from him. Clutched tightly in his hand was his brother's staff.

Hiten's mind was a jumble of thoughts but only one of them stood out pounding in a steady rhythm, kill kill kill. He was going to find the person that did this and he was going to make them suffer a slow agonizing death, but not before he dismantled the girl in front of them. "I'm going to kill them both." The words ripped from his mouth in a snarl.

Kouga knew the man wasn't talking to him though the words couldn't be ignored.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." His words were cold and calculating and for the first time Hiten turned toward him as if remembering he was there.

Well that's where I'm not much happened this chapter but the next one should be a good on I as you see haven't written for a while so hopefully I can get back in a rhythm


	16. What I want

Hi hi yep I'm back

I don't own Inu Yasha.

This chapter is dedicated to several wonderful people FirePetals, Silver Kitten420, Daneille, and Flip-0v3r if it weren't for your kind words this chapter have been possible.

**What I want**

"You entertain me… and I usually find myself so bored, but you something about you… she was just a little girl how was it that she had made it so far? "I thank you for that but its about time we get down to business."

Kagome looked at the women with a skeptical eye, this was the wind witch? This was one of the most feared women in all the kingdom and here she was just having a conversation with her like it was something that she did everyday. She was even thanking her for the entertainment?. Could the night get anymore odd she had been saved twice once by the man laying in her arms and also by Kagura. As if the red eyed woman could read her mind she was speaking.

"You know that what I've done for you tonight is going to come at a high price right?" she expected the girl to argue with her but she did nothing but stare at her as if she had already accepted this in her mind.

Yasha listened to their conversation in silence. What did this woman want? Why was she helping them in the first place? His nerves were on edge and he had so many questions but he knew that right now was not the time to voice them in the state he was in he wasn't so sure what he could do if the situation got out of hand.

"I'll pay it."

"Will you now? How far are you willing to go? How far can I push you?"

Kagura's words sent chills up Kagome's spine, she only hoped that how she was feeling wasn't visible on her face. She couldn't let her know that she was getting to her, their lives depended on it.

"its simple what I want really."

"Don't toy with me just tell me what you want."

"You."

"And you'll leave my friends alone?"

"Yes."

"That includes you and anyone else that you may know, they will come to no harm because of information that you have given out?"

Kagome what are you doing? His insides felt like they were on fire this little fool was just going to trade herself away. And for what? What did this woman really do for them? He already knew the answer she hadn't killed them. Just from her presence alone he knew that she was a force to be reconded with and he wondered what Kagome had , had to do to land them in the situation.

Kagura was just staring at her swolling hard she took in shaky breath before she continued "That includes me too,"

Narrowing her eyes Kagura took in there seriousness that had enveloped the girl. She had to give her some credit she wasn't as clueless as she seemed.

"What did you say?"

"That includes me, you can't use me to hurt them." She had been expecting a snide come back but what she hand been expecting was for the woman to start laughing at her.

"I don't think that you grasp the situation that you're in right now?"

Huh what didn't she get? What trick did the wind witch have up her sleeve?

~*~*~* Kien Naruku's Palace

The dark haired man stood facing the large windows that spanned one entire side of the room from floor to ceiling rivulets of water poured down the clear pains as they were illuminated by the display of lightening from the out side.

"How can they hide so much from me?"

Shifting his eyes away from the window he looked at the young girl that was standing next to him she was staring calmly out the widow.

"what do my eyes see?"

Not answering the girl continued to stare out the window. It annoyed him that she didn't answer though he wasn't about to show her this. As of late he felt like he didn't have enough control. This was a dangerous his position depended upon control and if he didn't have it then everything would soon fall apart.

"Time and places shift as always slipping from my view."

"Has the mirror lost its sight?" His voice was calm and calculated it held a restrained threat that he knew the younger girl would pick up on.

Shifting her eyes she looked at her emperor his face and voice betrayed no emotion yet she could not help be unnerved by the crispness of his tone.

"Or should I be asking have you lost your use?"

"The mirror may not have its full sight but it still steals and reflects." She was worried, like she said the mirror did not have its full sight though she could still use it to view for some reason she was no longer able to view anything that related to her Emperor.

"That's good to hear, I will keep nothing around that is of no use to me, not even you."

"My Lord my allegiance and my service is to you and only you."

"Of that I have no doubt, now go and make yourself useful."

With only a nod the girl turned her back on the windows and started to make her way across the large room. He didn't understand how this was happening people were hiding things from of that he was sure. It was only a matter of time though till he got down to the root of the problem and when he did people would die.

*~*~*~ Jinenjis house

Kira sat in the corner with her legs pulled up to her chest. It appeared that all the adults had forgotten that she was even in the room. They talked about many things, things she knew they would normally ask her to leave the room before discussing.

Shifting her eyes to the only door in the room she looked at it wondering what the small kid was doing behind it. Standing ever so quietly she focused on the adults but it appeared that they were too wrapped up in their own situation walking to the door she hesitated ever so slightly before putting it open and slipping in. The small Youki was still on the bed his head pillowed in his arms he hadn't even bothered to look up when she had come in. Looking at the small child she could almost feel sorry for him, the key word being almost. She wasn't completely sure what had happened in Obin. The only thing that she knew for sure was that there had been death, lots of it when she had fled the town the soldiers had been gathering people for the slaughter. Looking at the small child her blood boiled and froze at the same time. She knew that something terrible must have happened to his parents for him to be here. Flexing her small fingers into fists she continued to stare at the boy her nails biting into the flesh of her palms. Tears clouded her vision as her feet moved her toward the child. It would be so easy he was so close if she wanted she could just wrap her hands around his small neck and squeeze. The thought filled her with such turmoil, that wasn't who she was she knew that her mother and father would be so disappointed if they could hear her thoughts right now. With the thought of her parents the tears came more readily falling down her cheeks in torrents. She could live with that shame couldn't she? She wanted her feet to move, but instead they were rooted in place, her knees giving out she sunk slowly to the floor her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. She could end it all right now couldn't she? She could stop the cycle, all it would take would be to, to.. 'monster' the voice in the back of her head supplied for her. That was it all, she would have to do, become a monster.

Shippo woke to the sound of crying looking over his shoulder he saw a small girl kneeling on the floor. Her tears were silent and her large sorrowful green eyes were fixed on him. She was a familiar face to him, he couldn't remember her name just another slave. The look in her eyes was painful, they reflected the pain he felt.

"Go away." He said turning away from her he was used to people following orders, but he didn't hear her move.

'go away' the words echoed in her ears he had some nerve to tell her that, she wanted to move but still her body would not obey her.

"I hate you…"

The words were soft trailing off at the end none the less they hung in the air of the room. She did, this girl hated him he could feel it rolling off her in waves. Sitting up he turned to face her taking in the full depth of her hate. Her eyes were no longer pained but rather… no that wasn't correct there was still pain there along with the crackling fire of hate.

"And that's supposed to mean what to me slave?"

At that moment she didn't care, let them be disappointed in her. She was going to end this suddenly her body could move and she was on her feet rushing at the red haired child.

The next thing he knew Shippo found himself pressed back against the mattress the girl had hit him in the face once and was now straddling him her hands closed around his neck, her anger giving her strength. Looking up into her face he was surprised to see that she was still crying her warm tears falling onto his face. For a moment he started up at her in absolute shock, though that didn't last long before his instincts started to take over worming his feet out from under her he placed them against her midsection knowing that if he kicked with his full strength there would be no way this puny little human would be able to maintain her hold on him. Putting all his strength behind it he heard a crack and knew that one of her ribs had broken. He breath went out in a woosh of air her eyes widening as the full weight of her fell against him but still her hand held onto his throat if nothing his kick had only fueled her anger more. Bringing his hands up to his neck, he would pry her hands off. If he had to he would break her slender fingers.

Kira barley felt the pain that was coursing through her body it was hard to tell the difference between her pain and anger they both melded into one. She could feel the skin giving away on her forearms as the little kid scratched desperately against her hold. It was then that she felt hands from behind her pulling her back. It was only as they tightened around her mid section squeezing her ribs that she sucked in a deep breath her hands loosening a little. That was all it took as another set of hands pulled her fingers away from the boys neck. It was over now.

Sagging in defeat sobs racked her body.

"I hate you… I hate you.." the words rang empty and she didn't know who it was she hated, maybe it was the boy that she could just hear struggling for breath or maybe it was herself.

Sango looked at the small girl in her arms assessing the damage. From the gasp she had made when she tried to pull her away she guess that at least one of the girls ribs were broken. Covering her arms there was a crisscrossing of scratches. The little youki had dealt her some damage. Lifting her eyes she looked over to Miroku who was holding a heaving little boy in his arms. Everyone else was crowded into the doorway looking at them curious as to what had gone on.

"Hey cant you show some respect don't you know what he's been through?" Miroku ask surprised at the little girls actions. It angered him that she would be acting in such a way. What had they turned into? Babysitters?

"I hate him." The words were ripped from her with such venom that he was taken back his eyes shifting once again from Kira to Sango.

Opening his mouth not knowing what to say Miroku was surprised when Mamoru stepped into the room.

"You better watch what you say." He directed to Miroku.

At first Mamoru had been unsure of who this girl had been but now taking in her angry green eyes he had no doubt. She worked at the main house with her family.

Shippo brought his hands attentively to his neck. It felt tender and he wondered briefly if the girl had squeezed hard enough to cause a bruise. Looking over to her he could see that she was still staring at him with those haunted eyes. He knew that this was far from over if she got the opportunity he knew that she would try to do something like this again. There was only one thing you could do to slaves that acted like her. You broke them.

______ -

Kouga watched the man before him, He was crackling with energy, taking stock of what he knew of Hiten he frowned, this had been a bad idea. 'Kagome' her name kept running though his mind, Its all my fault it was all because of his impatience. He had taken a bad situation and just managed to make it worse.

Hiten's vision was tinted red. How had this happened he knew that his brother was no weakling. There had been nothing special about this girl she was just an average human. Yet looking around there wasn't hardly any signs of a struggle shifting his eyes down he took in the sight of his brothers blood staining his hands. Bringing one of those hands to his chest he tried to understand the constricted feeling pressing down on him. 'Kill kill kill.' The words pounded in his mind pulling at his sanity.

Focusing on the mans face he watched his tongue dart out and lick his lips. Hiten's mouth was ringed by the thick red liquid. It was then that Kouga knew he was in trouble, eyes widening he tried to explain away the sudden feeling of dread 'Hiten wouldn't do that would he?' 'Oh believe it, he would' his mind answered his own question. Hiten and Monten the thunder brothers they were in separable where one went the other would follow and it appeared that even in death Hiten had taken it into his own hands to make sure he always had a part of his brother to carry with him. Hiten had created a blood link.

Hiten took in Kougas expression and he knew the Captain knew exactly what was going on, though his face said that he didn't want to believe it. "That's what family's for." The words came out of his mouth cold and heartless not that it mattered not that anything mattered, just revenge. Raising his pike he rushed at the man feeling the impact of their weapons.

Kouga brought up his sword holding it in front of his face he could feel the foul energy pouring off the man above him. He was at the disadvantage as he was already braced against the ground. This was going to be a fight that he saw through to the end.

"The girls flesh was so nice I'm going to enjoy peeling it off her bones. Don't worry though she'll be alive when I start." He said more just to make the other man mad he wanted his anger. He was itching for a good fight.

Kagome… he could picture her in his mind her raven colored hair falling down around shoulders, her brown eyes glaring at him, the image was soon replaced by another that of her laying lifeless in a pool of blood. 'I can't lat that happen' reaching for his companion sword he brought it up catching Hiten in the arm, the man would have to break the lock or risk another blow to his arm. The pressure was suddenly gone and Kouga wasted no time springing to his feet to face his partner. This time he was not going to wait for the attack to come to him.

"I can't let you do that to her because she's mine."

_____________--

"We're not bargaining over what I did tonight, we're talking about this mans life. I needed information from you and this was the easiest way to get it. I would have as soon as just left him there to die, because he would have if we had left him you know that right?"

"Yes.." There was a hesitation in her voice as she thought briefly that all she may have been able to give him was an extra hour of life. "I know…."

"So if you give me what I want then he lives if you don't he dies." There was no meanis in her voice though there was no doubt in her mind that her words would make the other woman vey uncomfortable maybe even a little rash. She wanted to put her off quilter if she could get her to make a decision without thinking it through then it was more likely to be in her favor.

Kagome could feel the pressure of Kagura's words. She wouldn't be fooled she knew exactly what the woman was doing suddenly her mothers voice was there. 'as someone who will one day have a seat in the royal court you must never submit to pressure' they were words that he mother had often told her. Her mother had engrained the idea into her over and over again. Kimiko Higurashi had been a member of there royal court by birth as was Kagome and being so her name entitled her to enter the palace and sit in the presence of the emperor and so her mother had trained her to be ready withstand the intrigue of the court. Calming herself she put a fake smile on her face. It pained her, this was the expression that her own mother wore most often and to think of her self slipping into the same mask slightly sickened her.

This has not been the reaction that Kagura had been expecting she had thought that all she had to do was to lay things out on the table but it appeared that this girl wasn't going to let anything slide. He features had taken on an aloof demeanor, and her eyes… gone were the soulful brown fiery eyes that had pleaded with her and provoked her. Instead her eyes were calculating they took in the situation. The girl across from her understood perfectly.

"Ah there you are that's the Higurashi I know. I can see him in you now. I knew your father well, you know, though I may not take and active part in the emperors court I know all who frequent there including your mother and I see you can slip into her mask. She had a nasty habit of playing with people like puppets on strings. Is that what you've been doing?" To tell the truth this girls expression set her on edge. Kagura had never doubted her ability to tell if someone was lying before but looking at the petite girl in front of her she wondered if somehow this girl could slip her untruths past her defenses.

Lying so they were back to wear they had started. That was fine with her, she was not about to sit back and be pushed around by this woman.

"No, I don't play with strings I cut them."

"Your expression tells me otherwise little girl or should I call you Lady Higurashi?"

Yasha wanted to push away he wanted to see Kagomes expression. But at the same time he knew that if he gave himself away everything would fall to piece real quick.

It scared him though he hated that name, Higurashi, and he hated how Kagome was connected to it. The cool tone of her voice had changed and from the way her body felt he knew that she was holding herself rigidly.

"You could but that's not my title, now you wanted to talk business so I suggest we talk business."

"Yes curt and to the point you get that from him, between the two of your parents what a piece of work you must be. Deceptive and cunning, I never thought that I would meet someone that was so good they were able to get past my defenses, especially not a human, then again there's something different about you isn't there?"

"I'm just trying to get by like everyone else. Now you wanted to make a deal I'll offer you a deal."

"You're in no position to be offering deals."

Kagome felt Yasha tense next to her and she knew he was awake she didn't know how long he had been awake but she knew he wasn't enjoying the conversation. He was leaning against her and she knew that it probably took every once of his restraint not to push away from her right now after all she was a Higurashi. But he held his position, if for nothing else then to wait for the tactical advantage. One of her arms was already between their bodies moving ever so slightly her hand found his.

Yasha didn't know what was going on. Kagomes hand closed around his her small smooth hands against his rough larger ones he wanted to yank his hand away but knew that such movement would draw the other womans attention to him. She was a servant of Naurku of that he had no doubt not just anyone was allowed to enter the royal courts. Her small hand tightened around his and he was disgusted. Disgusted by the way she made him feel, he had every reason not to trust her right now, yet when he search he found that he did, it surprised him still, much like it had the other day when he had snapped at Miroku. Kagome was always honest with him, she always told him what was on her mind even if she knew it was something that he didn't want to hear. Then there was her trust, Yasha had struggled in giving Kagome his trust in some ways he guessed that he was still leery of her. Not Kagome though he knew that he had her complete trust it shone there in her eyes for the world to see. It was there in the way that she fell against him when she was hurting and in the soft upturn of her face while she listened to him. Kagome had nothing she had given it all away, turned her back on it all. She had only him, and he was not about to let her down. Her small hands were slightly tembleling despite the bravado he heard in her voice. Squeezing her hand just a little he offered her the only comfort her could give. He just had to wait for his chance on way or another he would get them out of this.

"I'll give you what you want all you have to do is make sure that this man makes it to safety."

Though she sounded brave Kagome knew that any minute now the woman across from her would see through the façade. But it didn't matter as long as she could make sure that Yasha was safe then everything would work out. He would come for her wouldn't he? If she went with this woman now could she count on that? More importantly then her safety, he would be alive, and she would give anything to keep it that way.

"What if I told you that I wanted you dead?"

"If that were the case then I would already be dead."

Kagura stared at the woman she would rather be dealing with the impulsive little girl that she had met in the cave then this woman. At first it had appeared that the girl had no grasp of the situation, but looking at her now it appeared that she had been in control of the situation the entire time. No that wasn't entirely true it was only when Kagura had threatened the man that things had become serious.

"I'm not even sure that you're the person that I'm looking for so don't try my patience or I'll be taking it out on your friend here."

Kagomes first instinct was to bite back but she couldn't she had to stay in control. 'Control is the name of the game Kagome and you must make people think that you are in complete control even if you are not.' Once again her mother words ran through her mind. Never before had she thought all those hours of lessons would come to use but right now thy were the only weapon she had. 'Its all about appearances'

"You must be sure enough." She said calling her bluff it was a safe bet. The wind witch would have had no problem killing them both. The fact, they were alive right now even having this conversation spoke volumes. Why does she want me? There wasn't time to think about that right now filling it away she focused on the situation at hand. "You touch him and I'll kill you."

Once again she was taken back by the seriousness of her voice. The girl had no skill with a sword of that she was sure but what did she have hidden that she was so sure of herself? Because her voice left no room for doubt if Kagura wanted to mess with the man then she would find herself having to deal with the Higurashi. Had he father taught her some skills that she was able to keep hidden? He thoughts were interrupted as Kagome started speaking again.

"That's the deal take it or leave it."

It wasn't much of a deal she knew in truth she knew that this was what Kagura had been willing to give her anyway but it coming from her mad it easier to accept. Yasha she was going to leave him, this time of her own accord. The thought of being away from him for some reason made her chest feel tight. She had done nothing but cause trouble for him even the state that he was in right now was because of her. He would be glad to get rid of her, the thought made her eyes burn, but she would not cry not in front of this woman.

Kagura's eyes widened as she took in the woman's expression. The calm mask was still held in place, it was her eyes that had betrayed her the crystalline tears poured down her cheeks silently seaming unknown to the girl.

At first he had been contemplating letting her go and following after dawn when he would regain his strength, but then he had felt it warm splotches that grazed their twined fingers human or not on this night he wasn't about to let her slip away from him.

He would have to act quickly luckily for him Kagome had returned his sword to his side where he always wore it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to reach the other woman from where he was but he no longer take just laying here. Rolling to the side he quickly brought himself to a low crouch drawing his sword at the same instant the tip pointed at the other woman.

This was worse then he thought, but he had made up his mind and he was going to have to live with the consequences. When he had rolled he had, had no choice but to roll away from her. He was still between the woman and her but she was now in his peripheral vision. What he saw only cemented his decision Kagome was crying and this woman was going to pay.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have her she's mine"

Reviews would be loved. Really I would cherish them ^.~


	17. And in the Dark

Hi Hi

I don't own Inu Yasha

I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

I tried something new I put together short list of songs to listen to while I write.

Here they are in case you want to check them out

I will not Bow- by Breaking Benjamin

Breaking me down- by red

I'd come for you- by nickel back

Sometimes you can't make it on your own-by u2

A special thanks once again to Flip-0v3r, Firepetals, Ash, Kiki, Charli, and KyriaHitomi. You don't know how much you guys mean to me.

Oh and sorry for my bad grammar e.e it's never been a strong point for me…

Well I'll shut up and let you get to the chapter.

**And In The Dark**

~*~ Ember ~*~

Jaken looked at his master, he was positioned in a chair with his back to him. Even so he knew that the inu youki was perfectly aware of his presence. With a frown he took in the musty smell of the library. As he watched a now familiar man wearing the royal uniform of the imperial army walked up to his master.

"Jaken" not bothering to turn his head Sesshomaru knew that the little green man would be there. Since Jaken had been assigned to him he was always there lurking about him. Though the emperor had appointed him, or maybe because the emperor had appointed him he was leery of the small toad like man. He did not need someone watching his every move. Inclining his head down, he dismissed the small man without another word.

Turning his back to them he paused "I will continue looking and return to you shortly."

Listening to Jaken's short quick steps he waited till they faded and he knew the little man was out of hearing distance before he turned his attention back to the man that was in front of him.

"Report."

"Just as you predicted there was a counter strike to the brutality in Obin, all the men that were left behind were killed… well most of them. It wasn't just any group of rebels responding to the attack it was the Shinkushiyou. He slaughtered our men."

"As was expected."

Over the past few days he had seen just how the Lord of the western lands lived up to his reputation. He was every bit as cold and detached as people claimed, sitting in front of him was a man that had just sent a platoon of soldiers to die without even batting an eye.

"Sir why then…?"

Sesshomaru had chosen not to answer his question he hated it when people wanted to know too much. Narrowing his eyes, he was pleased when the man stopped mid sentence.

"The wolf and the brothers?"

"Neither of them have returned to their posts. It appears they have been in contact though we haven't been able to get close enough to find out what has been going on between them."

"leave me and await further orders."

The man nodded before turning and exiting the room quickly, not wanting to be in Sesshormaru's persance longer then he had to be.

'_There's a piece that I'm missing.'_ With that thought he reviewed the information he already knew. Kouga was chasing the Shinkushikyu but that wasn't all he was after something else he knew, rumor had it that he was looking for a girl. The wolf had played his part in the plan flushing the Shinkushkyu out, even if he had performed this task unknowing. After Toll there had only been two logical places to go, the out laying villages of Obin and Theron. Since his informant he had sent to Obin had already reported the Shinkushiyu's involvement, with in the hour his man from Theron would report to tell him that Theron had been leveled to the ground.

In the grand scheme of things what was one little slave village? The Emperor had told him to find the sword, but it was becoming more apparent that he wasn't going to find any new information someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure it had been destroyed. He for one wasn't about to devote himself entirely to a wild goose chase. It would start soon he knew prophecy or not the rebels would be gearing up for an attack. An attack meant to coincide with their feeble little legend.

The kingdom would soon be in an uproar, you could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was in anticipation of what was going to happen, the kingdom of the spider was set to fall.

The Sword and the jewel he knew the second part of the information was important. If it wasn't then some one wouldn't have gone threw so much trouble to hide it. His instincts were telling him that the jewel was just as, or maybe even more important then the sword.

If he played it right '_it could be all mine.' _The thought was enough to bring a rare half smirk to his face.

Jaken looked around the stuffy small room he was waiting in. There were no windows as the entire room was crammed with books. The only space on the walls that was not occupied with the musty old volumes was the door he had entered through. His master would not be with the soldier for long. The lord of the Western Lands was not one for words. Tilting his head up he looked around the room once more before letting his gaze fall back to the book he was holding. It was an older book, the pages were yellowing and brittle. With a deep breath he moved his hand to the top of the page, before pulling it in a downward motion. The old page gave way easily in his hand returning the book to one of the shelves he crumpled the paper before reaching for his staff.

The staff was an intricately carved piece of art, most people assumed it was for decoration and that was the way that Jaken wanted to keep it. Sitting atop the staff where two heads one old man and the other a young beautiful woman. As he raised his hand to the staff the old mans mouth opened spewing forth a small amount of flames. The flames danced about wrapping around the piece of paper. When they ebbed there was nothing left not even ashes.

Turning toward the door he leaned his staff against the wall before exiting. As he had expected the soldier was gone and his master was once again alone. His back still to him he approached cautiously.

Sesshomaru listened as Jaken entered the room.

"My Master"

"Did you find anything?" It was a pointless question, he knew what the answer would be before it was given.

"No, but I will continue to search."

~*~*~* Jinenjis house ~*~*~

"Your Lucky that we're here and not…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the girl in front of him started to thrash about again.

"Or you'll what? Have me beat… have me killed? You think I'm afraid of you little boy you think I feel sorry for you like everyone else?"

Sango had been about to interrupt but something in Kira voice stopped her. Looking down at the struggling bundle in her arms and then back to the little boy she frowned.

"Look at me!"

Was this girl crazy? Everyone was already looking at her. Why then did she need to demand more attention? Though he had the feeling she could care less about anyone else in the room her hateful eyes were trained on him.

"I'm looking and all I can see is a pathetic little girl that doesn't know her place." She reacted even more violently at the sound of his words and Shippo was briefly thankful that someone was holding her back.

"You're looking at me but do you even see me?" the words caught in her throat

What was she talking about? Taking in the little girl he tried to imagine her with a different expression. Tried to picture what she would look like with out hate contorting her lovely feature. What he saw surprised him he knew this girl.

Well he didn't know her but there were all these images that came rushing to him. A woman with, the same vivid green eyes was serving his family dinner, the kitchen door swung open and he could see a little girl standing on a stool washing dishes. Once again he was standing outside, the pair was there too, washing and hanging clothes on the clothes line outside of his house. When the woman who must have been her mother saw, that the sound of the little girl's laughter was drawing attention quickly covered her mouth and moved her behind her in a protective gesture.

Then he saw her in the winter with a man who was chopping wood while the little girl who was bundled up carried the already chopped pieces to be stacked next to the house.

In all meaning of the sense they looked like a happy little family but those happy images where replace by the same green eyes she was half hidden behind her mother and tears were coursing down her checks. He knew where this last image had come from. In his mind he could hear the little girls screams and the mothers sobs mingled together.

"Ah I see you do, know who I am."

The words cut at him, the malice behind them tearing at him, he could feel her pain he could even sympathize with it but that didn't excuse what her father had done. The stupid human had known the consequences and was punished accordingly.

"You're family got what they disserved." The words were cold he knew but he wasn't about to have some lowly house servant tarnish his parent memory.

"If that's the case I don't know what happened in Obin but I'm sure, yours didn't suffer enough."

Kira stared ahead her eyes clouding over as images flashed threw her mind. Her fathers lifeless body covered with small gashes, her mothers crying face. The little brats dad drawing back his whip over and over, the raw pulpy mess that was her mothers back.

"What going on here?" Sango wanted answers she had expected them to come form one of the children but it was Mamoru that spoke up.

"A couple of weeks ago her father was publicly executed in the town square for stealing… by the village magistrate… Shippos father"

Sango looked down at the squirming child in her arms, clearing he throat before she spoke "Everyone out now, Miroku let the boy go."

Miroku hesitated though he could see that no one else was going to question Sangos orders. Setting the boy gingerly on the ground he walked to Sango's side where she was lowering the young girl to the ground. Both of the youth turned to them, like they were expecting them to say something. Instead Sango looked down at them and nodded before turning and walking away. Miroku watching her go followed without a backward glance once they had exited the room he closed the door behind himself.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Hojo yelled not able to understand why they had just left the room. Searching their faces he was met with was a hard glare from the karyuudo.

"They are just children."

"Grow up and look around you. In the world we live in, who can afford to be a child?"

Taken back from the tone in her voice Hojo took a step toward the door he wasn't about to just let them fight it out in the next room. He didn't get very far before he found himself nose to nose with one very angry woman.

"But they might…" Hojo couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to think what would happen to the children if they left them alone in there.

Sango looked into his angry eyes, that was good she liked anger. Anger she could understand, anger she could handle. It was the anger and loss in those kids eyes that she couldn't bear. So she had left them there, they both had their reasons to fight, they both had their reasons hate each other. Who was she to deny them? '_and isn't that what they disserve?' _it was a cold thought she knew but wasn't this what they disserved? Wasn't it what they needed?

She knew very well the pain they were feeling right now. There was nothing any of them could say that would quell the kind of hurt they were feeling. Kira wanted revenge and who was she to deny it? Whether the girl actually carried it out was her own decision.

Mamoru could feel the tension hanging heavy in the air he hadn't expected that. He would have thought that they would have given the children a scolding, instead they had left them alone knowing that the little girl had murderous intent. What were they going to do when they opened that door and had to deal with the consequences.

Hojo hadn't known Sango as long as the rest of the group. To tell the truth he didn't know any of them very well. '_Sango the hunter' _the thought flashed through his mind for the first time he was seeing just what it mean to be a hunter.

Putting his hand on Sangos shoulder Hojo pepared to step by her only to be held in place but the icy look she was giving him.

"You've never known loss like this… So just stay out of it." Her eyes narrowing she looked at the light brown haired man in front of her. She had never really had anything against Hojo before, but at this moment she was having to restrain herself from decking him. He had no idea what was going on in there he had no idea what it felt like to have something that you loved ripped away from you. Unlike her he hadn't grown up in this life. He had been sheltered he had chosen to join the resistance she had thrust into it.

________-

Kira stood where Sango had set her down. She was staring at the little youki boy who was across the room. His chest was heaving and his bright turquoise eyes were fixed on her.

How could he say her family deserved it? They were good hard working people, that was more then she could say for his family. 'murders' that's what his family was. Right now she knew that she was at the disadvantage. Before she had only been able to get the jump on the fox youki because he hadn't been expecting her to attack him but right now he was prepared for her. Rushing forward she launched her small body at Shippo, but he was ready for her batting her away like it was nothing. Her body skidded across the rough wooden floor then he was on top of her the sharp nails that tipped his fingers digging in to her neck.

"Take it back!"

'_take it back' _how could he demand that she do such a thing? She would rather die, with anger she realized that might be exactly what was going to happen. She might never be going home to her mother again, instead she would be going to her father. The desperation of this realization made her struggle harder to buck off the boy her hands pounding uselessly against his sides, and yanking at his hands. Her vision was starting to go blurry around the edges already Shippo was fading in and out of focus.

"It was my fault…" the words escaped her throat in a half choked cry. Isn't this what she disserved letting her hands fall to her sides she took in the blurry shape above her. He may have been wrong about her parents, but he was right about her. She disserved exactly what was coming to her.

The words were enough to make Shippo pause before he had been acting on auto, being driven by his rage. But those words struck a cord in him _'it's all my fault'_ how many times had told himself those exact same words? Focusing on her face he saw that her expression had changed, her green eyes taking on a far away look while new tears coursed down her cheeks. He also noticed that the fight had left her body no longer were her little fists pounding on him but rather they were laying lifelessly on the ground.

"It not your fault don't blame yourself" the words tumbled out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. His hands dropped away from her slender throat now on the floor on either side of her face. What had he been about to do?

It was the warm wetness hitting her face that forced her to turn her attention back to the boy above her.

"You don't understand it is… I took it I stole your mothers comb… he was covering for me…."

All the sudden the pieces fell together in his mind. He wanted to curse her to yell at her, and brand her for the thief she was. When he opened his mouth nothing came out he couldn't do it. Not to her, not right then. He had felt the weight of thinking his parents deaths were his fault. He had felt helpless, deep down he knew he was. He was a helpless little kid but he wasn't always going to be. He shared that pain with her, but there was something that he could never understand, and that was watching knowing that you had been the cause. Reaching for her shoulders he pulled her into a loose embrace surprised when her arms came up around his shoulders.

"I wanted my mom to have something nice she's never had anything nice…' her voice was leaving her in little hiccupy sobs 'but when it came down to it, my dad paid the price for my mistake."

"Your dad must have loved you a lot, you and your mom were probably the most important thing to him…and because your alive right now he has no regrets…I'm sorry."

This was a situation, he would have never imagined himself in before. Here he was a fox youki comforting a little slave girl, but here in the dark they shared the same pain.

___________-

"Sango…" It was the sound of Mirokus voice that brought her back to reality, and with that she realized she had been had been clutching the front of Hojos shirt holding him in place.

Miroku watched the surprise that flicked behind those chocolate colored depths. It was then that he did something he would normally never have the courage to do. Taking a step forward he wrapped his arms around Sango pulling her back against his chest.

"Can you guys give us a minute?"

Much to his relief they filed out of the room silently. Her body sagged against him as she started to slide out of his grasp to the floor. Not wanting to let her go he sank to his knees turning her as they slipped to the floor.

She felts so weak so helpless. She hated this feeling. It wasn't that she never cried, oh she cried. She had spent nights crying countless tears. What she hated wasn't that she was crying, but rather that she was crying in front of someone.

"Sango it's ok, you don't have to be strong all the time." Making soothing circular motions on her back he rested his cheek against her soft hair.

'_you don't have to be strong all the time._' His words echoed in her ears sapping away the last of her defenses and for once she allowed herself to break down. She knew that when she came back to herself, she would have to live with the embarrassment of this moment but right now she could care less. Wrapping her arms around Miroku she allowed all the bitterness that she had been holding in her heart to pour out.

The sound of her sobs broke Mirokus heart. He thought of her earlier words to Hojo. Sango was so brave, he had nothing but admiration for her.

"I'll be your shoulder to cry on." And in the dark he lightened her burden, and shared her pain.

~*~*~* In the Air not far from Jinenjis~*~*~*

Kagura stared the shaft of cold sharpened meddle. Taking a deep breath she took in the full gravity of the situation. The man was skilled of that there could be no doubt. She had seen it in the way that he had just moved, clean and crisp despite the fact that he was heavily injured.

"And what has she done to you? Played tricks?" she had said it to get a reaction out of the man but it appeared that he wasn't going to take the bait. Yet she couldn't help but be curious about the man in front of her. Who was he?

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a man. Who are you?"

"Now, now, you didn't even answer my question properly and you think that you're going to get answers out of me?"

Yasha took in the woman in her dark hair and ruby red eyes. The woman gave off the aura of being deadly and dangerous. As he thought of the grace that Kagome had been dealing with the situation his admiration for her grew. That was Kagome, if someone thought they could push her around easily then they were in for a surprise.

As he watched the woman reached inside her kimono pulling out a folded fan. A fan she fought with a fan. He had only ever heard of one person fighting with a fan. How had he found himself in this position?

"Maybe I could show you who I am." With a flick of her wrist she opened the fan drawing her arm back.

His eyes widening he a watched a her arm came down, suddenly he was surrounded by a mix of wind and water that bit at his face and hands. It was the sound of Kagome's scream that made him turn. Reaching out he went to steady her but it was too late she was already tumbling over the edge. Turning to look at the smirk on the wind witches face he sheathed his sword before diving over the side himself.

Kagura took a deep breath, he jumped? She hadn't expected that _oh well it will just make the game more fun. _With a smiled she closed her eyes extending her senses, waiting to see what the wind would bring her.

Up ahead of him he could see Kagome. She had spread her body out flat slowing her fall rate just a little, while he was in a head long dive toward her. The rain was pelting him all sides in an unnatural rhythm, more of the wind witches work.

Kagomes body twisted in the wind as she tried to keep it as flat as possible. The wind bit at her exposed skin. Twisting up she saw him Yasha was plummeting toward her. The sight warmed and chilled her at the same time. Closing her eyes she wanted call out to him but her voice wasn't working. She felt a jerking motion as she was pulled flush against Yashas body. His strong arms snaked around her waist holding her to him bringing her own hands up she wrapped them around him, he was the only thing solid in the chaotic shifting world.

Tightened her grip more to prove, Yasha was real than anything else. The heat of his body comforted her, seeping into her. As long as he was there she would be ok. As long as Yasha was with her she could do anything. She could be brave for him. The thought made her happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because he was there, sad because he was in the same predicament she was. Burring her face into his chest, the fast pace of his heart beat pounded in her ear. There were so many things that she wanted to tell him, so many things she wanted to say. Right now wasn't the time and this definitely wasn't the place. She took the only comfort she could, and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

Yasha breathed a sigh of relief tucking her head beneath his chin. The tree line was approaching fast but at this height even with the trees to break some of the impact it was too high. Maybe if it hadn't been the night of the new moon things would have worked out differently. Maybe if it hadn't been the night of the new moon he would have been able to protect her.

"Kagome…" her name left his lips with almost a reverent tone. If it were possible he pulled her body closer to his relishing the feel of her form pressed tightly against his. Turning in the air he placed his body between her and the ground, he would protect her no matter the cost. Closing his eyes he wished this moment could last forever, and there in the dark he bid his Kagome a silent goodbye.

Thanks for reading reviews would be love.

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think. For those of you that found your way here right after I posted the chapter edits sorry that there's not a new chapter. But don't worry now that I've been through the entire story I've already got the next chapter underway it should be up soon or maybe I'll be an evil author and see what kind of reviews I get ::wink wink:: but honestly you have no idea how much they help me out. Echoe Shayne **


	18. Tears in the Rain

Hello

Here it is like I promised. Tell me what you think.

**I went through and edited the rest of this story. Don't worry there were no major changes made but it would still be an enjoyable. **

**Changes : More readable, little more character insight, slightly more about Kouga, and a little more fluffiness**

**Tears in the Rain **

**~*~*~* **Cave ~*~*~*

Dizziness washed over Kouga as the air left his lungs in a rush. Rolling out of the way he

tired to drag a quick breath into his burning lungs. He had to get to his feet if he stayed like he was right now there was no way he could keep avoiding Hitens blows. Raising up to a crouch he waited for Hiten to make his move. '_Kagome' _ her name played over and over in his mind. The room was alive with energy, it crackled between the two of them angry and nipping like it wanted to devour Kouga whole. It raked at his skin in angry outbursts which made sense because it was fueled by Hitens emotions. The blood bond spurred it on making his emotions a physical manifestation as well as magnifying Hitens body. Ducking and weaving he avoided Hitens fists.

Hiten's eyes were wild, they too appeared to be flashing with energy. Darting forward he made a swipe at his mid section his hands formed into claws, but the man in front of him was too fast. Growling in frustration he made attempt after attempt but it appeared Hiten was doing nothing but toying with him. The power of the blood bond could drive a person insane. The blood bond drove men insane because of how it had to be formed. Hiten had torn his own brothers heart from his chest and eaten it.

The bond could only be formed under certain conditions. It had to be a blood relative, a relative you cared deeply about. From there the reaction could only be maintained through the consumption of blood, Hiten would go for his heart. The longer he maintained the bond the less like himself he would become. The man in front of him was a monster.

Swinging his fist he felt Hitens hand close around his wrist. The next thing he knew he was being flung against the wall before he could recover Hiten was there his red ringed lips pulled back in a cruel smile.

"Is she your weak spot? How does it feel knowing that once I'm through with you I'm going to rip her heart out with my bare hand kind of like this."

The pain started as he felt Hitens nails start to sink into his chest. His hand clasping around Hitens wrist he tried to pull away but the man's arm didn't budge

"this is how she's going to die."

_Kagome… _he couldn't let this man get to her he couldn't. He brought his hand up again making it look like he was going to try and push away Hiten's arm again. But he knew better then to try that again at the last second he brought his hand up closing it around Hitens neck as his nails bit into the tender flesh he felt warm liquid pouring down out over his fingers. He would have to let go and bring up his other hand if he wanted to strangle him but strangling Hiten wasn't the aim he was going to rip his throat out.

"I wouldn't mind it if neither one of us left this cave. But you're never going to touch her"

His fingers sinking deeper into Hitens throat he felt a new pain blossom in his chest and knew Hitens fingers were doing the same. They were at a standstill. Kouga knew all it would take was for him to tighten his grip and pull, but it wasn't and instant kill and in the time it took for Hiten to bleed out he would lose his own life, but Kagome would be safe.

"What are you smiling for?" Hiten bit out looking down at the blood splattered man before him.

"Well your about to find out."

That was the last thing Hiten remembered before he felt a searing pain and his vision went back.

Watching Hitens body crumple to the ground Kouga put his hand to his chest thankful to feel the steady thrum of his heart.

"what took you guys so long?" he said looking at his men with a half smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~* Clearing ~*~*~*

Kagome's stomach did summer salts as they fell through the air the rain and wind tearing at the them from all sides. She wasn't a fool she knew what Yasha was doing. No matter how they twisted his body was always between her and the ground. Even now he was trying to save her…Not that it would matter and he knew it. Balling the material of his shirt in her hands she didn't know what she could do they were caught together in a free fall.

'_its all my fault' _the thought struck her like a ton a bricks she had fallen into a stupid situation and Yasha had come to rescue her. The thought made her bitter and sad. Why had he come? Yasha was her hero, he was always there. He defended her, it was his hand that reached out to pick her up when she hit the ground. He was always putting himself in dangers away because of her. They hit the tree line she could hear the small outer twigs breaking as they barreled into them, though they did nothing to slow them down. '_save him' _The words pounded themselves in her brain. Just who she was talking to she had no idea there was only the desperation at the moment she could care less what happened to her she only needed him to be safe. _'Save him' _the words repeated themselves with even more urgency. Her face was pressed into his neck tilting her head back she brushed her lips against his warm flesh.

"I'm sorry…" the words left her in nothing more then a whisper she was sure he hadn't been able to hear but that wasn't what mattered to her, what mattered is that they were said. '_please…save him…' _

Yasha's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips brush the side of his neck heat spread through his body it was strange, a feeling that he couldn't describe. Safe he felt safe the feeling was short lived as he felt his back connect with a larger tree branch fallowed by his skull. Something was off, the blow should have hurt more, but he didn't have time to think about that as he started to twist in the air curling in on himself he made sure he shielded Kagome from the worst of the blows.

Kaguras eyes snapped open as she felt it. The short burst of power. It filled the air with a sweet singing pulse. '_The jewel'_ angling down she brought the feather down at a quick speed. As she approached the ground she could see they were laying in a heap on the ground the mans body was on the bottom it was obvious he had tried to shield her from the worst of it. Power it clung to them in a fine film licking her lips she could almost taste it in the air.

Kagome struggled to draw a breath as she sat up turning toward Yasha his arms still limply held her in place. Reaching up she put her hand on the side of his face he was breathing shallowly. Shifting her attention momentarily away she looked strait up at the trees they had fallen though marveling that they were still alive. In all reality she knew that the fall should have killed them both but here they were. She would think about that right now she was just so grateful. She couldn't explain what it was that caught her attention first turning to face the clearing that was at her back Kagura stood there. Her sharp ruby eyes taking in the scene in front of her. Scrambling to her feet Kagome placed herself between the youki and Yasha.

"It appears that we've come full circle."

Yasha's world spun as he tried to gracefully get to his feet.

"I suggest you leave." He bit out.

"You think that I'm afraid of someone that can barley stand?"

His vision was blurry as he reached for Kagome his hand closing around her slim wrist he pulled her behind him. It angered him to have her think she had to protect him. If anyone was going to be doing the protecting around here it was him. Swaying a little his free hand went the sword at his side.

Kagome stared strait ahead at the woman that was standing in front of them. She knew Yasha intended to go down fighting and she could commend him for that but who said things had to resort to fighting taking a step forward she felt Yashas hand tighten. Kagura was right he could barely stand how he supposed to fight?

"My turn to protect you…" her words trailed off they were light and airy they were meant for Yashas ears only but she knew the wind witch had probably heard anyway. Lifting her head high she took another step pulling her hand gently from his grasp.

Yasha felt the coldness envelope him as she stepped away. It was like she took everything that was keeping him up with her as his knees shook and he was forced to take a knee.

"I'm ready to go that's what you wanted right? I'm going to leave with you and neither of us are going to look back."

'_no you little fool' _ He wanted to stand up but the slightest movement sent the world into a tilt, when was the last time he had felt this helpless? His hand clenched digging into the soggy earth.

Kagome hoped the wind witch couldn't see that she was shaking. She could practically feel Yasha's anger as he stared at her back but she had said she wouldn't look back and she had meant it. Besides if she looked back at him then her resolve might crumble.

Kagura stared at the girl. So this was the keeper of the Jewel she was nothing more then a girl. It was something about her eyes though that held her gaze that refused to back down that caught and held her attention. The girl had no idea the power she had that was apparent. The burst earlier was no doubt a survival instinct. Sinking to one of her knees she bowed her head.

"Lady Kagome…"

What was going on here? Lady Kagome? It was a trick that was it, this had to be a trick.

"What game do you play at now Kagura?"

"No game."

What struck Kagome was the sincerity of it as far as she could tell the woman in front of her was being honest.

"You expect me to believe you? Do I look like a fool to you." She did her best to pull herself to her full height even though it was slight. The rain pounded down around her plastering her hair to head and sides of her face. If anything she probably looked like a drowned animal.

Kagara lifted her eyes her head still down cast to take in the girl once more she looked nothing less then regal here eyes were flashing and commanding and her head was held high. She felt a small flick of respect fill her. Her new mistress was brave and caring.

"I was born to serve the jewel and as you are it's chosen keeper I serve you."

"Jewel?"

"The Shikon."

The word sparked in her memory it was something that she knew she hadn't heard before yet it still rang with a familiarity. "Keeper of the shikon." The phrase played through her mind.

"I see you know what I'm talking about."

"Not exactly… what are you talking about?"

Yasha watched his vision going in and out the Shikon.. Kagome? He had to be hearing things wrong, if she was the keeper of the shikon then someone would have found out by now, she would have probably been kept under lock and key from a young age.

"Right now the less you know the safer you will be."

'_Isnt that that the story of my life' _though thinking back some things she could wait to find out about.

"What matters now is that your kept safe. I know that you're all set to come with me but I'm afraid that, that would be very dangerous for you."

"Then why?"

"Why did I do what I just did? As you said earlier I must be pretty sure of myself but in this matter there was no room left for margin of error. If I placed all my bets on you and was wrong lots of people could die."

"And if it hadn't been me, if I hadn't been the person that you were looking for." The wind witch had said that she wasn't playing a game but it appeared that everything that had happened tonight had been one big game.

"If it hadn't been you." Her eyes shifting behind Kagome she looked at the man sprawled on the ground. "Then you would have both died here tonight. Will you tell me who that man is now? He intrigues me I hadn't expected him to dive after you. I watched you as you fell he was determined to put himself between you and the ground. That makes me feel better knowing that I'm leaving you in the care of someone who's willing to die for you."

"So that's what peoples lives are to you?" the muscels in her arms tightened as her body literally started to tremble with anger.

"What is going on here is bigger then two peoples lives. What I'm talking about is the fall of an empire. I do not have room to make mistakes. But you can rest assured that my loyalty is yours, it has always been yours since the day that I was born."

"I don't believe you."

"I wasn't always a bird in Naruku's cage, and it's now my job to make sure that he never puts you in one. I will trust you to their care for now but there will come a time when I will call you to palace."

With those words she got to her feet once again pulling a feather from her hair.

"Wait I still don't."

"remember this little witch you may hide what you are well but I know. There will be others who will seek you out as the new year dawns it will grow more and more dangerous for you, steer clear not everyone that will seek you will be as kind to you as I have been."

"I don't understand what would."

"You will little girl just enjoy what time you have."

~*~*~* Jinenjis house ~*~*

Sango walked out the small house dawn was quickly approaching but she couldn't stay in there any longer. Common sense told her that she should be taking advantage of this down time. Sitting under the over hang of the roof she stared out the damp country side around her the sun should be coming up soon, not that you could tell from the sky the rain was still coming down in steady sheets. She hated it the rain only added to her unease.

Closing her eyes her vision was soon filled with flames. Drawing in a quick breath her eyes snapped open. The events of the past few days had hit too close to home. Her hand going to rest on her chest she bowed her head, as if the gesture could still her scared heart. More like hold back the memories that were threatening to consume her. But her hand was a poor damn and could not hold back the flood of emotion that consumed her. Her memories were bathed in flames they consumed and licked at her consciousness clouding her vision even though her eyes were open. Rocking forward she tried to think of anything else.

There was no way she could keep herself completely out of the past so she didn't try instead she thought of a happier time when her parents and brother had lived together.

Karyuudo that is what she was, what she had been born into. How they had died should have come as no surprise to her. Their entire village after all was demon hunters, Youkai slayers. The thrill of the hunt was in her blood.

Happy, happy the thought supplied her with one of her favorite memories. When they were younger her father had often taken her with him. Be it on the hunt or on official business. She had been his shadow in those days following him around, always learning. One of the most important things she had learned was that not all yokai were bad. It had taken a meeting with sensitive little hanyou to teach her that

_As they approached there older woman working in a garden outside the house she looked up calmly watching them as they came closer._

"_Well what have we here? Taijiya you should get going hurry up your probably already late. Who is this nice young lady?" Kaede asked knowing perfectly well this was the Taijias daughter._

"_This here is my Sango." The pride in his voice was obvious. His warm hand clasped down on her shoulder giving it the slightest squeeze before dropping back to his side._

"_It is nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from your father. You can go on into the house I'll be there shortly. Plus the boys are about causing mischief you can join them." _

"_Not too much mischief, be good."_

"_Yes father." _

_Sango stood there watching as her father walked away for a few moments before turning back to the woman beside her. _

"_Do you need any help?" _

_Kaede looked at the little girl standing in front of her. She had clear eyes and a look about her that was all too serious for someone her age. _

"_No why don't you go on a head."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_With a small smile Kaede changed her tactic a little._

"_Go and tell the boys to get ready for supper and to bring in some water."_

_The house was small and sparsely furnished. Looking around she didn't see any sign of the boys, she had to deliver her message to. Walking further into the house she entered the hallway that lead the rooms in the back. Behind her there was a crashing sound. turning on her heel she walked cautiously into the next room. To her surprise it was a little boy. His back was turned to her but she had seen enough. His clothes were mussed and covered with dirt. More telling then that was the cascade of silvery hair and ears perched atop his head. __**Hanyou**__ from the look of his clothes he probably was ducking in here to get away from a fight well he had chosen the wrong house to hide in. Rushing forward she tackled him to the ground. _

_Moving quickly she pinned his arms under her knees before bringing her fist back and hitting the boy in the face. It would have been enough to knock a human out but golden eyes started defiantly up at her. Reaching down she pulled the knife out from her boot drawing her hand back._

_The next thing she knew she was being thrown against the wall and there was another little boy standing in the room._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Her eyes narrowing she looked back and forth between the two boys. Rolling to recover she held the knife ready to defend herself. It appeared this guy was a traitor that had sided with the filthy Youkai. _

"_You came into the wrong house Youkai. or should I call you Hanyou scum." _

_Rushing forward again she was surprised when the little boy didn't even bother to defend himself rather the dark haired boy once again came to his rescue. He was stronger than her but she was more skilled. Bringing her hand back she knew if she went for the throat then he would go down then not get in her way again. It was only when she went in for the blow that she felt a hand close around her wrist squeezing till she let go of the knife in her hand. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_you're quite right now that I'm un armed its un affective." Dropping down she swept his feet out from under him. _

"_Stop right now." Turning the three looked at very angry Kaede who was standing in the door way._

"_don't worry I have this handled." _

"_I don't think you do young lady now back away from him."_

"_Just let me handle this I'll make sure you don't get hurt."_

"_Miroku." Kaede barked not bothering to turn and see if he followed her orders._

"_Don't worry I'm on it." His eyes shifted from Kaede to the little girl. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but she appeared to be bent on tearing his friend apart. " I must apologize to you now." _

_The next thing she knew she was on the ground with the dark haired boy pinning her down. _

"_Are you ok?"_

_Turning her head she looked at the older woman now kneeling on the ground next to the abomination. Wiggling she tried to get the boy off of her but to her surprise he wasn't budging. _

_It started out soft the sound of crying turning her head she watched as the hanyou buried his face in the older woman's shoulder._

"_they were all over him again today." Miroku said looking at the older woman. _

_**All over him? **__Who was all over him?_

"_Its going to be ok...hopefully you at least defended yourself."_

"_He didn't." Miroku chimed in._

_What was going on here? Were these the boys Kaede had been talking about?_

"_let me take a look at you."_

_When the boy pulled back she drew in a deep breath how had she missed the bruises on his face? How had he gotten those bruises he was a hanyou. Curious she watched the older woman interact with the boy. She was surprisingly gentle her hands brushing against the purple splotches on his face. _

"_Oh darling you can't just let them do this to you."_

"_Today when I found him they had rocks and they weren't throwing them they were bludgeoning him with them. Then I come back here and this psycho has a knife drawn on him."_

"_But mom always said if I do anything and someone gets hurt it will only get worse."_

"_You're such a nice little boy if only they knew you things would be better."_

Sango could still hear him crying. She hadn't expected the little hanyou to react the way he had. He had told Kaede no one ever tried to get to know him they just looked at him and it was enough to judge him. It was the first time she had ever felt bad for acting out against a Youkai.

Yasha hadn't been one to hold a grudge, if anything Miroku had been the more begrudging of the two. She had learned a lot about Yasha as the years went on. He had been there to help her through the hard times.

Her good memories even of him blended into the bad ones. Before she could even stop it she was swept away into another memory that refused to stay buried.

_It was the large plume of smoke that alerted her first there was a problem. It had been black smoke. Black smoke was bad it signaled that the fire was large. What worried her though was the direction it was coming from. Her village was maybe an hour away at a good walking pace but the dark wisps were already visible. She tried to reason with herself it couldn't be the village maybe they were burning something. _

_Her excuses were half hearted her village would never burn something on a scale big enough to cause this amount of smoke. They survived on their ability not to draw attention to themselves. _

_Tightening her grip on the leather strap holding the large boomerang against her back she picked up her pace, willing the panic raising away._

_As she drew closer it wasn't just the smoke the entire place had a glow to it. Undoing the strap at her chest she let it fall her hand slipping through the loop at the top of the boomerang she crouched slightly and took off in a run at full speed. _

"No…" the word broke her out of her thoughts. Bowing her head much to her displeasure she was crying again tears running down her cheeks and off her chin. She didn't want to go there she didn't want to remember… not that night. It had been filled only with fire and pain, but among all the heart ache she could still remember awkward arms wrapped around her, and gruff comforting words.

Pulling her knees to her chest to buried her face in her arms and silently wept.

~*~*~* the clearing~*~*~*

Kagome hadn't been able to pull Yasha very far so they sat under the cover of the trees. Looking out at the meadow she recognized it now it was where she had been taken from earlier in the day. Taking a deep breath she looked over to Yasha who was leaning against the tree trunk.

She would have to wait for him to wake up before they could go anywhere. Reaching out she pulled back his sleeve looking at the once jagged gash that had been seared together. His arm felt fevered and hot. Her gaze shifting to his face and the hood once more in place she tried to shake him awake. She could go and get help then everything would be fine, if she could get him to Jinenjis they would know how to treat him.

"Yasha…Yasha please I'm going to go get help ok…"

There was no response bringing her hand up she rested it against the side of his face.

"I'm going to go and get Miroku then everything will be fine." Out of desperation his name left her lips a couple more time.

_Yasha _It was his name. Someone was calling him no not just anyone Kagome. She was still here she hadn't left him, she was safe. Trying to open his eyes he found he couldn't quite manage they were so heavy. There was a slight tingle in his body and he knew the sun was starting to rise. Wait she wanted to leave? He could feel her pulling away from him reaching out he pulled her down to him feeling her settle against his chest.

"Don't leave…"

_Don't leave_ how often had she wanted to hear those words from Yasha's lips? Now when she needed to leave he was getting clingy it just wasn't fair. A couple minutes couldn't hurt that bad though could they? She felt Yashas cloak drop around her and to her surprise it wasn't sopping wet, briefly she wondered what kind of material it was made out of to hold the moister out so well. Resting her head on his shoulder she took a deep breath.

Wrapping his arms around Kagome he enveloped her in his cloak feeling her cold body next to his. Her body was cold but the breath on his neck was hot sending shivers down his spine. Tilting his head to the side he rested it against hers.

"I knew it from the beginning. Your nothing but trouble."

It was those words that told her everything was going to be ok. Smiling she wiggled closer to Yasha surprised at her own upfrontness. She liked being close to him. Even in the state he was in he made feel safe.

He could feel the strength rushing into his body and with it the calm urge to be pulled into sleep. His body needed sleep even with the change the amount of blood he had lost would require some time to recover from. Normally it wouldn't have been a big deal but with last night being the new moon he was lucky to be alive.

Why did he make her feel this way? What was it about him that put her at ease but at the same time set her on edge. For once she chose not to argue with him. She was trouble, and she always pulled him into it. _Your nothing but trouble_ those words were comforting those words she could understand it was when he had asked her to stay that she had gotten frightened it wasn't like Yasha to ask her something like that. Tears were slipping down her cheeks but she could do nothing to stem the flow.

It had been a long terrible night. Yasha was hurt she was confused. Kagura would call her to the castle… she didn't understand anything. The word had been turned upside down. She still felt like she was falling, but Yasha was here for her he was he rock. She l… no she didn't want to go there, where her mind was going was a dangerous place. But now that the thought had invaded her mind her heart wouldn't listen.

Yasha was rude, and gruff he wasn't good at expressing himself. He… was everything to her. Opening her mouth she wanted to tell him what she had just discovered but thought better of it clenching her lips closed she leaned closer to his bauring her face further into his neck. Yasha… how could she tell him she was in… tell him she had feelings for him. The entire time she had known him she had been nothing but a burden to him.

She was Higurashi Kagome, someone he hated. No the thought was silly he didn't hate her if he hated her he wouldn't have come for her. If he hated her he wouldn't be holding her like this.

She thought of the other day before he had left for Obin his arms had been around her his breath hot on her cheek. Why would he treat her like this if he didn't have some kind of feelings for her?

She was still crying but now her frustration poured into those tears. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know, but what if her feelings were just another burden to him. Kagome was in love. Not long ago they had been parading suitor after suitor in front of her. She had thought then if only she had been in love with one of them then everything would have been so much easier.

Love was supposed to set you free. In a way it had one word had cleared up all her confusion, but at the same time it had it felt like it had placed a weight upon her heart. She had the feeling she had just stumbled across something she knew nothing about. From the weight in her heart she had the sinking feeling that this new emotion wasn't going to make anything easier. Tightening her hold on Yasha she smiled, his chest rose ever so slightly with his breath and he felt warm and solid beneath her, just maybe it would make everything more bearable.

What did she do now? She couldn't tell him what if he pushed her away what if he… opening her mouth one more time she considered telling him but once again thought better of it. Clamping her mouth shut before she could say anything rash she was surprised at how close she was as she had accidently bitten down on Yasha neck.

All the blood rushing to her cheeks she was about to scramble away when she felt Yasha's arms pull tighter around her holding her in place. A small growl escaping his lips almost like a warning.

_Fresh meat. _Yasha's eyes snapped open, instead of their usual gold they were a deep crimson. Taking a deep breath he could smell the young woman in his arms. She smelt wonderful her fresh sent mingling with the intoxicating smell of blood. She tried to pull away from him not wanting to let her slip away he pulled her closer to him growling slightly to let her know he meant business.

Closing his eyes he relished the feel of her pressed close to him.

"I'm sorry I… you were closer than I thought." she muttered into his neck still surprised by the strange reaction.

_fresh meat _Yasha heard the feral words echo in his mind before his golden eyes snapped open. Staring vacantly out into the clearing he glanced down at the girl in his arms feeling his heart sink in his chest. _I'm sorry…you were closer than I thought_ the stupid girl had no idea what she had just done.

Closing his eyes once more he frowned _Kagome I'm sorry…_

Well that all for right now. Please review ^.^


	19. Broken Wings

Hi Hi Echoe Here

I do Not own Inuyasha but I would mind keeping him hostage in my basement

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I went back a read them all to get inspiration to write this chapter. A special thanks to **NightFalcon 222** who understands taming the beast is a difficult task.

I listened to the song sometimes you cant make it on your own by u2

**Broken Wings **

*~*~* Jinenjis house ~*~*~*

Yasha stared at the sleeping girl. His eyelids felt heavy his body wanted him to sleep he needed to sleep. But right now his instincts weren't about to let him. Bringing his hand to the side of his neck he frowned.

Kagome had no idea what she had done. Just one little action had sent his entire body into over drive. It was the voice that scared him the most. If was a familiar one, he had only ever heard the savage voice a few times before, but always when he had been in the heat of battle. The voice was a reminder of something dark something sinister asleep within him. The voice spoke of something primal something old and ancient, it hungered for blood and destruction. When Kagome had bitten him she had called and it had answered. To a human such a little mistake would mean nothing but to him it set his blood on fire.

This went beyond his desire for the girl. Because there was no denying it he did desire her, everything be damned. It didn't matter that she was the Higurashis daughter, it didn't matter that some kook rotting in a cell said she had had bewitched him. There were many reasons for him not to want her, she was nothing but trouble. _You've always liked trouble though. _It was true he had always been attracted to trouble maybe that was one of the reasons why he was drawn to Kagome.

The other day he had come so close to kissing her senseless. What he was feeling now went beyond those petty feeling. Her actions had stirred the Youki sleeping in his blood. In the Inu clan what she had done was what a female would do to show her interest to a perspective mate. It was something he could not ignore.

The light in the room was a dull steely grey as rain was still pouring down outside. Listening he could hear the others in the next room moving about, they were restless as the weather kept them in. Shifting his attention back to Kagome he listened to her steady breathing it was unfair that she was allowed to sleep. He was dead tired but his nerves kept him on edge as he focused on her slender form.

Things were never simple in his life were they? He had only two options. The first being he could just choose to ignore this. Doing so would mean he had rejected Kagome, and his body would begin to react accordingly. In a way the mating rituals of the Inu clan were still rather barbaric. If he rejected her it meant to she had no place with his pack unless it was with one other members. As he had been traveling in a group he guessed he could be considered in traveling in a pack.

Even their formation was that of a pack. Himself being the alfa male was in front. He made the decisions he decided where they went. In the middle were those who couldn't quite defend themselves as well as the others. Hojo traveled there and when they had returned from Obin it had been the place Mamoru had fallen into. After them was Sango she was one of the strongest fighters in the group. And being so protected them from any attack that may be launched at their rear. Slightly behind her was Miroku. Miroku was the most trusted member of his group as well as a good fighter and being so he held the position in the back like a watchful guardian looking over the entire group in front of him.

Kagome she occasionally dropped back to talk to the other members of his group of his pack but she always returned to his side. She always returned to the place that in his culture was reserved for the Alfa female. A place reserved for his mate. But if he rejected her then she would have no place in his pack unless it was with another member of it.

At the thought of it he knew any one of the other male members of his group would be more than willing to capture her attention. He thought briefly of her being with Hojo or maybe even Miroku a low growl started in his chest. He didn't want anyone to touch her, especially that idiot Hobo, he couldn't even keep her safe it was all his fault she had gotten hurt. Then of course there was Miroku. He knew his friend wouldn't have a problem keeping her safe, but the thought of the pervert touching her made his skin crawl. If he was unwilling to take her and also unwilling to let someone else have her from his group it meant only one thing she had to leave.

Making her leave sounded harsh but that was the way pack dynamics worked. If no one wanted her as their own and she was not related to anyone else in the pack then there was no use for her to be here. Of course he could try to fight his instincts but on this matter they were ingrained and would be acted upon even if only on a subconscious level. The thought of Kagome leaving made his blood run cold.

He had been trying to get rid of her he wanted to get rid of her. It was in her best interest to be no where near him. He led a dangerous life, it was just who he was, there was no other choice for him, but there was for her. It would be selfish of him to keep her with them. Oh how he wanted to be selfish he wanted something that was just his. He wanted something he didn't chose because it was good for the group.

No he wanted her for his own personal reasons. The idea was new to him he had never wanted something so much. The feeling was foreign. But how could he be so selfish. Balling his hands into fists he felt his nails break the skin and knew if he didn't let up then blood would start welling up in his palm. He thought of his sharp claws and how delicate her flesh was, he could rip her to ribbons if he lost control. He was a monster and abomination he had been told it his entire life he could see it in people eyes when they saw him the first time. He was always trying to make up for this, when really the only thing he had done was be born.

Outcast if his mother hadn't protected him then they would have probably disposed of him when he was a baby. People grew silent when he walked into a room and shuddered when they looked at him. _Mangy mutt, dog boy, half breed, freak, monster, abomination_ the words flitted through his head doing nothing for the situation at hand. Sure he had people who were close to him. Who sometimes forgot what he was, but every now and then he would do something move too fast let his instincts get out of control and he would see the shock in their eyes.

They would try to hide it, but he knew. That was why most of the time her preferred to travel alone. He took the dangerous jobs because he could handle them. He was always trying to prove himself and because of it he always rushed in head first he could do whatever the situation demanded. Despite everything he did he could never live down his heritage he could never deny his blood. He tried to do so much but the only thing some people would ever see was a monster. Those around him had to weather the ridicule that came with being associated with him.

This was not the kind of life he wanted for Kagome. For a second he almost wished he had never met the stubborn young woman. He had originally thought of Kagome as a bird that had grown up in a cage. If she was with him it would be just switching from one cage to another he couldn't do that to her, but at the same time he couldn't bare to part with her.

Before he knew what he was doing he found himself moving closer to her. There was really only one alternative, there were two different types of marking the preliminary mark that was done by sent and a bite that left a mark but did not break skin. This mark was usually done to stake claim but also sometimes among mates that were together not because of a love match but had been mated because of political reasons. Then there was the mating mark which was done also by sent and bite this time breaking the skin so as to leave a scar. A mating mark was one of the most intimate things done in the Youkai culture it went beyond the mere human idea of man and wife, it was a bond that bound the pair together beyond the stretch of time. Heart to heart, and soul to soul.

Taking a deep breath he frowned. the deep breath had been the wrong idea as her sent invaded his nostrils. Her sent was intoxicating, it was fresh and floral, she was springtime and sunshine. Leaning closer he sighed he wasn't quite sure how it happened it was almost like his body had a mind of its own. Pulling back the covers his eyes stayed fixed on the sleeping girl. He was surprised when she didn't move as he settled on to the futon next to her. The girl had no survival instinct, because if she did she would know to get as far away from him as possible.

Moving closer he could feel the heat of her body through his thin barrowed yakata. Kagomes head was slightly bowed with her hair over one shoulder exposing her creamy neck. Leaning forward he pressed a light kiss on the base of her spine his arm wrapping around her waist he pulled her back against his chest. _What are you doing?_ His mind was screaming at him to stop but his body didn't want to listen. Taking a deep breath he buried his nose in her hair. His arm still wrapped around his waist as his hand rested on her flat stomach.

His mind wandered as he laid there. He thought about random things most of them having to do with the ravishing woman resting in his arms. He wondered what it would be like to have an ordinary life. It may have been strange but it was something he had never even considered before. He never thought himself deserving of an ordinary life. He possessed certain skills, and with those skills he had done things, horrible things, things that could not be erased. Things that left a black mark on his soul, but Kagome she was so innocent, so naïve, she gave people her trust without a second thought. She smiled, and laughed, Kagome was a flame in his dark world.

He didn't want to be the cause behind her fading smile, he didn't want to see her eyes darken with the burdens of the world pressing upon her. He didn't want to be the wind that put out her delicate flame. He would die first.

He didn't know when it was he had become so attached to the slumbering girl in his arms. He didn't know what it was about her that endeared her to him. No that wasn't true to think so would be lying to himself. It was in the way she looked at him. When she looked at him he felt like a man. Not a hanyou, not a freak, not a Youkai, a monster, not even human. She saw past it, what she saw he didn't know, but he liked the way it made him feel. When she looked at him he was just a man, and that was what he wanted to be just for her.

What would it be like to have an ordinary life with her? He couldn't picture it he had never been normal. Looking at the people around him they hadn't exactly been normal either. The most normal person her could think of was Hojo and he would die before he was anything like that dolt head.

But if he had a normal life he could picture it. He would come in late from work in the field tired and covered with dirt. Everything would be ok though because he would be coming home to her. She look up as he entered the room and smile for him, they would share a meal and He could go to bed and wake up like this every day with her wrapped securely in his arms.

Their lives from the beginning were never meant to be so simple, but somehow their paths had crossed.

He knew the exact moment she woke up. Her entire body stiffened. And he heard her draw in a deep breath.

Kagome's vision was fuzzy as she tried to unsuccessfully open her eye. Something was off she felt weighted down like she couldn't move but she also felt warm and… safe. As her mind woke up a little more the feeling of panic set in, causing her body to stiffen. Someone was in the bed with her. An arm was clasped around her waist and the warm feeling was that of a body lying rather close to her. Taking a deep breath she tried to figure out the situation Yasha's warm fresh sent invaded her nostrils. She knew he was going to pull away before his hand actually started to move reaching down she wrapped her fingers around his hand holding it in place.

"Please don't let me go." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them but then again he was the one who was laying on the futon with her wasn't he? The day had been so tiring lethargically she turned toward him making sure to slide his hand so it stayed connected with her body. How long had she been sleeping it couldn't have been long seeing as exhaustion still fought to claim her senses.

Yasha was here next to her and as far as she could tell he was ok. Kagome hated crying but it felt like lately she had been doing her fair share of it. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to regain control she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Yasha hated tears, he hated how he didn't understand. Tears were pointless he had cried when he was younger and they hadn't helped him any. Tears held no magic to made everything better. Tears were weak, and for the weak. He hated them. What's more he hated to see her cry.

"My aren't we a cry baby, you can stop your blubbering nothing will happen to you with me right here." His words didn't come out as harsh as he had intended them too.

"You're such an idiot."

Calling him an idiot she was the one crying like a ninny. Her face buried in the front of his shirt. He could feel her shoulders shaking.

"sssh I'll keep you safe so don't cry."

"you fool you should think about keeping yourself safe"

Tilting his head down he was met with her watery eyes. Tears were flowing freely shining in the dim light. _Keep himself safe._

"do you know how worried about you I was?"

The words hit him at full force as he gazed down at her. Sure anyone could say they had been worried about him but looking into her eyes he could see her emotion clearly. An odd feeling pulled at his chest. She had been worried about him. Right now she was crying not because she was scared something was going to happen to her, or because she thought her tears could change anything, but because she was afraid something was going to happen to him.

The feeling was unnerving. When was the last time someone had cried over him? Not since his mother. As he looked down at her his heart sped up hammering against his chest. She tried to hide her face in his shirt once again but he quickly brought his hand around cupping her chin gently he held her face in place. Leaning down he pressed his lips against her cheek before pulling back and kissing the other one. Her moist skin felt soft against his. Tears were supposed to be bitter but he didn't think he had a tasted anything sweeter.

"Kagome…if you were to stay with me." He didn't know what to say what to tell her, tell if he stayed with her it might break her wings. If she stayed with him, if he marked her she would never be free again. So there was only one solution and that was to set her free. Instincts or no instincts he could let her go. He didn't need her and she most certainly didn't need the kind of life he had to offer her.

Kagome paused looking up at Yasha she didn't really know what had gotten into him but he as acting differently. First of all he was holding her kissing away her tears since when had Yasha been so gentle? It was almost like… she remembered how he had acted outside on the porch, in the slave district of Demro. In those last moments she could remember the feel of his arms around her and heat of his breath as his face had descended closer to hers. Panic settled around her. Looking up she saw he was now gazing down at her his intense golden eyes burning with an emotion she hadn't seen in them before.

"Yasha…"

His breath escaped his lips in a hushing sound. "Just let me hold you for a minute ok?"

Her heart constricted at his words. His request was so odd she didn't quite know how to take it. Yasha's hand went from her chin to the back of her head tangling in her slightly damp hair. He pulled her closer to him and she felt the hard planes of his body press against her head resting in the crook of his neck she felt the weight of his chin as it rested on the crown of her head. Closing her eyes she relished the moment, knowing this was his way of trying to say goodbye to her.

"How dare you even think of leaving me."

"How dare I? you always were a silly girl. My life, I do not want it for you it's dangerous."

"I case you haven't noticed all the trouble I get in isn't because I'm with you but rather because someone is after me."

"That's not it I've kept you out of my business but if you stay around it's only a matter of time before you get drawn in."

"tell me."

"I tried to tell you before, I do not want to involve you. We keep going around in circles and I'm….."

Looking up into his eyes she saw it. She saw all the pain all the hurt. She saw the agony Yasha lived with every day. She may not know what his life was exactly like or the things that had happened recently in Obin. She didn't know about his child hood, she didn't know anything about the man in front of her. She had lived a charmed life. Being the Higurashi's daughter had it perks after all. She had lived her life in a gilded cage, she had never experienced the world, but Yasha had. The burdens of life were crushing him, weighing him down in guilt and shame, hurt and anger. She couldn't even understand what made a persons eyes look like the ones before her.

What did you say to someone who looked like this? So she said nothing just continued to look up at him trying to comfort him silently.

"I'm tired…." It had never been something he had ever admitted before. Even to himself, there was no time for him to be tired, he had work to do he had things that wouldn't wait time did not wait.

Reaching up she let her hand rest against the side of his face feeling him lean every so slightly into her touch.

"I'm here…" his eyes darkened at her words and she wondered for a second if she had said the wrong thing. He did look so tired. "you can lean on me, I'll cry for you, I'll make sure your never alone."

It had been so long since he had heard such comforting words, so long since he had let his walls down. Now he could feel them crumbling all around him. Leaving him raw and venerable. He had been lying to himself for so long, telling himself everything would be fine if he could just get through the situation at hand. He had never cared for the future, because he lived in the present. But his future was right here reaching his hand up gently folded Kagome's hand in his.

"I'll try not to break you…" he meant it she could get broken in his world body and soul, but what hurt the most was knowing if she did get broken it would be his fault. His thumb made light circles on the back of her hand still encased in his. She had somehow become everything to him without him even knowing it.

"I'm stronger then I look."

At her words he lost control. Turning her quickly her pulled her back once again against his chest. Smiling at the squeak of surprise, with the smile still on his lips he leaned down his lips pressing against her tender flesh at the base of her spine.

Running his teeth over the tip of his canines he paused for one a brief second before letting then graze against her soft skin. Biting down he felt her tense for a few seconds before melting against him. _There's no escape now. _He wasn't sure if the thought was for him or for her, in the back of his mind he heard chilling laughter. The sound set him on edge, the beast within liked his choice, liked the taste of her blood. The creature cried for more, more blood more of her. The wicked voice urged him on telling him to claim what was his. Telling him not to stop till she was screaming his name, telling him to ravage and break her, till her will bent to his.

He couldn't say it wasn't something he didn't want at least the ravaging part but he was never going to give into the snide voice pushing him on. To give in now would be dangerous with his control teetering on the edge, and the beast baying for more of her blood. Kagome was his and he wasn't about the share her with that monster. Much to his disappointment and satisfaction he pressed a kiss to the top of her head closing his eyes the exhaustion that had been plaguing him earlier finally pulling him into the sweet abyss of sleep.

Kagome listened as Yasha's breathing slowed down finally evening out. She didn't understand what had just happened, but she knew it was important. Soon they would have to go back to the real world, so she wiggled closer and drifted to sleep safe in the arms of the man she loved.

~*~*~*~*toll village

Kaede hurried toward the door. The rythmic sound of the nock gave her reasurance as it meant the person on the other side was a messenger. The fact that she knew it was a messenger did little to clam her frazzled nerves. Just because she knew the person was on their side and not a soldier doing random checks did little to set her at ease, it was rare for any news to be good news.

Opening the door a young man stood there with dusty dark blonde hair stood. There nodding to the youth she opened the door stepping back slightly for him to enter.

"Good afternoon. I come bringing a message for you." His words were slightly out of breath. Though he fought to have control over his breathing so it didn't seem to labored. It was obvious the boy was nervous in her presence.

"It's ok, calm yourself lad." She was rewarded by a small smile

"I come bearing news from Kein." Reaching into sleeve he pulled out a piece of paper.

Kaede took the delicate paper unfolding it. The message was short and to the point it was only one line in length but she knew it meant trouble.

_**The grand council requires your presence immediately**_

The grand council, was stationed in the catacombs of the great city of Kein. She was an honorary member of the council but unlike some of the members she did not reside with in the city walls. If the council actually required her presence then nothing good would come of it. Something had happened, something too important to be written and trusted to correspondence.

"You will accompany me boy, we leave within the hour."

Looking at the paper once more she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

~*~*~*~*~ Rinth ruins ~*~*~*

The rain was coming down in sheets around her but she didn't care so much her wind kept her dry for the most part it was the fog that had settled around the old ruins that gave her trouble. Fog refused to be controlled by her and so it settled about her in a thick damp blanket. If she had been human she would have been blind, even with her keen eyes it was hard to make out the large stone shapes looming in the gloom. As she drew closer anticipation seized her, this was her home or what was left of it.

Settling down on the ground she took a step off the large feather she had been using to travel. As her feet touched the ground she felt the familiar hum of power, the gentle winds swirled around her, welcoming the long lost daughter who had finally found her way home. The feeling was so sweet her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Large tears poured from her eyes catching her by surprise. It had been years since she had cried, this had been her peoples home. It had been a place safe and protected from the outside world, the emperor had found a way to break through the barriers, and he had lead his army up the stone steps of the temple. They had slaughtered everyone she could still hear the cries of the people in her ears.

Her people had not been fighters. They had been peaceful people, among them only she had been trained in the deadly arts. It had been her birthright her blessing and her curse. She had been born into the great house and her mother had been the last see er, and she was to be the next guardian.

The Emperor had descended upon them like a plague. He had wanted to unearth the secrets they protected. In the end all he had gotten had been her.

Curling into a ball she didn't even notice the water seeping into her kimono, she didn't notice the cold. Closing her eyes she was lost in the echoes of the past.

"_KAGURA… you get over here right now young lady."_

_The young girl looked at her mother from her hiding spot. She was enjoying a rare break in her training and she wasn't about to come rushing out only to be put to work. Her mother could find her easily if she wanted but instead chose to wander the gardens looking for her wayward daughter. _

_Smiling she studied her mother. The woman was tall and graceful, if given the opportunity she could spend hours gazing at her and never get bored. Her mothers skin was fair and blended with her light colored hair. But what Kagura liked the most where her eyes. Her mother had the eyes of a see'er they were light blue in color but the most unique thing about them was she had no pupil. _

_Kagura looked nothing like her mother or her new little sister who she had no doubt would one day grow up to look exactly like their mother. Instead she had the darker features of her father, with the exception of her eyes. She had the red eyes that spoke of her status. She had the ruby eyes of a guardian like all those who had come before her. The wind was her weapon and her friend._

_With a mischievous smile she flicked her wrist creating a little dust devil that would cross her mother's path. As it went across the ground the little tunnel of wind picked up the fallen leaves from the ground swirling them around in a circle. She had expected her mother to smile and laugh at the sight but rather instead she froze in place. _

_Kagura felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She had seen this happen before something had just happened to trigger her mothers memory. For a moment she had the urge to walk to her mother and tug on her sleeve and ask her exactly what it was she was seeing. But her mother rarely ever revealed what she had seen. _

"_Kagura…" this time there was desperateness in the voice calling her she could not ignore. Her mother turned to her hiding place as she stepped out quickly closing the distance between them. Looking up she saw a worried expression on her mothers face she had never seen before._

"_What is it?" She said trying to sound more brave then she felt, the expression made her un easy and she wanted to back away but her mother's hand held her firmly in place. _

"_There's no time to talk now they are coming. Hurry." Without another word her mother turned on her heal one of her hands still clamped tightly down on Kaguras arm pulling her along. _

_Kagura had never been frightened before. She never really had a reason to. But she felt it. Right before the screams started. The barrier that protected their home had been shattered. They ran up the steps they were met at the top by her father who held her little sister in his arms. _

"_It's happening…" at her mothers words she saw her fathers expression change, as he quickly pressed her sister into her mothers waiting arms. He then kissed her before turning and wrapping Kagura tightly in his arms. _

"_You do everything your mother tells you to. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes…" she watched him go running down the steps toward the small cluster of houses that surrounded the temple. If she had known it would have been the last time she saw him alive she would have told him she loved him. As it was she didn't have time to take in the full extent of the situation her mother was pulling her threw the rooms till they came to a halt in front of the grand doors of the great hall. _

_She had never been allowed to enter the hall it had been forbidden. Now she had trouble taking it all in. There were four different coats of old armor along on wall her mother went to one yanking something out place before returning to her and pressing a large fan into her delicate hands. She had practiced moving the wind with a fan before but this one sung with power so strong it made her fingers itch. She wanted to drop it._

"_This is meant to be yours. I don't have time to explain. I was hoping to have more time with you…I should have realized sooner." _

_Kagura looked franticly around. The sounds of screams were closer now and she knew who ever it was had reached the outer steps. Her mom walked to the doors pulling a bar down across them. Even to Kagura the wooden bar looked flimsy. She herself could easily make it threw those doors. Why where they here they needed to run they needed to hide. __When her Mother turned back to her, her face was clam. With her usual grace her mother practically floated across the room._

"_I'm sorry I miss judged things I thought I would have more time. I thought you could enjoy your life a little more." Kagura was tall for her age reaching almost to her mothers shoulders but as her mother folded her into a careful hug so as not to crush her sister she had never felt so small. As they pulled apart her mother stooped slightly so their eyes were level. _

"_Honey I'm sorry you have such a burden to bear. You are the last in a long line of guardians. You were born for this moment. Just re__member of all the guardians who waited yours will be the eyes to behold the Shikon in the flesh." _

"_But…" her mother spoke like she had a great destiny waiting before her but she wasn't so sure. Her entire life her roll as a servant to the jewel had been drilled into her. For as long as she could remember she had been told one day she would be called to stand and fight to protect the secret that was the jewel. She had been told evil men and woman transpired to possess the Shikon and it was her duty to see it never fell into their hand. _

_Her training, the old stories it had always felt like a fun game she played with her father and mother. Now reality was crashing down around her and she didn't know if when push came to shove if she would be able to handle it. _

"_Oh my little girl your way stronger then you __think you are. Now come with me." _

_Following her mother they stopped next to a large table in the enter of the room. Sunlight shown down in a shaft from the window in the ceiling directly above them. Looking up she could see the blue sky and the clouds drifting by, how she envied those clouds. Looking down she saw a mirror. Though she had never seen it before she knew perfectly well what it was. The black mirror._

"_Hold onto me. Or you wont be able to see." Reaching up touched her mothers shoulder looking down into the mirror. As he__r mothers free hand touched the surface of the mirror it rippled like it was made of water, when the ripples dispersed she saw a dark haired man walking the halls surrounded by the dead bodies of the in habitants of the temple. _

"_You will soon meat this man in person he must not be allowed to make use of the jewel. Kagura you must protect our secret you must do what you were born to do. Do not be broken, he will capture you there is no avoiding it. If we run now you will die. If you cower you will die. Show no weakness but watch and wait, and when the sign comes you will know. One day you will return here, and when you do the echoes of the past will be waiting to guide you to the future."_

_Kagura didn't know when her mother had stopped speaking or when their surroundings had gotten so quite. It was only the shattering of glass that broke her out of her trance. The black mirror__, it had broken._

_Lo__oking around she became aware of the sounds outside the door. Her mother pushed her back against the wall. Holding on to her hand she looked around her moms tense form seeing the wood give away and people charge into the hall._

_In front was the man from the mirror__, he looked even more daunting in person. He was tall and imposing with long black hair framing a pale face. Although he was still across the room she could feel his vile presence pressing around her. When his eyes landed on her she felt her blood freeze. _

_There was no kindness in those eyes. To his right was another man who looked just as ruthless. He was tall with long flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Looking at the two of them she knew there would be no escape. _

"_All the way to the center of the temple and this was all it had to show? For a place so heavily protected I expected more. Kill them." With a nod people from either side of him advanced on them. _

_Time was a funny thing it was both fast and slow before she could blink the men had closed the distance. Warmness spread across her face and she felt her mother pull away even as she tried to hold on tightly she felt her mothers hand slip from hers. Crying filled the air and she looked down and saw her sister laying on the floor next to her mothers body still nestled in the crook of her arm. _

_Looking up she saw the blade descending upon her. Her eyes glowing she remembered the fan still in her hand, Swinging it in a side sweeping motion the room was filled with a chilled wind. Some of the men in the room covered their faces as the harsh wind tore at their skin. Only the dark haired man and the pale haired man appeared to be unaffected. She could hear screams again this time though the screeches of pain made her smile. _

_Turning the fan she watched as the bodies of the fallen men began to rise stalking toward the two men. Then everything went dark. _

"_Wake up. You should feel privileged not many have been given the honor of talking to the Emperor after they have engaged him in battle." The golden eyed man said leaning over her. Sitting up quickly she was disgusted when her hands made contact with a thick liquid and started to slip out from under her. Scrambling her back hit the wall._

_Narrowing her eyes she went to flick her wrist but the fan was no longer in her hand. Reaching with her other hand she pulled on of the pins from her hair throwing it in the direction of the dark haired man. Quickly reaching for another pin she felt a large hand close around her slim wrist. _

_Trying to pull away it was obvious the silver haired man was stronger then her. Still as long as she had control of her fingers she would give the men a run for their money. Twisting the her fingers she felt the wind around them pick up. _

_The next sound she heard was the sound of her bones crackling. A sharp pain shot up her arm and she knew her wrist was broken. _

"_Show some respect I could kill you right now." Her eyes shifted to look at the silver haired man. He was beautiful in a dangerous way his pale skin marred by magenta lines on his cheeks. He tightened his grip and she felt his claws dig into her flesh. Her eyes meeting his she dared him to do more her mothers voice echoing in her mind. __**If you cower you will die. **__Opening her mouth she didn't get an opportunity to say anything as the other man was now next to her. His hand clasped on her chin tuning it from side to side. _

_**Show no weakness. **__Meeting the mans eyes she did her best not to show any fear instead she pumped all of her anger into her gaze._

"_Were you looking for this." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her fan in the mans hand but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. With her un broken hand she drew her fingers into a fist as the biting wind picked up in the room and the fallen men's weapons flew toward them in the air. Instantly her wrist was released and there was a clanking sound as the silver haired man knocked the projectiles from the air. _

"_Why don't you go ahead and break the other one."_

"_You are a feisty one and you're still a child. You're going to be magnificent __when you grow up and you're going to be mine." Hearing the snap she didn't even flinch at the pain as her other wrist was broken this time by the dark haired man. Leaning forward she spit at his face but he only seamed to take pleasure in her disobedience. _

"_Oh yes you will be mine but fist I have to clip my little birds wings." The pain was different this time. H__er breath quickened as she felt his fingers tear at the flesh of her chest, this time she screamed. _

Kagura's eyes snapped open her hand going to her chest, she tried to calm her breathing but her body wouldn't listen to her as fine tremors seized her. In the rain she wept for all she had lost.

**Ok that is all for now tell me what you think. Finally some more action, and some fluffyness. Things should pick up from here. **


	20. The Unseen Ache

Hello I'm back

Sorry this chapter took so long

I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did he is one sexy beast

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who continue to put up with me as I write this. You all are amazing yes you, you know who you are ^.^

Song of the chapter I listened to System of a down Soldier side over and over just something about it.

**The Unseen Ache **

The fall of rain and the soft echoing off the walls told Hiten he was still in the cave. Taking a deep breath he felt something within him contract. He had never been a feeling man, but his brother…his brother had been the only thing he had in this world. His brother, was everything to him, now suddenly he was gone. Someone had to pay for his absence someone had to fill the void. No, no one could ever take the place of his brother he would just have to find away to stop the ache in his chest, if he didn't he thought very well it would kill him.

Taking a deep breath he tried to clear away the dreary thoughts plaguing him. The air was thick with the stench of blood. The smell of his brother's blood instead of clearing his mind the ache within him grew.

The smell disturbed him not because he wasn't used to it. He had fought along side his brother for years they had seen countless battles. He had seen him wounded, broken, bleeding. But along with the familiar smell was one that made his insides turn and his blood boil. Rot, the smell of decay, a foul odor that always accompanied death.

The thought weighed heavy on his chest. It took a few moments to come to himself and realize the weight on his chest was very real.

"It took you longer to wake up then I thought." The voice was cold and snide, familiar.

"Kouga." The rage that had dissipated in his moments of reflection came back to him with the sound of the Captains voice. Bucking wildly he tried to throw the man off but his hands and legs were also bound held in place by strong hands. In the dim silvery light he could see icy blue eyes gazing down at him. He did not fear the man, if the captain's men had not come he would have ripped him to shreds and devoured his heart. Now the table's were turned. He had heard stories about the Captain, he was cruel man, there was no way to raise in rank with out being one. The title of Captain told him plenty about the man who now held him captive. His death was insured but they didn't know his secret.

"Yes, but you may refer to me as Captain."

Captain, yes. This man had used him. He and his brother had been nothing but a small little test. He should have known it all along. In truth part of him had probably always known. He and Monten its what they had been used for their entire lives. They did the dirty work. Jobs no one else wanted. The task of capturing one little girl hadn't appeared too hard to him. This job was supposed to have been an easy one, but he should have known. He had even teased the Captain about it saying how he had needed someone to get one little girl, but it had been a test all along.

"You used us…"

"Of course I did." Smiling Kouga looked down at the man, he was covered in dirt and blood. His eyes were wild and dangerous the lingering effects of the blood bond made him appear fierce. Eyes said a lot about a man and these eyes spoke of murder. He liked it he could feel his blood react and his muscles tighten.

_Of course I did. _the words lingered in Hitens ears like a poison pulling at his mind. The girl… no not the girl, the one who had come for her. Kouga wanted to find out about that person, to the tell the truth he was now curious as to what kind of man or woman or beast had come for her because he was sure it had to be the later. His brother wasn't just some pushover like some of the lackey's in the emperors army. His brother wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

"You wanted to know about the person who came for her… Is she so important to not one but two people. It will make her death more enjoyable, maybe we'll do to her what we did to some of the poor people in the city of Obin. Rip her tender little flesh right off her body." He didn't get to finish as a fist connected with his face. New blood gushed from his nose but he didn't care. What was pain to him anyway?

"To the man and anyone else who travels with her you may do as you please but if you lay one finger on her then you are as good as dead."

The weight on his chest lessened as Kouga got up momentarily leaving his view.

"I through making deals with you."

"Are you now… what a shame, but I didn't really expect you to. I am a fair man and no one can say I didn't give you a chance."

Craning his head he looked around but could not see the captain. He saw the two men one holding his hands stretched above his head and the other his feet. There was a scraping sound and Kouga came back into his vision holding his brothers weapon of choice. The thunderpike.

"I see in your eyes you don't like that I'm touching your brothers things, I'll give it back. Alls you have to do is give me an answer I'm prepared to offer you everything you want just not the girl."

As the man spoke he leaned over him. He wanted to struggle but struggle would get him no where he wanted to yell and spit and curse the man before him. He could feel hate and rage burning within him. He wanted to inflicted pain but all he had were words at his disposal. It was enough unlike his brother he always knew just what to say to push someone to the edge. It helped he already knew the captains weak spot.

"I was the one who knocked her out when we captured her. She tried to run. Tried to save some measly little brat. I heard the half cry escape her lips and watched her eyes roll back in her head." It wasn't hard to put enjoyment into his voice after all he had enjoyed it, and he fully intended to enjoy the anger it brought to the captain.

Hiten was not disappointed his words had the desired effect not only on the Captain but also on the men who held his arms and legs. As the tension in the air increased he relished in it. He couldn't get much but he would take anger. Anger he liked.

"I didn't think you would take my offer but I like looking in a mans eyes when he dies."

There was movement faster then his eyes could track followed by pain. Looking down he could see his brothers weapon the longest of its tines lodged in his throat as he tried to move he was met with restraint. The blade had gone all the way through and was now embedded in the ground. Opening his mouth he tried to say something, anything, nothing only a slight gurguling sound escaped as blood ran over his lips. Trying to draw in a breath he felt the heavy liquid flowing into his lungs making him cough and gage.

Arching his back he tried to break his hands or feet free but their grip was too tight and his strength was flowing out of him as his blood coated the ground. He knew very well he didn't have long as his body was suffering from two things lack of air and blood. At first he had been trying to break free but now his muscels had a mind of their own. He could feel them contract and spasm as he lost control. The convulsions didn't last long as he felt his body start to go limp.

"Go ahead and let his hands and feet go."

The voice sounded miles away though he knew it wasn't the man was leaning over him, His eyes looking at him with enjoyment. His body had lost some of it feeling. He only knew the men who held his arms and feet had let go because their captain had commanded it.

_Move, move. _His mind was urging him forward telling he could do it but his body wouldn't listen, his arms and legs were nothing more than dead weight. Looking around his vision began to blur around the edges. Then there was heat on his face and the fuzzy outline of a person leaning next to him.

"You got a pretty clean death, there are worse things then drowning in your own blood."

He felt new pain blossom as the blade in is throat moved back and forth; the man above him was moving the handle like he was stirring a pot.

* * *

Kouga was well acquainted with death. Looking at the man on the ground he could see its signs; the skin paled with the loss of blood, the rattle of breath. It was the eyes though that always gave away how close a person was. Hiten's eyes had taken on a glossy sheen, as the light behind them slowly faded.

Staring down he felt no remorse for the man who would have hurt Kagome given the chance. Hearing the mans heart slow to a stop he pushed down on the odd weapon one last time making sure it was stuck into the ground before turning to look at his men. Ginta and Hakkaku looking at him like they were waiting for something. After a few seconds it was Ginta who broke the silence.

"Aren't we going to finish it?"

"No, We leave."

The two soldiers looked at each other before turning to look at their captain once more. He wasn't looking at them but rather making his way to the mouth of the cave no doubt he expected them to follow without further question.

"Umm Kouga…' Hakkaku looked at his captain and friend briefly wondering how he should continue; if he should continue. 'this isn't over you know as well as I that the only way to ensure the death of a person who has created a blood bond is to remove their head or their heart."

"Of course I know, but I'm willing to bet he doesn't know we know that little bit of information. The blood bond is a rarity he wont expect us to know much about it." Shifting his eyes Kouga took in the sight of his men. Both of them were looking at him with uncertainty. He didn't like it. Turning away from them once more he stepped into the rain.

"We have to hurry and get out of his range when he wakes up he won't be too happy."

"No he'll be stark raving mad. The first place he will head is strait to Kagome." Hakkaku said looking at his captain. A person entered the blood bond gave up some of themselves to forge it. It wasn't something just done lightly Hiten would act on instincts.

"No he'll need to consume blood first then he'll head in their direction which is just what I want. While he is occupying their attention we get Kagome."

Ginta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kouga was planning on using that man. When he came back around he would be nothing but a monster in every sense of the word, they had been lucky to stop him before he had caused too much damage tonight. But they couldn't count on luck always being on their side.

"if things go wrong, people are going to die. You should know how dangerous the blood bond is more than anyone." Ginta spat looking back and forth between his two friends Hakkaku was shaking his head in a silent urging for him not to continue were as Kouga had turned away. Ginta knew he was walking a fine line at the moment but he couldn't sit back in silence.

"It won't go wrong." Kouga snapped.

"Who's to say they won't?' Ginta said his irritation could be heard clearly in his voice.

"I can protect Kagome nothing will happen to her."

"I know you take risks, but not with Kagome. Never with Kagome, Hiten will do exactly as Hakakku said he would, he will look for the weak spot and in this case Kagome's it. We have followed you in a lot of things you are our clan leader. But as a friend I'm telling you, if we fail Kagome will be the one to pay for our mistake."

Kouga knew what Ginta was saying was true. He was taking a big risk by using Hiten as a distraction. He felt like he was losing her and the feeling made him desperate. "You think I don't know that? You think I haven't thought about all this. She is in the hands of rebels and who knows what might happen to her."

Ginta looked at his Captain his friend, his leader the man he had grown up with. He had seen him in tough situations before. He had see him up against the wall but the lost look in his eyes was new. They had had a conversation similar to this one when Kouga had first employed the thunder brothers, still why he was suddenly willing to make so many risks where Kagome was concerned baffled him. "What did you do?"

*~*~*~ obin~*~*~*

Mamoru didn't think that he would have found himself back in Obin so quickly but here he was following the hooded man. The town was dark and quite. He thought of the people hiding behind those walls sitting in the darkness or by a small light. He could picture hunched figures and whispered words. The only buildings with any sort of visible light still shining were those that belonged to Youkai. The rain was still pouring down and he hated it. Who traveled in the rain anyway? The girl could have stayed with them a little longer till it had let up, looking out of his hood the foul weather didn't appear to affect his traveling companion. Mamoru frowned he had always considered himself to be rather spry but he had trouble keeping up with the man in front of him.

As he followed they made their way out of the city and onto the dark paths that stretch between here and the small little cottage where the rest of their party was waiting. He only took his eyes off the man before him a few seconds when it happened his body was pulled up short and he felt the cold press of metal against his throat his eyes darting around he tried to see what had happened to Yasha.

"How sweet are you looking for me?" the voice was hard as his captors warm breath brushed against his ear.

"What are you doing?" He fought to keep his voice calm, well as calm as it can be considering there was a sword pressed against the crook of his neck.

"I think you know very well what I am doing."

Mamoru thought about the weapon at his waist and the other in his boot but right now he didn't have the option of using either of them. He knew if he made the wrong move his captor wouldn't hesitate.

Yasha could smell the fear and confusion pouring off the man he held secure in his arms. He wondered what kind of game the man would try to play.

"look why don't we talk about this?"

Yasha heard the catch in Mamoru's voice as he tried to calm himself.

"I don't like liars and do you want to know what I do with spies?"

"I don't… I don't know what you're about." Mamoru wished his voice sounded stronger. It wasn't like he hadn't been in situations like this before. But the man behind him the Shinkushiyou unnerved him he had yet to see the man's face and the way he moved was frightening in it's self.

"You see I had a nice little conversation with your father."

"My father? What does he have to do with this?"

"I just had a few questions for him…" He felt the man in his arms go lax. And the smell of fear intensified but accompanying it was a smell he hadn't expected sadness.

"Is he ok? My father I mean?"

"What would you care he's not even your real father."

It was true the kind old man wasn't his father not by birth anyway but the way he treated him made him wish that maybe if he was lucky he could have a father like him. Now with the thought that something may have happened to the old man because of him it was almost too much for him to bear.

"That's true but he treated me more like a son then my own father ever had."

"Don't think you can play on my sympathies." Yasha said taking in Mamorus reactions he had delt with his kind before and knew that spies where the trickiest of all people to deal with. They lived their lives of deception and lies. Yasha could almost believe the boy before him to be worried about the old man he had visited earlier that night.

"Tell me who sent you here." At his words the smell of fear became even more thick in the air it was obvious the boy was afraid of the man who had sent him.

"I can not."

"You know you are going to die either way so why not spare yourself some pain." To highlight his words Yasha pushed his sword just a little into the tender flesh of Mamoru's throat drawing blood.

"I know but he's ok right… my dad? You didn't hurt him. Its not his fault. I never mattered before I met him. My real father was a defector from the rebellion he was a snitch and a lowlife and me…. I was an accident. In reality I am a traitors son."

"I don't want your life story I just want to know about the person who sent you." Yashas words were cold and clipped he didn't want to hear about the man's troubles. Spies were known for their deceit, and he wasn't about to walk into the man's trap.

"What if I can't tell you."

"there are ways to make you talk."

Though he said there were ways to make him talk Yasha much preferred silence especially if Mamoru was just going to continue spouting off about his past. A traitors son. He knew the life well he had lived it on the other side of the line. His father had been a Youkai, and when his mother had chosen to protect his identity she had been branded a traitor. They had whispered behind her back. He knew very well the life, it was too much to bear for some people.

"No I'm sure I deserve whatever I get. Your right he's not my father and since I have been with him I have only brought him misfortune." It was true misfortune had been all he had been able to offer. All his life he had never cared about anyone. About anything really, it was only now that he found something he wanted to live for that he could feel it slipping away. Of course his life would go this way things always did for him. He thought of his father not his real father of course that man was a bastard hardly deserving of the last few seconds of his life, Instead he thought of the kind old man whom he had been calling father for the last month.

"You will hold your toungue unless it is to answer my questions is that understood." He wanted to stop the boy from rambling. _A traitors son _The words rang in his ears making him uneasy. When Mamoru did not answer he pressed the blade deeper feeling the thin outer layer of skin give away, the smell of blood mixing with the fear and the rain.

"Yes…Just let me know is he ok?"

"He lives if that what you mean."

Yasha didn't expect the tears he didn't expected the relief that racked Mamorus body.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to watch for you, and if you arrived to learn about you."

"Who sent you here?"

"That I can not tell you. You met with my father tonight, right he told you about her."

**two hours earlier Obin. **

_The old man sat in the middle of a barren room. He didn't have any furniture but he had roof over his head and with the way it had been raining he was lucky to have it. As the door opened slowly he turned to look at the hooded man who entered the room. A man he owed his life to. Standing he bowed in greeting. _

"_I came here to talk about your son."_

"_My son…"_

_Yasha could hear the hesitancy in the older mans voice even as he tried to hide it. _

"_Yes tell me about your son."_

"_He's a nice boy. He helps me make dinner at night and keeps an old man company, he's shy sometimes but I think that's because he's afraid of what people will say about him."_

_There was a gentleness in the mans tone as he spoke about the boy that bothered him. Maybe he was wrong maybe he was going to just upset the gentleman with his accusation. Still the feelings he had about the boy couldn't be ignored. He had spent most of his life trusting his gut and right now his instincts were telling that Mamoru was up to no good. _

"_he may do those things but I want to know where the boy stands."_

_The old man looked at him with a grim expression. Before he spoke his words short and clear. "He stands by my side."_

"_So you are a traitor too." _

"_No…" the old man could feel the tension in the air he was treading on dangerous ground here. Though he could not see the hooded mans face he could feel his eyes, boring into him. If he lied this man would know. But what could he say? What could he do?_

"_I came to you to hear the truth. If he has threatened to hurt you then I can help you."_

"_He would never hurt me." the old man said with conviction._

"_But I will." Closing the short distance he grabbed the older man by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground. "You know I don't like liars." _

"_Don't hurt him please. He's all I have. He wouldn't hurt anyone."_

_Shaking the man he wondered how it was Mamoru had managed to pull the wool over his eyes. _

"_No of course he's here to gather information."_

"_Yes its true but he's a good boy… I… I didn't think he would be at first. But he was kind to me. He filled a hole I had in my heart and for that I am greatful." _

_Loosening his grip he looked at the sorrow etched on the mans face the melted coldness of his eyes. _

"_You are either for the rebellion or against it. A time is coming when there can be no fence sitters." As he said it he thought of the girl he had just left. The Higurashi's daughter. He thought of the smile and slight sound she had made as she had moved into the warmth of the spot he had just vacated. Do not cohort with the enemy yet here he was, he had done far more then this man. He was suddenly sick at his weakness. Who was he to judge someone? Who was he to say this man was all bad? But Mamoru was up to no good of that he was sure. This poor man had just been caught in the middle. _

"_What care I for rebllions or loyalties. I did once… and where did it get me? My wife and son are gone. All I had was my daughter and they took her away from me too… they took my sweet little girl… what had she done?"_

_Looking at him now Yasha felt something inside him break at the mans words. They were so full of emotion despite his somber tone. Stepping back he let the clenched material slide from his hand. As if he had been the only thing holding the man up he crumpled to his knees. There was only a short pause before his despairing voice filled the air. It was hollow and empty it was a voice that came from a broken man. _

"_If you could have only seen her, she was so full of life. Her smile could light up the room. She looked so much like her mother, so much like her. Her eyes sparkled like she was always in on some kind of joke. But they came one day and took her away from me… Said they needed my help said if I did everything they said she would live. At first I was angry. Do you know what its like to have something you care about ripped away from you?"_

_Did he know? He had lost many things in his life. His mother his father, but after that he had never allowed anyone one in. He had never allowed anyone close. Even Miroku, Sango. Though they were near him he had pushed them away kept them at a distance. It was only recently that Kagome had barged in. She ripped down his walls. If he lost her… What would he do?_

"_I have never had the luxury of having something that was truly mine before." _

"_It must be sad to be you then. At first I was angry I wanted to kill the person they sent and go and find my daughter. But when he got here he was just a lost young man. He's about the same age my son would be if he were alive today. I did what I had to. I may never see her again but I have to believe she's out there."_

"_You know she's not." The words were cold he knew and the moment he said them he wished he could call them back, but the truth was a hard thing. _

"_If she was, would you bring her back to me."_

"_If she was. I would bring her back to you. But the boy I can not spare."_

Mamoru frowned as he was shoved to the ground his knees sinking into the soggy soil. His arm was pulled behind him at an odd angle as he tried to move he felt the pressure against his the socket it his arm. One wrong move and he would pull it free of the socket.

"she's still alive you know."

"I said I wasn't here to play games." With a pull he felt the arm in his hand go dead as the man below him groaned in pain. Reaching for his other arm he held it in much the same position as the first.

"I'm not playing a game. I'm going to give you information."

Yasha could hear the pain in Mamoru's voice. To tell the truth he had thought it was going to take a lot more to get the man to talk.

"You know I've never been a loyal man, and in all my life I've never made a promise I ever intended to keep."

"Oh yeah this doesn't sound like what I wanted to hear." Pulling yet again he felt the give and sickening pop that came along with pulling a bone from the joint. Pressing down with his foot on the center of Mamorus back he pushed him into the mud knowing he couldn't use his arms to try and push himself up.

Mamoru couldn't help the tears now. Before the tears had been flowing because he had just been so relieved. Now they came from the searing pain at his shoulders. Trying to move he felt Yashas foot pressing on his spine. Laying his face in the mud he thought about giving up. His life would be so much easier if he did.

The words Mamoru had spoke were true he had never in his life made a promise he intended to keep. He was a deal man, and deals were made with money. Giving your word in a promise was for honorable men and he, he was far from honorable. This one time though this one time he wanted to keep his word. The only promise he wanted to protect.

"I'm trying to help you but in return you have to help me."

"I don't have to help you do anything."

"I wasn't lying the girl she is alive. I know he told you about her."

"So what if he did. We both know she's dead and this is not what I came here to talk to you about. We're here to talk about the person who sent you."

"The person who sent me and the one who has her are one in the same. Dad probably didn't give you her name. I didn't know her name for a long time, its precious to him. I can't tell you the name for the man who sent me here, if I do. He'll know, he'll kill her. But if you know her name it will lead you to him."

Yasha didn't understand what Mamoru's sudden fascination was with the dead girl. Why did he insist she was alive? That wasn't the way the army worked.

"We both know that isn't the way people in the army work."

"He's different than anyone else. He's more cunning than people give him credit for. Take everything away from a person and they have nothing left to give. Take the right thing away from someone and dangle it in front of their face and they will give you anything."

The words sent a chill up Yasha's spine. What Mamoru was talking about made sense to him. If this was the kind of person he was dealing with it was dangerous. "Why are you so concerned about the girl?"

"I promised our father I would do my best to have her returned to him. And I want that to happen."

"I will see to it. But you know I can't spare you."

"I've known there was no hope for me for a long time. But for her… she shouldn't be robbed of what's hers just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Her name give it to me." If he thought the man on the ground was lying to him he wouldn't even bother asking but he had the feeling he was telling him the truth.

"Rin, her name is Rin."

Rin he filed the name away for later use. For the moment he focused on the man below him wondering if there was any other kind of information he could get from the man. But before he could ask anything else he was speaking again.

"Be careful… Take care of Kongyou she seems like a good girl. But remember what I said. I was only with you a few days and I already know she's your weak point its only a matter of time before he figures it out too."

Yasha looked down at the man he wasn't going to get anymore information. Not that he wanted it the man's words still echoed in his ears causing goose bumps to rise on his flesh. Pulling back his sword he ended it quickly.

*~*~* Jinenji's house

Kagome Stood looking out at the rain. It felt like his had been raining for days normally she didn't mind the rain normally she even enjoyed it but right now it gave her a cold chill that refused to lift.

Yasha had been gone almost the whole day. When she had woken up that morning she had known he wasn't next to her any longer and without even knowing how she had already known he had left the house.

A gentleman had arrived around noon with a message for them and upon hearing that Yasha was gone he had been slightly put out saying they had no time to waste. Still she hadn't felt any ill will from the man and that made he feel slightly better. Still as the hours went by and Yasha had yet to return her anxiety worsened till she was standing outside under the small over hang.

Looking out she waited for him. Standing there she thought of the night before. She thought of his arms wrapped around her. It was enough to make her blush. Never before had she acted in such a manner, but it had felt so right to be in his arms. She thought of the feel of his lips on her neck and the look that had been in his eyes. Flushing she looked down at the ground when she heard the door open.

Turning to look she watched as the dark haired slayer walked toward her careful to stay under the narrow overhang.

"Aren't you cold out here?"

At Sangos words for the first time she realized just how much the temperature had dropped since she had come outside.

"Oh I didn't really notice."

"You know he's going to be alright. Yasha knows how to take care of himself." Sango said knowing very well what it was that was troubling the other young woman. To tell the truth she was worried too. She always was when Yasha went away but unlike Kagome she didn't really show he feelings well. But Kagome the girl wore her heart on her sleeve. The worry clearly shone in her chocolate colored eyes.

"I know but he needs someone to worry for him because I doubt he does it himself."

Sango envied the girl who so clearly spoke her mind. Sango thought again of the day she had caught up with the group and the sight that had awaited her. It had been a shock to see Yasha hold someone so tenderly. She thought again to yesterday morning when they had come into the house both of them had been tired she could tell but Yasha had hovered around Kagome almost like anyone of them could snatch her away.

She had seen the changes in her friend since meeting the young woman. There was a softness that came about as he interacted with the young lady who was now at her side. Yasha had never behaved in such a way. In her mind Yasha was cold and aloof, yet somehow caring. With Kagome she had seen a warmth in her friend that had never been there before. Looking out of the corner of her eye she studied Kagome. She was so intent on watching her that she didn't even notice Yasha approaching till Kagome bolted from underneath the awing.

Sango watched the scene before her with a heavy heart. As Kagome rushed to him Yasha closed the last few steps scooping her up and swinging her in a half circle before setting her down. She watched as he brought his hands up cupping the sides of Kagome's face tilting it up gently to him. Bringing her hand to her chest she tried to sooth the unseen ach. Sango knew she should turn away she but she couldn't bring herself to, as his head dipped down, she felt something within her break. Turning away she all but fled back into the house.

Kagome didn't mind the feel of the rain so much anymore infact it made her feel alive or maybe it was just Yasha who did that. Looking up into the depths of his hood she smiled feeling his hands on the side of her cheeks. There was a desperation in his movement she didn't quite understand but she wanted to comfort him. But it was him who made the first move his warm lips brushing against the skin of her temple closing her eyes she felt his lips ghost against her eyelids and then her cheeks. His skin was warm next to hers but the heat sent shivers down her spine.

Pausing he looked down at Kagome's up turned face his thumb brushing against her full lower lip. She looked so vulnerable to him at the moment. She was so trusting of him… so.. he had been waiting for this moment for so long dipping his head down he tenderly brushed his lips against hers feeling a physical jolt go through his body. One of his hands dropped to her waist pulling her closer the other stayed at the side of her face his thumb making a circular motion against her cheek. Her lips began to move against his tentative and inexperienced. She radiated innocence, he could practically taste it on her lips. The thought brought a half smile. In response he felt her lips curve up in a smile next to his.

Yasha relished in the feel as emotions crashed around him, he was drowning, drowning in her innocence, her touch, in the thousand things that made up Kagome, for he was sure only she could make him feel like this. Yasha had kissed before, he wasn't going to lie, when it came to women he had found that if he needed information kissing was the best way to loosen their tongue. But kissing Kagome was different, it filled a void within him and he finally knew exactly where he belonged, with her always with her.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there kissing her, but however long it had been it had been too short. He could hear Kagome's quick breathes as she clung to the front him her hands fisted in the material of his cloak. But it wasn't only her at some time his arms had snaked around her hold her body pressed against him holding her like she was his life line. She felt so small pressed against his body and he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him that was almost strong enough to bring him to his knees.

Mamoru's words from earlier echoed in his mind and for the first time in his life Yasha understood what it meant to love someone.

_Take everything away from a person and they have nothing left to give. Take the right thing away from someone and dangle it in front of their face and they will give you anything._

**Ok that's it for the chapter not much action sorry but I couldn't help introducing someone else. Please Review tell me what you think, especially about Yasha and Kagome I don't want it to seam to forced. Plus if I get enough reviews it makes my inclination to write fluff go up Thanks. Echoe ^.^ **


End file.
